


El retorno de un Prince

by Lady_tomoyo_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Broken Heart, Bullying, Child Abuse, Corporal Punishment, F/F, F/M, Justice, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Pregnancy, Peter Pettigrew Bashing, Punishment, Sirius Black Bashing, Traitor, True Love, acoso, horace slugghorn bashing, poppy pomfrey bashing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 104,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_tomoyo_black/pseuds/Lady_tomoyo_black
Summary: Severus es un joven abusado que no encuentra salvación hasta que una mala broma de los merodeadores le sale por la culata y un héroe inesperado ayudara a este joven a obtener la justicia que merece. En el trascurso se descubrirá que Severus es un hijo de la magia con el don de ser portador y que todo los que osaron tratarlo mal se arepentiran después de que la madre magia se cobre con creces todo el daño causado a su hijo favorito.James Potter se arrepentirá de corazón el haber lastimado a un ser tan puro como Severus y llorara lagrimas de sangre para ganarse su perdón.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 99
Kudos: 344





	1. EL INICIO DEL CAMBIO Y LA MALDICIÓN WEASLEY

**Author's Note:**

> La historia es de mi autoria pero los personajes son de la fabulosa J.K Rowling. 
> 
> No acepto ni doy permiso para copiar ninguna de mis creaciones.

**Capítulo I EL INICIO DEL CAMBIO Y LA MALDICIÓN WEASLEY**

Severus Snape siempre ha sido un niño tímido e introvertido debido a los maltratos recibidos por su padre, pensó que al llegar a Hogwarts cambiaria su vida y lamentablemente así fue, pero para mal, desde que llego los merodeadores lo hicieron su blanco, su condición de media sangre y pobre también le hacia un blanco dentro de la casa de Slytherin nadie quería tener nada que ver con él y mucho menos si los hacia blanco de los antisociales esos. Su dizque amiga Lily se había vuelto vanidosa y hasta se había comenzado a fijar en james Potter su principal Bully cosa que lo tenía desconcertado, la que creía su hermana lo estaba tratando peor que Black en un mal día y esta solo alegaba que él se lo buscaba por juntarse con los mortifagos y estudiar artes oscuras, cosa que por además no era cierto, pero Lily solo lo buscaba cuando necesitaba una tarea, un trabajo o una asignación que entregar después olvidaba su existencia hasta nuevo aviso. 

El día del cambio vino cuando lo colgaron de cabeza del árbol y todos se burlaron inclusive Lily, por eso la llamo sangre sucia por traidora, lo que nadie se percato fue la mirada inquisitiva que Lucius Malfoy le dio a Severus cuando le bajaron los calzoncillos. Como siempre llego la subdirectora favoreció a sus leones y castigo a severus. Para Lucius esto ya fue el colmo de su ineptitud y decidió comunicarse con su padre lo antes posible sobre los nuevos cambios que debían hacer, si todo salía bien se librarían del innombrable y le darían más renombre a su familia. Lucius estimaba a Severus sinceramente al igual que Regulus, podría decir que lo admiraba nadie aguantaría tanto sin volver loco o asesino en serie lo que le disgustaba era la inmunda con la que se juntaba y no por su estatus de sangre sino porque la maldita lo manipulaba, pero tan ciego como Potter en creerle por ser su amiga de la infancia, Lucius aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura quería a Severus porque era una persona fácil de querer, pero por su estatus de sangre nunca se había permitido verlo más que como un colega, hasta ahora lo que nadie noto es una marca en la espalda baja de Severus donde la espalda pierde el nombre, dicha marca Lucius la conocía porque en su familia le hacían estudiar sobre magia antigua y la marca lo designaba como portador. 

Un portador es un mago muy poderoso que puede tener él vástago de otro mago en su vientre y magnificar su poder, purificando la línea de sangre a la primigenia, dando herederos poderosos y talentosos. Los magos al ser tan longevos son escasos los embarazos múltiples y de serlo por lo general uno es mago y el otro squib, cuando los dos son magos uno es más poderoso y hábil que otro, antes cuando la magia era primigenia se hacía más fácil la reproducción se tenían varios herederos destables y poderosos, pero lamentablemente al ir diluyendo la sangre con impuros y no con otras razas mágicas, los niños mágicos fueron menos y los squib más, razón por la cual muchas familias sangre puras buscan unir sus herederos con otros pura sangre aunque sean de otros países, para así mantener la magia en la familia, lo que muchos no saben es que los Squib son menos longevos, al no tener habilidades mágicas activas no pueden manejar el dinero mágico ni posesiones, no porque los padres no quieran sino porque la magia no los reconoce como parte de la familia así que para darles una vida justa los envían al mundo muggle con una dote para que puedan vivir dignamente y destacar en varios ámbitos y sean puentes entre los magicos y los no magicos, ya que en el mundo mágico serian tratados peor que elfos, pero los rumores siempre tildan a los sangre puras de asesinar a sus familiares, o abandonarlos a su suerte cosa que no es cierta, inclusive a los Squib de su familia se les obliga a casarse con otros Squib de otras familias reconocidas e inclusive muchos se han casado con magos y han podido volver al mundo mágico, aunque ellos no tengan magia su único con otro Squib puede producir un mágico si en caso tuvieran otro seria Squib.

* * *

Los weasley son una excepción a la regla pues la fertilidad de Arthur Weasley es producto de una maldición. 

**Flash back**

Todo se originó con las familia Malfoy y Weasley ellos tenían dos herederos, que desde la tierna infancia en Hogwarts se habían hecho inseparables como amigos, esa amistad paso a ser ilusión y luego amor, sus familias viendo esto y con el fin de evitar habladurías que dañaran la reputación de ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo y casarlos. Se creo un contrato Prenupcial y de compromiso en el cual se estipulaban todas las cláusulas de las antiguas familias y se les explico a los jóvenes con detenimiento, se les dio un plazo de tres días para estudiarlo y después firmarlo pues se hacía con magia y sangre y el que lo rompiera sufriría serias consecuencias muy serias no solo para ellos sino para toda su familia y línea de sangre. 

Cassiopeia Malfoy lo había hablado muy detenidamente con Septimus Weasley su primer amor y prometido y hasta le había insinuado que esperan hasta terminar sus obligaciones con la familia y estuvieran bien asentados y seguros pues eran aún muy jóvenes, este quien nunca dudo de su amor por Cassiopeia le dijo que no era necesario que él estaba de acuerdo siempre y cuando ella también y que siete años eran suficientes para el estar seguro de que ella era el amor de su vida, esto la hizo feliz y borro cualquier duda o incertidumbre de su corazón 

Con apenas 17 anos y recién salidos de la escuela, ambos firmaron el acuerdo de compromiso y para el verano siguiente serian marido y mujer, lamentablemente nadie conto con que Septimus Weasley el eterno enamorado traiciono a su prometida con Dorea Black la cual era la mejor amiga y confidente de Cassiopeia, una doble traición para la última. 

Dorea Black estaba resentida con Cassiopeia era bella, amable, heredera y admirada, para colmo tenía un prometido apuesto que adoraba el piso por donde pisaba, ambos serian la comidilla de la comunidad mágica, mientras ella estaba prometida a un mediocre pura sangre que era segundo en la línea al igual que ella, que no tenía nada destacable más que era un inefable. 

Dorea era muy hábil en pociones y maldiciones, pero siendo segunda en la línea no tenía tanta libertad de sobresalir, al menos que su futuro esposo la dejara seguir con su profesión, pero el mago con quien se casaría había expuesto de un principio que su esposa se quedaría en casa y se dedicaría a los hijos, cosa que le hizo amargarse aún más. Cuando le hablo de esto a su amiga Cassiopeia buscando apoyo, esta simplemente le dijo que le diera a su prometido la oportunidad de conocerla y de convencerlo que la dejara estudiar su maestría, aunque esta se lo dijo con la mejor intención para la Black sonó a que se rebajara y mendigara permiso a un estúpido, poca cosa que no llegaría lejos en la vida. 

Sin embargo, Septimus que también estaba por ahí escucho su predicamento y le dijo que luchara por su felicidad que, si su pareja no la poyaba pues entonces que buscara a alguien que sí, sino no sería feliz y lo resentiría siempre en la vida, cosa que la malfoy le dijo que lo pensara porque su familia fácilmente la desheredarían si hacia un escándalo público. La Black se tomó esto como que Cassiopeia la quería ver infeliz y no como una amiga preocupada. 

Dorea viendo el potencial de Septimus y lo que ella podría lograr si lo tenía a su lado, decidió que Cassiopeia no lo merecía, era una niña mimada que lo tenía todo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, mientras ella tenía que hacer el doble de esfuerzo para que recordaran su existencia, así que uso magia negra del grimorio de la familia Black para interferir en el acuerdo matrimonial el cual tenía una cláusula que protegía a los contrayentes de ser infieles pero ella uso un hechizo para hacer que el amor de Septimus por Cassiopeia se transfiriera a ella, este hechizo se catalogaba como como oscuro debido a que robaba las líneas de sangre, cosa que la magia al verse engañada se volvía contra la contrayente cosa que Dorea olvido leer en las advertencias del hechizo, el mismo tenía tiempo de caducidad así que para evitar que Septimus la dejara cando se recuperara del hechizo hizo una pócima para quedar embarazada de él. 

La muy arpía aprovecho la fiesta de compromiso para apartar a septimus de todo el mundo, con la excusa de que sentía mal y necesitaba que la acompañara a una habitación de invitados para recostarse, que no quería llamar la atención en el día especial de Cassiopeia, cuando estaban en la habitación sin que él lo notara lo rasguño apropósito haciéndole sangrar , el de inmediato se dirigió al baño al tratarse la herida, tiempo que Dorea aprovecho para colocar la sangre del el en la poción bebérsela y recitar el hechizo. 

Cuando el salió del baño inmediatamente al ver a Dorea sintió un irrefrenable deseo y lujuria haca ella, así que sin importar lo que pasara abajo en la fiesta se entregó a la pasión carnal y se olvidó de todo hasta de Cassiopeia, después de haber consumado y escuchar el alboroto por su ausencia bajo y les dio la cara a todos diciendo que no podía casarse con Cassiopeia, que no la amaba y lo sentía, rompiéndole el corazón a la joven y humillándola públicamente al día siguiente de la fiesta presentándose en la casa Black para pedir la mano de Dorea. 

Dorea extasiada porque creyó que había conseguido lo que se propuso hasta que su familia echo al Weasley de la casa y lo amenazo de que si volvía lo maldecirían. Ella indignada cuestiono porque arruinaban todo hasta que le explicaron que el Weasley estaba desheredado y todo su patrimonio familiar se le había dado en compensación a la familia malfoy, nadie rompía un contrato mágico sin pagar las consecuencias, la Black sintió su mundo perfecto desmoronarse ya no sería una lady reconocida, comenzó a gritar como loca, hasta que se desmayó, al llamar al sanador de la familia este confirmo una descompensación mágica por embarazo. 

La familia Black confronto al prometido de Dorea este al enterarse de semejante bajeza negó siquiera haberla besado ya que ella era fría y reacia a estar en su compañía y si creían que él iba a criar a un bastardo se equivocaron, el exigió su compensación por el daño a su familia, lo cual consistía en la dote de Dorea al ser segunda en su sesión no se perdían las propiedades de la familia ni los títulos. Pero estos al confrontarla y saber que era del weasley no dudaron en desheredarla y borrarla del árbol familiar. 

Septimus salió a su rescate y le dio cobijo en una pequeña granja que había obtenido de su trabajo en el ministerio y que con el dinero de su familia pensaba construir una mansión para él y Cassiopeia, hasta que descubrió que su verdadero amor era Dorea. La familia Wesley vivía ahí en pleno, pero al enterarse de como esta quedo embarazada en la fiesta de su mejor amiga, decidieron irse a irlanda con una rama lejana quien los recibiría siempre y cuando desconocieran a Septimus, lo cual les pidieron tiempo para poder entender por qué su hijo hizo esto, ellos aceptaron y les dieron tres meses para tomar su decisión. Cuan el los confronto ellos dijeron que no aceptaban a la Black y que no volverían hasta que el recapacitara. 

Dorea pensó que podía salir adelante y estudiar mientras Septimus trabaja en el ministerio y sacar sus maestrías adelante y demostrarles a todos que podían ser grandes a pesar de sus oposiciones, lastimosamente nadie aceptaba a Dorea como pupila y menos quería tener que ver con una fulana como ella, todos la trataban de cualquiera. Para cambiar esto pensó que casando se formalmente con Septimus todo cambiaria así que concertaron una cita en el ministerio para desposarse, cuando el día llego, dorea no contaba con que en el ministerio les realizan hechizos y controles a los contrayentes para confirmar que los mismos estén haciéndolo libre y voluntariamente. 

Cuando todo salió a la luz y Septimus se vio libre del influjo estaba desconcertado, confronto a Dorea, la cuestiono por qué le hizo todo esto, ella se hizo la víctima y dijo que lo amaba que era su verdadero amor, que si no era así porque la magia permitió que quedara embarazada, Septimus pudo aprovechar esta oportunidad repudiarla y cumplir con Cassiopeia, para así recuperar sus títulos y su fortuna, el solo era una víctima de un robo de línea de sangre. Pero el muy idiota dijo que si dorea quedo embarazada es porque la magia la reconocía como su pareja y no podía abandonarla en su situación. Al weasley aceptarla pese a lo descubierto no se le pudo acusar de nada, pues su víctima se negaba acusarla. 

Los Weasley padres al enterarse de esto y viendo su oportunidad perdida desconocieron a Septimus Weasley y decidieron cambiar su apellido al de la rama irlandesa, ya que el apellido Weasley después de esto sería siempre relacionado a un traidor de la sangre. Ante lo cual el ministerio se rehusó a casarlos considerándolos a ambos un insulto a la sociedad mágica, ella una fulana desesperada, el un traidor y su hijo un bastardo. 

Lo que Dorea no sabía que el hechizo se convertiría en su maldición, la magia al saberse engañada se las cobraría con ella y su familia haciendo esto una maldición de sangre, cuando la familia Black se enteró solo por cortesía le informaron a Septimus lo que se le venía el hechizo que Dorea uso venia con una advertencia los herederos que resultaran de este hechizo serian malditos, no podrían destacar mágicamente en nada y serían tan fértiles que ni los hechizos los podrían proteger siendo los genes del hechizado los predominantes dígase los Weasleys, serian confiados, crédulos y fáciles de manipular su conciencia primaria de desconfianza no estaría activa al menos que alguien les indicaran a quien odiar o desconfiar, serian mediocres con magia, salvo que si encontraran a alguien que los amara sinceramente y aceptara vivir en dicha miseria sus hijos al menos saldrían medio ilesos pero la fertilidad seria su maldición y lo demás iría disminuyendo exponencialmente pero tendrían algo en común, no serían exitosos jamás. 

Dorea al principio pensó que solo eran habladurías de su familia para vengarse de la humillación que les hizo pasar, muchas familias respetables rompieron relaciones con los Black, hasta el contrato de matrimonio de su hermano se había perdido como única solución a Orión lo casaron sin querer con su prima Walburga la cual también había perdido su contrato de matrimonio a raíz de su desgracia. 

Al ver como la situación cada día se hacía más difícil para ella y Septimus decidió que después de que naciera su hijo Arthur jamás volvería a quedar embarazada, pero quedo encita, sin importar cuantos hechizos hizo y pociones tomo la maldición hizo su efecto y un segundo hijo venia en camino, la situación económica para ellos era malas pero a cada día empeoraba, Septimus perdió su empleo en el ministerio, nadie confiaba en un traidor, lo cual hacia su trabajo de inefable difícil por lo cual tuvo dedicarse de lleno a la granja para poder sobrevivir pero él no tenía experiencia en los trabajos del campo y la primera cosecha la perdió, quedándose endeudado por los préstamos que tomo para llevarla a cabo con la segunda que si pudo sacarla adelante solo dio frutos para pagar las deudas que tenían y no perder la granja, cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre nuevamente le reclamo a Dorea el no cuidarse y la culpo de su situación, maldijo el día que no la repudio, ahora él y el pequeño Arthur estaban condenados. 

Desesperada por la situación pidió perdón a la magia y a todos los que hizo daño con el propósito de suicidarse no traería otra vida a pasar hambre y miseria, ella que vivió entre lujos y riquezas, moriría vistiendo harapos y en una casucha en ruinas, dejo una carta confesando a ambas familias de la magia negra que uso y de todo lo que hizo por envida y avaricia, suplico a Cassiopeia que cuando Septimus volviera con ella esta adoptara al pequeño Arthur y lo criaran como debía ser criado un heredero y lo amara como suyo. 

Con lo que no contaba es que Cassiopeia se negaría a darle siquiera la hora a Septimus todo el amor que le tenia se volvió resentimiento, este nunca la valoro ni le dio su lugar después de descubrir que todo lo que vivió con Dorea era producto de una maldición, el solo acepto para que su ego de haber sido dominado por una mujer no se viera por el piso, total este perdió todo por nada, eligió a una fulana sobre su persona que se pasó 7 años amándolo y apoyándolo para que cumpliera sus sueños. 

Septimus pensó que al librarse de Dorea todo mejoraría para él y para Arthur, que Cassiopeia seguiría fiel a él a pesar de todo así que fue muy flamante a la mansión Malfoy para reclamar su prometida y cumplir con el compromiso, decir que lo hechizaron hasta mas no poder fue poco, de lo más bajito que lo trataron fue de cínico, este suplico que por el amor que se tenían debía de darle una oportunidad, ella se le rio en su cara y le dijo que eso no era amor, más bien una ilusión mediocre de la cual gracias a la magia se libró. 

Septimus poco resignado y creyendo que solo era el dolor de ella hablando trato de todas las formas de ganar su perdón y de volver a estar juntos, hasta que un día Cassiopeia fue a su casa para dialogar, ella estaba dispuesta de darle una oportunidad después de que pasara por varias pruebas pero lo escucho como le hablaba a su hijo Arthur y le decía que luego de que se casara con ella saldrían de la pobreza y jamás volverían a esa casucha que vivirían como reyes, el niño en su tierna edad de 4 años le preguntaba a su papa que si la princesa aún se casaría con él, este le respondió que Cassiopeia era una crédula enamorada que besaba el suelo que pisaba que claro que sí, esta al escuchar semejante discurso solo lo vio como un oportunista, aprovechado y bueno para nada que solo quería vivir la buena vida acosta de ella, ni siquiera le había pedido perdón, este solo asumió que ella como una tonta enamorada volvería a sus brazos. 

Cassiopeia como toda Malfoy orgullosa y lista para cobrar su venganza, lo desacredito delante de toda la comunidad mágica, dándose su lugar como la dama que era, este quiso rebatir, pero ella lo confronto alegando que si era mentira lo que ella dijo que lo jurara por su magia como hizo ella, al verse descubierto su reputación cayo más bajo si aún era posible, esta le dijo que para que su Feudo de sangre terminara un Weasley que odiara de todo corazón a un Malfoy se enamora de verdad de él y se casaran en contra de todas dificultades se rompería la maldición. 

Cassiopeia más adelante después de terminar sus maestrías y crear diferentes leyes entre ellas aquellas que castigaban severamente los robos de línea de sangre, las pociones de amor y haciendo más difíciles los contratos vinculantes de romperse, así quienes los fueran a usar debían de estar muy seguros. termino casándose más adelante con quien si fue su verdadero amor Abraxas Malefoi un primo tercero de la rama francesa, quien al principio se negó a ser plato de segunda mesa, que si la cortejaba y al final no lo amaba se lo diría y así él podría buscar a su pareja, pero este al ser serio con respecto a cortejarla la enamoro, este acepto llevar el apellido de ella y cambio el Malefoi por Malfoy, al poco tiempo tuvieron a Lucius desde entonces Septimus vivió con el resentimiento hasta suicidarse, no soporto una vida de miseria y trabajo mal pago, eso si antes de morir lleno a Arthur de resentimiento hacia los Malfoy culpándolos de sus desgracias, con la seguridad de que este lo transmitiría a sus descendientes y alguno de estos rompería la maldición, el niño de 9 año quedo al cuidado de un squib de los Black que se apiado de su situación, lo envió a Hogwarts luego de 2 años de graduarse se casó con Molly Prewett, quien le acepto tal cual y lo ama sinceramente, reabrieron juntos la granja Weasley y trabajaban mano a mano para sacarla adelante, consiguió un trabajo mediocre en el ministerio pero este le ayuda a sacar a su familia a delante, aun le tiene resentimiento a los malfoy porque según él ellos destruyeron a su familia, maldito como estaba no se daba cuenta de su error. 

**Flack back** **ENd**

* * *

Volviendo a Severus en su condición de portador aun esta inactiva pero cuando tenga 16 lo cual será el próximo año su magia se desatará y castigará a todo aquel que se haya osado a maltratarlo y la magia cobra con creces. Por lo tanto, tiene que protegerlo y mantenerlo bajo el ala Malfoy, para ganar su amor o al menos su amistad, así evitar su destino sirviendo a Voldemort. Tan simple como suena, pero para un portador quedar embarazado deberá amar a su pareja de lo contrario quien se fuerce sobre él será maldecido también, los portadores al ser hijos de la magia son inmune a cualquier maldición después de ser despertado. 

Lucius tenía un espejo de doble vía se comunicó con su padre y le informo de los nuevos eventos, ni tonto ni perezoso Abraxas movió sus hilos en el ministerio para obtener la custodia de Severus, en el movimiento se descubrió que Severus era el último Prince vivo, no solo era un sagrado 28 sino que también era el pilar del mismo así que debía de moverse antes de que alguien más se enterara del hecho y se adelantaran a sus planes, lamentablemente para cuando pudo obtener la custodia se enteró por Lucius que los dichosos merodeadores casi matan a severus y Dumbledore estaba por hechizarlo para tapar semejante desastre. 


	2. El rescate de un Prince, el encarcelamiento de los Merodeadores y la captura de un hombre lobo adolescente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus sacara todo lo que tiene entre pecho y espalda, diciendole a sus verdugos todo lo que se merecen. Lucius conseguira que su padre tome cartas en el asunto y logren sacarlo a tiempo de la escuela y los merodeadores se encontraran cara a cara con su crimenes.
> 
> Quien sera el que delante a Lupin ante la justicia.... si quieren lean el siguiente capitulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia es mía pero los personajes son de J.k Rowling.
> 
> No doy consentimiento para que mis historias sean copiadas o subidas en este ni en ningun otro portal, si los encuentran por favor denúncienlos, digan no al plagio.

**Hogwarts – Ala medica-**

Severus estaba en una cama mal herido siendo chantajeado por Dumbledore en su peor momento para guardar silencio con magia o apenas lo atendieran lo echarían de Hogwarts y romperían su varita, pues más valioso era un heredero Black y un heredero Potter que un pobretón Snape. 

El joven estaba entre el dolor, la ira y la indignación, como era posible que a él le pasara todo esto y nadie se apiadara de él, era un adolescente con una infancia horrible, una adolescencia peor y un futuro oscuro i no aceptaba lo que Dumbledore proponía, pero para que luchar si al final siempre sería el villano de la historia. 

\- Pues prefiero morir a callar, a ver como escondes un cadáver anciano maldito- dijo el joven cubierto en llanto el cual solo causaba furia tanto en el director como la enfermera porque sus planes no estaban saliendo como esperaban. 

\- Te lo advierto Severus esto lo hago por tu propio bien así que mejor coopera, no lo hagas por las malas porque será peor- dijo el anciano alzando la varita. 

\- Peor que esto no hay nada – dijo conjurando un escudo con magia sin varitas y las pocas fuerzas. 

Dumbledore alzo su varita para conjurar un hechizo de atadura, mientras Promfrey se quedaba viendo expectante hasta que en eso se abren las puertas de la enfermería y entran Abraxas, Lucius, Madam Bonnes y Ojoloco Moody. 

\- ALTO AHÍ DUMBLEDORE- grito mientras agitaba su varita y lanzaba un expelliarmus al anciano Madam Amelia Bonnes, quien al estar desprevenido fue desarmado por la aurora y su varita (La de Sauco) fue a parar a manos de ella, dejando al viejo anonadado. 

\- Amelia querida que sucede para que tomes esta actitud- dijo Dumbledore fingiendo que era un abuelito bonachón, no podía arriesgarse a perder todo por un contratiempo como este, además tenía que ver como hacía para que la aurora le devolviera la varita, aunque esta no funcionaría con él, ya no lo reconocía como su legítimo dueño. 

\- Vengo por una denuncia de intento de homicidio contra el joven Severus Prince Malfoy- dijo ella mostrando la orden en mano y viendo el panorama de la enfermería un adolescente ensangrentado llorando, la enfermera inmune a su estado parada a su lado sin mover un dedo para ayudarlo y la cabra loca de Dumbledore a punto de hechizarlo, todo esto ya le hacía creer un poco más que en las denuncias hechas por Malfoy padre desde hace varios meses, pero ninguno de los aurores envidos a realizar inspección volvían con resultados sino más bien hechizados, de que esta noche obtendría respuestas las obtendría. 

\- Pero esto está mal el nombre completo de Severus es Severus Tobias Snape- dijo Dumbledore sudando frio, porque si era cierto que este mocoso es un Prince se acabaron todos sus planes. 

\- En eso te equivocas es Severus Alexander Prince Malfoy y para ti el sr. Prince que no tienes ninguna confianza con él para tutearlo- dijo Abraxas acercándose a Severus junto a Lucius y asegurándole que todo estaría bien, al mismo tiempo preparaba todo para sacarlo inmediatamente de ahí y más al ver su estado. Severus al sentirse seguro bajo su escudo y paso los brazos por el cuello de Lucius para envolverlo en un brazo siendo correspondido por el otro que trataba de no apretarlo mucho para no hacerle más daño. 

\- Y porque ese niño no está recibiendo atención medica si tiene heridas serias- dijo ojo loco usando su ojo mágico y mirando a Pomfrey la cual estaba estática sin ningún utensilio médico – que ahora envés de enfermera eres estatua. - dijo el auror sabiendo perfectamente lo racista de esta enfermera y más aun con los media sangre debido a que decía que eran el resultado de un mago olvidando sus buenos principios para revolcarse con un sucio muggle (la muy amargada estaba aún resentida porque su prometido la dejo por una muggle de la que se enamoró, se casó y tuvo familia, ella pudo seguir adelante y casarse con otro pretendiente que tenía en el momento , pero no, se amargo y se centró en alguien que no la quería, que después nadie le hizo caso). 

\- Estaba preparando todo- dijo Pomfrey sudorosa porque casi la agarran y ahora tendría que atender al inmundo de verdad y no a medias como hacía antes. 

\- Ni finjas molestia en hacernos creer que trabajas, el niño se va con nosotros inmediatamente a San Mungos a recibir atención de un profesional competente y recibir una evaluación completa – dijo abraxas mientras Lucius lo ayudaba a levantarse. 

\- Eso no es necesario aquí estará más que bien atendido- dijo Dumbledore sabiendo que si lo evaluaban en san Mungos todo sería peor para ellos y saldrían a la luz muchas cosas. 

\- Esa no es decisión suya es mía como tutor de severus. - respondió Abraxas tajantemente y listo para tomar acción de ser necesario maldecir al viejo come caramelos que ganas no le faltaban. 

\- Y yo lo secundo, el joven abandonara estas instancias para ser recluido en San Mungo inmediatamente me confirme los nombres de sus atacantes - dijo Madam Bonnes muy seria. 

\- Querida creo que están sacando todo de contexto esto solo fue una chiquillada, una simple bromita que salió mal y este joven lo ha sacado de proporciones. 

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para severus el cual no iba a tolerar más a este maldito viejo defensor de todos sus agresores - UNA CHIQUILLADA...UNA BROMA...MALDITO ANCIANO....ESTOY HARTO DE AGUANTAR TODOS LOS ABUSOS DE QUIEN SE ME CRUCE POR EL FRENTE... CUANDO NO ES MI PADRE GOLPEANDOME HASTA MEDIO MATARME SON LOS ENGRENDROS DE BLACK, POTTER, LUPIN Y PETTIGREW QUE ME TOMAN COMO BOLSA DE PRACTICA DE TORTURAS Y AHORA SU ULTIMA GRACIA TRATAR DE MATARME Y USTED CABRA LOCA QUE LO PERMITE POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE ELLOS SON SANGRE PURA Y SUS FAMILIAS TIENE ASIENTOS EN EL MINISTERIO... PORQUE COMO ME DIJO MAS VALE UN HEREDERO BLACK O POTTER A UN POBRETON SNAPE... ESTOY HARTO DE USTED, DE ESTA INUTIL QUE SE DICE ENFERMERA QUE ME DEJA SUFRIR MI DOLOR HASTA QUE ME DROGA PARA NO ATENDERME, Y SI ME ATIENDE LO HACE A MEDIAS... QUE CREYO MALDITA BRUJA QUE NO ME DABA CUENTA... TODOS SABEN LO RACISTA QUE ES Y A LOS UNICOS QUE ATIENDE COMO CORRESPONDE SON A LOS SANGRE PURAS- le grito a Pomfrey mirándola directamente, la cual estaba pálida no por lo dicho sino delante de quien el chico lo dijo- ESTOY HARTO DE MCGONAGALL QUE SIEMPRE FAVORECE A SUS LEONES AUNQUE ME MEDIO MATEN, PORQUE NO LE DICE A TODOS QUE ME AMENAZO CON TIRARME A LA CALLE Y ROMPER MI VARITA SI ACUSABA A UNO DE SUS MATONES... EHH … HABLA CABRA INFELIZ... NO PUEDES... CLARO TU FACHADA DE ANCIANO BENEVOLENTE NO PUEDE FLAQUEAR DELANTE DE TUS SEGUIDORES... ERES PEOR QUE EL INNOMBRABLE Y ESPERO QUE EL TE MATE ALGUN DIA ESE DIA CELEBRARE TU MUERTE... PORQUE DE LOS DOS TU ERES PEOR … PUDRETE ANCIANO... OJALÁ LA MAGIA TE MALDIGA – dijo severus mientras lloraba y gritaba tenía demasiado dolor entre pecho y espalda. 

Dumbledore esta atónito nunca pensó que el niño lo odiara tanto, sabía que se había excedido al dejar hacer y deshacer a los merodeadores a su santa voluntad, pero no era para que se lo tomara contra él, siendo un Prince ahora mismo se veía en un aprieto – Mi querido niño estas equivocado, este exabrupto es solo resultado de la conmoción, después de que te mejores lo hablaremos y no te preocupes no guardare resentimientos sobre ti- dijo el viejo interpretando su papel para que el chico bajara la guardia. 

El joven con ayuda de Lucius se enderezo y escupió al anciano – Si yo no puedo obtener justicia la magia lo hará por mi – dijo tajantemente mientras era sacado de ahí. 

\- Si te acercas a mi protegido o haces algo contra de él, Gridelwald será un cuento de hadas comparado a lo que te viene- dijo abraxas con el tono más frio que tenía. - Madam Bonnes espero que con eso sea suficiente para que tome en custodia a los cuatro mencionados y sus cómplices porque créame que en el ministerio se van a enterar de lo hecho a un Prince y sobre todo el ultimo de su línea. - dijo Abraxas cargando a severus y sacando lo de ahí y asegurándole que todo estaría bien. 

\- Te recomiendo Albus que antes de que intentes tu carta de abuelo bonachón, cooperes y te dirijas conmigo al ministerio- dijo Bonnes preparándose para cualquier acción del anciano. 

\- Te aseguro que esto es un mal entendido e iré voluntariamente para aclarar este mal entendido- dijo alzando las manos cosa que aprovecho la aurora para colocarle unos grilletes inhibidores de magia- Porque me pones esto? - cuestiono el viejo. 

\- Procedimientos de rutina, cosa de la vida hay aurores que han sido enviados aquí por irregularidades y cuando vuelven a la base no son capaces de recordar su misión básica o de reportar los datos recopilados, por lo cual se han procedido a instar chequeos, dando como resultado que han venido desmemoriados de su propósito inicial... que raro ...no? - dijo ella toda sarcástica- sabiendo de ante mano que Dumbledore y un maestro en las artes mentales y es capaz de cualquier cosa por su “llamado bien mayor”. 

\- Moody encárgate de los otros acusados, están detenidos, los llevas a una celda y llamas a sus padres, en cuanto a usted Madam Pomfrey esta citada para mañana para un interrogatorio formal y le conviene ir de forma voluntaria o si no será detenida por los aurores y llevada en calidad de detenida, tómese esto como cordialidad profesional, que en otro momento me la llevará presa. - dijo la aurora con su cara más seria y voz más gruesa. 

\- Moody le informas a Minerva Mcgonagall y a Horace Slughorn que también están citados para mañana a primera hora en el ministerio y que si se rehúsan se les aplicara las mismas medidas que a la Sra. Pomfrey y con respecto a los Jóvenes si alguno de los acusados formales se resiste o se resiste al arresto tienes mi permiso de usar la fuerza no letal. - dijo ella dándole carta blanca al viejo para que le dé una lección a los matones. 

\- Con todo gusto – dijo moody mientras buscaba a dos novatos que estaban en la entrada esperando y otros dos se iban con madam Bonnes y escoltaban a Dumbledore al ministerio.

* * *

Moody se dirigió a la sala común de Griffindor y le solicito a la dama gorda que llamara a la jefa de casa, la cual en bata y con cara muy constricta se sorprendió de ver a Alastor Moody ahí con dos aurores más. 

\- ¿A qué debo su presencia aquí caballeros y más a semejantes horas? - dijo con su ceño fruncido esperando respuesta. 

\- Estamos aquí por el caso del Joven Severus - dijo Moody esperando reacción de la vieja arpía discípula de Dumbledore. 

\- Ya lo decía yo que ese inadaptado futuro mortifago terminaría en azkaban tarde o temprano- dijo con ansias de ver a ese esbirro fuera de su escuela, estaba harta de que siempre estuviera causándole problemas a su casa- vamos los llevare con Horace lo antes posible para que saquen a esa peste de aquí. - dijo muy decidida hasta que vio la cara de los aurores y después de alastor. 

\- Señora ahí se equivocas... estoy aquí por el intento de asesinato de Severus Alexander Prince Malfoy y antes de que alegues que ese no es su nombre, Le informo que el joven es un Prince, mejor dicho, el ultimo, verificado por Gringotts y validado por el ministerio, el cual su tutor y representante legal Abraxas Malfoy puso la denuncia ante el ministerio en el día de hoy y retiro al joven herido de gravedad a San mungos - dijo con satisfacción al ver la cara que ponía, la cual se iba desfigurando a cada palabra que decía Alastor – y para que quede claro estas citada para mañana a un interrogatorio en el ministerio y si eres tan amable le avisas a Horace que el también y que si no se presentan los Aurores vendrán a buscarlos en calidad de detenidos... oh se me olvidaba Albus está detenido así que mejor coordinas con tus compañeros para que el día de mañana para que atiendan la escuela- dijo Moody - ahora si eres tan amable y me escoltas a la habitación de los jóvenes Sirius Orión Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Jhon Lupin y James Charlus Potter, te lo voy agradecer. 

\- Ehhhh- fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras señalaba las escaleras- están en las habitaciones de quinto año- dijo lívida, ahora si su cabeza rodaría conocía a Albus y esa vieja cabra se limpiaría las manos y los dejaría hundirse solos, con lo manipulador que era, Horace y ella estarían perdidos. 

\- Chicos síganme- dijo moody con voz decidida, mientras subía, noto a varios prefectos del turno de la noche mirar todo anonadados y subir para correr la voz, los merodeadores - intentaron matar a Snape y este era realmente un Prince, para cuando Moody alcanzo a llegar al cuarto de los chicos media Torre estaba en pijamas y en la sala común esperando ver el desenlace. Mientras una conmocionada Minerva se dirigía a sus aposentos a buscar un tranquilizante. 

* * *

\- ¿Maldita sea Sirius como pudiste hacer esto? – dijo James Potter desesperado porque al final no fue el quien salvo a Snape sino Malfoy y sabia ya que Moony estaba perdido después de esto, una cosa es callar a un mestizo sin apellidos y otra muy diferente callar a un Lord. 

\- No sé porque te preocupas Dumbledore solucionara esto además era solo una broma ni que se hubiera muerto- dijo el Black como si nada mientras seguía acostado en su cama. 

\- Siri tiene razón James, Dumbledore nos sacara de esto y además si algo le pasa a Snape nada se pierde – dijo Peter como si del clima hablara sentado en su cama. 

\- Esto último dejo a James frio, al pensar que sus amigos se tomaban una vida como si nada, está bien él era así con Snape porque vivía acosando su Lily y más aún cuando la llamo sangre sucia con todo lo que ella había sacrificado por el (según Lily ella estaba ayudando a Snape con sus estudios y a salir de ese hueco de magia negra al que estaba cayendo pero este solo se obsesionaba con ella) Pobre James tan iluso. 

En ese momento Alastor aprovecho para entrar después de oír todo lo que habían dicho esos despreciables matones (Moody odia a los abusadores a mas no poder y más si son egocéntricos racistas como estos leones, a él en su día de estudiante le hicieron muchas por ser una serpiente, pero gracias al antiguo director ninguno se salía con la suya hasta que Albus cabra loca Dumbledore subió como director hasta la calidad de la escuela había decaído). 

\- JAMES CHALUS POTTER, SIRUS ORION BLACK, PETER PETIGREW Y REMUS JHON LUPIN QUEDAN DETENIDOS POR INTENTO DE ASESINATO DE SEVERUS ALEXANDER PRINCE MALFOY- dijo Alastor con su voz más potente y su varita en mano al igual que los aurores que los acompañaban. 

\- Los chicos al ver esto se quedaron en shock el primero en reaccionar fue James- están en un error no es lo que parece- dijo nervioso, ya les cayeron los aurores lo que si imaginaba si Malfoy estaba envuelto en esto. - momento? ¿dijo Prince? - pregunto dudoso. 

\- Mira imberbe te voy hacer un favor, aunque ahora mismo lo único que quisiera es arrancarte los pelos de escoba que te cargas, te voy a dar un consejo cierra la bocota hasta tu audiencia de mañana, eso va para ustedes también... ahora chicos espósenlos y sáquenlos de aquí. y si dije PRINCE- dijo Moody enojado por todo lo escuchado. 

\- Señor falta uno- dijo el auror más joven del equipo 

\- ¿Como se llama el que falta y donde esta? - cuestiono Moody al cuatro ojos pelos de púas apuntándolo con la varita. 

\- Él está en la enfermería tiene una enfermedad y es atendido por madam Pomfrey- ni bien termino de decir esto una maldición punzante le llego de lleno. 

\- A ver mocoso, vuelves a mentirme y te juro que se me muchas maldiciones dolorosas que no son oscuras y que tengo derecho de usar en ti por resistirte a cooperar y ser cómplice de un intento de asesinato. 

\- Sirius cual boca más rápida que cerebro y que habla sin pensar, a la primera metió la pata- porque diablos nos acusa a nosotros, porque no sería que nosotros nos estábamos defendiendo de ese aspirante a mortifago, ese maldito solo causa problemas- ahí el siguiente en recibir una maldición fue el sin embargo no llego de moody sino de uno de los aurores. 

\- Mira quien habla un Black un adorador de la pureza de la sangre, que es tan cobarde para actuar solo que tienen que atacar en manada, como los oscuros que son, que creíste que no sabemos tu historia, tengo una hermana aquí, cuando llega el verano solo cuenta como un sucio Black mancha la casa de Griffindor con sus actos de matón, que acosa a un niño por ser pobre y mestizo, que el pobre chico apenas puede defenderse de los 4 matones y que si alguien osa defenderlo entonces los ponen en su lista negra – dijo el auror lleno de resentimiento porque una de los que había tratado defender al chico había sido su hermana y solo consiguió el acoso de los merodeadores y el castigo de su jefa de casa, cuando informo a sus padres ellos le dijeron que volteara la cara y siguiera con su camino no tenían apellidos y enfrentarse a un heredero era la ruina social y económica para una familia. 

Sirius lo miro como quien acaba de verse a un espejo, pues ese hombre lo miraba exacto como el miraba a sus padres por ser puristas, pero el cómo la manzana podrida que era no había caído lejos del árbol, quiso negar lo dicho por el auror pero otra maldición le dio de lleno. 

\- No estoy aquí para perder el tiempo con sus mentiras, se los digo desde ahora o identifican al que falta y donde están o doy el aviso de prófugo de la justicia, tengan en cuenta trio de idiotas que al que intentaron matar no es un mestizo pobretón como creían es un Prince, el ultimo y es el sagrado pilar de los 28 – cuando Moody dijo esto tanto James como Sirius palidecieron hasta competir con un cadáver ellos eran herederos y parte de los 28, como tales sabían las tradiciones antiguas y el que se metía con el príncipe de los sagrados 28 quienes juraron lealtad hasta que sus herederos, sabían que estaban en serios problemas, casi con una condena en azkaban.- así que si doy aviso de prófugo lo cazaran y lo traerán vivo o muerto, ustedes eligen – les informo Moody para que usaran el sentido común y salvaran a su amigo de un peor destino. 

Peter como cobarde que era al ver sus caras supo que estaban en serios problemas así que hablo con tal de salvarse- les diré lo que necesitan, pero a mí no me metan... yo juro que no sabía lo que ellos planeaban hasta ahora... ellos son los que siempre acosan a Snape y si uno les lleva la contraria es como dijo el auror, te va muy mal- dijo la rata temiendo por su vida, él sabía que no era un heredero no tenía un apellido de renombre y tampoco dinero, que su dizque amigos para salvarse lo hundirían a él y saldrían con bien, pues esta vez no- el que falta es Remus Lupin... 

\- Cállate traidor- dijo Sirus gritando como poseso- mientras forcejeaba con el auror, este le lanzo un hechizo inmovilizante y era callado por el auror más joven. 

\- No te atrevas Peter, por lo más sagrado- suplico james- pero en ese momento un hechizo silenciador lo golpeo a él y después a Sirus cortesía de Moody mientras inmovilizaba al 4 ojo. - a ver niño habla conmigo si me das información importante ayudara con su juicio y los cargos que se te presenten. 

\- Si digo donde esta, tendrán clemencia conmigo y no iré a azkaban tienen que entender que me tenían amenazado- dijo Peter actuando lo más patéticamente posible- por favor tienen que ayudarme- suplico el muy infeliz. 

\- No puedo prometer el no pisar la cárcel, pero al menos esto se tomará en cuenta como ayuda y dependiendo se reducirá de tu sentencia, tenlo en claro dependiendo de la severidad- dijo Moody 

\- Está bien- dijo Peter tragando en seco- Remus Lupin no está aquí en la escuela está en la casa de los gritos- bajo la vista al piso y comenzó a sollozar- está ahí porque es un licántropo. - cuando dijo esto último el ojo mágico de Moody salto. 

\- Al escuchar esto los aurores junto con Moody decidieron actuar rápido un licántropo sin control cerca de hogsmeade era un peligro, ahora entendía porque el chico no podía hablar y se imaginaba bajo que amenazas lo tenía, porque estaba seguro que la cabra tenía conocimiento de esto. 

\- Sacaron a los 3 esposados y levitando a dos de ellos para hacerlo lo más rápido posible, James tenía la cara desfigurada del terror, sus mayores miedos se habían vuelto realidad, llego el día que snivellus le había profetizado, todo lo que había hecho se les devolvería el doble, ahora por la locura de Sirius casi lo matan, van a ir azkaban y probablemente sacrifiquen a Remus, sin contar que cuando sus padres se enteren de que casi matan al último Prince la cárcel será el menor de sus problemas. 

\- Sirius estaba peor sus mayores pesadillas se estaban volviendo realidad de golpe, el que se decía que nunca sería igual que sus padres y que hizo fue peor, ahora por sus arrebatos probablemente terminaría en azkaban y Remus su media mitad tal vez y ni llegara vivo al día de mañana. 

\- Peter estaba interpretando su papel de víctima a la perfección si iban a la cárcel no se dejaría hundir por estos idiotas, si les seguía la pantomima en la escuela era porque eran ricos y siempre obtenían lo que querían y era mejor estar con ellos que en su camino, lamentablemente ser un seguidor tan ciego le va salir caro. 

* * *

Los que estaban presentes en la sala común solo se quedaron mirando a los chicos como eran sacados de ahí, aun no sabían todo, pero si lo importante Snape era un Prince y ahora estaban rezando a todos los dioses para cuando la lata de gusanos se abriera muchos de los que apoyaron a los merodeadores no se vieran envueltos. 

Lily no entendía el gran revuelo, está bien los merodeadores eran intensos, pero son en su mayoría Lores, no se supone que tienen inmunidad y más contra un pobre diablo como Snape- no entiendo porque se los llevan?... si investigan bien al quien tiene que llevarse es a Snape por ser un mortifago- en ese momento se escuchó en la sala un gemido general y la cara de sorpresa de muchos al escucharla, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había metido la pata y más al ver como el anciano con el ojo mágico la miraba. 

\- Mira mocosa se ve que no eres de origen mágico y por lo tanto hay muchas cosas que desconozcas, pero hazte un favor y primero investiga antes de hablar, te ahorraras muchos inconvenientes, así como enemigos en este mundo. - dijo sin más Alastor para luego irse con los aurores y los detenidos. 

\- Alice y Nicole las mejores amigas de Lily la confrontaron delante de todos en la sala común- Lily esto es algo muy serio y necesito que respondas con toda la verdad – Lily al ver la angustia de las chicas y los compañeros asintió – tu conoces a Snape desde antes de Hogwarts cierto? - Lily volvía asentir- conociste a su madre? - volvió asentir otra vez – Cual era su nombre completo hasta su apellido de soltera?- Lily aun sin entender respondió. 

\- Aileen Snape Prince – dijo al momento que todos se quedan callados mirándola- que sucede? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo? - cuestiono esperando que le dieran luz a su confusión. 

\- Eres una estúpida – grito una de las chicas mayores – razón tenía Snape al decir que eres una inmunda, por tu culpa estamos perdidos- dijo la chica mientras se echaba a llorar ella y las de su grupo eran fieles seguidoras enamoradas de los merodeadores y habían contribuido a las bromas de Snape y más aún cuando la Evans dijo que este la acosaba. 

Muchos más comenzaron a decirle improperios hasta que Alice y Nicole se interpusieron. - Eh que a mí me respetan- dijo Evans muy enojada con la bola de hipócritas que ella en ningún momento los obligo a seguirle las bromas a los merodeadores. - que no veo porque me insultan. 

\- Lily tú no te criaste en este mundo ni sabes nuestras costumbres, pero Severus es un Prince hijo de la heredera perdida Aileen Prince, el no solo es un sagrado 28, es el más importante de los 28, todas las familias le juraron lealtad a los Prince, ellos fueron los que fundaron el mundo mágico inglés y gracias a su sacrificio es que hoy en día esta sociedad existe. - le explicaron Alice y Nicole a groso modo para que entendiera- el hacer algo en contra de ellos es castigado no solo con perder títulos y posesiones, la misma magia te castigaría fácilmente con lo que menos te imaginas- esto sí que impacto a Lily. 

\- Pero si es así porque la magia no ha castigado a los merodeadores- dijo ella buscando algún escape de esta mala situación. 

\- Porque Snape aun no recibe su Herencia mágica lo cual ocurre hasta los 16, hasta entonces todas las acciones encontra de un Prince se va acumulando es como ustedes lo llaman karma, todo lo que le han hecho pasar a Snape se volverá contra sus agresores y todo junto- dijeron ellas mientras se empezaban a escuchar sollozos y maldiciones en la sala. 

\- Lily entiendes que si lo que dijiste de Snape no es cierto, estas enfrentado un feudo contra un Prince- le aclaro Nicole mientras veía la cara de confusión de la Evans. 

\- Lily un Feudo contra un Lord y más contra un Prince es peor que ir a azkaban, serás repudiada en el mundo mágico y sin contar con lo que la magia decida hacerte como castigo- ella estaba impactada ahora todos dudaban de ella – Porque ahora no me creen y antes cuando era el mugriento snape sí? - dijo ardida por ser cuestionada. 

\- Lily porque los Prince tienen un defecto por magia de sangre siempre ser fieles y consagrados a su pareja formal, ellos no pueden acosar ni tener sentimientos románticos por nadie que no sea su pareja y para eso tu tendrías que ser su pareja y siempre has negado cualquier atracción y en ultimas instancia su amistad, así que es imposible que él te acose. - le dijo Nicole como quien le hablara a un infante que apenas y comprendía el mundo. 

\- A ver inmunda, tú lo que eres una oportunista aprovechada que en cuanto vio que un Potter estaba por encima de cualquier media sangre pobretón al cual todos sabemos que usabas para sacar buenas notas lo despachaste para ganar el favor de Potter y de paso nos arrastraste a todos en tu mentira- dijo skeeter muy enojada porque sabía que varios rumores los rego ella y ahora sí que les venía lo suyo. 

Lily al saberse descubierta sintió un frio en el estómago y como el peso de sus mentiras le iban cayendo encima, trato de negare mas no pudo, sabía que estaba hasta el cuello y de esta vez no habría un Potter que la salvara. Las chicas al ver como se iba poniendo el ambiente tenso decidieron llevar a Lily a la habitación que compartían y encerrase hasta el día siguiente. 

-Lily tal vez para los nacidos de muggles sea fácil mal interpretar las acciones de un sangre pura, tal vez confundiste el aprecio de Snape con otra cosa y lo que dijiste lo hiciste sin intención- trato de suavizar el ambiente Alice incapaz de pensar mal de su amiga- pero antes de que la magia se las cobre contigo es mejor que te retractes y pidas clemencia a snape públicamente, puede ser que si te perdona antes de que cumpla 16, no cargues con las consecuencias de la madre magia.- termino la joven con la finalidad de darle sosiego a la pelirroja. 

Pero Evans conocía muy bien a Severus este era rencoroso y más con la vida que le tocó vivir, no la perdonaría tan fácil, si ella hubiera sabido lo valioso que era Severus ni de chiste lo hubiera cambiado por el cerebro de hormiga de Potter, pero sabía que siendo una nacida de muggles, sin fortuna aunque con inteligencia el camino a ser tratado como ciudadana de primera clase estaría no difícil sino imposible, ahora estaba peor que antes, sin apellidos, sin fortuna y enemiga de prácticamente del príncipe del mundo mágico, no le quedo de otra más que echarse a llorar y esperar que el día de mañana a que otro gallo cantara. 

* * *

Mientras los novatos llevaban a los 3 prisioneros a una celda en el ministerio e informaban a los padres de los susodichos, Moody dio la voz de alarma al departamento de criaturas mágicas y de aurores con la finalidad de atrapar a licántropo vivo de ser la mejor opción (era un niño que no tenía control de la maldición, mal asesorado por los adultos responsables de la escuela y que contaba con pésimos amigos). 

Cuando le aviso a Madam Bonnes, la misma desplegó un grupo de aurores para poner barreras en el pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade y evitar daños mayores mientras Moody con los del departamento de criaturas se dirigían a la casa de los gritos. 

Se preguntaran porque tantas medidas pero un licántropo en la adolescencia lleno de hormonas, salvaje, sin medicar son más fieros y atacan por instinto no tienen control ni dominio por su inexperiencia y son prácticamente inmunes a varios hechizos, así que cuando se dirigieron a la casa no contaron que la bestia aun estaría agitado por el ataque previo (recibido por Lucius el cual cuando se le cuestiono dijo que era una bestia salvaje mas no sabía que era un hombre lobo lo que había atacado a Severus), duraron hasta el amanecer y media casa fue derrumbara en la contienda, tratando de evitar que Lupin saliera del perímetro y se dirigiera al pueblo, mientras en la contienda, salieron heridos 4 aurores y 2 representantes del departamento de criaturas, lograron hacerse del licántropo no sin antes usar una buena dosis de hechizos calmantes y que gracias a Dios salió el sol y comenzó a transformarse en Humano, los heridos más el joven Lupin fueron trasladados a San Mungo, donde confirmaron que ninguno estaba maldito solo eran golpes, contusiones y hematomas. 

Pero el joven Lupin iba a necesitar al menos 3 días para recuperarse y después ser trasladado a una celda, lamentablemente era un hombre lobo sin registrar en una escuela llena de niños sin medicación no solo las transformaciones eran peligrosas también si el joven resultaba herido en una clase ya sea de pociones o de defensa y su sangre se ponía en contacto con un compañero podría infectarlo accidentalmente, además de que tenía libre acceso para salir del colegio la casucha no tenía protecciones era un milagro que no saliera en las noches a atacar personas, eso era negligencia y riesgo de inocentes, ese joven la tendría más difícil que los otros, sumándole el ataque al Prince, del cual todo saben que son inmunes a de sangre o sino la cabeza del chico hace horas hubiera rodado, también por ser parte del grupo de torturadores del joven Severus. 

Por otro lado cada Padre de los merodeadores recibían la citación urgente en el ministerio, para los Potter esto fue la casi muerte de Eufemia Potter y el ataque de pánico para Flemont, los padres de Sirius al enterarse tenían ganas de salir a buscar a la vergüenza de la familia y matarlo de una vez por todas mira que intentar matar a un Prince es casi un suicidio, ya se imaginaba Walburga como al partir de mañana serían unos paria social aún más grandes de lo que fueron en su época de juventud por la gracia de la idiota de Dorea, sino perdían los asientos en el ministerio por alta traición y sus títulos será por gracia de Merlín, para los padres de Peter y Remus estaban más en shock por el hecho que sus hijos fueran capaces de casi matar y vivir torturando a un joven que por lo que significa en si el joven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gusta ya saben déjenme un Kudo, si quieren que la traduzca al ingles favor comenten. 
> 
> En los siguientes capítulos los iré subiendo desde el punto de vista de cada acusado y las razones detrás de sus actos.  
> No hay excusas para el Bully, el acoso ni el maltrato, hago esta historia para causar un impacto y un punto de reflexión, con el fin de generar un cambio.


	3. CAPITULO III REFLEXIONES TANTO EN UNA CELDA COMO EN HOSPITAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia es mía pero los personajes son de la fabulosa J.k Rowling  
> No doy consentimiento para que lo copien, adapten o traduzcan  
> No al plagio  
> Así que si lo ven en otro portal denúncienlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tomamos en cuenta lo diferente que es como tu ves la vida a como en la vida te ves, se darán cuenta que las cosas siempre tendrán 2 puntos de vista; el tuyo y el de los demás, en este capitulo los merodeadores se veran como los demas los ven y sera una introspección breve a sus vidas y decisiones.

Ni bien los aurores novatos había llegado al ministerio con los detenidos, querían soltarlos en la primera celda para unirse a la acción, sin embargo, los relevaron a dar entrada a los prisioneros y hacer la rutina de chequeo en cada uno, cosa que los tenia de un pésimo humor.

De inicio requisaron las varitas y las enviaron al departamento de los inefables con los respectivos nombres de sus dueños para que evaluaran los últimos hechizos usados, los inefables tenían la habilidad de verificar hasta seis meses de hechizos separándolos en tres ramas; aprendizaje, usos diarios y maldiciones. Ubicándolos en exactitud con fecha y hora, estudiantes eran más fácil porque aún tenían el rastreo del ministerio y tenían una impedimenta de usar hechizos limpiadores así podían usarlo como evidencia en casos de jóvenes que usaban la magia en sus hogares fuera del colegio o en actos delictivos.

Después comenzaron a llenar las fichas de cada uno, con los datos personales, dato de sus padres o tutores para ser contactados, los cargos aplicados, testimonios al momento del arresto y una evaluación médica obligatoria confirmando que no se usó fuerza excesiva o mortal ni sean coaccionado a los detenidos ni con hechizos ni amenazas.

Estos informes serian presentados a primera hora en el juzgado para las lecturas de los cargos así mismo con la procesión del juicio.

El primero en ser revisado fue James Charles Potter Black, se pasó a una sala en solitario, donde tomaron sus huellas, firma mágica y fotos de identificación, se tomaron todos sus datos y se procedió a mandar una lechuza a sus padres con la notificación del juicio para el día siguiente, el auror que estaba llenando su informe pregunto que si deseaba comunicarse con alguien este era el momento para que lo informara, pero que tenía que ser alguien no implicado en el caso y sin relación con los otros participantes, james negó con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

El auror le hizo unas preguntas de rutina que tampoco respondió, ya que estaba sollozando en silencio y cabizbajo, cosa que lo irrito y le reclamo- mira indeseable te ahorras el teatro porque cuando tú y tus matos abusaban 4 contra 1 al pobre del Prince, estabas feliz de la vida y de sonrisitas, ese chico sufrió en la enfermería, nadie hizo nada y el nunca derramo una lagrima y tú que estas sentado en una silla sin ponerte un dedo encima estas como un sauce llorón – James abrió los ojos y miro sorprendido al auror- que creías que los rumores no corren fueran de Hogwarts en la escuela podrán ser considerados populares, en la vida real son unos matones a los cuales muchos están esperando la oportunidad de ponerlos en su lugar – James se le desencajo la boca al escuchar tal aseveración- que creíste que serias el niño dorado de Dumbledore en la vida real, pues deja romperte la burbuja idiota, en la vida real solo eres un pura sangre racista que solo podrá vivir de su dinero y títulos porque cualquier puerta del ministerio al menos que no sea para las sesiones del wizengamont están cerradas para ti, crees que miento- le dijo el joven al ver su cara de incredulidad – párate y camina le dijo el auror.

-A dónde vamos- pregunto el joven con voz gangosa

\- A darte un baño de realidad – dijo el joven auror moviéndolo a una oficina de admisión para el área de aurores y parándolo frente a un tablón. - este pizarrón dividimos a los aspirantes a aurores, como vez hay tres columnas; una es de potenciales son aquellos que desde la escuela destacan y se les son captados desde antes de graduarse con el fin de prepáralos previamente a su admisión prácticamente ya han sido aceptados, en revisión son aquellos que no han destacado, pero aun así han enviado un curriculum aceptable para ser revisados y determinar si son admitidos o no y los últimos los no gratos seres con comportamientos tan repulsivos que desde antes que envíen sus currículos ya ha sido rechazados e impedido su entrada a este departamento

Cuando James vio que el encabezaba la lista seguido de Sirius y después de ellos los hermanos Carrow quienes eran mortifagos conocidos desde hace 4 meses cuando salieron en el profeta como prófugos de la justicia se sintió morir – Porque estoy ahí? - dijo casi sin voz.

Eso es fácil cuando dio un toque de varita se desplego una lista que de sus características; racista, clasista, de mente cerrada, personalidad sociópata caracterizado por la impulsividad, estallidos de violencia, personalidad acosadora, uso de la fuerza sin contemplación, ególatra con tendencias narcisistas, riesgo inmediato si entra a la fuerza; abuso de poder, abuso de la fuerza, incarceración ilegal, probable riesgo de asesinato ya sea de un civil o de un compañero de armas producto de negligencia laboral. - eso responde tu pregunta? - dijo el auror viéndolo como a un delincuente.

James se encontraba devastado nunca pensó que sus actos los llevarían hasta ahí, él siempre pensó que era querido, popular y envidiado, nunca pensó más allá, era un adolescente se suponía que en esta etapa de su vida estaría solo divirtiéndose con sus amigos y pensando en la siguiente broma, el creía que si ningún adulto se quejaba ni lo castigaba era porque lo que hacía estaba bien y si los demás se quejaban era porque le tenían envidia, sabía que su mundo seria de éxitos y triunfos así se lo había inculcado desde niño, ahora ver como realmente todos lo percibían era devastador, estaba más allá de un mortifago y su mejor amigo también. - Que pasara conmigo ahora? - pregunto con la poca voluntad que le quedaba para no llorar más delante del auror.

Iras a juicio mañana a primera hora, se presentarán los cargos formales y cada uno será interrogado al igual que la víctima después de eso determinaran que sentencia es la más adecuada para cada uno, eso sería lo normal, pero al atacar al príncipe de los sagrados 28 están en cargo de alta traición. - dijo el auror mientras lo llevaba a una celda para continuar con los otros.

En la celda que estaba James podía ver la de Sirius y Peter mas no escucharlos, vio como el auror se llevaba a Sirius para hacer su papeleo mientras Peter estaba llorando cabizbajo esperando su turno, estaba en shock todo el daño que había hecho se le estaba devolviendo y solo era el principio cuando Snape cumpliera 16 y su herencia mágica se manifestara estaría perdido, pensó en Lily su dulce y hermosa pelirroja ella siendo nacida de muggles tal vez malinterpreto las acciones de Snape, los Prince son amigos fieles y no pueden amar a nadie que no sea su pareja, ella confundió su cuidado con algo más (Potter está más ciego que un murciélago), el admitía que odiaba a Snape este engreído siempre lo desprecio, al principio nunca le hablo y lo ignoraba para darle una lección le quería quitar a Evans, lo haría pagar por un capricho infantil, ya que este no le daba ni la hora, no se reía de sus chistes, no lo admiraba como los demás, solo lo trataba como basura, así que si no lo seguía como los demás el que sería tratado como basura seria el, se había dado cuenta de que siempre decía que Malfoy era un mimado y malcriado, pero sorpresa él es más mimado y malcriado que Lucius, lamentablemente no era su culpa sus padres lo criaron así, el merecía solo lo mejor y era el mejor en todo, así que todos debían de adorarlo y seguirlo, ahora se daba cuenta de todos sus errores y solo esperaba que Lily aun lo siguiera queriendo después de esto.( bien dice que el amor es ciego pero lo de Potter está más allá de la ceguera es estupidez crónica).

* * *

Sirius Orion Black Black estaba en las mismas que James tanto que se jacto de ser mejor que sus familiares, ser un mago de luz y mira donde estaba en una celda fría, solo, lo peor que ya había sido juzgado y condenado, se sintió como escoria porque mientras los procesaban los aurores solo decían que era de esperarse semejante comportamiento si era un Black, trato de defenderse pero cuando le cuestionaron que si no era por la sangre y por estatus porque entonces lo molestaba, el solo decía que se lo merecía por ser un adorador de las artes oscuras y todo el mundo se rio en su cara, en primera en Hogwarts hay un hechizo que inhibe el estudiar, aprender o hacer magia negra, que por eso muchas familias oscuras se había decidido por enviar a sus herederos a Dumstram de donde venia más preparados y segundo porque los niños no tienen núcleo mágico suficiente para hacer magia oscura sin caer muertos. Cuando le dijeron a Black que solo era un racista y purista igual o peor es que sus familiares solo le quedo el bajar la cabeza y quedarse callado porque el mismo sabia muy en el fondo que era cierto.

Ver también como de ante mano su futuro ya había sido dictaminado por todos los del ministerio no pondría un pie en ningún puesto laboral por ser un psicópata según le dijeron al menos que no sean en los asientos de su familia y desde el verano pasado ya había sido desheredado no formalmente pero después de esto ya no sería ni siquiera un Black, siempre renegó de su familia por ser adoradores de las artes oscuras, por poner las tradiciones primero, sus padres no se aman nunca lo han hecho pero por una estúpida tradición tuvieron que cumplir se casaron sin quererse y el resultado era una familia en la que ninguno se soportaba y solo Vivian para criticarse, con él era peor no se le permitía ningún error él tenía que ser lo mejor de lo mejor, por eso le llevaba la contraria a su familia en todo, esa fue la razón de entrar a la casa de los leones, tener amigos que fueran en contra de todas las creencias de su familia y poner a raya a todos esos aspirantes a mortifagos, al final resulta que él es peor que todos ellos, en la escuela era uno de los reyes, el popular, el apuesto mujeriego, galante y rico, pero en el mundo real era un Todo Black; racista, purista y psicópata al cual nadie decente quería tener cerca.

Si su familia aun no le quita el nombre será un traidor a la sangre después de que dicten sentencia, pero si le quitan el apellido antes será un maldito, cuando te quitan el apellido y te condenan por traición te vuelves un sin nombre, la misma magia te repudia y te quita la habilidad de tener descendencia como castigo. Un nombre tiene poder por eso nadie menciona el nombre del que no debe ser nombrado para no aumentar su poder, estaba perdido sea cual sea el veredicto ya estaba perdido, sin contar cuando averiguaran que le lanzo una maldición oscura para desfigurar a Snape. Cuando lo regresaron a la Celda se sintió que debería acostumbrarse este será su futuro cercano.

* * *

Peter estaba aterrado estaba en una celda fría y solo, sabía que, aunque hablo su suerte estaba echada y ni Dumbledore lo sacaría de esta cuando el mismo estaba siendo procesado. Sabía que era un oportunista sin medida, pero que le quedaba en el mundo la suerte estaba echada para los que tenían belleza, inteligencia, dinero o conexiones, de lo cual el solo tenía una cosa inteligencia, mas no era tanta para conseguir un trabajo bien remunerado, pero si para sacar provecho a los demás, el obtenía beneficios de los idiotas a los que llamaba amigos, los odiaba, eran unos imbéciles creídos que tenían todo fácil por nacer en cuna de oro, el solo los aguantaba porque era más factible estar en su lado, así las personas le pedían favores para estar cerca de esos dos y el así mismo los cobraba, las chicas les enviaban con el regalos que los dos idiotas tiraban sin importarle los sentimientos o el esfuerzo que hicieron por ellos, al final el, los disfrutaba o los vendía más adelante para sacar guanacias, de los rumores aprendía secretos y a cómo sacar provecho de los mismos, sabía que para tener un futuro tendría que chantajear a mucha gente así que aprovechaba su forma animaga para labrarse un camino en el mundo real, que era de lo más bajo lo sabía pero en este mundo o aplastas o te aplastan, eso lo tenía muy claro desde el primer año, cuando llego era un chico lleno de ilusiones y en menos de un mes todas fueron aplastadas, pues bien aprendió de eso y salió adelante, lo que nunca se imaginó que esos idiotas se pasarían de la raya e intentarían matar al imbécil de Snape que ahora resulta que también es un niño rico, al cual todos deben besarle el trasero. Ya tenía un plan saldría de esta si era culpable de seguirlo, pero así mismo sería una víctima más, el cómo toda digna rata saltara del barco antes de que se hunda y si para eso debe hablar lo hará hasta que lo manden a callar. Lamentaba la situación de Remus ser usado en su fase de licántropo ni a su peor enemigo se lo haría pero también él es otro que será juzgado, él podía decirlo era un aprovechado pero Remus era un cobarde ni siquiera sabe cómo rayos termino en la casa de los valientes, él siempre era el que se quejaba de como trataban a Snape pero nunca hizo nada para evitarlo, por miedo a que los otros lo rechazaran y usaran su secreto en su contra, ja... que ironía de la vida al final usaron su secreto en su contra y lo expusieron, está bien que lo delato para salvarse, pero con las acusaciones como estaban era cuestión de tiempo que lo descubrieran.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore un héroe de guerra, afamado, alabado, reconocido y admirado, ahora estaba en donde nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, del otro lado de la justicia, está bien que sus métodos para el bien mayor algunas veces acarreaban más problemas que soluciones inmediatas, pero a la larga se obtenían buenos resultados. su idea original era ir formando a los alumnos para que fueran sus aliados en la futura guerra que se avecinaba, entre ellos estaban los Griffindor y los Hufflepuff, los Ravenclaw eran demasiado inteligentes para dejarse manipular y los Slythering eran parte del batallón del innombrable desde que caían en esa casa, por lo cual ni los contaba.

Al principio creyó que el joven snape era un Tom Riddle en potencia por eso dejaba que los merodeadores lo pusieran en regla así al final si el chiquillo decidía dejar la escuela inmediatamente le rompería la varita y asunto resuelto, esa era su idea original, pero al ver su talento para las pociones y maldiciones decidió que mejor sería usarlo como su peón. Pero el chiquillo tenía voluntad y estaba dejando en ridículo a sus campeones de la luz si los demás veían esto podrían ver su bando como un bando de débiles, así que decidió bloquear el poder de Snape a la mitad y aun así el chico daba pelea debió de imaginarse que un media sangre jamás sería tan poderoso, pero al igual que Tom lo dejo al destino y no investigo su linaje hasta que este le golpeo en la cara, como rayos se iba a imaginar que esa criatura insignificante era un Prince, de haberlo sabido lo habría usado en su beneficio.

Sabía que los merodeadores algunas veces se pasaban y que debía ponerle sus límites, más cuando os aurores comenzaron a presentarse, pensó que con hablarles esos pequeños dementes se calmaría no que causarían un asesinato en la escuela, ahora todo se había ido al infierno, perdió su varita de sauco, le han quitado todos sus títulos provisionalmente hasta que se acabe el juicio donde estaba más que seguro que lo perdería definitivamente y con una condena directo a azkaban, porque si pisa numegard Geller (Grindewald) estaría listo esperándolo para darle un puñetazo directo en la cara (el que tu amante te traicione cuando apunto estas de ganar la guerra te produce un enojo tan grande que ni 50 años te lo quitan según le informo la última vez que lo visito y como apenas van por 25 como que mejor no comprobarlo de primera mano).

También sus seguidores mermarían después de esto, sus planes políticos irían en declive y si no pierde la poca reputación que le quede después de esto, Tom vendría a patearle el trasero después de ganar la guerra sin si quiera pelearla, por 3 adolescentes con problemas de control de la ira, impulsividad y locura Black había perdido todo en una noche y sin la más mínima idea de cómo resolverlo sin ser un prófugo de la ley (no tiene a donde ir después de lo de Gellert se hizo de muchos enemigos que solo esperan que caiga de su pedestal para darle caza y su única protección es que no podían pisar reino unido o de lo contrario hace años estaría muerto de tantas amenazas además de que intentó fugarse desde que Amelia le coloco las esposas pero Fawkes no respondía a su llamado ante lo cual quería decir dos cosas; las esposas estaban interviniendo su invocación o ya no era digno de Fawkes cosa que temía sobre manera porque su longevidad se debía en parte al elixir de la vida y la otra a las lágrimas de fénix, las cuales son imposibles de conseguir ya que Fawkes es el único fenix conocido y por no decir que no lo consiguió de forma muy legal que digamos (junto con Gellert lo robaron de su dueño original y le lanzaron una compulsión para que le fuera leal a ambos al traicionar a Gellert enlazo a Fawkes solo con él, por eso el fénix se la pasaba llorando era un esclavo y su magia se iba consumiendo cada que sus vidas acaban más rápido). Esperaba que fuera la primera situación de ser la segunda sus años estaban contados.

* * *

Severus había sido sacado en brazos de la enfermería o como él lo llamaba el antro del infierno, se sentía tan liberado después de decirle sus cuatro verdades a la cabra loca y a la racista de Pomfrey, se hubiera sentido mejor si la gata roñosa de la subdirectora estuviera ahí para decir a ella también unas cuantas cosas, pero al fin alguien lo escuchaba, lo ayudaba y le haría al fin pagar a esos miserables que lo torturaron, gracias a Merlín Lucius y su padre llegaron a tiempo porque estaba a punto de unirse al innombrable contar de cobrar su venganza sobre todos ellos, quería verlos sufrir lo que él, que pagaran con lágrimas de sangre su dolor, angustia y penas, más que ni siquiera lo dejaron sufrir la pérdida de su madre en paz, esa es otra cosa que le cobraría al bastardo de Tobias y ni bien llegaron a san mungo los medimagos lo llevaron a una habitación esterilizada, sabía que gritaban por los gestos y movimientos pero no escuchaba nada, sentía su cuerpo lejos y como si flotara, hasta que perdió sentido del mundo pero algo en su corazón le decía que a partir de ahora todo estaría bien y así por primera vez durmió con un sentimiento de seguridad y pudiendo descansar por primera vez en años sin miedo al dia siguiente, sin miedo a su padre, sin miedo a sus acosadores y sin miedo a ser humillado otra vez, esta vez descanso con paz en su corazón sin ansiedad en su estomago y lo mejor del mundo sin dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, en este punto no quise abundar mucho pues lo mejor lo dejare para los juicios...  
> si les gusto ya saben dejen un kudo y sus comentarios son bien recibidos.  
> Sobre si dejare a los merodeadores en la escuela, pues eso lo verán mas adelante no quiero darle spoilers pero de algo que si definitivamente veremos es un castigo justo tanto para los merodeadores como para sus seguidores.  
> castigar a los que solo veían... pues si ellos merecen su cuota porque para que el abuso exista no solo basta con no hacer nada, también son cómplices aquellos que los siguen, lo celebran y lo alaban.


	4.   Los Padres, La noche y la espera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Las presiones de ser padre son iguales a cualquier presión sobre la tierra. Ser un padre consciente, y tener que ver con la salud mental y física de un pequeño es una responsabilidad que la mayoría de nosotros, incluyéndome a mí, evita porque es demasiado duro.”
> 
> JOHN LENNON

Para los prisioneros la noche había sido larga y tortuoso, pero para los padres de los mismos había sido sumamente rápida, los Potters habían contactado con los Lupin y los Pettigrew y se habían reunido en la mansión Potter ni se molestaron en hablar con los Black después del incidente del año anterior donde estos echaron a Sirius de la casa acusándolo de ser un traidor, ellos considerándolo como un hijo más decidieron darle asilo en su casa cosa que ahora están reconsiderando si los hechos se dan como imaginaban. 

Los Lupin fueron los primeros en llegar siendo recibidos por Flemont ya que a Eufemia le tuvo que dar una poción calmante por presentar una crisis de nervios, él no estaba mejor, pero tenía que ser fuerte por la familia – Buenas noches Romulo quisiera decir que me alegra verte, pero en estas condiciones no se ni como sentirme – dijo Flemont a Romulo Lupin. 

\- Estoy igual que tu – dijo el padre de Remus para Luego cederle el Paso a su esposa Lyal Lupin quien estaba pálida, ojerosa y con restos de lágrimas en su cara. 

\- Pasen, hablaremos en el estudio, mi esposa ahora mismo está descansando tu ve que sedarla luego de las noticas. Ya mañana estará presente, demos tiempo a que llegue la familia Pettigrew, mientras desean algo de tomar? - ofreció como anfitrión de la casa. 

\- Ahora mismo un Whisky de fuego me vendría bien, necesito algo fuerte – dijo Romulo mientras Lyal le seguia.- Que paso para que nuestros hijos se volvieran así? 

\- No lo sé, pero de que el imbécil de Dumbledore tiene sus garras metido en esto estoy más que seguro, desde el año pasado estuve cuestionando a James y Sirus por la repentina salida del ultimo de su familia, el al principio dijo que huyo más tarde me enteré que la familia lo echo debido a que estaba dando los mismos pasos que Dorea cosa que me pareció extremo por parte de Orion y Walburga pero ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de no haber llegado más a fondo- dijo Flemont sintiéndose culpable. 

\- Lo mismo hice con Remus, pero el solo decía que pasaba un año normal con sus amigos pese a su condición estos les apoyaban y que solo estaban preocupados por los movimientos del innombrable fuera del colegio. - dijo Lyal como madre tenía una conexión especial con su hijo y sabia cuando mentía o no – sentí que, aunque no me mentía nunca me decía la verdad completa. 

A mitad de la conversación llegaron vía Flu los padres de Peter, se acomodaron y Flemont empezó con las explicaciones. 

\- Tengo un contacto en el ministerio que me debe un favor y nos explicara lo que está pasando hasta ahora, así sabremos como actuar y a qué atenernos en el juicio, esta noche haremos estudio de las leyes antiguas y veremos como ayudamos a nuestros hijos a salir de esta por lo menos vivos porque ya no creo que podamos salvar el apellido. 

\- Quien estaria dispuesto a meter su mano en semejante atolladero?- cuestiono Lyal un poco exeptica de la ayuda que les iban a ofrecer. 

\- Kingsley Shekelbobt tiene una deuda de vida conmigo y esta va a ser la forma en que la pague – dijo Flemont pues ese favor no pensaba cobrarlo el sino dejarlo para su decendencia sometiendo a la familia Shekelbot a fidelidad a los Potters pero esa ventaja se le fue de las manos en el mismo momento que la lechuza del ministerio piso su casa. 

\- Sabía que teníamos que haberle puesto más atención a pete, pero con la granja y el nuevo bebe jamás pensamos que estuviera tan mal, el solo decía que estaba bien y así como dice la sra. Lupin no era que nos mintieran, pero era como si no dijera todo lo que estaba sucediendo. - dijo la madre de Peter acongojada. 

En el momento apareció Kingsley por la red Flu y solicitaba la entrada a la mansión, entro con prisa pues estaba harto de haber sido salvado por el cretino de Potter padre y por fin iba a pagar esa deuda sobre su cadáver se la heredaba a sus descendientes antes muerto que ser fiel a un hipócrita como Flemont, el muy imbécil solo lo salvo porque en ese momento le haría quedar bien delante de la que hoy es su esposa, la cual él estaba cortejando primero hasta que el imbécil se metió por el medio.

Al fin y al cabo de la que se salvó Eufemia por muy buena persona, elegante y educada, no era más de ahí, solo fue y es una esposa trofeo, no hace nada más que ser anfitriona o invitada en fiestas, no ha hecho nada relevante después de que se casó, se esperaba que al menos fuera madre admirable, lo de madre lo logro luego de muy anciana (según los rumores su mejor amiga Dorea Black le dio el mismo hechizo que uso con el imbécil de Weasley y así logro concebir a James, pero a diferencia de esto Flemont estaba de acuerdo con tal de tener un heredero y con la edad que tenian ambos fue un milagro que el hechizo funcionara pero después de ahí quedo estéril definitivamente) y lo de admirable era un eufemismo, ese mocoso había sido tan malcriado por ella que estas eran las consecuencias, lo crió como si fuera un principito que merecía todo solo por existir, el crió del demonio era un maldito desgraciado al cual Dumbledore le solapaba todas sus sinvergüenzuras solo por ser heredero y un sagrado 28.

Todo el mundo sabía que la vieja cabra buscaba patrocinadores para una guerra que solo existía en su mente, pero sabía que Potter padre no era tan imbécil para dejarlo tocar los patrimonios de la familia más sin embargo el Potter hijo era un pelele manipulable al cual la cabra le estaba sacando provecho para poner sus garras tanto en el dinero como en el patrimonio Potter (lo que muchos no sabían era que lego de la guerra con Grindewald muchos de los partidarios de Dumbledore que fallecieron, sus bienes mágicamente habían pasado a la cabra, sin siquiera pasar la mano por los herederos legítimos alegando que fue la última voluntad para la causa, cosa que muchos aun dudan y le tienen varios feudos de sangre, el anciano se salva de estar en suelo inglés, que si sale del país o cae en desgracia no serán pocos los que le caigan encima para acabarlo). 

Paso directamente sin saludar a nadie, no le interesaba ninguno de los que estaban ahí y mucho menos sus vástagos eran unos desquiciados que esperaba sufrieran por todo lo que hicieron y bajaran a sus padres de las nubes de ignorancia en la que vivían. - a lo que vine, pero antes de todo Potter terminemos con la deuda – dijo Kingsley sabiendo que si no lo hacía así el imbécil mayor no lo engañaría otra vez – Quien se ofrece como testigo? - cuestióno. 

\- Espera un momento antes necesito saber que me ofreces antes de todo, crees que cobrare una deuda de vida a ciegas- dijo Potter maldiciendo por dentro al ver que el otro adivino su jugada. 

\- No volveré a caer en tus sucios engaños Potter, me llamaste para que te pagara la deuda de vida por este favor, crees que ha sido fácil meterme en esto, te equivocas, si me descubren, mi trabajo y mi reputación estarán perdidos, así que haces tú parte o puedes quedarte esperando a que tu hijo se pudra en azkaban junto con sus amigotes – cuando dijo esto los demás se alteraron y suplicaron a Potter que cediera. 

De mala gana Potter tuvo que cumplir su parte con Lupin de testigo, tomo el antebrazo de Kingsley alzo su varita con la mano contraria al mismo tiempo que Lupin y el mencionado hacian lo mismo. – Yo Flemont Potter doy por saldada la deuda de vida de Kingsley Shacklebolt padre y lo libero a él y toda su descendencia de la misma- un halo de magia los rodeo y borro la línea de magia que cubría la muñeca de Kingsley reconociendo el pago de la deuda. 

Después de esto, Kingsley procedió a decirle lo que sabía para salir rápido de ahí- este es el asunto; sus hijos son unos matones y los cabecillas son Potter y Black los cuales están a nivel de los Carrows en Psicopatía, han torturado, humillado, acosado, difamado, maldecido hasta el cansancio y casi asesinaron al último Prince, por ser un media sangre al cual creían pobre y sin familia mágica pues tenía el apellido de su padre mundano, no obstante cualquier persona que tratara de ayudar al chico recibía el mismo trato y si se preguntan por qué los profesores no hacían nada pues simple al parecer Dumbledore le dio carta blanca a los 4 para hacer de la escuela su patio de torturas particulares, todos aquellos que querían estar en buena disposición de los herederos se callaban y los que no los querían de sus enemigos también, ahora todo salió a la luz por Malfoy hijo el cual gracias a Dios salvo al joven antes de que el hijo hombre lobo de Lupin lo matara – ante estos los Lupin se abrazaron con pánico y sorpresa, mientras Lyal lloraba el padre solo estaba anonadado y dolido, el futuro de su hijo estaba sellado – que creían que nadie se enterarían de que tenían a una bestia sin medicación ni control en una escuela llena de niños, ustedes deberían de estar igual de presos que el senil de Dumbledore. 

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Como que sin medicación? - cuestiono el Sr. Lupin desconcertado- Dumbledore nos prometió que Remus no necesitaría estar registrado y que él se encargaría de su control y medicación – dijo firmemente. 

\- Pues si tanto confiaste al viejo la seguridad de tu hijo, cuando fue la última vez que te envió su reporte médico y las pociones para llevar el control de la enfermedad cuantas dosis te da en verano? - cuestiono escéptico Kingsley 

La cara de los Lupin era toda la respuesta que necesitaban los presentes para saber que ellos son unos crédulos que no hicieron lo básico por su hijo. 

-Pero nuestro Peter no era un niño así que paso? - cuestiono el padre preocupado. 

\- Paso que al ser un don nadie sin apellido ni dinero, para que no lo tomaran de blanco fácil decidido ser el segundón de los indeseables mayores, de todos es el que más salvable esta por lo menos coopero con los aurores – dijo este con resentimiento. 

\- Podrías dejar de decirle Psicópata a mi hijo y a Sirius, sé que no soy santo de tu devoción, pero al menos deja a mi hijo fuera de esto- dijo resentido el Potter. 

\- En una cosa tienes razón no eres santo de mi devoción pero te equivocas en lo demás, tu hijo es un Psicópata y su amigo también, fueron considerados como seres no gratos en el ministerio luego de que los llevaste el año pasado para que aplicaran para aurores y depositaran su expediente se nos dio carta blanca para investigarlos y ahí nos dimos cuenta de la clase de matones que son y ahora después de esto solo se confirmó- dijo Kingleys disfrutando el momento de decirle sus 4 verdades a ese arrogante, el cual cayo de golpe en un sofá todo pálido – les recomiendo a ustedes Lupin que vayan lo antes posible al ministerio para que si llevan a su hijo vivo denuncien a Dumbledore por fraude y estafa, serán acusados por negligencia pero al menos eso aminorara la sentencia de su hijo, en cuanto a ustedes Peter declaro y según supe hizo una negociación, vayan hablen con ojo loco Moody y que cumpla su palabra, eso sí les advierto que una cosa es que se libren de azkaban pero no de la magia. 

Los padres al escuchar esto salieron lo mas rápido posible por la red flu dejando a Potter lidiar solo con sus problemas, ellos tenían hijos que salvar y no desaprovecharían ninguna oportunidad. 

\- Me imagino que estas glorioso, tienes que estar disfrutando mi desgracia- dijo el Potter mayor con enojo a Kingsley. 

\- El ladron juzga por su condicion – le respondio – pero no, no soy igual que tu, no celebro tu desgracia pero tampoco me das lastima, si estas así es por tu ego y la incapacidad de ver todo el mal que le has hecho a tu hijo, porque si ese mocoso es así es por la crianza que ha recibido, ser padre no es dar regalos, complacerlos en todo y creer que todo lo merecen, ser padre es ser un guía e instructor para saber llevarlos por este camino tortuoso que llamamos vida, la prueba del amor de un padre es criar a un ser decente y respetable que sea el ejemplo de nuestras buenas enseñanzas y en eso fallaste pero por mucho- dijo Kingley para darle la espalda e irse por la chimenea.

* * *

Flemont estaba fúrico quería decirle dos o tres cosas al remedo de auror pero era cierto había fallado como padre hace mucho, pero no era solo su culpa James pasaba más tiempo en la escuela que en su casa, ahí también debían ponerle limites, una cosa es que el fuera flexible en la casa pero porque pensaba que en la escuela eran estricto con los chicos, si se hubiera imaginado la mitad de las cosas que su hijo hacía tiempo lo hubiera mandado a Dumstrand. Pero como que se llamaba Flemont la cabra senil de Dumbledore se las iba a pagar. 

No tenía tiempo que perder, se dirigió a la biblioteca de la familia en busca del Grimorio Potter a ver que solución podría tener para salvar sino a James por lo menos el apellido de la familia de ser condenado. El no era iluso sabía muy bien que una traición al más sagrado de los 28 se paga caro y más si es por la magia. 

Duro hasta el amanecer hasta dar con la única solución factible la cual descarto desde el primer momento por tomar en cuenta que era lo peor que un padre podría hacer a un heredero, pero lamentablemente ya no le quedaba tiempo, sabía que este método ya habría sido aplicado por los Blacks anteriormente pero aun costo muy alto, pero si quería salvar su nombre y no caer como traidores o peor malditos.

– Yo Flemont Augustus Potter, hijo de Charlus, nieto de Maximus, decendiente de Godric y ultimo Perverell declaro a James Charlus Potter un indigno de la familia- dijo Flemont con lágrimas en los ojos y quebrándosele la voz- por lo tanto se le quitan todos los derechos sucesorios y se pasaran al siguiente Potter que demuestre ser digno de poseerlos, a partir de ahora James Charlus Potter queda desheredado y expulsado de la familia, que por mi sangre Potter así sea. 

Al decir esto un destello cubrió la mansión y al mismo tiempo James en su celda empezaba a gritar y convulsionar, mientras su anillo desaparecía de sus manos, fue solo un momento, pero para el joven fue como si le arrancaran el alma del cuerpo, cuando los aurores llegaron para ver a que se debía la conmoción, lo sacaron y lo llevaron a la enfermería, el joven estaba sufriendo las secuelas de haber sido expulsado de su familia. 

* * *

Los Black estaban reunidos en la mansión de Acturus el mayor de la familia el cual ya estaba enterado de todo por parte de Abraxas por lo tanto llamo a todos los Blacks; su primo y consuegro Pollux y su esposa Irma, su hija Lucretia y su esposo Ignatius, su hijo Orion y su esposa Walburga (los más afectados), Cygnus el hermano de Walburga y su esposa Druella. 

Todos se encontraban en la sala de la mansión familiar, Acturus estaba más allá de la furia, para disgusto había tenido a la cabra loca de su prima Dorea para dilapidar el apellido de la familia, como para que ahora la oveja negra de Sirius viniera con sus gracias, pero más que enojo con Sirius lo sentía con los dos estúpidos de su hijo y su nuera porque envés de ponerle la soga corta a ese crió lo dejaron hacer y deshacer hasta se largó muy campante a la casa de los dos mayores alcahuetas conocidos en el reino unido los Potter. 

-Esto se hubiera evitado si siguieran mis ordenes al pie de la letra, ese mocoso debió de ser criado por mí al igual que Regulus, ustedes dos ni se soportan más que para aparentar un matrimonio, en qué cabeza cabe que podrían criar un hijo – dijo Acturus con voz ronca y mirando a los susodichos padres los cuales se encontraban en el medio de la estancia como si fuera un juzgado y ellos los acusados.

– Pero no el ego se les subió a la cabeza y no soportaban que dijeran que no tenían lo que era necesario para ser padres, se les dijo que su matrimonio solo era por cumplir con la familia, después de ahí podrían hacer con su vida lo que les diera la gana siempre y cuando no trajeran un heredero, pero otra vez no, querían ser los líderes de la familia a toda costa (el titulo le pertenece por derecho de magia y sangre al mayor de todos que se varón, pero al ver la situación en la que quedaron con Dorea, el titulo seria pasado al mayor hijo de Lucretia que fuera varón y llevara el apellido Black no el Prewett, pero Orión dolido con que ya no podría casarse con quien quería no iba a permitir que le quitaran su derecho de nacimiento de ser el patriarca) y que resulto, su odio mutuo se lo transmitieron al muchacho al punto de volverlo lo suficientemente loco como para que asesine y no a cualquiera sino al príncipe. 

Los padres de Sirius ni levantaban la cabeza sabían que, si solo un gemido salía de ellos el destino de Sirius seria unas vacaciones con lo que les pasaría a ellos, así que mantuvieron estoicamente su posición en silencio esperando la decisión del patriarca. 

\- Sirius a partir de ahora esta eliminado de la familia y su nombre será borrado del árbol familiar, se le quitara el apellido, será un sin nombre, si los Potter lo quieren tanto que ellos lo adopten, pediremos perdón y nos pondremos a disposición del ultimo Prince, Regulus será criado por Melania y por mi, será el nuevo heredero de la familia, no pasara lo mismo que ustedes, no los casaremos entre primos, así que Cygnus ni se te ocurra pensar en comprometerlo con ninguna de tus hijas ( el aludido solo se sonrojo al ver que sus expresiones lo habían delatado).

-Los dejaremos elegir si encuentran hechiceros dignos que deseen aceptarlos a pesar del bochorno que será tener nuestros apellidos, si como escucharon quien quiera desposar a los descendientes tendrá que tomar el apellido Black, si lo hacen entonces tendrán mi aprobación para pertenecer a nuestra familia, los Blacks seremos fuertes y saldremos de esto como los pura sangre que somos, ustedes dos cabezotas se van a separar inmediatamente, podrían a ver hecho esto tal y cual se les pidió; uno aquí y el otro en Francia pero sus egos pudieron más que su inteligencia. Pero esto llega hasta hoy, walburga se ira a la mansión de Grindmuld place y Orión se ira a la mansión de Versalles en Francia, no tendrán contacto entre ustedes al menos que sea para una reunión social donde su presencia como pareja sea requerida o en una reunión familiar y aun así no harán intercambios de palabras solo para lo más mínimo, verán a Regulus por separado y los días que sean dispuestos por mi, usaran las bóvedas familiares para sus requerimientos financieros y cada cual hará su vida por su lado como se les dijo en un principio, solo que sean discretos y por último se les prohíbe a ambos tener más descendencia en caso de que puedan hacerlo ya sea entre ustedes o con sus amantes, si lo hacen están fuera de la familia con todo y bastardos- dijo tajantemente el patriarca harto de las estupideces de esos dos. 

Si se les obligo a casarse para salvar la reputación de la familia pero a ambos se les dijo que no era necesario que convivieran, podían hacer sus respectivas vidas, pero Walburga no lo acepto se rehusaba a ser vista como la desgraciada de la familia y en un acto de rebeldía se bebió una poción fertilizante la noche que yacio con Orión quedo embarazada y pretendía criar al hijo como la respetable dama sangre pura que era para que los demás la alabaran y la envidiaran, pero con lo que no contó fue que Orion se plantaría como un ofendido y víctima de sus intrigas.

Orión tenía una amante con la cual pensaba hacer su vida fuera del ojo público, esta lo amaba y haría lo que fuera para estar con él pues sabía que Orión se casó sin amor pero al enterarse que Walburga estaba embarazada estuvo dolida y al ver que después de Sirius venia Regulus, la bruja lo dejo sin siquiera despedirse. Walburga se defendió, una cosa es quedar embarazada y otra cosa que ella lo obligara porque ni lo hechizo ni lo maldijo el muy flamantemente se dio a la tarea (hombre al fin y débil a la carne, porque si había algo que admitir walburga fea no era) a partir de esto empezaron los pleitos, los insultos, las maldiciones y las repercusiones en los hijos, ellos dos eran unos tóxicos que no debían de estar ni en el mismo país mucho menos cerca de niños, ahora que estaban siendo obligados no sentían ese alivio que se esperaba al sentir libertad, más bien sentían un poco de dolor. 

\- Cracher tomará todas las cosas de Orión y las traerá aquí, vivirás en la mansión en lo que dura el juicio y después te iras a Francia – dijo Acturus- una cosa más y esta vez es para todos, después de este embrollo la familia permanecerá neutral, dígase que nadie apoyara ni física ni económicamente al aparecido de no se qué alcantarilla del innombrable, un hombre que no es capaz de presentar su cara ni decir su nombre real tiene que ser sino un sangre sucia o media sangre sin apellido ni linaje con ganas de poder, los Blacks no nos arrodillamos ante nadie y si lo hacemos solo será ante el Príncipe y por lo que se el joven Severus está en contra del innombrable si queremos seguir siendo parte del cotilio y que nuestro nombre caiga mas en desgracia se van olvidando de sus ideas terroristas o les juro que los borro al igual que Sirius de la familia – dijo el patriarca mirando a Walburga y a Cygnus los cuales eran partidarios de ese don nadie.- entendido? - cuestiono fuertemente. 

Entendido- dijeron todos a la vez ya de por si su nombre estaba en el suelo no querían perder la fortuna y los títulos que les quedaban. 

\- Yo Acturus Sirius Black, hijo de Sirius II, nieto de Sirius I, descendiente de La dama Negra declaro a Sirius Orión Black un traidor de la sangre Black por lo tanto se le quitan todos los derechos sucesorios y se pasaran al siguiente Black digno de poseerlos, yo nombro a Regulus Acturus Black el heredero de la familia, a partir de ahora Sirius Orión queda desheredado, expulsado de la familia y su nombre será borrado del árbol familiar que por mi sangre Black así sea. - dijo Acturus.

Al momento paso lo mismo que con los Potter, Sirius cayo en una celda muerto de dolor, más grave que James pues a él solo lo desheredaron a Sirius le quitaron el nombre sería un sin nombre para eso se elimina toda unión con los BLacks desde su núcleo mágico, lo cual era como ser cruciado cien veces, al mismo tiempo su anillo desaparecía y en Hogwarts la habitación de Regulus se llenaba de una Luz dorada envolviéndolo y apareciendo el anillo en su mano derecha en su dedo anular, siendo ahora un heredero. Mientras Regulus tenía un sueño reconfortante sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, Sirius era llevado a la enfermería del ministerio para ser tratado, los guardias habían estado cerca al ver lo que había pasado con el Potter se imaginaron que no faltaría poco para que pasara lo mismo con el Black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!! gracias por su apoyo, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo esta historia, hay nombres que no los se escribir muy bien e hice todo lo posible por buscarlos online, si alguno no me salio como iba pido disculpas, el capi es corto pero es necesario para la evolución de la historia.
> 
> ya falta poco para el juicio espero que estén emocionados, eso si quisiera saber con quien empiezo el juicio, así que denme sus opiniones.  
> ya saben si les sigue gustando un kudo no hace daño.
> 
> nos leemos pronto 
> 
> cuidense y quedense en casa
> 
> xoxo.


	5. Capítulo V Buscando culpables y la angustia palpable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cuando la culpa es de todos, la culpa no es de nadie" 
> 
> Concepción Arenal 

**Capítulo** **V Buscando culpables y la angustia palpable**

Para Minerva Mcgonagall las palabras de Alastor Moody aún estaban resonando en su cabeza a pesar de que el auror hacia horas que partió, después de llevarse a los chicos bajo custodia, ella no tuvo más cabeza que ir a donde su amiga Pomfrey a la enfermería, estaba desorientada y después de semejante noticia quien no estaría así de conmocionada, si todo era cierto estaba perdida, no solo había permitido abusos sino había sido participe en muchos hacia el más noble de los Prince, no era más que una simple maestra escocesa con decendencia de una familia irlandesa que emigro a reino unido con tal de huir de un feudo de sangre y ahora ella va y adquiere uno en otra tierra. 

Cuando llego a la enfermería se encontró con Poppy dándole una poción calmante a Horace que estaba más pálido que un fantasma, llego junto a ambos y tomo asiento en la silla libre enfrente al escritorio de Poppy, la cual le paso un frasco de poción calmante a ella también. 

\- Te informo Moody las buenas nuevas! - dijo Horace con una risa sarcástica e incrédula – que estamos casi presos y próximamente malditos por la magia – termino mirando a la nada con semblante apagado. 

-Horace por favor deja el sarcasmo y la tragedia, lo que tenemos que concentrarnos es en cómo salir de esto, lo más indemnes posibles- dijo Minerva tratando de mantener la compostura mientras veía a Poppy tragar las lágrimas. 

-¿Salir de esto? - pregunto con ironía – Minerva esto no tiene salida, esto no tiene forma de salirse “indemne” como sugieres, esto es el punto donde la magia nos va a morder el trasero, este es el punto donde sino terminamos en Azcaban terminaremos, sin empleo y sin reputación que valga si no nos maldice la magia. - le dijo Horace con voz desesperada y gesticulando su furia, para después terminar sobándose las sienes. 

-Aunque me duela admitirlo Minie esta vez Horace tiene razón, esto no es algo que se olvide o que nadie le de importancia como los demás alumnos sin nombre, esto es prácticamente el acontecimiento del siglo, traicionamos a un Prince, esto se paga y caro – dijo Poppy.

* * *

Minerva estaba compungida, ella sabía que era cierto, pero tenía que agotar todas las posibilidades estaba más allá del desespero, su situación no era la mejor si su familia se enteraba de esto la echarían a la calle antes de que se diga magia, ya había hecho demasiadas cosas por ella, con la condición de que no hiciera escándalos. 

Ya demasiado había hecho con meterse con un hombre casado, romper el matrimonio, para después dejarlo, sinceramente era joven y llena de sueños, ella quería casarse y formar familia, pero el novio que tenía en la escuela con quien pensaba seguir su vida, decidió ir a la guerra en contra de Grindewald así que partió a estados unidos y sorpresa se metió con una bruja mediocre hija de una muggle y un pura sangre bastardo quienes la criaron como muggle compañera de trabajo en MACUSA la cual en un viaje de ella a visitarlo la había presentado como amiga y al final la descarada se le metió en su cama, pero al ver que eso no era suficiente para romper la relación decido por la opción más rápida que fue darle un hijo a su ex con tal de casarse con él. 

El muy imbécil tuvo que reconocer a su hijo y casarse con ella, pero le informo a Minerva después de que paso todo, volvió a Inglaterra, para un trabajo temporal en el ministerio y ahí no tuvo más remedio que decirle la verdad, ella como una estúpida esperándolo para formalizar, les había contado a todas sus amistades y familia para al final quedar peor que novia de pueblo, vestida y alborotada. 

Pero humillada jamás así que hizo todo para vengarse de él, le hizo creer que ella era feliz mientras él lo fuera pues ante todo su amistad era lo más valioso para ella, fue ganando su confianza de tal forma que comenzó a meter cizaña en su matrimonio, a crear dudas pues si fue capaz de meterse en la cama de un hombre comprometido con cuantos más lo habría hecho, que raro que su familia aceptara casarla tan rápido con un hombre que no tenía n seis meses conociéndola, no sería extraño que ya estuviera embarazada y a él le tuvieran adjudicando el paquete, siempre haciéndole creer que era la amiga dedicada y siempre pendiente a su felicidad. 

En varias oportunidades que tuvo de comer con la pareja aprovecho del conocimiento de su amiga Poppy para darle pociones aceleradoras de crecimiento a la embarazada, no le harían daño en absoluto al bebe solo adelantarían su desarrollo haciéndolo nacer prematuramente (esta pocion se usa regularmente en embarazadas con problemas de salud que no pueden llevar su embarazo a término sin arriesgar su vida), con dos dosis fue suficiente para que el niño naciera siete mesino. 

Cosa que por demás hizo que su ex se pusiera fúrico a tal punto que dejo la casa y acuso a su mujer de ser una fulana, pero que se podía esperar de una mujer que se mete en la cama de un hombre comprometido mientras trabajan. En el tiempo en que se tramitaba el divorcio Minerva aprovecho para seducirlo y por fin casarse con ella, el divorcio fue fácil pues a la ex la acusaron de infidelidad e imposición de un heredero, ella siempre alego su inocencia y dijo que si él no se retractaba en su vida volvería ver a su hijo. Mas el pobre diablo tan manipulado estaba por Minerva que el mismo renegó de la criatura jurando por su magia jamás volver a verlo mientras vida tenga pues no era suyo (grave error) y dando por finiquitado el divorcio pidió la mano de Minerva a su familia. 

Todo estaba a salir de boca si no hubiera sido porque la inmunda como buena aurora hizo hasta lo imposible para demostrar su inocencia, así que busco la forma de hacer caer a minerva y lo logro, el día del matrimonio se hizo pasar por Poppy con una pocion multijugo mientras la susodicha estaba noqueada en el carruaje que se suponía debía llevarla a la casa de la familia Mcgonagall, subió con una esfera momentum (guarda breves periodos de tiempo como si fuera un pensadero pero más pequeño y solo podía tener un recuerdo a dentro), la situó en la cabecera de su cama sin que ella se diera cuenta y comenzó ayudarla a cambiarse, luego le puso el tema; 

-No te da miedo que se enteren de lo que realmente paso con la ex de Richard – dijo la falsa Poppy acongojada. 

\- Todavía estas nerviosa de que te involucren en esto – dijo minerva suspirando- ya te dije no va a pasar nada, esa pocion accelerato progressionem foetus la fabrican todos los días y las usan en muchísimos casos no tienen forma de llegar a ti, además si la muy furcia fue capaz de meterse con Richard estando conmigo fue capaz de meterse con cualquiera y según supe así lo hizo cosa que hizo más fácil que Richard la dejara- dijo minerva con regocijo mientras se arreglaba el tocado en el espejo. 

\- Pero no crees que fue mucho que Hicieras que Richard renegara de su hijo- dijo la falsa Poppy aguantando las ganas de golpearla. 

\- Si me caso con Richard mis hijos serian considerados segundos y ese bastadito infeliz sería el heredero de los títulos y el dinero Whiler mientras los míos serian tratados como platos de segunda mesa y eso jamás lo permitiré. - dijo Minerva ya lista para bajar. 

\- Después de esto la ex de Richard solo espero el momento justo para a dar a conocer la noticia, espero a que Richard whiler estuviera enlazado con la arpía esa para que sufriera y no pudiera liberarse de ella (en estados unidos los matrimonios mágicos se hacían mediante contratos vinculantes mientras en Inglaterra se hacían por hechizos vinculantes los cuales para romperlos eran más difíciles y de hacerlo perderías dinero o reputación tú eliges). 

Cuando iban a dar el brindis para felicitar a los recién casados, la ex del pelele de Richard lanzo la esfera revelando las artimañas de Minerva delante de todos, en ese mismo momento la multijugos perdió su efecto y ella le deseo la mejor de las suertes a ambos una arpía y un maldito mujeriego que fue incapaz de asumir que le iba más el ser un callejero que la fidelidad porque si Minerva no lo sabía ella no era la única con quien le había puesto el cuerno pero si la que lamentablemente creyó en sus palabras (cosa que Minerva no creyó). 

Después de eso la ex se despidió y le dijo que ahora si jamás volvería saber de ella y mucho menos del niño, eso fue el acabose la familia Whiler estaban que se los llevaba el demonio querían sangre, la familia Mcgonagall con tal de no enviarla a la cárcel por robo de línea de sangre y enfrentar otro feudo de sangre, cedieron los pocos títulos que tenían más las propiedades y aceptaron tranquilamente que Minerva fuera repudiada por su esposo públicamente (esto significo para Minerva el jamás poder casarse de nuevo, nadie quería a una repudiada pues significaba que falto a los votos matrimoniales y no servía como esposa). 

Para Poppy fue peor pues la echaron de la escuela de medimagia, con solo el título de enfermera y vetándola de ser doctora por su inescrupulosa actitud, mas esta ni rechisto pues estaba por casarse y para ella ese título era solo para llenar requisitos con la familia de su prometido (quien diría que después ella quedaría vestida y alborotada). 

Richard Whiler después de enfrentar a la familia de su ex, logro dar con ella, pero ya era tarde habían pasado 5 años y ya para ese entonces estaba casada con un bulgaro que reconoció a su hijo como suyo. Por más que quiso tener contacto con la criatura no pudo pues renegó del niño con magia, cosa que siempre lamento hasta que conoció a una buena mujer Muggle entre todas las cosas que supo amarlo, comprenderlo y ayudarlo, ella hizo de puente entre su primera esposa y el niño y hasta hizo que su esposo (si porque se casó con ella) le heredara los títulos de Heredero a su hijo, el joven con el tiempo lo perdono pero era triste no poder estar cerca por una estupidez hecha por magia. 

Richard después de eso decidió vivir su vida como Muggle con su esposa Joan y asumir el apellido de esta, Granger, como castigo por haber negado su primer hijo, tuvieron un hijo Squib al cual llamaron George, el cual siempre tuvo contacto con su hermano Vladimir Krum. Mientras Minerva esperaba que el estúpido de Richard recapacitara y volviera con ella después de todo ella siempre estuvo a su lado, pero al enterarse de que se casó con una muggle, dejo su magia y todos sus títulos al bastardo eso termino de amargar a Minerva. 

La familia mcgonagall no estaba muy contentos con ella, se salvaron del escarnio público por poco y de ser traidores, eso sí Minerva no iba a salir de risitas, lo poco que pudieron traer de Irlanda lo habían perdido y tendrían que empezar otra vez, así que le dieron un ultimátum a Minerva, se mantendría ella sola pues tendría que buscar trabajo, se le prohibía casarse o involucrarse en cualquier relación romántica, tener herederos y/o hacer otro escándalo público que de ser así la borrarían de la familia. Para ella esto fue como si la mataran en vida, su más ferviente deseo era casarse y tener hijos, ser una dama de sociedad que solo se preocupa por su casa, en sus planes no estaban el trabajar, ni vivir sola, mucho menos que su prometido la dejara dos veces una por una mestiza y la segunda por una mundana. 

A partir de ese día su resentimiento por los inmundos creció, la único personaje que les dio la mano a ella y a Poppy fue Albus, las dejo trabajar en la escuela cuando nadie las acepto, ellas podían poner en su lugar a los inferiores siempre y cuando nadie de apellido se viera involucrado, hasta que llego el estorbo de Snape, era el epitome de todo lo indeseable, mestizo, pobre y para colmo Slytherin, es decir un futuro mortifago, era justo que sus dignos leones lo pusieran en su lugar.

* * *

Quien iba a imaginarse que ese desperdicio de espacio era un Prince, ahora estaban perdidos, cuando su familia se enterara la iban a matar literalmente ya le tenían resentimiento suficiente por perder todo, como para colmo manchar el apellido, de por si ser una repudiada en su juventud fue un infierno gracias a los años y la guerra con Grindewald su escandalo quedo bajo el olvido. 

Pero ahora sí que lo sacarían a la luz, en el ministerio aprovechaban de estas circunstancias para hundir al caído y más ella que era fiel seguidora de Dumbledore. 

-Tenemos que ver como salimos de esta entre nosotros – dijo Minerva decidida. 

\- y que pasara con Albus? - cuestiono Poppy mientras Horace bufaba. 

\- Ese es un lobo vestido de oveja ahora mismo tiene que estar o moviendo sus contactos en caso de que pueda o sino planeando como culparnos a nosotros de negligentes y a los matones de Minerva de asesinos- dijo Horace mientras sacaba su petaca del bolsillo y se bebía un trago. 

\- No puedo rebatir lo de Albus, pero los niños solo ponían en su lugar a ese indeseable – dijo Minerva. 

\- Minnie hasta yo que no tolero al adefesio de Snape digo Prince, soy capaz de admitir que tus leones son unos matones viciosos, parecen más mortios que héroes - dijo Poppy quitándole la petaca a Horace para darse un trago. 

\- La única solución que veo es pedir clemencia y ponernos a disposición de la familia Prince y rezar a la magia para que no nos maldiga. 

\- Suplicarle a ese mestizo – dijo Minerva indignada – aunque lo hagamos la magia sabrá que es mentira y no pienso rebajarme. 

\- Tú y tu orgullo, no salvara a tu familia de este desastre – dijo Horace mirándola con hastió, sabía que la mujer era soberbia y racista pero nunca pensó que tanto. 

\- No es orgullo es dignidad no me pienso humillar más en esta vida- dijo ella soberbia levantándose de la mesa para apoyarse en la ventana más cercana mientras respiraba profundamente y se trataba de serenar. 

\- Amiga reacciona estamos hasta el cuello y nuestras familias se verán arrastradas a esto, lo que nos pasara es una cosa, pero al arrastrar los nuestros con nosotros solo por orgullo es la peor traición que podemos hacer- dijo Poppy acercándose a ella para confrontarla. 

\- Y no lo haremos asumiremos nuestra culpa ser unos educadores negligentes e irresponsables bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore quien a todos nos instruyó que los Sly deben ser tratados como los futuros mortifagos en entrenamiento que son, nosotros como fieles de la luz solo creíamos hacer lo correcto, así que asumiremos la culpa como nuestra y solo nuestra – dijo Minerva firme y mirando a la nada- así que escríbanle a sus familiares y díganle que harán el ultimo sacrificio hacia la familia- cuando dijo esto tanto Poppy como Horace abrieron los ojos y asintieron resignado mientras Poppy dejaba caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

* * *

Poppy ya había decepcionado a su familia demasiado, se habían distanciado porque ya no podían con más desgracias, ya no tenían que perder y todo gracias a ella. 

Cuando era joven aprendió que, si eres joven y bella, puedes obtener cualquier cosa, al igual que su amiga Minie su meta era ser una Lady de alta sociedad, ir a fiestas, ser admirada, obtener las mejores cosas y sobre todo prestigio, ser respetada, pero para obtenerlo tenía que ser una joven educada y de buenas maneras no solo era conquistar un heredero era impresionar a la familia de este para que te consideran digna. 

Ella siempre se comportó como una dama y sus modales encantaba a su eterno enamorado de la escuela Ignatius Finch-Fletchley quien se desvivía por ella, era un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero un iluso en cuanto a cuestiones de la sangre, siempre abogando por la aceptación de los media sangre e hijos de muggles, un idealista que le falta enfrentarse al mundo real. Ella esperaba que cuando se casaran y asumiera el título de Jefe familiar dejara esas tonterías de lado y se dedicara a los negocios de la familia, pero no, después del escándalo con Minerva todo empero. 

Primero su familia estaba abochornada por el escándalo en el matrimonio de Minerva y su expulsión de la escuela de medimagia, solo estaba apoyando a una amiga contra una roba maridos Minerva fue primero y esa sucia mestiza se metió por el medio, no vio cual fue el problema. Segundo la familia Finch Fletchley la catalogaba como cómplice en robo de sangre, que un heredero es sagrado, pero siendo un media sangre nada se perdía en su opinión un favor le hacía al sacar esa mancha de la familia Whiler, ellos tampoco la entendieron y solo la estaban soportando por que Ignatius la quería y ya estaba próxima la boda. 

Pero lamentablemente las discusiones con Ignatius fueron subiendo de nivel, hasta el día que este dijo que ya no la conocía, estaban en el atelier de la familia Volant donde estarían haciéndole los últimos detalles a sus túnicas matrimoniales, cuando la joven aprendiz Anabel Malkin la cual sabia del mundo mágico por su hermana que era una nacida de muggle y la llevo consigo al mundo mágico al quedarse huérfanas por la segunda guerra mundial, ambas estaban aprendiendo lo más que podían para poder abrir su propia sastrería de alta costura. 

Ese día Poppy estaba muy enojada con Ignatius y con medio callejon Diagon que le hacían desprecios y la trataban como una paria y que hacia su prometido decirle que callara y aguantara a que todo pasara, muy fácil no era a el que estaban calumniando. El colmo del día la sucia muggle que tenían en el atelier estaba haciendo un trabajo atroz con su vestido y también le clavo los alfileres – inmunda si no eres capaz de hacer las cosas bien no deberías de estar aquí - dijo Poopy mientras le lanzaba una maldición punzante la cual mando a la chica despedida hacia atrás en eso la hermana de la joven Mada le envió un espelliarmus y la desalmo, nadie atacaba a su hermana y salía campante. 

La señora Volant que estaba en la trastienda cuando escucho tal conmoción salió corriendo a ver qué pasaba cuando vio a la muggle y la nacida en contra de una de sus clientas comenzó a reclamarle, ya no toleraba a esas dos inútiles remedo de costureras que se creían mejores diseñadoras que ella, semejantes imberbes venían a decirle que tenía que cambiar sus diseños porque eran anticuados, jamás, ella era una dama de sociedad con buen gusto, después de semejante osadía buscaba el pretexto para despedirlas y este fue el perfecto. 

Ignatius que fue testigo de todo, le suplico a la Sra. Volant que no despidiera a las jóvenes que no eran responsables que solo se estaban defendiendo, pero Poppy al ver que su prometido se ponía del lado de esas inmundas y no de ella, su furia se manifestó. 

-Exijo que eche a estas dos inmundas de aquí o no comprare mi ajuar aquí, mejor les informare a mis amigas que se olviden de semejante lugar donde atacan a la clientela- dijo fúrica Poppy. 

-Te estas extralimitando cuando la que la ataco fuiste tu – respondió Ignatius muy enojado con su prometida. 

-Te pones del lado de una inmunda y una sangre sucia antes de mí que soy tu prometida – dijo Poppy con desencanto al escucharlo 

-Miren lo que hicieron no solo echan a perder un vestido, sino que también arruinan un matrimonio, se me largan de aquí hoy fue el último día que las aguanto, no van a manchar más mi nombre ni mi reputación – dijo la dueña mientras tomaba un saco de galeones para darle su paga del día y escoltarlas a la calle. 

-Le estoy diciendo Sra. Volant que la culpable fue mi prometida ella las ataco solo se defendían – dijo Ignatius al ver como dos inocentes pagaban por el mal humor de su caprichosa prometida. 

-No se preocupe señor no vale la pena estar en un lugar donde por más que te esfuerces no valoren tu trabajo solo por tu estatus de sangre – dijo Mada ayudando a su hermana a levantarse para irse, ya demasiado le habían aguantado a la vieja bruja que les pagaba poco y las hacia trabajar el doble que al personal que era mágico. Ya verían como arreglárselas, pero saldrían adelante esta no era la primera vez que la vida le daba un traspié a sus planes, solo tendrían que mantenerse fuertes. Salieron de la tienda Malkin sosteniendo a Anabel quien se apoyaba en su costado mientras se sostenía el lado izquierdo de las costillas, al parecer el golpe fue más fuerte de lo esperado. 

\- No se vayan así al menos dejen que las escolte a san Mungo y comprueben que su hermana este bien – ni bien dijo esto Ignatus, Poppy comenzó a lanzar improperios y la joven Anabel se desmayó cosa que lo preocupo. -tu cállate que no estás en posición de decir nada solo reza para que este bien sino a tu y manchada reputación le caerán el ataque de muggles.- esto hizo que Poppy guardara un poco la compostura ya que estaba amenazada en su casa que si hacia algo más la enviarían a Brasil con un tío lejano sin posibilidad de volver a pisar suelo inglés. 

Ignatius tomo en brazos a la joven y la llevo a la chimenea más cercana con destino a san mungo, Mada quien iba detrás de ellos espero solo un momento para amenazar a Pomfrey si algo le pasaba a su hermana, un expelliarmus será un sueño al lado de lo que le iba a pasar, después de esto procedió a marcharse al hospital. El día paso rápido para Promfrey siendo consentida por la racista Sra. Volant, sin pensar que en la tienda hubo varios testigos que corriendo la voz de lo sucedido y como los chismes vuelan para cuando llego a su casa, la recibió su madre con una sola bofetada que le viro el rostro, la cual la dejo lívida pues su madre no era de actos violentos. Su padre la llevo al estudio y la reprendió, por su comportamiento, atacar a las personas por su condición mágica, haciendo que la familia de su prometido enviase una comunicación de aplazamiento del matrimonio, la estaban poniendo a prueba para ver si efectuaban la unión o no, de por si Poppy no estaba en buenos ojos de nadie menos ahora. 

Su prometido hablo con sus padres y les explico la situación, dijo que estaba desencantado del comportamiento de Poppy y le recomendaron poner en pausa su relación y por ende el compromiso, lo cual hicieron el mismo día vía lechuza, como se imaginaran esto hizo que Pomfrey tuviera el peor animo cuando esa misma noche la familia de su prometido se presentaron y pidieron pausar las preparaciones y el cortejo debido al comportamiento tan deplorable de “una dama”. 

Poppy estaba anonadada después de tanto tendría que aplazar la boda y no obstante pedir disculpas a semejantes fulanas sino quería ir a azcaban por ataque a muggle, lo que Poppy no sabía que en lo que habían pausado el matrimonio Ignatius iba a visitar a Anabel al hospital y después a su casa, escuchando los proyectos de ambas hermanas, los nuevos hechizos inventados para facilitar la producción en masa, Ignatius le encantaron tanto estas ideas queriendo participar, al principio las chicas lo vieron como lastima, pero después él le solicito una sociedad para que aceptarán el dinero y no se ofendieran. 

Con el paso de los meses lograron consolidar la pequeña tienda de alta costura Madame Malkin, entre ambas se hicieron muy populares y solicitadas, sus diseños modernos y refrescantes, lo cual las puso en la vista pública a tal punto que se volvieron tan populares que tuvieron que crear un anexo trasero en el atelier por la cantidad de trabajo que tenían, habiendo quebrar el atellier de Madam Volant, la cual estaba tan resentida por perder semejante oportunidad de expansión, no que quisiera trabajar con las dos inmundas pero si le podría robar su trabajo. 

Mientras esta sociedad daba frutos Ignatius se enamoraba perdidamente de Anabel hasta el punto de confesárselo, pero está siendo una mujer con principios lo rechazo le dijo que no podía meterse con un hombre que estuviera comprometido y casi a punto de casarse, así que le pidió que no volviera a la tienda y que si de negocios se tratara se viera con su hermana. 

El joven envés de estar decepcionado por el rechazo se sintió aún más enamorado y fue a discutir el tema con su familia, los cuales le apoyaban incondicialmente pues ellos no eran puristas, eso sí estaban feliz de que abriera los ojos y se fijara en una buena mujer, pues nunca habían considerado a Pomfrey material de esposa para él, ella solo buscaba reconocimiento y usarlo a él para conseguirlo mas no lo amaba o nunca lo demostró, la familia tomo cartas en el asunto y rompieron el compromiso dando una compensación de igual valor que la dote de Pomfrey, ante lo cual su familia no tenían queja pues gracias a él evitaron el escarnio público por el ataque a la joven muggle. 

La familia aprovecho esto para comprometerla con Theofilus Abbott un sagrado 28 con más prestigio y poder que la familia de Ignatius, le informaron a Poppy y le advirtieron que debía comportarse a la altura, así lo había hecho pues estaba segura que cuando Ignatius la viera del brazo del Abbott los celos lo carcomerían al punto e irle a suplicar una nueva oportunidad donde ella lo rechazaría y se haría respetar. 

Mas cuando vio que Ignatius ni se inmuto al verla en el callejón diagon pasando del brazo con su nuevo prometido, el resentimiento la inundo peor fue cuando se enteró que estaba cortejando a la fulana muggle y su furia pudo más, lo acusó de ser un traidor y a ella de ser una roba maridos, hizo semejante espectáculo que lo que consiguió fue que un auror la llevara detenida con alteración de la paz y ataque agravado a dos civiles (en su ataque de rabia los ataco con magia en la entrada del caldero chorreante y peor por la espalda), el joven Abbott la despreciara por humillarlo públicamente al hostigar a otro hombre estando comprometida con él y que su familia tuviera que pagar el doble de su dote como compensación. 

Aun así, tuvieron que mandarla por una temporada con su tío a Brasil para aplacar los ánimos pues cuando se enteró que Ignatius se casó con la Muggle y que estaban en espera de un hijo quiso ir a maldecirlos y eliminar la criatura de la faz de la tierra, su familia la envío en un porkey directo y sin escala a Brasil donde su tio logro aplacarla poniéndola a trabajar para que se hiciera más responsable más esto no funciono mientras ella se amargaba le hacía imposible la vida a los pacientes media sangre o de origen muggle lo que le costó 2 juicios, 6 multas y 3 feudos de sangre, traducción es persona no grata en Brasil so pena de si vuelve la van echar a una boitata (serpiente de fuego Brasilña) por lo tanto su tio la mando de vuela a Londres. 

Su familia trataba se hartó de su comportamiento, la obligo a trabajar para reponer el dinero perdido y le dijeron que si no se casaba en un periodo de 5 años podría olvidarse de matrimonio pues le darían su dote y sus títulos a su hermana la siguiente en línea. Al principio no le importo, pero al ver como pasaban los años, sin nadie lo suficientemente importante para hacerle caso, maldijo a la furcia muggle que sedujo a su prometido y robo su felicidad, no le quedo de otra que trabajar en la escuela por pedido de favor de su familia a Albus, siendo que al paso que iba solterona y desempleada, su familia la mataría. 

En Hogwarts podía hacer y deshacer a su gusto así que no se quejó, lo que sí hizo fue distanciarse de su familia al quitarle el título de primogénita y dárselo a su hermana, solo porque se había casado y demostrado que podía parir un niño sano, que injusta la vida. Pero ahora no podía permitirse en siquiera arrastrar a su familia a un escándalo más, sinceramente a veces pensaba que su suerte mejoraba antes de irse al infierno de la peor forma posible.

* * *

Horace siempre fue un hombre de creencias prácticas, si se asociaba con las personas famosas, inteligentes y destacadas de la sociedad el destacaría también por sus conexiones y siempre seria solicitado alguien a quien recurrir para salir adelante, ojalá con su familia hubiera sido así, al ser una de los sagrados 28 tenía funciones y deberes sociales que cumplir de los cuales se encargaban su hermano Seling el cual se encargaba de llevar las finanzas, tenía un buen matrimonio y un hijo respetable al cual envió a Dumstrang. 

Su hermano trato de casarlo varias veces y tal vez hubiera funcionado, pero él no era un hombre de estar casado, le gustaba su independencia y ni hablar de hijos el toleraba a los niños de quienes le pudieran aportar un beneficio y no por mucho tiempo. Se había esforzado en tener relaciones, pero al no ser par el dejo esto de lado y siguió con lo que le gustaba hacer hasta que conoció de Tom Riddle y cometió el error de hablarle de los Horrocruxes y se convirtió en el innombre, la peor cosa que hizo, la culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo, pero había preferido guardar silencio para no cargar con el odio de las masas. 

Ahora venia y se le presentaba este inconveniente, todo sus esfuerzos y reconocimientos se irían a la basura, solo por no estar pendiente de un niño sin gracia que hacía hasta lo imposible por pasar desapercibido, así lo hizo la última vez que quiso ayudar con buenas intenciones a alguien salió épicamente mal y se prometió jamás volver a interferir, que esta vez tal vez se desentendió de sus obligaciones era decir poco pero al menos podría decir que nunca maltrato al chico, solo dejo que los demás lo hicieran sin el hacer nada. 

Al menos la solución de minerva era lo más honorable que podían hacer, ellos tenían sus pecados que expiar, pero nunca arrastras a su familia a semejante desgracia, aprovecharía estos momentos para despedirse de su hermano y quedare en paz, aunque no fuera a azcaban el escrutinio público y la persecusion a su familia era algo que el jamas iba a permitir.


	6. CAPITULO ESPECIAL: UN HOMBRE LOBO ADOLESCENTE Y SU CAPTURA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la historia es mía pero los personajes son de la Famulosa J.K. Rowling.
> 
> No doy mi consentimiento para traducirla ni publicarla en otros foros.
> 
> Digan NO al plagio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que se estén cuidando mucho y este es un capitulo especial antes del juicio, pues me di cuenta que no describí la captura de Remus y el clímax de la batalla y quise darle un espacio a esa parte también.

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL: UN HOMBRE LOBO ADOLESCENTE Y SU CAPTURA**

Remus estaba en su peor día, era luna llena, había discutido con Sirius y James por seguir acosado a Severus, ya James tenia Lily logro separarlos, no entendía cuál era la manía de este de seguir al pobre infeliz para hacerle la vida imposible, lo mismo con Sirius se estaba tornando muy vicioso a los ataques de Snape, ya había hablado con la profesora Mcgonagall pero esta solo castigaba a Severus y no a los merodeadores.

Las injusticias cada vez se hacían más evidentes y los chicos hacían oídos sordos, Peter era un lame botas el haría cualquier cosa que le ordenaran James y Sirius.

\- Ya déjenlo en paz – les reclamo Remus a los merodeadores, haciendo tiempo para que Regulus tomara a Severus y se lo llevara a la sala común de las serpientes donde los merodeadores no podrían entrar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Rem, porque detienes la diversión? – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa Fría.

\- Diversión….llamas a esto diversión…. Estaban torturando al pobre chico, si yo y Regulus no hubiéramos llegado lo habrían matado – dijo Remus mirándolo con cara de asombro y miedo, ante lo cual James tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado más sin embargo Sirius estaba molesto. - ¿Qué fue lo que paso con ustedes? – cuestiono Remus.

\- Él estaba como siempre pegado a su libro de maleficios, teníamos que evitar que practicara con algún alumno inocente, sabes que es un prospecto a mortifagos- expreso Sirius con convicción mientras James solo asentía y Peter les seguía el paso a los dos idiotas.

\- Ya me tienen harto con esto, primero lo humillaban porque molestaba a Lily, lo cual es una miserable excusa de James por ganar a una chica de la cual solo quiere porque se le niega no porque la ame, después que por que es Slytherin cosa que tu hermano también es y no te veo maldiciéndolo día si y día también y ahora porque es estudioso ya es un prospecto a mago oscuro, que será después cuando no sea mortifago – les reclamo el licano con furia por sus abusos- parecen mas magos oscuros ustedes que el.

\- Te estas pasando sabemos que están en tus días y tus humores cambian pero no la tomes con nosotros, ese bueno para nada es un mortifago y hay que ponerlo en su lugar a tiempo antes de que haga daño a alguien y si matarlo es la solución que asi sea- afirmo Sirius con enojo.

\- Si es asi como piensas entonces no pienso seguir con ustedes, podre ser una criatura oscura mas nunca sere un asesino – dijo Remus convencido de que si esto era lo que querían hacer sus amigos mejor estar solo y maldito que ser un maldito y perseguido.

\- Espera no es asi – dijo James interponiéndose entre ambos el nunca había pensado en asesinar a nadie y mucho menos como lo pone Sirius, esta bien maldecir a Snape de vez en cuando y tratar de conseguir pruebas para que lo encarcelen, pero de ahí a matar son dos cosas muy diferentes – Sirius y yo nunca mataríamos a nadie- dijo James mientras miraba a canuto seriamente y este asentía – solo tratamos de hacer lo que es mejor para el colegio, tu deberías de apoyarnos y no estar en contra.

\- Entender que, que en la escuela somos vistos como matones y nadie nos enfrenta por temor a ponerse encontrar la casa Black y la Potter y dejar que medio maten a un chico que solo quiere llevar sus años de colegio en paz y por nosotros no puede – dijo lunático con culpa- crees que puedo llegar a micas a cada verano y decir que todo está bien cuando se lo que le hacemos a una persona solo por gusto, yo no soy así.

\- ¿Y porque no nos detuviste antes? – cuestión James – dices que somos lo peor, pero tú no eres mejor que nosotros, solo te quedas ahí viendo lo que pasa y hasta te ríes de lo que hacemos, eres un hipócrita por querer adjudicarnos solo a nosotros la culpa.

\- En eso tienes razón siempre he sido un cobarde y si no he hecho nada es solo porque ustedes conocen mi condición sino hace mucho que hubiera evitado todo esto. – dijo Remus con tono de reclamo.

\- Crees que usaríamos tu condición en tu contra, nosotros no somos serpientes rastreras, nosotros tenemos honor, si fueras de veras nuestro amigo no sacarías esto como excusa- dijo Sirius furioso con Remus por lo que insinuó.

\- Chicos ya cálmense – dijo James sabiendo que los ánimos se caldearían rápido y no era lo mejor en el momento – este no es ni el lugar ni el momento para esto, Remus tu están sensible por la luna y tu Sirius por tus problemas familiares así que mejor dejemos hasta aquí.

\- Hablo san Potter y tenemos que hacer su voluntad – dijo Remus decepcionado de que usara su condición para desvalorizar sus opiniones - si tu hablas nosotros seguimos, tu opinas y es válido, yo lo hago y solo es la criatura hablando – dijo Remus mirándolo directamente a los ojos – así es como siempre me has visto como una criatura que mientras siga sus voluntades está bien pero si se revela estaba va el influjo de la luna- James voltio la cara sintiéndose atrapado por las palabras tan ciertas de Remus.

\- Eso no es cierto Remus, soy tu amigo, somos tus amigos – dijo James tratando de aplacar a Lunático.

\- Eres un puto mentiroso, te olvidas que mi olfato detecta las mentiras- dijo Remus mientras lo empujaba lejos de el- púdrete y no se me acerquen.

\- Remus la transformación es esta noche no puedes estar solo – trato de convérselo James

\- Prefiero solo a estar con una banda de hipócritas que solo me usan cuando les conviene- alego el licano.

\- Déjalo que se largue a su escondrijo, vamos a ver cuánto dura sin necesitarnos – dijo Sirius con ira en sus ojos, se sentía traicionado por quien la magia había designado su pareja.

\- PU-DRAN-SE – dijo Remus gruñendo.

La noche había llegado rápida y con ella la transformación, Remus había empezado a cambiar cuando Severus entro a la casa de los gritos. -¿Qué HACES AQUÍ? Cuestiono lunático con voz gruesa y bestial

\- Pensé que te habían herido por defenderme eso dijo Sirius, dijo que estabas aquí sufriendo como el traidor que eres – dijo Severus al ver la sangre y los cambios, se había dado cuenta que cayó en una trampa.

\- VETE, RAPIDO ANTES DE QUE SE ADEMASIADO TARDE – dijo Remus con miedo de herirlo cuando se transforme y tratando de controlar el mayor tiempo posible el cambio.

Severus trato de abrir la puerta para salir, pero automáticamente se activó un escudo de defensa que encerraba a todo el que estaba dentro de la casa solo podría salir si alguien llegaba y abría una de las puertas, Severus comenzó a tratar con las ventanas y los hechizos que sabía para tratar de salir, estaba débil mágicamente y herido del enfrentamiento previo en contra de los merodeadores, lo sabía estaba perdido.

Remus estaba cambiando, su piel se caía, sus garras salían, los gritos de la bestia estaban descontrolados, su ropa se hacía añicos mientras Moony salía a flote y con sed de sangre, cuando termino la transformación la bestia aulló, lo cual le dio la señal a Severus para esconderse, sino podría salir debía buscar refugio y concentrar su magia para defenderse.

Moony comenzó a olfatear el cuarto donde se encontraba el cual era la sala y comenzó a seguir un aroma que llegaba desde la habitación superior, un aroma dulce y esquicito lo cual estaba abriendo su apetito.

Severus se había encerrado en una habitación de la segunda planta incapaz de salir por ningún medio, lanzo varios hechizos para cerrar la entrada y un protego máxima para evitar que si la criatura entrara lo atacara.

Moony subió por las paredes y olfateo cada una de las habitaciones hasta dar en la que estaba su presa, ante lo cual arremetió contra la puerta la cual estaba resistiendo sus embates, hasta que los ojos de la criatura brillaron con un color amarillo brillante, haciéndole ver la magia que cubría la puerta uso sus garras las cuales irradiaban la misma magia que cubría sus ojos con lo cual rasgo la puerta y esta salió volando en pedazos, dándole paso a la habitación y a su presa.

Severus al ver como la puerta iba cediendo decidió levitar una cama que estaba cerca de él y ponerla entre la puerta y el, lo cual no estaba sirviendo de nada ya que el licántropo la hizo pedazos y trataba de hacer lo mismo con su escudo.

Ante lo cual Severus comenzó a lanzar hechizos defensivos con tal de alejar a la bestia de si y mantener el escudo, al tiempo que los lanzaba la bestia iba ganando terrero, lo estaba acorralando en una esquina de la habitación. Severus sabía que si no atacaba rápido la bestia lo mataría o por lo transformaría. Pero cada vez que lanzaba un hechizo la bestia se ponía más furiosa y salvaje, así que decidió usar u ultimo as bajo la manga, era un hechizo que había creado recientemente era letal en su ataque mas sin embargo consumia mucha magia, si lo usaba tendría que quitar el escudo, esperando que funcionara.

Quito el escudo y en el momento que la bestia vio su oportunidad se lanzo sobre el, ahí aprovecho y lanzo la maldición – Sectumsempra – dijo severus con fuerza, un rayo plateado le dio de lleno a la bestia mandándolo a volar a través de la pared y haciéndolo caer a través del piso hasta el primer nivel, cosa que aprovecho el joven para correr y tratar de esconderse en otro cuarto con lo que no conto que el hechizo desestabilizaría los cimientos de la casa, haciéndolo caer a el también a través del piso y caer de mala manera en el primer nivel, cuando escucho a la bestia gruñir trato de levantarse para ponerse en resguardo, sin darse cuenta por el nivel de la adrenalina que su tobillo se había torcido haciendo incapaz que el caminar mucho menos correr.

Moony estaba furioso, tenía una herida en el pecho apenas y un corte que le molestaba, pero le haría pagar a la pequeña presa su osadía de marcarlo, ante lo cual se levantó sacudiéndose de encima los escombros y dispuesto a dirigirse al chico para atacarlo.

Severus al ver la bestia dirigirse a el quiso lanzar un hechizo más se dio cuenta que al caer del techo perdió su varita, solo le quedaba una opción y era usar magia sin varita, pero no pudo estaba muy débil físicamente y mágicamente drenado después de esa maldición, así que se hizo con una estaca de madera de uno de los muebles destruidos y espero a que la bestia atacara para tratar de clavársela, pero no pudo cuando la bestia ataco lo que atino fue a usar la estaca para evitar que lo mordiera poniéndosela en la boca al lobo como si fuera mordaza, ante esto el lobo lo tomo con sus garras y lo alzo para luego lanzarlo contra una pared, Severus sintió como volaba por los aires y después como todo se volvia pesado y sus oídos zumbaban.

* * *

En Hogwarts estaba Sirius muy risueño riéndose de su broma internamente mientras veía como su hermano y el rubio de bote de Malfoy buscaban a Severus desesperados.

\- Siri Que haces aquí? – cuestiono Peter al ver a Sirius recargado cerca de una pared que daba directo al pasillo por donde se llegaba a las salas de las serpientes.

\- Aquí disfrutando de mi última broma – dijo Sirius mientras reía como loco cosa que no le daba buena espina a Peter y lo miraba desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – cuestionó Peter dividido entre querer saber y no saber.

\- La cosa más divertida del mundo – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa macabra- Poner en su lugar a un traidor y deshacerme de snivellus todo al mismo tiempo y sin esfuerzo, cuando James sepa esto se va a morir de la risa- dijo el imbécil como si del clima se tratara sin darse cuenta que Lucius estaba cerca escuchando.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? ¿qué hiciste ahora? - dijo Peter asustado de que le hubiera hecho algo a Remus.

\- Enseñarle a Remus que el es igual o peor que nosotros, no que el nunca le haría daño a nadie ya veremos cuando se encuentre solo con Snivellus en la casa de los gritos – dijo Sirius muerto de risa.

\- Peter no creía lo que escuchaba –TE VOLVISTE LOCO Y SI LO MATA O PEOR LO CONVIERTE EN LICANTROPO – grito la rata muerto de miedo.

En eso Sirius lo toma de las solapas de la camisa y lo arrincona en una pared – deja de chillar – le dijo con una cara de psicópata y muy serio – lo que le pase al murciélago grasoso no importa, mejor si Moonny se lo come y si lo transforma no veo la gran catástrofe ya es oscuro que sea una criatura es lo de menos – dijo Sirius para después bajar a Peter y darle par de cachetadas suaves a Pete en la mejilla – por lo demás no sé de qué te preocupas Dumbledore no permitirá que nada nos pase, dijo Sirius para voltearse y encontrase con las caras de espanto tanto de Lucius como de James.

Lucius solo atino a salir corriendo hacia el Sauce Boxeador a buscar la entrada secreta que lleva hacia la casa de los gritos sabia de este pasadizo por su padre, sin detenerse a pensar en nada más que salvar a Severus, no sin antes sacar un espejo mágico para comunicarse con Abraxas para pedir auxilio.

James por otra parte le dio un solo puñetazo directo a la cara a Sirius – imbécil si Remus mata o transforma a Snape, no solo Snape estará condenado, sino que a Remus probablemente le corten la cabeza – después de decir esto James voltio para salir corriendo hacia la casa de los gritos dejando atrás a un idiota y un cobarde.

\- Sirius mejor vamos a la dirección y le avisamos al director para que resuelva esto antes de que pase cosas peores. - dijo Peter levantando a un Sirius muy confundido del piso.

Sirius estaba al lado de Peter mientras este le decía al director lo que pasaba, era como ver un recuerdo solo que él no estaba presente, otra vez le había pasado había hecho algo horrible sin pensarlo y no sentía nada, era como si algunas veces no fuera él. (señales inequívocas de que la locura Black se estaba manifestando en él, en la línea de los Black corre la esquizofrenia y al ser estos incestuosos con el tiempo se ha acentuado más).

El director los envió a su sala común y les dijo que no se preocuparan por nada que no pasaría a mayores, pero que después de que se resolviera hablarían más detenidamente sobre su accionar.

En el túnel de camino a la casa de los gritos se podían escuchar los gritos de terror de Severus y llamados de auxilio del mismo, cosa que partía el corazón de cualquiera que lo escuchara, pero al mismo tiempo daba miedo al escuchar los gruñidos de la bestia.

El primero en llegar fue Lucius el cual vio como la bestia daba zarpazos a un Severus quien pataleaba para quitársela de encima mientras se arrastraba, Lucius sin pensarlo le lanzo un Bombarda máxima, lo cual dio de lleno al lobo y lo mando a volar a través de la pared que dividía la sala de la cocina.

En ese instante llego un ciervo quien sabe de dónde y comenzó arremeter contra el lobo sin dejarlo recuperarse, cosa que Lucius aprovecho para convocar a Severus con un accio y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, al ver que Severus estaba a punto de desmayarse Lucius lo levito y salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia la escuela para que la enfermera lo tratara.

Mientras James trataba de hacer que Moony se calmara, pero este no entraba en razón, así que trato de noquearlo con una de sus pezuñas, pero al ver que no funcionaba, decidió salir de la casa y bloquear el camino de regreso a la escuela para que no lo siguiera y así evitar una desgracia, en lo que James no pensó que al abrir la puerta las defensas colocadas por Dumbledore colleron igual y dejaba al lobo libre para salir de la casa de los gritos hacia el pueblo.

Moony aun aturdido y sin ver a ninguna de sus presas, comenzó a limpiarse sus heridas y recuperarse, así que comenzó aullarle a la luna y lentamente sus heridas se estaban cerrando, sentía el influjo de la luna mejorando su cuerpo y su magia restablecerse (los licántropos tienen un rápido nivel de regeneración y más en luna llena).

Después de los acontecimientos en la enfermería y posterior arresto tanto de Dumbledore como de los merodeadores, Alastor procedió a informarle a Madam Bones sobre el licántropo que había suelto en la casa de los gritos, sin registro y sin medicación.

Pero es que esa escuela se convirtió en un circo con Dumbledore o hoy es la noche de sorpresas – dijo Amelia enojada con la cabra loca con delirios de grandeza. – Alastor ponte en contacto con el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas avísale de lo que sucede y que se encuentren con nosotros en Hogsmeade, los demás estamos en estado de emergencia se dividirán en tres grupos, quiero a los novatos en el pueblo haciendo una barrera nada entra nada sale, un segundo grupo de los cadetes los quiero haciendo patrullaje fuera del pueblo cerraran los caminos y los transeúntes los van a trasladar directo acá al ministerio y el tercer grupo los maestros quienes quiero que rijan una barrera alrededor de la casa de los gritos para evitar que el licántropo salga del perímetro si ya no lo ha hecho.

Los líderes de escuadra los quiero todos aquí cubriendo los demás puestos, me llaman a los que no están de servicio y que suplan las demás áreas mágicas que no están cubriendo ustedes por este caso.- dijo Amelia con voz autoritaria mientras se preparaba para ir con Alastor luego de dejar a Dumbledore bien resguardado en una celda y sin contacto, de lo que Amelia no se dio cuenta que al momento de dejar la varita de Dumbledore para requision y evaluación de hechizos la varita desapareció y se colocó en mágicamente en el porta varita que la aurora lleva en su mano dominante.

En Hogsmeade se llevaba a cabo los controles establecidos por Madam Bones y la misma ayudaba a colocar las barreras, sin percatarse cuando llamo a su varita la varita de Sauco fue la que respondió, cuando lanzo un protego máxima hacia al pueblo mientras los novatos herejía sus Barreras, su hechizo salió con una potencia que hasta a ella la sorprendió, mientras una cúpula dorada se formaba alrededor de todo el pueblo en cuestión de minutos y no de horas como normalmente hubiera tardado. Cosa que dejo sorprendidos y admirados a los novatos ante lo poderosa que era su jefa.

Al ver esto Amelia se dio cuenta de que esa no era su varita y que la suya estaba en la porta varitas, sino se equivocaba esta era de la Dumbledore, no sabía cómo era posible, pero al parecer una antigua ley mágica se cumplió con la varita y era que hace siglos se usaba que si derrotabas a tu oponente su varita pasaba a ser tuya y este quedaba desprestigiado públicamente como cuestión de honor.

Después de que terminara este lio, iría directo a donde los duendes para obtener respuestas, no se fiaba de Ollivanders, era muy boca suelta. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la casa de los gritos donde se encontró a Alastor junto a 4 representantes del departamento donde control de las criaturas mágicas y 10 aurores.

  * Informe del estado de la misión – pidió Amelia para saber cómo proceder.
  * Es un licántropo en la adolescencia al parecer tiene un gran control del influjo mágico de la luna pues en cuanto lanzamos los hechizos calmantes los evadió con un escudo rudimentario, se encuentra en la sala de la casa, la misma no está estable tiene varios muros abajo y no podemos confiarnos que las vigas no se vallan abajo.
  * Bien quiero a los aurores divididos en grupo de 4 cada uno con uno de su departamento, rodearemos la casa 1 grupo al frente, uno atrás y los otros dos adentro, el equipo de Moody y el mío estarán adentro y los otros atentos a fuera- dijo Amelia planeando la estrategia.



Al entrar rápidamente un equipo se puso en la cocina usando como ventana el muro caído mientras el otro trataba de emboscar al lican en la sala, cuando sin esperarlo el lobo comenzó a atacar, los hechizos calmantes comenzaron a volar a dirigirse a él, pero el lobo fue más rápido esquivándolos, corriendo tanto por el piso como por las paredes, los magos estaban lanzando hechizos, lo cual el lobo aprovecho para dañar todas las lámparas y estar a oscuras, cosa que le daba a ventaja con su visión nocturna.

Cuando los magos se dieron cuenta de la emboscada ya era tarde los gritos de los aurores se escuchaban desde afuera, el lobo había comenzado a atacar uno a uno desprevenidamente arrojándolos a través de los muros.

Amelia comenzó a gritar ordenes mientras lanzaba un hechizo para iluminar la casa – Lumus sum Solem – dijo fuerte creando una esfera que iluminaba la casa como si fueran los rayos del sol cubriéndola – ahora ataquen usen los Hechizos calmantes y solo los de defensa en caso de vida o muerte, prioridad capturarlo y dejarlo inconsciente.

En eso Moody aprovechando de su ojo mágico se dio cuenta que aún tenía una herida abierta en el pecho y comenzó a lanzar hechizos punzantes hacia esta dirección, solo dándole unas cuantas veces por la velocidad de la criatura y la agilidad con la que se movía para evitar los hechizos – todos los hechizos al pecho está herido usaremos esto como punto débil- grito Alastor a los demás.

Moony al darse cuenta que estaba rodeado decidió saltar por la ventana para evitar los ataques, se estaba enojando cada vez más y sin poder recuperarse, así que cuando salto por la ventana más cercana se sorprendió al recibir unos hechizos que lo devolvieron a dentro de la casa.

Con el desconcierto de la bestia los aurores aprovecharon para lanzar todos al unísono un hechizo calmante, esto pareció funcionar y la bestia se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, aprovechando el momento los dos miembros del departamento de control de criaturas se acercaron para darle una poción restrictiva especialmente para licántropos confiados de que la bestia estaba controlada pero en el último momento Moony abrió los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron y con sus garras tomo a los dos desprevenidos magos y los empujo lejos de el, haciendo que uno saliera por la ventana y el otro chocara con una pared de la casa, lo cual hizo que la misma se sacudiera.

Duraron hasta el amanecer y media casa fue derrumbara en la contienda, tratando de evitar que Lupin saliera del perímetro y se dirigiera al pueblo, mientras en la contienda, salieron heridos 4 aurores y 2 representantes del departamento de criaturas, lograron hacerse del licántropo no sin antes usar una buena dosis de hechizos calmantes y que gracias a Dios salió el sol y comenzó a transformarse en Humano, los heridos más el joven Lupin fueron trasladados a San Mungo, donde confirmaron que ninguno estaba maldito solo eran golpes, contusiones y hematomas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado y ya saben. 
> 
> un Kudo al capi no hace daño.
> 
> gracias por leer y publicare pronto
> 
> XOXO


	7. Capítulo VI LOS JUICIOS DE SANGRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No basta decir solamente la verdad, mas conviene mostrar la causa de la falsedad"
> 
> Aristóteles

Antes de iniciar el día del juicio, James y Sirius se encontraban en la enfermería del escuadrón de aurores, James se encontraba débil pero ya despierto, sentía como si le faltara magia y energía, no se sentía como él y apenas notaba la magia a su alrededor.

Sirius por el contrario estaba débil y apenas podía sostenerse, se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el alma y vuelta a poner en su cuerpo, pero esta vez al revés, solo quería dormir, pero el medimago que estaba ahí le dio una poción revitalizante y una relajante muscular para mantenerlo lo más despierto posible y con menos dolor aunque ser un sin nombre significaba estar con su núcleo mágico sin sostén en la tierra, andando prácticamente sin filtro en su cuerpo lo cual causa mucho dolor, los nombres y las familias son importantes porque juntos el poder mágico se mantiene estable y fluido, sin estos la magia es errática e inestable causándole dolor inmenso a su portador, por eso un sin nombre tiene que buscar quien vele por el rápido o sino deberá vivir con dolor constante y con los estragos que esta causa como envejecimiento precoz, desgaste físico, bajo peso lo peor locura.

Dos oficiales fueron por ellos para escoltarlos al ministerio, allá serían llevados los demás, excepto Remus Lupin quien está ingresado en san mugo y asistirá al juicio dentro de tres días después de que mejore su condición.

Los padres de Peter lograron contactar con Alastor Moody para que cumplirá su palabra de ayudar a su hijo, este le explico que solo lograrían reducir sentencia, dependiendo de lo declarado en corte y la sentencia será medida por los jueces que en este caso son los sagrados 28, lo cual la cosa deja a Peter en medio de una situación complicada.

* * *

Los miembros del ministerio fueron llamados al día siguiente a primera hora en sesión extraordinaria por un caso de alta traición al más sagrado 28 cometida por dos herederos, una criatura oscura y un estudiante siendo todos menores de edad y apoyados por 4 adultos entre ellos el jefe de magos del Wizengamot, al escuchar esto los presentes estaban consternados, la audiencia fue presidida por la venerable Augusta Longbotton miembro más viejo de los sagrados 28 y anterior jefa en vista que uno de los implicados era Dumbledore (ella siempre estuvo en contra de darle el título a el viejo manipulador solo por ser héroe de guerra, ella sabía muy bien los esqueletos que Dumbledore guardaba en el armario y nunca creyó en su bien común).

\- Entra en sesión el venerable cuerpo de magia, yo Madam Augusta Longbotton matriarca regente de la familia Longbotton hago el llamado al círculo de piedra en que se formó este parlamento a los descendientes de sangre de los 28 llamados sagrados por su sacrificio de magia ante el príncipe que dio su vida y su magia por nuestro mundo, preséntense- dijo Augusta ante todos con un hechizo Sonorus.

\- Lord Gifard Abbott patriarca regente de la familia Abbot presente – dijo alzando su varita y posicionándose en el circulo del atrio central de la sala.

\- Lord Nestor Avery, patriarca regente de la familia Avery presente – dijo haciendo lo mismo que el anterior.

\- Lord Augusto Black, patriarca regente de la familia Black presente.

\- Emeline Bulstrode, Matriarca regente de la familia Bustrode presente.

\- Emilia Burke, Matriarca regente de la familia Burke presente.

\- Amicus Carrow, patriarca regente de la familia Carrow presente.

\- Chaspar Crouch patriarca regente de la familia Crouch presente.

\- Sullivan Fawleypatriarca regente de la familia Fawley presente.

Asi sucesivamente se presentaron las familias Flint, Greengrass, Lestrange, Mcmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson,Potter, Prewett, Rosier, Shacklebolt, Slughorn, travers, weasley y Yaxley.

Los Gaunt estaban ausentes pues el ultimo era el innombrable y para todo el mundo la familia se extinguió, Rowle estaban ausentes porque el último miembro de la familia no había podido probar que Dumbledore le robo los asientos en la última guerra y como el salón no reconocía al heredero pues la vieja cabra tenía el título de albacea con voz y voto mas no podía recibir dinero pues las cuentas estaban congeladas, Selwyn el heredero legitimo no pudo reclamar el asiento pues es un hombre lobo cosa que el Dolores Umbridge para robar el asiento, haciéndose pasar como miembro de la familia, mas sabe que si hay algún evento como este no debe de presentarse o su fachada se caerá.

Los Black y los Potter están dentro del juicio porque desheredaron a los acusados sino tendrían que estar fuera y ser juzgados también, la magia no reconocía a James y Sirius como parte de los sagrados más si como traidores.

Los Shafiq su heredero esta en américa y cedió su representación a la familia Greengrass.

\- Porque la familia Selwyn no se ha presentado al círculo – cuestiono Augusta viendo el asiento ocupado por Dolores – haga acto de presencia es obligatorio cerrar el círculo. – ordeno sin replica

\- Lady Do-Lo-res Umbribge matriarca regente de la familia Selwyn presente – dijo al principio insegura, pero al ver que no pasaba nada termino con cara de soberbia creyendo que gano.

Ni bien termino de alzar su varita Umbridge la magia del círculo se manifestó expulsándola de circulo y maldiciéndola al instante deformando su rostro y cuerpo, dándole un aspecto de un sapo humanoide.

\- Aurores retiren a esta ladrona de sangre de mi presencia y pónganla en custodia en cuanto terminemos este caso, seguirá el de ella, aunque ya bastante ha hecho la magia castigándola – dijo Augusta.

Después de esto la magia del círculo se cerró haciendo una cúpula y levantando del suelo los asientos de piedra correspondientes a cada familia y en el centro un butacón de piedra se hacía presente reservado para el príncipe.

* * *

-Las sagradas 28 familias en están en sesión se deja fuera de voto todo aquel miembro que no forme parte del cotilio más pueden ser partícipes de esta sesión, guardando silencio y sin alterar el proceso, a continuación, Madam Bones presentara los cargos- expreso lady augusta para luego ceder la palabra a Madam Bones.

\- Buenos días y agradezco la moción Madam Longbotton empezaremos por los menores para luego seguir con los adultos implicados en este caso, empezando por Sirius Orión Black y James Charlus Potter, los cargos son:

  1. Acoso a Severus Prince- Malfoy.
  2. Uso indebido de la magia para torturar a varios compañeros de escuela sobre todo al sr. Severus Prince Malfoy.
  3. Chantaje y extorción de Peter Petigrew para coaccionarlo a participar en lo antes mencionado.
  4. Abuso de cargos de poder como prefecto ante sus compañeros de escuela.
  5. Humillación pública y sin motivos del pilar de los sagrados 28.
  6. Acoso agravado a Severus Prince Malfoy con ataque agravado.
  7. Chantaje y uso de la condición de licántropo de Jhon Remus Lupin para coaccionarlo a participar en las acciones antes mencionadas.
  8. Uso de la condición de licántropo de Remus Jhon Lupin para asesinar a Severus Prince Malfoy y cómplice de intento de Homicidio del Sr. Severus Prince Malfoy respectivamente.



A medida que Madam Bones iba leyendo los cargos las caras de los padres de los presentes iba cambiando de color y des gesticulándose. En gran medida muchos en la sala iban abriendo más los ojos hasta quedar desencajados.

\- Continuando con Peter Pettigrew quien enfrenta cargos:

  1. Acoso agravado
  2. Ataque agravado.
  3. Participación en los cargos antes mencionados bajo coerción y amenaza de los Sres. Potter y Black



Tomaremos en consideración el haber colaborado con los aurores para evitar un ataque en el pueblo cerca de la escuela por parte de Remus Jhon Lupin en el día de ayer cuando se encontraba sin control cerca de las inmediaciones. - cuando ella dijo esto media sala salto en reclamos como era posible que se dejara estudiar a un licántropo sin medicación, sin registro y no obstante se dejara vagar cerca de las instalaciones o cerca de un pueblo donde podría ocurrir varias desgracias.

\- A Remus Jhon Lupin se le acusa de:

  1. Participación bajo coerción de acoso
  2. Ataque agravado.
  3. Humillación publica de Severus Prince Malfoy.
  4. Ser un licántropo no registrado ni tratado siendo un riesgo para si mismo como para lo que los rodean.



\- termino Bones con los menores para seguir con los adultos;

Al señor Albus Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, la señora Minerva Macgonagal, el Señor Horace Slughorn y la señorita Lucretia Pomfrey se les acusa de:

  1. Abuso de poder.
  2. Coerción a un menor.
  3. Chantaje a un menor.
  4. Maltrato, descuido y negligencia de un menor.
  5. Exposición al peligro de los estudiantes por parte de una criatura mágica no controlada así mismo como los residentes del pueblo mágico cercano y sus transeúntes.
  6. Complicidad en tortura maltrato y acoso a un menor e encubrimiento de un intento de asesinato de un sagrado 28.
  7. Favoritismo y permisión de agresión en una escuela.

* * *




\- Al terminar la lista todos en el ministerio estaban hechos unas fieras hasta que Madam Longbotton puso orden de nuevo. - Silencio todos y comportémonos- dijo en tono severo la anciana- para comenzar con esto pasaremos con el interrogatorio de la víctima el joven Severus Prince Malfoy y después serán llamados a la sala individualmente cada uno de los acusados – en ese momento se levanta Lord Abraxas Malfoy con un rollo de papel en vuelto con el sello de san Mungo y toma la palabra.

\- Distinguidos miembros de la cámara como tutor y representante legal de Severus lamento informales que él no podrá declarar el día de hoy debido a su estado de salud por lo cual presento como evidencia el reporte de San Mungo del estado en que se llegó y como se encuentra actualmente, Madam Longbotton si confirma aun esta sellado para que el conocimiento sea directo de esta sala ni yo mismo lo he visto. - dijo abraxas mientras con un pase de varita se lo hizo llegar a la misma.

\- Se comprueba el sello y la veracidad- dijo augusta pasando la varita por el pergamino- Se acepta como evidencia y se presenta ante la sala – dijo procediendo a leerlo en voz alta- la condición del joven Severus Prince Malfoy será leída y tomada como evidencia hasta que esté en condiciones de presentarse en esta sala y declarar- dijo la señora par luego proceder a leer en voz alta- Paciente masculino de 15 años de nombre Severus Alexander Prince –Malfoy condición de salud estatus Reservado, nivel de gravedad seria en condición:

  1. Nariz rota en 6 ocasiones mal sanada, en estatus de recuperación.
  2. Pómulo izquierdo roto en estatus de recuperación
  3. Mandíbula fracturada en tres partes con carácter de antigüedad de 3 meses mal curada en status de recuperación
  4. Hombro derecho dislocado en estatus de recuperación
  5. Fractura de humero derecho en tercio superior e inferior de antigüedad de 1 y 2 años respectivamente mal sanada status en recuperación.
  6. Esguince de muñeca derecha de 3 meses de antigüedad estatus mal sanado en recuperación.
  7. Fractura de cubito y radio en rotación del brazo izquierdo de varios años de antigüedad estatus mal sanado estatus mal sanado en recuperación.
  8. Fractura de 8 costillas en varias ocasiones de 4 años de antigüedad status mal sanado en recuperación.
  9. Fracturas múltiples de cadera de 3 años de antigüedad estatus mal sanado en recuperación
  10. Fractura de miembro inferior derecho desde la cadera hasta las falanges en varias ocasiones status mal sanado en recuperación, fractura de rodilla y esguince de tobillo en recuperación.
  11. Hematomas, heridas cortantes en cuello, torso y espalda en recuperación.



Maldiciones encontradas en su cuerpo:

  1. Thersiten et facialis deformitatem desde hace 3 años conjurada por Sirius Black – la cual se cataloga como hechizo oscuro para dañar una línea de sangre o crea una maldición de sangre muy conocido por ser insignia de los Black en vendettas de sangre. (cosa que dejo a Walburga y Orión más pálidos que cadáver eso estaba en la biblioteca de la familia y nunca se le había hablado de eso ni a Sirius ni a Regulus pues esta maldición le ha traído varios feudos de sangre a los Black con el pasar de los siglos).
  2. Os contarcion (contracción de huesos) Conjurada por James Potter - maldición insignia de los Potters (haciendo que Flemont se pusiera rígido y Eufemia al punto del colapso, esa maldición la creo su abuelo en medio de una guerra y aun que le habían hablado a James de ella nunca fue practicada ni ensenados sus pasos, es decir que su hijo era un prodigio, pero del mal).
  3. Compulsiones de silencio orquestado por Albus Dumbledore desde hace 4 años.
  4. Compulsiones de sumisión orquestado por Albus Dumbledore desde hace 3 años (la sala estaba cada vez más furibunda con semejante barbaries hechas a un niño desde prácticamente que empezó Hogwarts).
  5. Bloqueo del 60% de su núcleo mágico orquestado por Albus Dumbledore desde hace 2 años.
  6. Permanens dolors orquestado por Madam Poppy Pomfrey hace 4 anos – ahi toda la sala exigía su cabeza que la misma enfermera hiciera esto era ya el colmo.
  7. Desnutrición severa, bajo peso y demás mantienen a nuestro paciente ingresado en el área pediátrica de San Mungo hasta tener una recuperación del mismo. Así mismo se informa que el joven aún mantiene intacto sus órganos reproductivos lo cual no afectara su condición de portador – al leer la última parte todo el mundo perdió la voz hasta abraxas retomo la palabra.



\- Si distinguidos miembros se me informo que Severus es un hijo de la magia, cuando los ataques se comenzaron agravar y por lo tanto el mismo me solicito que fuera su guardián y mi hijo su protector hasta alcanzar su herencia mágica- dijo abraxas aguantando las ganas de reír se en la cara de todos por idiotas, despreciaron a un media sangre al igual que hicieron con Lord Voldemort y miren lo que les costó, ahora veamos que sorpresas traerá la magia.

* * *

Los acusados que se encontraban en una sala adjunta, podían escuchar los cargos mas no ver las reacciones de los presentes en las cámaras, estaban pasándolo mal ahora al enterarse de lo último más.

Dumbledore al escuchar esto miro a Poppy pues la misma nunca le informo esto y esta solo movió la cara hacia otro lado siendo incapaz de verlo pues ella en su negligencia nunca evaluó al mestizo ese, como se arrepiente de su amargura nublara tanto su juicio.

Horace estaba lamentando su mala suerte tener un portador tan cerca y desaprovecharlo tan ciegamente y peor aun la que le espera cuando se vea en el interrogatorio sabía que dejo al niño de lado al tener influencia ni política ni social ni belleza física, pero eso se explica por la maldición que Black le aplico, ahora estaba que si no le daba un infarto se iba a morir de la vergüenza y el escarnio público.

Minerva sentía que cada vez el pozo en el que estaba se hacía cada vez más profundo, Merlín los ayudara a que lo que habían planeado la noche anterior saliera a buen puerto, o sino Azkaban será poco para lo que la magia les depare.

* * *

\- Saben que los cargos acaban de aumentar ahora que salió a la luz que el joven Prince es un portador así que en vista de los cambios a último momento y previendo intento de fraude a este juzgado, se les administrara Veritaserum a cada uno al momento de interrogarlos.

Todos los acusados sin excepción abrieron los ojos y se pusieron pálidos como cadáveres. Una cosa es contar su versión de los hechos apelando a la pena del público o a la compasión, al usar veritaserum se les quita toda voluntad y emoción solo son voces monótonas contando los hechos tal cual son, la pura y cruda verdad, ante lo cual estaban perdidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!!!
> 
> Espero que se vayan emocionando, pues ya ahora si vienen los juicios y la cosa se pondrá buena, veremos como reacciona cada quien al veritaserum y cual sera su condena, como nadie ha opinado con quien cree que debería de empezar, vuelvo y lo pongo aquí, así que voten si quieren que empiece con Peter (1), por James (2) y por Sirius (3). Remus esta en el hospital así que descartado y los adultos eso vendrá después.


	8. CAPITULO VIII A VECES EL REMEDIO ES PEOR QUE LA ENFERMEDAD PARTE 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Todavía hay esperanza, cuando nos enfrentamos sin prejuicios a un problema sin solucionar. Sin embargo, no hay esperanza si actuamos como si el problema no existiese.”
> 
> C.S LEWIS

**CAPITULO VIII A VECES EL REMEDIO ES PEOR QUE LA ENFERMEDAD PARTE 1**

**Ala pediátrica de San Mungo**

Los medimangos desde que recibieron el joven Severus y descubrieron que era un Prince estaban trabajando bajo la supervisión extrema de todo el wizegamont, pero al descubrirse que era un portador las cosas se extremaron, tenían que tener una vigilancia absoluta con guardias de seguridad para prevenir que cualquier inescrupuloso llegara al joven.

Actualmente solo tenían acceso al joven los Malfoys y el médico de cabecera el medimago Dr. Tadeus Andrews, el cual estaba profundamente enojado con aquellos que maltrataron al niño independientemente de quien era, el mismo había perdido a su amada en la anterior guerra, en un ataque que se produjo un día que estaban de compras en el callejón Diagonal, ella perdió la vida y el producto de una maldición la habilidad de tener herederos, por eso protegía a los niños como un tesoro.

El joven Severus tenía demasiadas complicaciones, lo cual hacia más difícil su caso lo más urgente a tratar fue el bloqueo de núcleo mágico lo cual impedía que sanara apropiadamente (en serio cuando viera a Dumbledore le daría un puñetazo en plena cara, porque una maldición no sería tan satisfactorio), después de esto quitar las compulsiones de silencio y sumisión fue más fácil porque la propia magia del joven ayudaba a expulsar todo lo maligno de su sistema, en cuanto a la maldición de Permanens dolor que le lanzo Pomfrey (vergüenza debiera de darle al ser una profesional de la salud hacer semejante bajeza), hacía que el joven comenzara a sentirse más relajado y las pociones a ser más efectivas, eso en conjunto con un esquema de pociones nutritivas y reponedoras de sangre ayudarían a cuando iniciaran el tratamiento de sus huesos.

Para tratar sus huesos antes debían de quitar las maldiciones Thersiten et facialis deformitatem y Os contarcion pero lamentablemente el quitarlas era igual o más doloroso que dejarlas porque han sido años de deformación ósea y contracción de los huesos y quitarlo eran que los huesos se reacomodaran a la posición que deberían tener y lo peor que no se le podía aplicar ningún calmante porque interferiría con el contra maleficio.

Al explicarle esto a Lucius Malfoy que estaba en representación de su padre, pidió una segunda y hasta una tercera opinión de que se podía hacer para que Severus no sufriera, habían buscado y la única opción era aplicarle un sedante muggle llamado morfina, para que Severus pudiera aguantar el dolor.

El Dr. Andrews había hablado con Severus sobre esto y el accedió, si con esto paraban los dolores y se libraba de todo, lo haría sin pensarlo, el Dr. Le recomendó que no luchara con el dolor y que se dejara llevar, es decir que cuando sintiera que se iba a desmayar porque lo haría no luchara por seguir despierto y así lo hiciera, en la inconciencia tal vez aguantara mejor, pero que se preparara pues sería como si estuviera bajo un crucio.

  * Severus estaré aquí a tu lado en todo momento así que si quieres tomar mi mano y abrazarme no te preocupes que yo aguantare – dijo Lucius mirándolo directo a los ojos con respeto, el saber todo el dolor que estaba y había aguantado y todo lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar era para admirarlo cada vez más.
  * Gracias Lucius por no dejarme a pesar de que solo te causado molestias – Severus y su complejo de inferioridad lo hacía sentirse como una molestia para los demás cosa que no era cierta.
  * Tu no me molestas, todo lo contario- dijo Lucius dividido entre la pena que esas palabras le causaron y el enojo que tenía contra los imbéciles de los merodeadores y los adultos que le habían dado la espalda, Lucius apreciaba la inteligencia, la mente fría y el humor negro que caracterizaba a esa sarcástica serpiente mucho antes de saber que era un portador y un Prince, sabía que por su estatus de media sangre solo podría tenerlo siempre como su mejor amigo pero ahora que podía ilusionarse lo tendría como algo más.



Severus que es bien lento con las intenciones románticas, se tomó esto como un gesto de amistad y abrazo a Lucius, lo cual el rubio aprovecho. Después de esto el medico les aviso que iniciarían con el proceso, inyectaron a Severus para que el medicamento actuara más rápido, lo cual para él se sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera lento y relajado, hasta que dijeron el contra maleficio que confidencialmente trabajaba con las dos maldiciones (por eso que tenían que hacerlo junto y no por separado como sería lo más conveniente).

Cuando Severus sintió el contra maleficio, sentido como si le quisieran arrancar la piel a tiras y ahí comenzó su sufrimiento, los alaridos del pobre joven eran inconsolables, la enfermera que estaba en la sala para asistir al Dr. Derramaba lagrimas sin quererlo pues el dolor del niño le partía el alma.

Lucius que estaba a su lado lo abrazaba y masajeaba su espalda tratando no en vano de darle alivio, este proceso duraría al menos 12 horas, en las que el Joven se la pasaba gritando que le dolía, perdía la conciencia a ratos, pero el mismo dolor lo traía de vuelta a la conciencia donde todo era sufrimiento, la morfina ya había superado la dosis máxima sin hacerle daño y no podían inyectar más.

Había momentos que el joven perdía la voz del dolor y solo los gemidos y las lágrimas se escuchaban, en todo el momento Lucius lo abrazo y no lo dejo solo, lo consolaba y hasta le cantaba canciones de cuna que su madre le cantaba de bebe. Habían pasado 7 horas y Severus estaba suplicando que detuvieran el contra hechizo.

  * Vamos Severus tu puedes, tu eres la persona más fuerte y obstinada que conozco, no te rindas, has soportado cosas peores, soportaste los maltratos de todos en la escuela sin llorar y sin bajar la cabeza, ya estas a punto de terminar no te dejes vencer- le dijo Lucius quien un momento le sostuvo la cara entre sus manos y lo miro directo a los ojos- no les des el gusto a los merodeadores de vencerte de ganar contra esto, porque el Severus que conozco y amo es demasiado orgulloso para dejarse vencer – después de esto Lucius lo beso, sin notarlo una magia los envolvió a ambos era una luz tan blanca y pura que salía de Severus y se mezclaba con la magia verde y oscura que salía de Lucius.



Aunque muchos subestiman el poder del amor esta es la magia más pura y lo que sucedió es que Lucius le dio un beso a Severus de verdadero amor, un amor tan puro como la amistad y la ilusión, que hizo que Severus se sintiera querido por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que perdió a su madre.

Esto fue suficiente para que su magia revoloteara y estallara eliminando las dos maldiciones como si fuera un fogonazo, la fuerza fue tan grande que cegó por unos momentos a todos en la sala, al recuperar la visión pudieron ver a los jóvenes desmayados aun abrazados en la cama.

A simple vista se veían los cambios en las facciones del joven Prince, su nariz torcida y ganchuda pasaba a estar derecha, respingada y terminaba en forma de un pequeño corazón su frente amplia se redujo en al menos 3 centímetros, sus pómulos antes oscos y prominentes se suavizaron y le dieron una cara fina y estilizada, su mandíbula antes cuadrada y grosera se afilo y se redujo así mismo los dientes se reposicionaron enderezándose, se alargó un poco más en estatura, su cadera se enderezo, así mismo su columna.

El Dr. Andrews estaba sorprendido de los cambios, hasta hace apenas 8 horas había estado un niño feo y casi deforme y ahora tenía a un pequeño hermoso que haría a cualquier Veela sentirse fea.

Lanzo varios hechizos diagnósticos y comprobó que ambos jóvenes estaban bien, solo estaban padeciendo de agotamiento mágico, al joven Malfoy lo pasaron a una camilla continua a la del joven Prince, mientras la enfermera atendía a Lucius el Dr. Empezaba la segunda parte del tratamiento del joven, inicio el esquema e pociones nutricionales, esperaría al menos dos días para continuar con la pócima crece huesos para terminar de tratar todas las fracturas mal sanadas, así mismo le dio una serie de pociones calmantes y relajantes para que su cuerpo se recuperara.

Esta segunda parte sería más larga y duraría de tres a cuatro días dependiendo como la magia del joven responda, pero tenía mucha fe de que saldría muy bien y rápido de esto, al ver semejante magia ante expuesta por el joven el Dr. Sabía que este chico era un mago bien poderoso.

Con respecto al joven Malfoy se le dio una serie de pociones reconstituyentes para que se recuperara del agotamiento mágico, también se procedió a informar a su padre de los cambios. El sr. Malfoy no había podido estar en los primeros días del tratamiento debido a que los juicios se habían alargado y habían designado otra serie de interrogatorios al haber más personal implicadas en el maltrato del joven Prince.

* * *

La Sra. Malfoy, aunque estaba ocupándose de vigilar y estar al cuidado de ambos chicos solo Abraxas podía tomar decisiones y debía estar comunicándose con la vía lechuza hasta que se resolviera el problema en el ministerio, ya recién después del juicio iba a poder reclamar a Severus como suyo como era debido.

Casiopeia estaba indignada con el trato no solo de los merodeadores sino de los demás alumnos de la escuela, era como ovejas sin decisión, parecía que la juventud de ahora yacía sin voluntad, pero en su interior mucho de esto era culpa de Dumbledore parecía o estar condicionando a los alumnos o hechizándolos.

Durante el juicio había iniciado una revisión de la escuela junto a los gobernadores de Hogwarts los cuales eran las esposas y/o esposos de los lores que no estaban presentes en el juicio como miembros y después de iniciado el proceso de investigación decidieron llamar a los duendes para hacer una auditoria profunda de la escuela.

Las cosas que había encontrado en el primer día daba escalofríos, después de que Dippet le dejara el puesto a Dumbledore este había eliminado casi medio curriculum en menos de 6 años, había un salón maldito que causaba las desgracias mortales a quienes daban la materia de defensa, había quitado una serie de hechizos especiales para detener el abuso entre alumnos cosa que explicaba porque se prolongó tanto el reino del terror de los merodeadores, las barreras de la escuela estaban a la mitad de la capacidad por lo que no se detectó a Lupin dentro de la escuela como criatura oscura un riesgo innecesario para los alumnos.

Habían notas inmerecidas en estudiantes tanto de más en algunos como de menos en otros, un ejemplo vivo eran las calificaciones de Lilian Evan, james Potter, Sirius Black y muchos otros griffyndors que según el puntuador del libro mágico de hotwarts el cual no podía ser engañado ni modificado, mostraba que tenían notas injustificadas sin entregar trabajos escolares, tareas incompletas, copia de trabajos de otros, punto inmerecidos y con bajas calificaciones aunque en el informe enviado al departamento de educación salían como estudiantes ejemplares, sin embargo estudiantes como Regulus Black, Severus Prince, Rodophus Lestrange entre otros salían con notas dentro de la media y sin sobresalir cuando sus notas eran de estudiantes ejemplares.

Un fantasma estaba dando clases y al darse cuenta de que estaba repitiendo todos los días la misma clase que dio el día de su muerte se decidió buscar un especialista que lo exorcizará ya que Bins no aceptaba que estaba muerto ni los consejos de los demás fantasmas de la escuela.

Profesor Cuthbert Binns fue un mago muy renombrado por ser un historiador y basar sus clases en hechos y no en leyendas, muy centrado dicen que murió durmiendo a una edad muy avanzada, pero a diferencia de los otros fantasmas él se quedó centrado en el día de su muerte, es como si fuera un bucle, se despierta y hace lo mismo que el día en que murió hasta la hora de dormir que se retira a su despacho y vuelve a empezar.

Para los demás fantasmas este hecho paso desapercibido hasta que Casiopeia se detuvo a observarlo detenidamente durante un día y se dio cuenta de que el fantasma hacia tal cual al pie de la letra lo mismo que el día anterior, ella comenzó a sospechar de este hecho y como casi pasa desapercibido sino es porque su anillo de heredera la protegió cuando verifico la sala encontró un hechizo de no me notes, razón que explicaba porque nadie se había dado cuenta del hecho, así que como hábil maestra de maldiciones lo quito y procedió hacer un hechizo diagnóstico para encontrar que más había escondido, encontró un hechizo de sueño y varias compulsiones cerca del escritorio de Binns que hacía que te quisieras alejar de ahí y salir del aula, además de un hechizo de compulsión que desde que quería entrar al despacho de Binns estos últimos eran muy fuertes y no podía romperlos ella sola, así que decidió esperar al especialista sobre fantasmas enviados por Gringots y también contacto a su viejo de maestría Alastor Moody tenía un presentimiento de que lo que encontraría sería más que una muerte natural.

Mientras esto pasaba los duendes estaban auditando las cuentas de la escuela dándose cuenta que los recursos de los becados estaban siendo desviados a una cuenta que se hacía llamar gastos extraordinarios de Hogwarts pero que no tenía sentido; primero porque en la escuela no había becados desde hace 35 años y segundo porque la cuenta era una tapadera para cubrir gastos del director que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con la escuela. Cosa que tenía crispados de los nervios a más de uno, ya que si por ahí estaba yendo las cosas que más déficits encontrarían.

Los gobernadores había decidió revisar el libro de inscripciones de la escuela y se dieron cuenta que en la misma solo había ¼ de los estudiantes que deberían el 75% de los estudiantes que por herencia o ley mágica aplicada en las islas británicas que debió recibir su carta no estaban matriculados, cosa muy conveniente que solo los herederos, hijos de familia con renombres, los hijos de los seguidores de la vieja cabra y dos o tres estudiantes de relleno estuvieran en Hogwarts, cosa que hizo que los mismos se comunicaran con el departamento de educación mágica del ministerio para que investigaran el caso, dígase donde están los niños y porque no estaban en la escuela.

Casiopeia tendría que esperar al día siguiente para ver que resultaba de dicha inspección, estaban haciéndolo lo más rápido posible porque después del juicio de los merodeadores, sería el juicio de los maestros y por ultimo Dumbledore para lo cual quería recabar la mayor cantidad de evidencia posible, en ese juicio sacarían todos los trapitos sucios al sol del viejo manipulador.

Mientras había decidido pasar la tarde con los chicos y ver cómo iba avanzando se sorprendió cuando el medimago le informo sobre lo que había sucedido, cosa que le dio alivio al saber que el chico salió de lo peor del tratamiento, además ella estaba feliz de que su hijo pudiera seguir su corazón y no la estúpida tradición del contrato matrimonial (eso y que detestaba a la niña mimada de Narcisa Black, esa mocosa creía que era la reina del mundo mágico y todos debían rendirle pleitesía, ni bien se habían hecho las primeras entrevistas para la unión matrimonial, uno de los acápites que exige la familia Malfoy es que las matriarcas tengan una maestría mágica en cualquier rama mágica excepto adivinación, la muy malcriada contesto que ella no lo haría y que tendría que renegociar eso, ella se casaría, sería la esposa ejemplar y la socialite mas envidiada quedaría prestigio a la familia, cosa que por demás exaspero a ambas familias, el patriarca Black se comprometió a que la joven estudiaría o no se casaría, gracias a Merlín antes de concretar todo Lucius descubrió la condición de Severus y Abraxas aplazo todo).

Casiopeia sabía que Lucius estaba enamorado desde hace años del joven Severus debido a que cada carta siempre había una o dos líneas para ellos y las demás eran Severus hizo, Severus invento, Severus es el mejor en pociones y duelos, a Severus le pasa y así sucesivamente hasta llegar el verano donde solo despotricaba por no poder ver al pelinegro, lamentablemente independiente de su condición de sangre lo que afectaba era su género, dos varones no podrían dar herederos, así que Lucius tendría que casarse y cumplir con su familia y si el chico aceptaba sería un amante de bajo perfil (cosa que conociendo lo orgulloso que es no aceptaría), Luius tuvo que aceptar por su bien que solo serían amigos.

Hasta que sus oraciones fueron escuchadas al saber que era un portador su estatus de sangre valía un reverendo rábano, apelo a sus padres y le dieron su bendición, al explicar su estado y las cosas que pasaba Casiopea y abraxas movieron todas sus conexiones para reclamar al chico, quien diría que su investigación los llevaría a descubrir que el niño era un Prince, más bien el ultimo, un diamante en bruto que su familia tuvo la dicha de encontrar.

Al ir tratando al Joven Prince Casiopea se dio cuenta de su baja autoestima por no decir casi nula, el joven era una contradicción viviente, era orgulloso y sarcástico, tenía una lengua afilada, pero era introvertido e inseguro por las cicatrices emocionales que cargaba, descubrir que los abusos no solo se extendía hacia sus compañeros de escuela sino también al inhumano de su padre, quien se había descubierto que mato a la última Prince a golpes, lamentablemente el defecto de los Prince le jugo mal se enamoró de su esposo y haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz, pena que no se diera cuenta de que era un caza fortunas que quería tomar poder sobre la fortuna de esta, por lo cual orquesto un plan para casarse con ella y después volver a reclamar todo como marido y mujer que pena que cuando volvieron la familia de esta la había desheredado y echado de la familia dejándola sin un centavo, lo cual resintió al muggle al punto de desquitarse con ella.

La cosa empeoro al enterarse de que era bruja cosa que el condiciono como acto del demonio y la obligo a dejarlo, cuando nació Severus fue peor, según las investigaciones se descubrió que el bestia ese desde el primer día que el niño hizo magia accidental (a los 3 años) lo molía a golpes para sacarle lo anormal, Aileen se sacrificaba y se interponía entre él y el niño para evitar que lo matara, tristemente la mato a ella y alego que fue un accidente, en el mundo muggle se salvó de la justicia pero en el mágico no será igual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holitas!!!
> 
> Se que es corto pero queria dejar esta parte alante y por favor sigan votando con respecto a los juicios porque la decision del juicio de James y Sirus esta empatado, asi que ayudenme a desepatar.
> 
> Nos leemos Pronto y si les gusta ya saben!
> 
> XOXO!!!


	9. Capitulo IX A VECES EL REMEDIO ES PEOR QUE LA ENFERMEDAD PARTE II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El karma, cuando se entiende bien es sólo la mecánica a través de la cual se manifiesta la conciencia.
> 
> Anonimo

Capitulo IX **A VECES EL REMEDIO ES PEOR QUE LA ENFERMEDAD PARTE II**

Para el segundo día Casiopea estaba más bajo el efecto de la poción calmante que en su estado normal, los resultados de las auditorias de la escuela habían salido encontrando un déficit de un 63% de los activos del colegio, el resto era usado para pagar el sueldo de los profesores y las necesidades básicas del colegio y los pocos alumnos.

Según los duendes el dinero de la escuela estaba siendo desviado a una cuenta de una persona que se hacía hace más de 15 años muerta pero que estaba siendo administrada por Dumbledore, el gerente a cargo de la cuenta estaba siendo investigado por el alto mando del banco Gringotts, ya que dicha cuenta solo puede ser usada por un miembro inmediato de la familia la que ya hay una cláusula que establece que la bodega no puede tener administrador, de comprobarse que el duende es culpable de fraude y robo su cabeza seria cortada.

Ragnarok el gerente del banco y rey supremo de los duendes estaba indignado ante tal engaño por parte de uno de los suyos que como medida inmediata decidió devolver la suma desviada de la escuela en el último año, lo demás tendría que esperarse a auditarse la cuenta y ver cómo recuperar el dinero sin afectar el patrimonio de la cuenta original, ya que también los dueños son víctima de fraude.

Lo mas sorprendente es que la escuela presentara pasivos, como si de una empresa se tratase, una escuela no debía de tener deudas y menos Hogwarts la cual contaba con fondos tantos del ministerio como de los fundadores los cuales no eran pocos, pero al parecer la magia de la escuela se estaba protegiendo y congelo los fondos de los fundadores, así que la escuela estaba dependiendo del ministerio en su pleno por lo tanto no había dinero para becados ni suplir las necesidades de niños de escasos recursos, si acaso había para pagarle a los pocos profesores que habían y estos estaban cobrando la mitad del sueldo que legalmente le correspondería, así mismo se le debían vacaciones y la mayor parte prestaciones salariales.

En conclusión dinero no había, el poco que hay se debe y en lo que sí hay en abundancia eran deudas las cuales eran de malas inversiones de Albus que había hecho con dinero de la escuela y a nombre de la escuela, los duendes habían detenido varios embargos ilegales en propiedades de la escuela hechas como pagos de deudas de forma fraudulenta por Dumbledore y en esta investigación encontraron la copa de Helga Hufflepuff la cual se hacía dentro de los patrimonios de la escuela bien resguardados, sorpresa encontrarla en el callejón Nocturno, junto con el guardapelo de Salazar Slythering, tanto el dueño de la tienda el Sr. Burggin quiso rehusarse a entregarlo hasta que le amenazaron con requisar la tienda y ver que más había adquirido de forma ilegal o no era de su propiedad.

Los duendes le informaron a Casiopea como representante del consejo se estaba encargando de supervisar los resultados de las auditorias, los objetos de los fundadores encontrados eran dos Horrocrux pertenecientes a Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, determinando el tiempo en que fue depositado el pedazo de alma se dieron cuenta que el primero el joven tendría algunos 14 años cuando lo lanzo y el segundo 19, por lo cual decidieron llevarlos al banco para limpiar los mismos, los fragmentos de alma en un principio serian eliminados, pero Casiopea decidió que serían mejor fusionarlos y ponerlos en otro objeto.

Cuando hizo su maestría en defensa de las artes oscuras, uno de los temas que más estudio fueron las maldiciones que extendían la vía y una de esas fue el Horrocrux, el cual, aunque extendía la vida causaba la perdida de la cordura dependiendo de la cantidad que partías el alma, un ejemplo era Herpo el Loco, quien a la primer éxito de esta maldición perdió la cordura, al parecer Riddle que en sus años de escuela era un joven prometedor se dejó influir por las artes negras y termino haciendo esta atrocidad, lo cual explica porque ha perdido el norte de sus metas tan rápido, la cuestión era investigar cómo fue que pudo realizar esto tan joven ya que por esas épocas estaría en Hogwarts algo le decía que la cabra loca come caramelos tenia sus manos bien metidas en esto pero hasta no encontrar pruebas no podía lanzar acusaciones, se atendría a demostrar su mala administración y negligencia en la escuela y eso lo haría en el juicio de Severus para destruirlo de una vez por todas.

El especialista en maldiciones traído por el banco comprobó que el aula de defensa estaba maldita, pero no por una maldición sino por un conjunto de runas bien escondidas entre los ladrillos pilares del aula, las cuales se activaban inmediatamente alguien intentaba enseñar atándolo a una línea de hechizos que hacían que de una u otra forma el maestro saliera mal herido o en algunos casos muerto. El personal contratado empezó a remodelar el aula, ya que quitar las runas significa destruir los ladrillos y por ende se caerían los soportes de aula derrumbando parte de la escuela, así que decidieron hacerlo de forma que pudieran reorganizar todo.

Mientras tanto las clases serian suspendidas hasta no terminar de eliminar todo rastro de la maldición para evitar que el actual profesor muriera o resultara mal herido, los estudiantes pensaron que se librarían de la materia, pero no sería así tendrían que estudiar el material teórico y realizar trabajos prácticos.

Asi mismo el grupo de gobernadores había finalizado de hacer la revisión de los puntos indebidos, castigos no cumplidos, competencias inter casas ganadas con fraudes, copas de casas indebidas, alumnos con newts y owls reprobados, cursando cursos que no deberían, premios anuales y prefectos sin condiciones para serlos, los cuales depues de esta revisión saldría un listado con todo lo que deberían de cumplir si querían seguir en la escuela y los puntos y premiaciones serian reivindicados.

Casi se acercaba la hora de la cena tiempo que Casiopea aprovecharía para dar las noticias a los alumnos y tomar medidas, para las vacaciones de primavera cuando los alumnos se fueran serian renovadas las barreras de la escuela a su estado original antes de que fueran alteradas por Dumbledore, lo cual evitarían todos estos actos mal habidos y la misma magia de la escuela se encargaría de sancionar aquellos que no cumplan con los cambios.

El caso de Binns aun tendría que esperar pues Alastor estaba en medio del juicio Prince y no podía salir hasta que terminara pues fue uno de los aurores que negocio la sentencia con Petigrew con la finalidad de que colaborara. Aun así, Casiopea necesitaba de su ayuda lo antes posible pues si como sospechaba era un asesinato era por algo que el hombre descubrió y con todo lo que se movía se jugaba su nombre a que la cabra estaba metido en esto.

* * *

**Comedor de Hogwarts**

**Hora de la cena**

Los gobernadores decidieron que después de que los jóvenes cenaran se darían las noticias correspondientes y dejarlos disfrutar al menos de esta cena tranquilos, aunque los ánimos por los juicios y las verdades salidas a la luz los tenía en medio de la incertidumbre debido a que muchos habían participado en el maltrato al joven Prince de una forma u otra y están impacientes a que la magia se las cobrara.

  * Buenas noches alumnos soy Casiopea Malfoy representante y dirigente del grupo de gobernadores de la escuela, como es de su conocimiento en estos días con las salida a la luz el manejo imprudente de la escuela y sus consecuencias, se decidió hacer una auditoria de la escuela en cuanto a su funcionamiento tanto administrativo como estudiantil, en cuanto al aspecto administrativo dichos resultados serán revelados más adelante al público general después de que termine el juicio del personal docente de este centro, mas sin embargo los resultados de la revisión estudiantil dejo mucho que desear, por lo que se recurrió a llamar al jefe del departamento de educación mágica ministerial para que hiciera una reevaluación del caso y tomara conducta ante los resultados, los dejo con el Sr. Thorfinn Rowle – dijo Casiopea dándole paso al antes mencionado para tomar asiento donde antes se sentaba el director.



  * Buenas noches jóvenes como ya saben quién soy me ahorro las presentaciones, como ya se les informo después de una revisión exhaustiva de los resultados académicos de los alumnos desde que el Sr. Albus Bryan Wulfric Dumbledore es director, de los cuales se descubrió el fraude cometido por el mismo, se preguntaran como eso les afecta a ustedes pues fácil, el director manipulo las notas para beneficiar a las personas que son parte de su círculo o que le aportaran algún apoyo político o económico.- en este punto muchos alumnos lucían confundidos pues la mayoría no entendía en que les afectaba esto, si el culpable era el director.



  * Se cuestionarán como es que esto les afecta pues muy sencillo, el libro de leyes de Hogwarts registra en sí mismo las notas de cada alumno desde que entra a hasta que sale de la escuela, así mismo como sus asignaciones, castigos, trabajos y exámenes. Este libro también anota si el alumno ha cumplido o no con sus deberes, si los ha robado o si ha hecho trampa en algún examen. – muchos estudiantes abrieron los ojos sabiendo que esto solo les traería más problemas de los que ya tenían – siendo más claros sus notas reales están en este libro, las cuales Dumbledore al no poder modificarlas solo las cambio de un alumno a otro para engañar a la magia de la escuela y hacer creer que las notas seguían siendo del estudiante en cuestión.- dicho esto muchos gritos indignados sobretodo de Slythering y Ravenclaw salieron a quejarse sabiendo que ellos eran los más afectados, ya que muchos habían solicitado revisión de sus notas y se les fueron denegadas.



  * ¡SILENCIO! – solicito Casiopea usando el hechizo sonorus- guarden la compostura, en seguida se les dará respuesta a sus reclamos.



  * Continuando después de hacer la revisión dos veces y confirmándolo con el libro de las leyes de Hogwarts, se han restablecido las notas de cada alumno a su dueño original así mismo los castigos y penalizaciones que no fueron cumplidos, también se han restablecido los puntos quitados u otorgados de forma arbitraria sin justificación ni bases. – en ese momento una notificación firmada y sellada por el ministerio validada por la magia apareció ante cada alumno con su nombres y notas correspondientes – así mismo en vista que hay castigos que no cumplieron o trampas realizadas no castigadas por la intervención de Dumbledore se han impuesto sanciones en forma de puntos que han sido restados automáticamente y que se detallan en cada pergamino.



  * Un momento aquí mis puntos no llegan ni siquiera a un troll, estoy en negativos según cuenta esto desde tercer año y ya estoy en quinto- dijo el joven Elphias Doge a viva voz y in esperar su turno para que le cedieran la palabra.



  * Antes de que el joven me interrumpiera iba a explicarles los nuevos ajustes que estaremos realizando este año con la finalidad de que cada alumno pueda cumplir con los estándares requeridos para terminar la escuela, ya sea aquí en las instalaciones o fuera de ellas – esto causo un silencio sepulcrar al mencionar fuera de las instalaciones – paso a explicar y por favor esperen a que termine para proceder a realizar las rondas de preguntas y respuestas. – dijo el Sr. Rowle mientras hacía aparecer una pizarra donde apareció el sistema de calificaciones:



**Calificaciones aprobadas**

  * E - Extraordinario
  * S - Supera las expectativas
  * A - Aceptable



**Calificaciones desaprobadas**

  * I - Insatisfactorio
  * D - Desastroso
  * T - Troll



  * Como ya saben el sistema establecido las calificaciones aprobadas no tendrán repercusiones en ustedes, más si las desaprobadas aquellos con un minimo de tres materias en insatisfactorio estarán realizado clases de refuerzo y hasta que no cumplan con los requisitos no podrán volver a las clases regulares, para estas clases se han habilitado 3 salones donde todos estarán por cursos sin importar las casas del primer año hasta el tercero estarán en el salón A, los de cuarto y quinto en el salón B y sexto y séptimo en el C. – la mayoría de los alumnos estaban condenados a padecer esto ya que nunca han tenido unos profesores decentes en defensa, historia y cuidados de las criaturas mágicas.



  * Aquellos con más de 3 materias en desastrosos tendrán que ir al ministerio de magia para una reevaluación de su caso mientras serán enviados a sus casas con el material necesario para prepararse en el transcurso de esto estarán suspendidos de la escuela, si pasan las materias serán reinsertados en la escuela. – los alumnos más destacados por estas faltas eran Gryffindors por la permisibilidad de la profesora Mcgonagall muchos se habían aprovechado para no estudiar ni entregar tareas de diferentes materias contando con que la subdirectora los cubriría, ahora tendría que explicarles a sus padres como eran que habían perdido el tiempo en tonterías y no en sus estudios.



  * Y por último aquellos con más de 3 materias calificación de Troll o por debajo de ellas están automáticamente expulsados de la escuela – esto último causo revuelo porque eran al menos 50 estudiantes de los 375 que había en la escuela actualmente un número considerable de ellos eran Gry, el resto eran huff, cosa que llamo mucho la atención.



  * ¿Cómo es posible que los afectados seamos más los gryffindors y los Hufflepuff, porque las demás casas no son expulsadas? - Cuestiono nada más y nada menos que Lily Evans iracunda siendo una de las más afectadas pues la habían suspendido tenía 5 materias abajo y la acusaban de robo de trabajos y tramposa.



  * Muy buena su duda – respondió el Sr. Rowle- si pudiera decir su nombre y año jovencita – solicito de forma educada.



  * Lilian Evans, quinto año y eso que tiene que ver para responder mi pregunta – cuestiono con duda, pero con soberbia la joven pelirroja.



  * Muy fácil porque así la pondré de ejemplo con sus notas para aclarar mejor las dudas – al decir esto la chica se puso más blanca que un papel, comenzó a temblar y la voz no le salía, estaba petrificada al saber que sería humillada públicamente- bueno Srta. Evans aquí podemos ver que usted es una de las suspendidas – al decir esto sorprendió a toda la casa de los leones pues en sus timos ella había salido como la bruja más inteligente de los últimos 50 años – para empezar todas sus notas han sido tomadas de diferentes alumnos pero las más remarcables son las de pociones y transformaciones las cuales todas sin excepción pertenecen al joven Severus Prince- Malfoy tareas, trabajos y asignaciones copiadas e inclusive los timos del joven Prince sobrepasan la marca como el mejor Mago de los últimos 500 años, de los cuales a usted le asignaron 2 correspondientes a él, sus notas en si no eran malas solo por la media hasta el tercer año que dejo de realizar sus trabajos y pasar a copiarlos directamente, así mismo los trabajos prácticos evaluados por los profesores de Pociones y transformaciones cuando eran realizados en conjunto el joven Prince hacia la mayor parte y recibía la menor nota, cosa por la cual fue penalizada restándole puntos como castigo.



  * Así mismo en su Asignación como prefecta fue un mérito inmerecido y mal ejecutado, pues no le correspondía a usted según el libro este le corresponde desde cuarto año y sin excepciones a la joven Andrómeda Black a la cual aparte de usurpar el puesto de prefecta, también Dumbledore le usurpo el mérito como de la mejor bruja en pociones en los últimos 50 años la cual si obtuvo el título –



Al decir esto la joven Black estaba dividida entre la emoción y la indignación sus hermanas rápidamente fueron a su lado para contenerla y darle apoyo ante semejante noticia, para Bella esto no era más que una declaración de guerra para ella esto no era suficiente quería sangre ya sea de la cabra, de los incompetentes que tenía como maestros, con la sangre sucia no tenía problema pues fue usada como símbolo de la luz por la cabra loca, una que otra maldición si le hechizaría por burlarse de su hermana pero de ahí a su muerte era demasiado suave, Bella quería venganza con sus hermanas nadie se mete.

Evans por otro lado estaba siendo más que humillada delante de toda la escuela, le estaban quitando todo por lo que trabajo, reconocía que a veces no se dedicaba de lleno a sus clases, pero las hacia tarde y con ayuda de los trabajos de Severus, no era copiar era solo parafrasear y no era su culpa que los profesores la apreciaran más a ella que a él.

  * Así mismo como prefecta quito puntos de forma injustificada a otras casas como eran Slythering y Ravenclaw, asigno castigos injustificados o por demás injustos y a quienes si merecía castigos los ignoro o los libero de castigos asignados por otros prefectos por lo cual también se sanciono por abuso de poder. – siguió explicando el Sr. Rowle – por lo tanto, si contamos las 5 materias que tiene en desastroso y los puntos restados como sanción por todas las faltas cometidas está suspendida y mire que le estamos considerando porque no es responsable de lo que Dumbledore hizo de lo contrario de saberlo y participar voluntariamente estaría expulsada. – Lily ya sentada y avergonzada como nunca bajo la cabeza pues eso le cayó como un frio en el estómago ya que ella si sabía lo que el director hizo con las notas explicándole que lo hacía por el bien mayor, así todo el mundo comenzaría aceptar a los hijos de muggle y abrirle las puertas en el ministerio y en las grandes familias, cayo como tonta en su juego y la uso, ahora si salía a la luz perdía aún más de lo que iba a perder cuando se sepa que ella sabía de los maltratos de Severus y nunca hizo nada para detenerlos.



  * Por otro lado, pregunto porque solo la casa de los leones y los tejones pues simple, los Raveclaws son alumnos muy estudiosos y responsables la mayoría de las notas robadas pertenecen a ellos sobretodo en transformaciones y asignadas a los leones – al decir esto los Cuervos estaban más allá del enojo y la indignación, su esfuerzo y trabajo robado por un grupo de vagos y holgazanes leones que se creían los dueños de la escuela – las demás notas robadas pertenecen a las serpientes los cuales al ser en su mayoría herederos o miembros de casas prestigiosas los estándares de dichas familias y las instrucciones previas a la entrada a la escuela los hacen más preparados para Hogwarts que aquellos que son de familias comunes y no tienen tutores para sus hijos más que ellos mismos para enseñarles lo básico, por lo que las serpientes están más preparados en defensa y pociones que en cualquier otra rama, por lo cual sus notas en dichas materias fueron robadas. Lo que también me recuerda que también que los premios anuales de este año que si no me equivoco son de Gryffindor sus reconocimientos son robados mas no inmerecidos han hecho un gran trabajo, aunque no ganaron ese título como es debido, los títulos pertenecen a John Dawlish séptimo año de Ravenclaw alumno meritorio por obtener 5 Timos en supera las expectativas y 2 extraordinarios y la joven Bellatrix Black por obtener 4 timos en extraordinarios, 2 superas las expectativas y 1 matrícula de honor por la mejor en defensas en los últimos 18 años solo superada por la Sra. Malfoy aquí presente – las serpientes siempre habían sido menospreciadas por la cabra loca de Dumbledore y sus secuaces inclusive su propio jefe de casa les dio la espalda, pero esto era el punto de no retorno, para Bellatrix fue como que le robaran todos su logros para relegarla a las sombras, recuerda el día que recibió sus calificaciones y quedo como una más del montón su madre que tenía tantas esperanzas en ella para que su padre considerara dejarla estudiar antes de casarse al ver los resultados se tuvo que resignar a ser la esposa trofeo del baboso de Lestrange en cuanto terminaran la escuela cosa que la tenían por demás amargada y con ansias de unirse al Lord quien le prometía libertad para hacer lo que ella más quería libre.



Los leones y tejones que tenían la decencia de lucir avergonzado no dijeron nada y mantuvieron callados, muchos de los indignados comenzaron armar revuelo en el salón haciendo que las demás casas enojadas con ellos se preparaban a maldecirlos hasta que la Sra. Malfoy los paralizo a rodos y puso el control.

  * Inmobilus corpus – exclamo la Sra. Malfoy – se tranquilizan y guardan la compostura, los que están expulsados pensaba darles la noche para que recogieran sus cosas e informaran a sus padres, pero por lo visto son incapaces de comportarse y aceptar sus actos, los elfos de la escuela empacaran sus cosas y las enviaran a sus casas mañana, ustedes serán enviados esta misma noche en el autobús noctambulo con dos aurores y un representante del ministerio el cual hablara con sus padres al momento de entregarlos a cada uno, los que están suspendidos espero que sean más responsables y de forma mansa vayan a sus habitaciones y recojan todos para partir mañana – al decir esto los alumnos inmovilizados se espantaron a tal punto que muchos se desmayaron a otros les dio un ataque de pánico, cuando sus padres se enteraran los matarían.



Casiopea convoco a los elfos quienes escoltaron a los expulsados fuera del recinto y llamaron a los aurores, el sr. Rowle asigno a un delegado del departamento que llevaría a los alumnos a sus casas y entregaría las notificaciones a los padres.

  * Por último y no menos importante les informo que las ultimas 4 copas de casas y demás competiciones realizadas ganadas por Gryffindor, serán quitadas y entregadas a las casas correspondientes ya que las ganaron de forma inmerecida y con trampas, dos de estas son de la casa de Ravenclaw, 1 de Slythering y otra de Hufflepuff – al decir esto causo la algarabía de los alumnos de las tres casas mencionadas, algo bueno ante tantos disgustos.

* * *




Los leones no se quedaron para ver como los demás disfrutaban su humillación, la casa que antes reinaba ahora era la escoria de la escuela, eran considerados oportunistas y vagos que no estudiaban ni hacían lo mínimo por estudiar porque el director y la subdirectora les favorecían hasta con notas robadas. Todos se dirigía a su casa sin hablar el silencio y la tención eran cortantes.

  * Quien diría que lo que dijo Severus hoy se nos cumpliría – dijo Rita al recordar que después de la broma de los merodeadores de bajarle los pantalones delante de todos los leones e insultar a la inmunda de Evans – recuerdo lo que dijo como si fuera una recordadora “ _rían bastardos que el día de su juicio llegara pronto y como me humillaron serán humillados”_ cuando lo dijo creí que hablaba de los mortifagos quien diría que sería por nuestro propio ego que caeríamos de la gracia de todos – termino de decir Rita para después limpiarse una lagrima solitaria que bajaba por su mejilla aun con el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no llorar.



  * Tienes toda la razón quien diría que la casa de los valientes y justo seriamos los villanos de la historia – dijo Alice – que rayos paso para que llegáramos a este punto, nuestra casa no era así – dijo la joven con la vo gangosa.



  * Los merodeadores y Dumbledore paso – dijo Frank Longbotton con la cara seria, siempre estuvo en contra de las bromas de mal gusto de los imbéciles de los merodeadores inclusive llego a castigarlos varias veces y o que consiguió que lo castigaran a él y perdiera su puesto de prefecto por ir en contra de su propia casa - el director y la subdirectora apoyando el comportamiento de esos salvajes alentó a los demás hacer lo mismo sabiendo que sin importar nada al final pasarían de curso sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, eso paso. – dijo muy fríamente el joven.



  * Eso lo hicieron algunos yo nunca hice eso, siempre me esforcé y estudié hasta quemarme las pestañas por mis notas y solo tengo problemas con las materias donde los profesores son irresponsables o de plano malos y aun asi mis notas no son tan graves – dijo Nicole – no me mal entiendan no me estoy vana gloriando – dijo al ver la mirada de resentimiento de varios compañeros – lo que quiero decir es que cada quien es responsable de sacar sus estudios adelante si al final tomaron la decisión de no estudiar y confiar en el director pues fue su decisión nadie les apunto con una varita para que lo hiciera – termino la chica para ver como los que la miraban mal se arrepentían de lo hecho pues sabían que ella tenía razón.



  * Cuando mis padres se enteren me arrancaran la melena - dijo la Evans – como les voy a explicar que estoy suspendida – dijo la chica aterrada



  * De todos los suspendidos tu sí que aliste mal parada, quien diría que la prefecta perfecta era una vulgar copiona y tanto que nos restregabas tus notas, siempre lo dije eres una inmunda aprovechada que le sacaba partido a Severus para su beneficio y cuando viste que Potter estaba mejor posicionado le diste la patada – dijo Rita con veneno porque todo se hubiera evitado si la muy hija de perra de Evans hubiera detenido al mononeural de Potter y no lo hubiera puesto en contra del Prince, por sus estúpidas bromas para llamar la atención de la insignificante esta estaban así.



  * Deja de culparme de todo, yo no obligue a los merodeadores a tratar así a Severus – dijo la pelirroja indignada.



  * Pero nunca hiciste nada por detenerlos mejor les metiste cizaña para que empeorara y te decías amiga de Snape – dijo Frank aun no acostumbrado a llamarlo Prince – si querías a Potter le hubieras dicho que, si con la condición de que dejara a tu supuesto mejor amigo en paz, pero tú lo llevaste más allá, hasta te reías de las bromas, solo te indignaste cuando Snape te puso en tu lugar y ahí no lo soportaste e hiciste que los merodeadores cobraran tu venganza.



  * Porque ahora todo el mundo está en mi contra desde que descubrieron que es un heredero, pero antes que era un inmundo nadie le defendía, son un montón de hipócritas y doble caras – dijo furiosa la pelirroja sin dejarles hablar a ninguno, para entrar lo más rápido posible a la casa de los leones.



  * Yo nunca he apoyado los merodeadores y muchos también me dieron la espalda a mi cuando trate de poner límites y lo saben, pero en un punto ella tiene razón muchos de ustedes son unos hipócritas que cuando humillaban al chico se rían y lo disfrutaban sin para ahora que saben que es el más poderoso y sagrado de los 28 ahora están de su lado, tengan decencia de por lo menos no opinar – dijo Frank con tono frio para entrar también a la casa, pues a el fue uno de los que les dieron la espalda por los merodeadores y sus crueldades para que ahora se hagan los dignos y señalen culpables.



Los demás entraron a la casa en silencio sintiéndose peor por lo que dijo Longbotton eran una bola de hipócritas y se decían mejor que las serpientes.

* * *

**Casa de Slythering**

**Sala común**

Las serpientes estaban rozagantes de entusiasmo y felicidad por fin se les estaba haciendo justicia y dándoles su lugar, muchos estaban en la sala común usando los espacios libres para escribir cartas contando a detalles lo sucedido a sus familiares y enviando las notificaciones oficiales como evidencia, sabían que podían usar esto en contra de la cabra cuando le tocara su turno en el juicio y sino por lo menos para desprestigiarlo públicamente delante de todos, lo cual sería su ruina política.

Las hermanas Black junto a Regulus habían decidido retirarse a la nueva habitación de Bella como prefecta que cuando ingreso a la casa de las serpientes encontró la habitación de premio anual ubicada a un lado de la sala principal rotulada con su nombre y su foto en el muro de los estudiantes destacados en Slythering junto a ella su hermana Andrómeda, cuando estaban en la privacidad de la habitación donde nadie se atrevería a interrumpirlos fueron libres de expresar sus emociones.

Para Regulus esperaba que fuera Andrómeda la que se fuera en sentimentalismos al saber las buenas nuevas, pero al igual que ella, Narcisa y él se quedaron atónitos al ver a Bella llorando y riendo mientras decía que era libre y bailaba por toda la habitación.

  * Bella prima se que estas feliz pero podias aclarando eso de que eres libre – cuestiono Regulus al ver que sus hermanas también las veian confundidas.
  * Soy libre de estudiar y hacer una carrera, ya no me tengo que casar y ser una esposa trofeo, cuando hice los timos le hable a padre y madre de mis intenciones de hacer una maestría en Defensa y duelo mágico, lo cual me dijeron que la única forma que lo harían si en mis timos fueran meritorios de lo contrario tendría que al terminar la escuela aceptar un matrimonio arreglado con Rodophus Lestrange y cumplir como su mujer, lo que implicaba olvidarme de mis estudios pues según ese imbécil las mujeres solo están para parir y educar niños, que siendo generoso me daría hasta que nos graduemos para que disfrutara mi vida de soltera. – dijo Bella llena de odio.



  * Me había resignado a mi suerte, pero no por eso aceptado me casaría, pero sería la mujer más fría y agria que ese idiota tendría la dicha de conocer, por eso en estos dos años he sido una perra con ropa con todo el mundo, si yo no era feliz nadie tendría el derecho de serlo, pero ahora que todo salió a la luz, ese idiota se puede dar por servido – dijo la joven feliz



  * Porque nunca nos dijiste lo que paso, te hubiéramos apoyado – dijo Andrómeda dolida por todo lo que había tenido que tragar su hermana.



  * Si estamos aquí y somos todas contra el mundo, si una lucha las otras también – dijo Narcisa enojada con su hermana por no contarle.



  * Porque yo soy la mayor si me reusaba a casarme entonces obligarían a una de ustedes a tomar mi lugar y a mí me desterrarían a una casa de descanso donde no pudiera avergonzar a la familia y si me reusaba peor podrían borrarme del árbol familiar – dijo bella tomando la mano de sus dos hermanas y besando cada una – prefiero morir a que ustedes sufran.



  * Eso yo no lo permitiría ahora que soy el heredero y futuro jefe de la familia, tengo la oportunidad de influir en las decisiones de los demás siempre y cuando el abuelo me apoye y sé que el detesta a la familia Lestrange con el alma por ser unos arrastrados – dijo Regulus con fría convicción, el se encargaría de cuidar a sus primas no como el bastardo de Sirius que siempre las humillaba delante de todo el mundo solo por ser serpientes.



  * Hablando del abuelo tenemos que informarle lo que paso para que tome cartas en el asunto y ustedes infórmenle a sus padres, pero las notificaciones las envían al patriarca, no tenemos tiempo que perder ya en el fin de semana haremos las celebraciones correspondientes – termino Regulus para salir de la habitación e ir a la suya a mandar una carta con carácter de urgencia.



  * Ahora soy premio anual y tu prefecta solo falta Narcisa para que el siguiente año sea elegida prefecta – dijo Bella quien se le iluminaba la cara con una idea- ya se lo que haremos para marcar nuestro destino chicas, yo ya soy libre que tal si hacen lo mismo ustedes, propónganle a Padre sobresalir y si ganan que sea su libertad de decisión – ambas la miraron como si les estuviera hablando de hacer alquimia – no me miren así, yo las preparare con todo lo que se me de mis timos, Andy tu eres una prodigio con las pociones y tu Narcisa con transformación, lo que tenemos que hacer es ayudarnos unas a las otras con aquello en lo que somos buenas, así romperán las marcas de los timos y padre no tendrá opción más que dejarlas estudiar para que sus talentos no e desperdicien y sus logros traigan renombre a la familia- termino de explicarle Bella esperando su decisión.



  * Escuchándolo así es una muy buena idea – dijo Andy pensando en que si obtenía su libertad por las buenas podría casarse con su amado Ted sin que pongan oposición – estoy adentro – dijo ella.



  * Lo que quieren hacer es un imposible y romperá muchos esquemas tres mujeres haciendo maestrías y dejando a un lado el matrimonio, seremos el tema principal de toda la alta sociedad – dijo Narcisa mientras veía a sus hermanas seria para después sonreír malévolamente – lo cual está perfecto para mí porque me encanta ser el centro de atención, claro que estoy dentro – dijo una chispeante jovencita.



  * Si una Black lucha las otras también – dijeron las tres al unísono uniendo a sus varitas en una promesa de hermanas.

* * *

Continuara...



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente bonita!!!
> 
> Pido disculpas por no poder publicar con mas frecuencia pero soy medico y esta pandemia ha sacado la mayor parte de mis fuerzas, son pocos los momentos que estoy en casa y cuando lo hago estoy super agotada, seguiré escribiendo porque esto me ayuda relajarme y despejarme de esta dura realidad. 
> 
> Espero que disfruten este capitulo y ya saben si les gusta ya sabe que botón presionar, como siempre agradezco su apoyo y su aliento para continuar esta historia.
> 
> Este es la segunda parte del episodio anterior y tendra una segunda parte, que creen que le paso a Binns y como recibiran los Evans a Lily, todo eso y mas en el proximo capitulo.
> 
> Mientras nos leemos pronto  
> xoxo


	10. MENTIRAS, CULPAS, VERDADES Y TODO LO QUE RESULTE DE ELLO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ".Nunca culpes a los demás por tu situación.Eres lo que eres y estás en donde estás por tus propios actos y decisiones"
> 
> Aninimo

**Ministerio de Magia**

**Sala del juicio**

Después de escuchar el diagnóstico del joven Prince y saber que este es un Bendecido de la magia de los cuales en Europa se pueden contar con una mano y sobran dedos y en el mundo son pocos, ya que son la fuente de renovación de la magia, el reinicio de una nueva era.

Los benditos siempre han sido un numero reducidos de magos que aparecen solo cuando el mundo mágico más los necesita, como cuando el mundo mágico se separó del muggle al ver la codicia y envidia con la que querían disponer de la magia, estos al ver cómo iban desapareciendo los magos comenzaron a cazarlos como si fueran animales y tratar de esclavizarlos al ver que no pudieron pues decidieron considerarlos malignos y seres del demonio, para justificar la matanza de hombres, mujeres y niños.

Esto trajo como consecuencia que las comunidades mágicas decrecieran de forma abrupta, muchas desaparecieron, la magia al ver el maltrato a sus hijos, decidió castigar a la humanidad con la plaga, solo cuando existiera el equilibrio entre las vidas muggles y mágicas se detendría las mismas.

El mundo mágico estaba al borde de la extinción ya que la mayoría de las muertes fueron de mujeres y niños, así que la madre magia bendijo a unos pocos niños que sobrevivieron con el don de dar vida a pesar de ser hombres para poder repoblar la comunidad, los hijos de estos bendecidos fueron magos muy poderosos y notables entre ellos se caracterizaron 4 magos quienes fundaron una escuela para poder proteger aquellos que aún no sabían usar su magia y cometían errores de revelarse entre muggles.

Los benditos al ser pocos eran protegidos y adorados, al principio muchos quisieron aprovecharse de ellos, pero la magia siempre sabia dictamino que quien le hace daño a un bendito el mal ocasionado se le devuelve por tres, nadie puede forzar a un bendito o en el acto queda estéril e impotente y por ultimo cuando un bendito cumple 16 años recibe su herencia completa y quien intente matarlo pierde su vida e incluso su magia.

Por eso cuando un bendito nace se reconoce con una marca mágica en su nalga la cual representa dador de vida, así los padres saben que deben protegerlo y guiarlo. Muchos magos desconocen esto por lo que el sanador que recibe al bebe les informa a los padres sobre el don de su hijo, explicándoles sus características, requerimientos y cuidados, además de que se notifica al ministerio de magia para hacerlo público evitando malos entendidos y hasta feudos de sangre.

En el caso de Severus nació en el mundo muggle y Aileen como muchos otros desconocía el don del niño por lo tanto no pudo hacer nada para protegerlo, además su debilidad inherente de amar a su esposo a pesar de todo la cegó tanto que descuido el bienestar tanto de ella como de su hijo.

Cuando los sagrados 28 escucharon esto, el juicio automáticamente cambio independiente de que ellos juzgaran a los acusados, la magia cobraría su parte.

  * En vista de que en este momento todos los cargos cambian de juicio de sangre a juicio de magia, se les dará un día a las familias de los acusados para tomar decisiones y medidas para salvaguardar el bienestar de los demás miembros de la familia – dijo Augusta solemnemente, sabiendo que la magia cobra en sangre y no en individuo, si los patriarcas y matriarcas de las líneas afectadas no toman medidas de forma inmediata, el día en que Severus reciba su herencia, la magia se la cobrara con todos los miembros de las familias y no solo con sus atacantes, lo que conllevaría a la maldición de una línea familiar completa.



  * Yo Flemont Augustus Potter, hijo de Charlus, nieto de Maximus, descendiente de Godric y ultimo Perverell he declarado a James Charlus Potter un indigno de la familia, por lo tanto se le quitaron todos los derechos sucesorios y se les serán otorgados al siguiente Potter que demuestre ser digno de poseerlos, a partir de ahora James Charlus Potter queda desheredado y expulsado de la familia Potter, sus actos y consecuencias serán pagados solo por el – dijo Potter padre de forma fría y estoica, pues aunque disimulara delante de los sangre puras por dentro se sentía muerto, su hijo no solo traiciono a Prince sino que hirió a un hijo de la magia sin saberlo, los magos podrán ser crueles en sus castigos pero tienen algo que la magia no, misericordia, la magia no ve en tonos grises solo ve en blanco y negro, lo que haces en la vida se te será devuelto, James iba aprender de la forma más cruel. – yo como patriarca y regente del linaje Potter pediré perdón al último de los Prince en persona y renovare mis votos de lealtad ante él. – esto significava ante otras palabras servidumbre de la familia Potter a los Prince, todo aquel con sangre Potter estará encadenado a serle fiel, ocupar sus habilidades, dones e incluso posesiones a la orden de la Familia Prince, lo que él quería hacer con Kingsley termino haciéndolo el con su familia, el karma tarda, pero llega y el así lo está comprobando.



  * Yo Acturus Sirius Black, hijo de Sirius II, nieto de Sirius I, descendiente de La dama Negra he declarado a Sirius Orión Black un traidor de la sangre Black por lo tanto se le quitan todos los derechos sucesorios y se pasaran al siguiente Black digno de poseerlos, he nombrado a Regulus Acturus Black el heredero de la familia, a partir de ahora Sirius Orión queda desheredado, expulsado de la familia y su nombre ha sido borrado del árbol familiar. - dijo Acturus solemne y frio como siempre ha sido, a diferencia de Potter este no estaba dolido estaba furico. Ese crio siempre había sido irrespetuoso, respondon e irresponsable por culpa de los dos idiotas que tiene como padres, los cuales también llevarán su respectiva sanción no se crean que saldrán de risitas, su castigo apenas y comenzaba. – La noble ancestral casa Black no tiene nada que ver con ese sin nombre, reniega de sus actos, pedirá perdón a la familia Prince, se pondrá a su disposición y de hoy en adelante la casa Black se declara parte del bando neutral – lo último levanto murmullos y dejo sorprendido a la facción oscura, quienes ahora recibían un duro golpe pues perdían a dos grandes familias Los Black y los Malfoys lo cual debilitaba los votos en el wizengamont.



  * La familia Lupin acepta el día de plazo que se nos otorgan con el fin de tomar la mejor decisión – dijo el Sr. Rómulo Lupin con cara de congoja mientras consolaba a su esposa, ambos de pie pues no son nobles ni parte del ministerio tenían ciertos protocolos que cumplir.



  * La familia Petigrew acepta el día de plazo que se nos otorga con el fin de tomar la mejor decisión – dijo el Sr. Enid Petigrew con la cara descompuesta, se encontraba solo pues su esposa no podía aguantar esto y la dejo sedada en la casa con su suegra e hijo hermano menor de Peter.



En ese momento los llamados testigos que eran también parte de los acusados pidieron la palabra con un auror de intermediario ya que no podían entrar a la sala, la Sra. Longbotton accedió puesto que aún no iniciaban el juicio y cada familia tenía que dar una moción para aceptar o denegar el plazo.

  * Yo Minerva Mcgonagall hago renuncia a todos los vínculos con la familia Mcgonagall, disuelvo mis lazos, parto mi nombre, los libero de mi carga y acepto mis actos como únicamente míos, que mis consecuencias no sean parte de mi linaje o descendencia, que por mi magia así sea. – dijo la bruja levantando su mano ya que había sido despojada de su varita al momento de entrar en el juzgado, al saber que no solo había lastimado a un Prince sino a un bendecido sabía que estaba perdida, con el mocoso podía lidiar, pero con la magia no, en la noche anterior junto con Horace y Poppy habían avisado a sus familias para evitarles el mal gusto de enterarse por la prensa o por habladurías.



  * Yo Poppy Pomfrey hago renuncia a todos los vínculos con la familia Pomfrey, disuelvo mis lazos, parto mi nombre, los libero de mi carga y acepto mis actos como únicamente míos, que mis consecuencias no sean parte de mi linaje o descendencia, que por mi magia así sea. – dijo la enfermera sin ánimos, pero firme, se sentía muerta en vida y aun la magia no se cobraba.



  * Yo Horace Slughorn hago renuncia a todos los vínculos con la noble y antigua familia Slughorn, disuelvo mis lazos, parto mi nombre, los libero de mi carga y acepto mis actos como únicamente míos, que mis consecuencias no sean parte de mi linaje o descendencia, que por mi magia así sea. – dijo con seriedad y firmeza, si iba a caer caería con dignidad.



Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso para que los cuchicheos aumentaran en la sala hacer el ultimo sacrificio era lo más digno que un brujo podía hacer cuando cometía una falta grave ante el mundo mágico y podía acarrear un feudo de sangre, esto liberaba a la familia de habladurías y del escarnio público así mismo, si era nombrado como deudor de un feudo de sangre este feudo solo afectaba a él brujo y no arrastraba a la familia completa, haciéndolos malditos de sangre pero a diferencia de lo que hicieron los Patriarcas Potter y Black, estos al renunciar pueden llevar su nombre y no sufren la perdida de la magia por línea de sangre, solo que son dos familias diferentes a partir de ahora, como les paso a James y Sirius, pero no estarían exentos del castigo que la magia en su momento les otorgue.

  * Silencio – dijo Augusta recomponiendo el orden en la sala – en vista de lo acontecido propongo que se aplace el juicio 1 día para darle un plazo justo a las familias Lupin, Petigrew y Dumbledore tomen las mejores decisiones con respecto a su caso. ¿Quién a favor? – cuestiono Augusta dirigiéndose a los 28 sagrados, de los cuales 16 estuvieron a favor y los restantes en contra.- moción aprobada.



  * Propongo que tentativamente se le levante cargos de negligencia y maltrato infantil a Minerva Mcgonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Horace Slughorn y Albus Dumbledore hasta que se tomen las declaraciones de los más jóvenes para tener todas las evidencias y poder formalizar todos los cargos en concreto- dijo Madame Bones con voz seria.



  * ¿Quiénes a favor? – cuestiono madame Longbotton, en la sala se levantaron todas las varitas de los presentes del circulo sagrado – Moción aprobada. Se cierra la sesión de hoy hasta el día de mañana a las 9:00 A.m. donde se abrirá el juicio nuevamente, mientras tanto los acusados permanecerán detenidos en las celdas del departamento de aurores, se les permitirá a las familias hacer los arreglos pertinentes para verlos.



Ante este dictamen la sala se fue vaciando, en la salida se podían ver a los reporteros del diario el profeta, del Wibbler y la revista corazón de brujas, así como la prensa internacional buscando las primicias de las noticias y pidiendo entrevistas con los Patriarcas tanto de la familia Black y Malfoy como de la Potter, los cuales se negaron cortésmente y se dirigieron a las chimeneas más cercanas para irse.

Solo los Lupin y los Petigrew se quedaron para ver a sus hijos, las familias del profesorado ya se habían comunicado por carta con ellos y habían tomado la decisión de no tener contacto con ellos durante y después del juicio, tomaron su sacrificio en totalidad y se despidieron de ellos sin pena ni glorias pues lo que estaban pasando ellos se lo habían buscado.

* * *

**Oficina de aurores**

**área medica**

Los Lupin y el Sr. Petigrew fueron escoltados a dicha sala acompañados por un auror luego de que les requisaran las varitas y les fueran colocados unos cuantos hechizos de seguridad.

A los Lupin les fueron escoltado al área médica donde su hijo permanecía en reposo, pero consciente luego de lo que sucedió con su captura, sus heridas aún estaban sanando, pero estaba mejor que los aurores que lo enfrentaron en el ataque.

Los Lupin se dirigieron a la cama donde estaba su hijo, tenía unas runas que impedía que saliera de la habitación y dos aurores vigilando a fuera, cuando lo vieron tan demacrado y pálido, su madre Lyal se fue en llanto, su padre al verlo a los ojos se dio cuenta que la pena de su hijo era mayor que el dolor físico así que como padre tuvo que ser fuerte para soportar el dolor por ambos, ser su consuelo y sostén.

  * Mi niño ¿Que te hicieron? – cuestiono Lyal mientras abrazaba a su hijo y pasaba la mano por su cara mientras ambos lloraban.
  * ¡Ay mama!!! Me traicionaron… me traicionaron…- era lo único que salía del joven lloroso.



Rómulo abrazando a ambos, uso su magia sin varita para calmar a Remus, era un truco que había aprendido para calmar al lobo interno del niño en sus muchos viajes de investigación luego de que Fenrir Greyback lo convirtiera siendo apenas un infante de 5 años.

  * Hijo necesito que te calmes, respira y ánclate en mi… estoy aquí hijo… no estás solo – dijo Rómulo mientras Remus hacia lo que su padre le decía, aún estaba dolido, pero sabía que no estaba solo sus padres siempre estaban ahí para el – ayer en la tarde antes de transformarme me enfrente a Peter y a Sirius por lo que estaban haciendo…



**_Flash back_ **

**_Ya déjenlo en paz – les reclamo Remus a los merodeadores, haciendo tiempo para que Regulus tomara a Severus y se lo llevara a la sala común de las serpientes donde los merodeadores no podrían entrar._ **

**_\- ¿Qué te pasa Rem, porque detienes la diversión? – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa Fría._ **

**_\- Diversión…. llamas a esto diversión…. Estaban torturando al pobre chico, si yo y Regulus no hubiéramos llegado lo habrían matado – dijo Remus mirándolo con cara de asombro y miedo, ante lo cual James tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado más sin embargo Sirius estaba molesto. - ¿Qué fue lo que paso con ustedes? – cuestiono Remus._ **

**_\- Él estaba como siempre pegado a su libro de maleficios, teníamos que evitar que practicara con algún alumno inocente, sabes que es un prospecto a mortifagos- expreso Sirius con convicción mientras James solo asentía y Peter les seguía el paso a los dos idiotas._ **

**_\- Ya me tienen harto con esto, primero lo humillaban porque molestaba a Lily, lo cual es una miserable excusa de James por ganar a una chica de la cual solo quiere porque se le niega no porque la ame, después que por que es Slythering cosa que tu hermano también es y no te veo maldiciéndolo día sí y día también y ahora porque es estudioso ya es un prospecto a mago oscuro, que será después cuando no sea mortifago – les reclamo el licano con furia por sus abusos- parecen más magos oscuros ustedes que él._ **

**_\- Te estás pasando sabemos que están en tus días y tus humores cambian, pero no la tomes con nosotros, ese bueno para nada es un mortifago y hay que ponerlo en su lugar a tiempo antes de que haga daño a alguien y si matarlo es la solución que así sea- afirmo Sirius con enojo._ **

**_\- Si es así como piensas entonces no pienso seguir con ustedes, podre ser una criatura oscura más nunca seré un asesino – dijo Remus convencido de que si esto era lo que querían hacer sus amigos mejor estar solo y maldito que ser un maldito y perseguido._ **

**_\- Espera no es así – dijo James interponiéndose entre ambos – Sirius y yo nunca mataríamos a nadie- dijo James mientras miraba a canuto seriamente y este asentía – solo tratamos de hacer lo que es mejor para el colegio, tu deberías de apoyarnos y no estar en contra._ **

**_\- Entender que, que en la escuela somos vistos como matones y nadie nos enfrenta por temor a ponerse encontrar la casa Black, la Potter y dejar que medio maten a un chico que solo quiere llevar sus años de colegio en paz y por nosotros no puede – dijo lunático con culpa- crees que puedo llegar a mi casa cada verano y decir que todo está bien cuando se lo que le hacemos a una persona solo por gusto, yo no soy así._ **

**_\- ¿Y porque no nos detuviste antes? – cuestión James – dices que somos lo peor, pero tú no eres mejor que nosotros, solo te quedas ahí viendo lo que pasa y hasta te ríes de lo que hacemos, eres un hipócrita por querer adjudicarnos solo a nosotros la culpa._ **

**_\- En eso tienes razón siempre he sido un cobarde y si no he hecho nada es solo porque ustedes conocen mi condición sino hace mucho que hubiera evitado todo esto. – dijo Remus con tono de reclamo._ **

**_\- Crees que usaríamos tu condición en tu contra, nosotros no somos serpientes rastreras, nosotros tenemos honor, si fueras de veras nuestro amigo no sacarías esto como excusa- dijo Sirius furioso con Remus por lo que insinuó._ **

**_\- Chicos ya cálmense – dijo James – este no es ni el lugar ni el momento para esto, Remus tu están sensible por la luna y tu Sirius por tus problemas familiares así que mejor dejemos hasta aquí._ **

**_\- Hablo san Potter y tenemos que hacer su voluntad – dijo Remus decepcionado de que usara su condición para desvalorizar sus opiniones - si tu hablas nosotros seguimos, tu opinas y es válido, yo lo hago y solo es la criatura hablando – dijo Remus mirándolo directamente a los ojos – así es como siempre me has visto como una criatura que mientras siga sus voluntades está bien pero si se revela estaba va el influjo de la luna- James voltio la cara sintiéndose atrapado por las palabras tan ciertas de Remus._ **

**_\- Eso no es cierto Remus, soy tu amigo, somos tus amigos – dijo James tratando de aplacar a Lunático._ **

**_\- Eres un puto mentiroso, te olvidas que mi olfato detecta las mentiras- dijo Remus mientras lo empujaba lejos de el- púdrete y no se me acerquen._ **

**_\- Remus la transformación es esta noche no puedes estar solo – trato de convérselo James_ **

**_\- Prefiero solo a estar con una banda de hipócritas que solo me usan cuando les conviene- alego el licano._ **

**_\- Déjalo que se largue a su escondrijo, vamos a ver cuánto dura sin necesitarnos – dijo Sirius._ **

****

**_\- PU-DRAN-SE – dijo Remus gruñendo._ **

**_Flash back End_ **

Después de eso solo recuerdo a Severus llegando a la casa de los gritos ayudarme diciendo que Sirius le había dicho que me habían atacado por traidor, después de eso solo recuerdo que todo se vuelve borroso, hasta que desperté aquí – decía Lunático con las lágrimas cayéndole en cascadas por los ojos – sabes que es lo peor no que mis amigos me traicionaran pero que mi pareja destinada aun no me da la cara… siento que me duele corazón – dijo el joven destrozado.

Rómulo estaba lívido al saber esto, no podía creer lo retorcido del joven Black, una cosa es ser cruel por prejuicio, pero otra es ser tan sádico que hasta llegues a lastimar a tu pareja destinada solo por gusto de ver a alguien sufrir y que su hijo aun siguiera esperandolo.

De todos los actos viles uno de los más viles es despreciar a tu pareja destinada, entre los magos solo los que eran parte criatura poseían este don de poder encontrar una pareja con la habilidad de poder entender a la criatura, completarla, ser su ancla para calmarla y tráele paz. Las almas destinadas están para hacerse felices y protegerse una a las otras, usar a tu pareja destinada es como insultar a la magia y con el prontuario de Sirius ya estaba teniendo puntos negativos con madre magia.

\- Si todo lo que me dices es cierto, tenemos una oportunidad de salvarte del destino de los otros – dijo Rómulo esperanzado, como padre sabía que el mayor temor de su hijo era que usaran su condición para hacerle daño a otro pero que lo extorsionaran para que el que hiciera era la peor de sus pesadillas, si a esto le sumamos que fue tu pareja destinada quien lo hizo, significaba que Remus era inocente pues las parejas tienen cierto poder de influencia sobre sus compañeros criaturas con la finalidad de poder controlar la parte oscura y mantenerla tranquila. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas Sirius había distorsionado el vínculo para dominar a Remus.

– Esto no te exime de toda culpa pues independiente de que Sirius usará su vínculo para manipularte, debiste de imponerte o al menos decirnos la verdad para poder ayudarte, esto solo servirá para salvarte de un destino peor que Azcaban y terminar sin nombre.

\- ¿Significa que no tendrá que dejar a la familia y hacer el ultimo sacrificio? – cuestiono Lyal esperanzada.

\- sí, pero aun así la magia cobrara su justa remuneración, pero debes declararte culpable hijo – dijo Rómulo.

\- ¿Cómo?... pero la idea no es sacarme de esto …papa si me declaro culpable me enviaran a Prisión – dijo Remus asustado de la idea de su padre.

\- No te enviaran a Azcaban, como máximo te expulsaran del colegio, te obligaran a registrarte como licántropo, te impondrán alguna multa y pena menor – dijo Rómulo muy seguro de ganar su caso.

\- y lo dices, así como sí que me expulsen en mi quinto año no fuera la gran cosa, romperán mi varita, no podré hacer magia – dijo Remus volviendo a llorar al ver su futuro como maestro de defensa irse por el caño.

\- Eso solo en suelo inglés, cuando naciste te sacamos la doble nacionalidad, en Francia las criaturas tienen más derechos que aquí, aunque igual en Francia no serás bien visto por atacar a un bendecido, así que date por servido si aún conservas la varita – dijo Rómulo haciendo planes en su mente para salir lo más rápido de Inglaterra después del juicio porque si las cosas salían como se lo esperaba, su hijo se libraría de la cárcel mas no de la furia de la población mágica, así que tendría que sacarlo del país antes de las maldiciones los alcanzaran.

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo resolveremos lo de la multa y el dinero para salir del país? – cuestiono Lyal sabiendo que su situación económica, aunque no era precaria estaba muy limitada.

\- La multa por ser licántropo no registrado eso lo tengo resuelto, la condición de Remus es culpa de Fenrir y de los aurores negligentes que lo dejaron libre, además de que Dumbledore me dio su palabra de que tomaría todas las precauciones contigo desde el control, el tratamiento y tu vigilancia para evitar que fueras un peligro para ti y para otros, con respecto a la multa que te pondrán por los ataques que pudiste evitar al chico Prince pero que fuiste muy cobarde para dar la cara a tu pareja, evitándole la pena a ese joven, esas las pagaras tú, en cuanto salgamos de esto te pondrás a trabajar, tus estudios los llevaras conmigo de forma particular – Remus vio a su padre como suplicando volver a una escuela – lo siento hijo pero por más liberales que sean en Francia atacaste a un bendito, el primero en los últimos 300 años, nadie lo pasara por alto, no podemos dejar que te vean andar libre y campante – dijo Rómulo.

\- Aunque seas mi hijo y te amé como ni te imaginas, así mismo estoy dolida por tu falta de juicio y empatía hacia otro ser humano, dejar que tus amigos gozaran con su sufrimiento y no decir nada en todas las oportunidades que tuviste, me rompen el corazón al pensar que mi vástago, mi linaje, el que crie y eduque pudiera ser tan manipulable – dijo Lyal decepcionada de como resultaron las cosas, toda madre quiere que sus hijos sean mejores de los que ellos han sido, al ver que con el suyo esto no ha pasado, se siente que fallo como madre. – acataras lo que tu padre diga y así mismo te olvidaras de tu vida aquí en Inglaterra, no tendrás contacto con nadie de aquí y si eso incluye a Sirius – dijo su madre firmemente.

\- Pero es mi pareja…el cometió errores …pero entiendan no es su culpa es culpa de sus padres – dijo Remus desesperado por perder a su pareja – él lo que necesita es apoyo para cambiar, si me alejan de él va empeorar todo. – dijo desesperado mientras trataba de convencer a sus padres estos que estaban sentado frente a él y le sostenían las manos, solo podían ver a un joven ingenuo, enamorado e iluso.

\- Hijo tú debes purgar tus culpas y él debe hacer lo mismo… hijo por más que quieras estar con él, no creo que la magia lo permita, una persona que usa a su pareja para lastimar a otros siga siendo digno de tener un compañero – dijo de forma fría Rómulo, tenía que hacer reaccionar a su hijo – Remus tienes que ser racional… él envió a Severus a donde estabas para que lo mataras, si hubiera pasado te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado…. Yo si…. aunque el chico no fuera ni un Prince ni un bendito, te haría una criatura sedienta de sangre, si un lobo sin entrenamiento, medicación y en su fase salvaje prueba la sangre humana lo convierte en un ser sediento de sangre, te hubieras convertido en el monstruo que te convirtió a ti, en otro giro de la historia seria que aunque hubieras salido indemne de la muerte de Severus Snape por las manipulaciones de Dumbledore, hubieras atacado a más personas y tarde o temprano tendría que sacrificarte, en otro caso si hubieras matado al chico y te descubren te hubieran matado por ser una criatura oscura que asesino a un joven mago, otro caso atacas al chico y lo conviertes en lobo, entonces serian dos los sacrificados, en todos los escenarios que te puedas imaginar el factor común es que tu pareja te vuelve un asesino sin importarle lo que pase contigo. – dijo su padre mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Papa, mama… Sirius no es malo, solo es que está pasando por un mal momento… además su familia es adoradora de la magia oscura… lo han presionado tanto que tuvo que escapar… el solo hizo lo que hizo porque yo no lo quise escuchar…. El solo reacciono así porque creyó que la criatura me estaba dominando… además está muy estresado con su hermano uniéndose a las filas de los mortifagos que por eso actúan así. – dijo Remus justificando las estupideces de Sirius.

\- Cariño una pareja es aquella que la magia elige para ser tu amigo, compañero, familiar y amante, tu complemento, aquel en donde encuentres paz y felicidad – dijo su madre mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla del joven licano, limpiando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos de forma rebelde, aunque el chico aguantaba las ganas de sollozar. - Eso cariño no es amor, ese joven no sabe amar porque no se ama así mismo. – dijo su madre de forma triste al saber – y tú tampoco sabes amar, Remus si no te amas a ti y te das tu valor nadie por más que te quiera te lo dará, cariño tu mereces todo, no solo las migajas y hasta que aprendas eso lo mejor es que tú y ese chico parta por caminos separados si el destino y la magia quieren que estén juntos pues sus caminos se volverán a cruzar – dijo su madre con amor, pero firmeza.

\- Mama …. Pero sin él no voy a estar completo, sin el mi criatura se volverá loca…. Un destinado sin su ancla no es nada – dijo Remus sollozando.

\- Patrañas… quien dijo eso es un vil cobarde que no tuvo la fuerza ni la dignidad de ser alguien y solo sabía vivir a la sombra de alguien más – dijo su madre con enojo, levantándose de la cama y soltando a su hijo – crees que eres el primero que ha pasado por esto, déjame ponerte los pies en la tierra no lo eres ni serás el ultimo, seas o no seas criatura este no será tu primer amor, te enamoraras y sentirás que será la última vez pero no lo será, la vida da muchas vueltas y el que él sea tu destinado no quiere decir que solo con el serás feliz, solo significa que él tiene más cualidades que otros para hacerte feliz de forma más simple, pero no por eso debió de darte por sentado ni esforzarse por quererte enamorar cada día un poco más – dijo su madre alzando la voz – tu eres fuerte, valiente y el ser más bondadoso que he conocido, has pasado los primeros 11 años de tu vida luchando con una maldición sin hacerle daño a nadie, has aguantado el dolor de la transformación sin ayuda o medicación y a pesar de eso lo has hecho con una sonrisa en la cara sin dejarte vencer por todo lo que tienes en contra y ahora me vas a decir que después de todo lo que has logrado solo te vas a derrumbar por un chiquillo malcriado que no es feliz con su vida y quiere arrastrar a los demás a su miseria a tal punto que asesinar a otro ser humano es lo que lo hace feliz – dijo su madre esperando una respuesta de Remus.

\- mama … no es solo eso… es...- comenzó hablar el licántropo antes de ser interrumpido.

\- si en serio eres mi hijo, no vas a volver a defender a ese canalla en mi presencia, porque si lo haces te juro que dejas de ser mi hijo – dijo su madre tomando su bolsa y arreglando su abrigo para irse – al parecer el que él te haya tratado como perro faldero durante tanto tiempo ha dado sus frutos, solo falta que te tires al piso ruedes y le muevas el rabo – dijo su madre mirándolo con decepción- el que no tengas amor propio no significa que tampoco tengas dignidad, al menos ten la decencia de tener el suficiente sentido común y escuchar a tu padre en esto si quieres salir de este embrollo, sino lo vas hacer avísanos mañana antes del juicio para saber que ya no tenemos hijo – dijo su madre tajante y saliendo de la habitación, aguantando las ganas de llorar ante un hijo tan pelele y manipulable.

\- Papa … dijo Remus para solo ver que su padre le volteaba la cara de una bofetada.

\- Papa nada… ahora me vas a escuchar… eres mi hijo y te quiero, pero tu juicio y sentido común están más nublados que nunca… el que estés en esta posición no solo te afecta a ti sino a nosotros también… así que vas a escucharme muy detenidamente… no puedo quitarte el nombre porque cuando eras niño tu madre y yo juramos por la magia que nunca te dejaríamos, pero eso no significa que no puedo ponerte en veto mágico e internarte en un manicomio por el resto de tus días – dijo Rómulo dejando a Remus impactado ante el shock si su padre usaba el veto mágico sería peor que ir a Azcaban, no tendría una vida solo viviría en una celda sin ningún contacto con los seres queridos hasta que sus padres así lo decidieran o murieran, ya que ni los sanadores pueden quitarlo, sería un dependiente de los demás para sus tomas de decisiones si fuera un adulto y como adolescente no tendría ni voz ni voto, ahora mismo con la situación que se presentaba todo estaba en su contra y a favor de sus padres para que así sucediera.

  * Hare lo que quieras, pero por favor no me encierres – dijo Remus suplicándole a su padre.



-Por supuesto que lo harás… seguirás mis pasos al pie de la letra y si todo sale como planeo saldremos del país en una semana.

* * *

**Área de detención**

**Salón de entrevistas**

  * El sr. Enid Petigrew le informamos que esta área está restringida por magia, podrá hablar con su hijo mas no pueden tener contacto físico ni ningún intercambio de objetos, contarán con privacidad para tratar los temas relevantes a su familia, pero serán observados desde afuera- le informo el auror a cargo



En el momento que Enid vio a Peter encadenado como el peor de los mortios su corazón se rompió, su hijo, su esperanza de un futuro brillante, toso perdido por seguir los malos pasos de sus amigos.

  * Peter … hijo…- dijo el ¿Sr. Petigrew tratando de mantener la compostura - ¿en qué momento te perdimos?



Peter que no tenía cara para darle a su padre solo miraba de lado y bajaba la cabeza – si estás aquí para ayudarme hazlo, pero no quieras juzgarme tú también – dijo el joven cansado de los dedos acusadores

  * Hijo si te pregunto no es por juzgarte sino más bien para entenderte y defenderte, sabes en la posición que estamos, sabes en que lio este metido… hijo lo del juicio de mañana no es nada en comparación a lo que la magia te hará. – dijo Enid esperando a la respuesta del joven mas esta nunca llego – Carajo! Que me respondas, si fuiste y tan valiente para meterte en este lio lo serás para darme la cara – dijo su padre ya harto de su actitud.



  * Que quieres que te diga …. Que por ser un maldito seguidor me lo busque pues ahí esta…. todos saben que si quieres ser alguien después de la escuela lo mejor es tener a un heredero de los sagrados 28 de tu lado, eso te abrirá las puertas donde sea…. Así lo hice me junte con James y Sirius, eran ricos, populares y sobretodo con un asiento asegurado en el ministerio, si quería salir de la granja de la familia y ser alguien pues con ellos debía empezar y si ser su perro faldero me ayudaría pues así lo haría. – dijo Peter con franqueza.



  * ¿Eres imbécil? – pregunto su padre de forma retorica - ¿Crees que para ser alguien en la vida tienes que ser un lame botas o un pelele? – dijo su padre con ira – yo he sido un hombre decente y respetable que trabajado día a día, si en una granja humilde pero mía, no le debo a nadie, no robo, no he tenido problemas con la ley, tengo pan cada día, una familia a la que amo y un pedazo de tierra al que puedo llamar mío y eso no me hace menos que nadie – dijo su padre con orgullo.



  * Ser un insignificante granjero no te lleva a nada en esta vida, solo a tener lo básico, yo quiero tener una gran casa, riquezas, las cosas buenas de la vida, lo que realmente merezco, estoy harto de que me miren al menos por ser feo, gordo y pobretón, quiero callarles la boca aquellos que me menosprecian –dijo Peter inconforme en la vida.



  * Pues te felicito ya no serás un insignificante granjero ahora serás conocido como matón, traidor y cobarde – dijo su padre muy indignado de lo mal agradecido que era su hijo, él podía darse el lujo de tener comida todos los días en su mesa, ropa, cobijo y hasta juguetes cada navidad, no muchos podían darse esos lujos.



  * No que no me ibas a juzgar – dijo Peter de forma irrespetuosa hasta que su padre le viro la cara de un bofetón.



  * Mira mocoso imberbe a mí no me tratas como se te antoje, me respetas que soy tu padre – dijo con enojo Enid – te aviso que estas en la cuerda floja, pensaba intervenir pidiendo favores, pero en vista de tu actitud y tu majadería no lo mereces- esto dejo a Peter Frio, si su padre no lo ayudaba iría derechito a azcaban.



  * Papa tienes que ayudarme soy tu hijo, no me puedes dejar solo en esto – dijo Peter jugando su papel de víctima y hasta lagrimeando – entiéndeme que todo es demasiado para mí.



Este acto tan vil dejo a su padre anonadado, nunca se imaginó que su hijo fuera tan manipulador, una de las pocas características mágicas de la familia Petigrew era el poder detectar las mentiras, la manipulación y el engaño, este don pasaba de padre a nieto y en algunas ocasiones se saltaba una generación y aprecia dos veces en otra, por ejemplo, en esta generación él lo heredo de su bisabuelo y esperaba que Peter tuviera el don, mas sin embargo el que lo heredo fue su hijo pequeño Marky, el cual era su sobrino lejano pero al ser su único pariente vivo lo adopto mágicamente para que fuera su hijo, este era el secreto mejor guardado de la familia, ya que muchas personas creían que lo que realmente hacían era leer sin permiso las mentes de los demás, mas sin embargo era como ver más allá de la cara que proyectaban era como si una cortina se moviera y revelara la verdad ante ellos, aunque muy útil había acarreado muchos problemas a la familia por lo cual permanecían bajo perfil y no llamar la atención ante ellos, bien dice que la verdad es cruel y no muchos lo soportan.

En este caso él pudo ver la verdadera cara de su hijo, lo cual lo asusto de la misma forma que lo decepciono, su hijo era un oportunista, manipulador y mentiroso, que no tenía remordimiento ante lo que hacía y lo único que le dolía y molestaba era que lo descubrieran en su engaño.

  * Eres una rata – dijo su padre con los ojos abiertos e inundado en lágrimas – mentiroso, cobarde, manipulador, convenenciero, solo te importa lo que puedes conseguir para ti… ¿alguna vez te hemos importado? – cuestiono su padre usando su don para saber el alcance de su hijo.



Peter que estaba sorprendido con que su padre no cayera en su acto y de cómo lo llamo, no era posible que descubriera que era animago, decidió responderle lo más suave posible y sin mirarlo directamente – claro que si, ustedes son mi familia, lo más importante para mí – dijo Peter esperando convencerlo.

Enid a ver que la cara de su hijo viraba a un lado al mismo tiempo fuera como el Peter interior y real lo siguiera mirando directamente, lo cual era una versión medio rata de su hijo, una imagen repulsiva, la cual se reía de forma maliciosa, diciéndole que solo le importaba en la medida de que les fuera beneficioso para él y que cuando no los necesitara se desharía de ellos, de la forma que fuera necesaria, con tal de quedarse con lo poco que tenían y venderlo lo más rápido posible. La imagen fue tan macabra que solo hizo que el sr. Petigrew retrocediera de forma brusca tirando la silla a su paso.

  * ¡Papa! – exclamo Peter ahora si asustado de la forma tan extraña de actuar de su padre, estaba mirándolo justo como lo veían los aurores, como un delincuente - ¿Que está pasando contigo? – cuestiono el joven esperando que su padre reaccionara y lo ayudara.



  * Pasa que acabo de ver la verdad sobre ti y lo que vi no merece ni mi tiempo ni mi atención, eres un monstruo sin corazón y no permitiré que nos hagas daño ni que le pongas un dedo a la granja y mucho menos a mi dinero – dijo Enid sabiendo que su hijo estaba más dañado de lo que pensaba, como no se dio cuenta antes, ahora que recuerda eran muy pocas las vacaciones que pasaba en casa siempre se iba a la casa del joven Potter y aunque hablaban de la escuela nunca tocaban esta clase de temas por lo tanto él no le mentía, solo esquivaba el tema un punto débil en su don solo pueden ver la mentira cuando se lo hacen de frente y en eso su hijo era experto esquivar temas y cambiar el giro de la conversación.



Peter quedo frio en su asiento, como pudo su padre saber lo que tenía planeado para la granja, sabía que sus padres nunca la venderían para eso tendría que heredarla y de ser así debería compartirla con la peste de su hermano menor, ya tenía planes para estas vacaciones de verano ira despacharse a su hermano en un accidente, después cuando se graduara seguirían sus padres, los quería, pero eran un estorbo si quería cumplir sus metas.

  * Yo Enid Petigrew, hijo de Markus, nieto de Sorvino, ultimo descendiente de Casandra la vidente, te declaro Peter Petigrew un indigno de la familia Petigrew, por lo tanto, te quito todos los derechos de heredar cualquier posesión de la familia, sello tu sangre, ni tu ni tu estirpe será merecedor del Don mágico de la familia, estas expulsado de mi familia y desconozco tu nombre … - decía el sr. Petigrew no era un Lord pero la magia funcionaba igual para todos, solo que agrego el bloquear el don de su gran antepasada, para que ningún hijo que este tuviera lo heredara, imaginándose en que lo usaría su hijo era mejor prevenir que lamentar.



Peter al escuchar lo que decía su padre, comenzó a suplicarle que no lo hiciera, que se detuviera, pero las cadenas le impedían el movimiento, Peter sabía que estaba perdido ahora sería un sin nombre, un maldito.

  * Que por mi magia así sea – termino el Sr. Petigrew, un halo mágico invadió la pequeña sala, llamando la atención de los aurores, los cuales solo pudieron ver al joven revolcándose en el piso y al padre de este en una esquina.



Los aurores comenzaron a cuestionar al Sr. De lo acontecido, tratando de obtener respuestas, mas solo consiguieron que el Sr. Petigrew les diera una advertencia.

  * Cuídense de esta rata que prefiere vivir en la deshonra traicionando a su familia justificando su hipocresía diciendo que mientras el gane no es traición – dijo Enid para luego irse de ahí, sabiendo que hace mucho había perdido a su hijo y lo que quedaba ahí no era más que un demonio robando su cara.



Los aurores comprendieron que este era otro sin nombre, no por lo que le hizo al Prince sino por lo que le hizo a su familia, decidieron llevarlo a la enfermería del departamento e informar lo acontecido a los altos mandos.

* * *

**Casa de la Familia Evans**

**Privet Drive #4**

Era una tarde normal, ya habían terminado de merendar, Petunia estaba ayudando a su madre Iris con los platos mientras su padre Armad trataba de sintonizar algo bueno en la televisión, cuando escucharon un estruendo en la entrada de su casa, alarmado fue por su escopeta, mas valía prevenir que lamentar, había habido muchos ataques de una banda de delincuentes encapuchados que estaban asesinando familias enteras, después se enteró por Lily que eran una banda de terroristas mágicos atacando a familias de hijos de muggles o mestizos.

Cuando reviso por la mirilla de la puerta se dio cuenta de que era su hija acompañada de varios adultos, una se le hizo conocida como la profesora de la escuela de magia donde iba Lily, procedió abrir con premura. - Buenas noches! Soy Armand Evans padre de Lily, ¿sucede algo? – cuestiono extrañado de ver a su hija en su casa estando aun en tiempo escolar.

  * Buenas noches sr. Evans, soy la Sra. Spore profesora de la escuela de magia y hechicería y este caballero que me acompaña el Sr. Rupert representante del departamento de educación del ministerio, estamos aquí para informarle de varios acontecimientos sucedidos en la escuela, pero los más relevantes son los de la noche de ayer, podríamos pasar.



Hasta el momento Lily estaba muda y con la cabeza baja, no tenía cara para darle a sus padres, cuando se enteran de todo estaba más que castigada, sabía que le esperaba una tunda de forma épica por parte de su madre y el sermón de proporciones épicas de parte de su padre, in contar con que la peste de Petunia no se las iba acabar burlándose de ella.

  * Claro pasen- dijo Armand cediéndole el paso y de paso llamando a su esposa, quien en seguida saludo y le indico a Petunia que pusiera un servicio de té, la cual lo iba hacer a regañadientes, hasta que la profesora se dio cuenta de algo y llamo a la joven.



  * Podrías venir un momento querida – Petunia la vio desconfiada hasta que sus padres asintieron para que se acercara, la joven era flaca, larguirucha y con un cuello demasiado largo así mismo con una quijada desproporcionada que la hacía parecer un caballo cosa que llamo la atención de la profesora porque más de una vez había visto esta broma aplicada por los merodeadores a chicas de la casa de las serpientes, con un repaso rápido de su varita se dio cuenta de que de alguna forma la joven estaba hechizada y por lo que se veía desde hace mucho tiempo – Srita Lilian Evans algo que decir de esto antes de que se le acuse de uso ilegal de la magia fuera del colegio? – cuestiono la profesora de forma seria, mirándola fijamente haciéndole entender que si mentía le iría muy mal.



  * ¿a qué se refiere la Profesora Lily cuestiono tanto su padre como su madre? – en espera de respuesta de su hija.



Lily quien veía entre la profesora y sus padres, comenzó a sudar frio, estaba agarrada con las manos en la masa, pero en su defensa la culpable era Petunia con su envidia y carácter de mierda que se cargaba, además Lily no soportaba que donde fueran Petunia llamara la atención por su belleza, así que decidió que su carácter debería ir con su apariencia y viendo como Potter y sus compinches maldecía a una Slythering decidió copiar el hechizo para usarlo con Petunia, uso la varita de la mama de Severus el cual la usaba para practicar y enseñarle hechizos a ella, lo cual era muy útil al momento de no activar el rastreo.

  * Yo… yo… es que…. Bueno…- otra vez el ataque de nervioso que no la dejaban hablar y como siempre le pasa se petrifico y solo se quedó mirando fijamente al piso.



  * Como la srita no responderá lo hare yo por ella, aunque se abrirá una investigación para determinar como lo hizo aun con el rastreo activado en su varita, les informo señores Evans que su hija mayor esta hechizada y por lo que veo desde hace más o menos 4 años y la que conjuro la maldición no fue más que su hija menor, así que si me lo permiten le quitare el hechizo a la joven.



  * ¿Qué? … ¿cómo es posible? – cuestionaba el padre mientras Iris iba junto a Petunia dando el consentimiento para terminar con el hechizo – ¿Lilian fuiste capaz de un acto tan vil como ese? – pregunto su padre mientras la tomaba del brazo y hacia que levantara el rostro y lo viera a la cara.



  * Papa… yo… solo… es que Petunia siempre me molestaba y ella tiene la culpa – dijo Lily sin pensar muy bien lo que salía por su boca.



  * En cuanto estos señores muy amablemente quiten la maldición de tu hermana y nos expliquen porque estás aquí, tu, tu padre y yo vamos hablar – dijo la Sra. Evans al ver como la imagen de su hija cambiaba a la que había tenido de niña solo más fina y hermosa.



  * ¿Cómo fue que no nos dimos cuenta del cambio tan drástico de Petunia en estos años? - pregunto Armand al ver la diferencia del cielo a la tierra de su hija mayor



  * Muy fácil ustedes son muggles, no han tenido mucho contacto con la magia en si más que si acaso con uno o dos accidentes mágicos de su hija, además que el hechizo al tener años colocado se había ido pegando a su hija de tal forma que a medida que ella crecía, él se modificaba, si hubiera llegado a los 7 años con él, hubiera sido permanente – informo la educadora



  * ¡Eres una bruja maldita! – le dijo Petunia Lily luego de vírale la cara de una trompada y tirarla al piso, sus padres actuaron rápido separándolas, la Profesora Spore le estaba aplicando un hechizo sanador a su nariz del golpe se la había fracturado.



Cuando Petunia se vio al espejo al fin se reconoció, tenía años desde que le dio paperas que no le gustaba la imagen que el espejo le devolvía, eso la había amargado de formas que sinceramente ya se estaba conformando que el adefesio de Dursley le hiciera caso.

Los padres tuvieron que separarlas antes de corriera más sangre, entendía el actuar de Petunia, pero no era la forma de resolver esto - ¿Cómo haremos para explicar el cambio tan drástico de Petunia? – cuestiono Iris

  * En vista de que fue un uso indebido de la magia este caso será reportado al departamento de control de magia en menores de edad y ellos se encargaran de hacer una investigación para determinar cómo y cuándo se produjo como también modificación a los recuerdos de las personas con las que se ha involucrado la joven Petunia hasta ahora, por lo que les recomendamos que no sea vista hasta que el departamento en cuestión se haga presente – contesto Sr. Rupert mirando de reojo a Lily pues cuando mencionaban lo de la investigación se ponía pálida como un cadáver y se le notaban sus nervios en los movimientos de las manos – ahora si a lo que nos compete, estamos aquí porque su hija está siendo entregada por nosotros a ustedes porque su hija a sido suspendida de la escuela.
  * ¿COMO? – grito Iris quien aún seguía agarrando a Petunia para evitar que se le lanzara a los golpes de nuevo a Lily



  * Bueno Sra. Evans hace unos días hubo una redada en la escuela por el intento de asesinato del joven Severus Prince- Malfoy antes conocido como Severus Snape, a raíz de estos hechos se encontró muchas irregularidades en la escuela por lo cual se derivó en una investigación … - antes de poder c0ontinuar fue interrumpida por los padres de Lily quienes le explicaron que conocían a él joven, las veces que habían tenido que intervenir en su casa por el abuso causado por el padre y como se habían quejado numerosas veces con el director para que los ayudara con la custodia del joven pero este se negó.



Ante esta información la Profesora le dio todos los detalles de forma resumida, quienes estaban implicados y todo lo que había sufrido el chico en los últimos años sin nadie poder hacer nada por culpa de Dumbledore, así mismo como la señorita Evans había aún no se sabe si apropósito o no alentado el abuso por parte del matón principal James Potter el cual era su novio, también le explicaron cómo sus notas habían sido obtenidas una parte robadas por el director y la otra copiando trabajos y logros de otros, además de los abusos de poder cometidos mientras era prefecta.

Los Sres. Evans no concebían como su hija había usado al niño que era como su hermano, para luego ponerse a salir con el bestia que lo atormento, además de ver el alcance de su hija no le quedaron dudas de que a esta niña le harán muy bien unos cuantos límites, así mismo investigaron como poder ver al joven y le proporcionaron la información necesaria para contactar a los padres de Severus.

El sr. Rupert les informo de los por menores de como seria evaluada ahora la joven, así mismo por precaución y para evitar que la joven usara su varita de forma indebida esta estaría confiscada hasta que se regularizara y volviera Hogwarts.

Cuando iban saliendo para retomar el bus noctambulo y seguir depositando los diferentes alumnos en sus casas, la Profesora Spore se quedó viendo el jardín delantero, sobretodo un rosal de amapolas que estaba en flor, a pesar de que no era ni la estación ni el área geográfica correspondientes para que se diera, algo le dijo que lo examinara con su varita y se dio cuenta de que este rosal había sido cultivado de forma mágica, lo cual era muy difícil si no se tenía el don. - ¿Disculpe este rosal quien lo cultivo? – cuestiono la educadora.

  * No me digan que también maldijo mi rosal, es lo último que me faltaba tengo casi 2 años esperando a que florezca para saber que esta me lo arruino también – dijo Petunia revisando sus macetas.



La educadora al ver esto decidió usar un hechizo de reconocimiento en Petunia, la sorpresa estaba plasmada en su cara, Petunia era una filia naturae, una hechicera hija de la naturaleza que podía hacer la tierra fértil hasta en el desierto más árido.

  * ¿Por qué con semejante don, nunca la enviaron a la escuela? – cuestión el sr. Rupert quien dejo desconcertado a la familia Evans.



  * ¿A qué don se refiere? – cuestiono Armand sin saber de qué hablaban



  * ¿Una pregunta a su hija nunca le llego una carta a la escuela de magia? – cuestiono Spore imaginándose la bajeza de las intrigas de Dumbledore.



  * Como iría a una escuela si no tiene magia – dijo Iris, mirando a todos con curiosidad – Al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo el director.



  * Pues les informo que su hija es una hechicera, la cual tiene un don muy preciado y hasta codiciado, el poder de dar vida a la naturaleza, si es como me imagino Dumbledore tenías planes para esta joven los cuales era mantenerla ignorante de su don hasta que a él le fuera necesario, no me sorprende que en el juicio le estén sacando todos los trapitos al sol. – dijo Spore muy indignada de que semejante irresponsable fuera el director del colegio.



  * Jovencita su caso es algo muy especial, inclusive de importancia nacional para el ministerio mágico, esto será notificado y se tomaran medidas para regularizarla en sus estudios mágicos, con la finalidad de que pueda quedarse con sus padres, de lo contrario tendría que cumplir las normas mágicas y estar bajo el cuidado del ministerio hasta que estos le encuentres guardianes mágicos o como esta en edad casadera la casen con algún mago que aún no tenga hijos a quien dejar su línea de sangre – dijo Rupert.



  * Estudios … estudios… - Ante lo cual petunia se emocionó con estudiar mas no con eso de casarse.



  * Siendo así volveré mañana para empezar sus tutorías, se le asignara un tutor para que todos los días después de sus deberes muggles este le vaya preparando para su regulación mágica y de aquí al año siguiente pueda asistir a la escuela, no realizaría hechizos activos, pero aprendería todo lo teórico, podrá realizar pociones con más eficacia que un mago normal, tendrá mayor manejo en botánica y cuidados de las criaturas mágicas, además de que las hijas de la tierra son muy valoradas en nuestro mundo, ya que ellas pueden tener más de un hijo mágico y en nuestro mundo donde concebir es tan difícil, ya se imaginaran– dijo Rupert que sin saberlo había cumplido el sueño de su infancia poder ser una bruja e ir al mundo mágico.



Después de esto tanto la profesora como el delegado del ministerio partieron, dejando a la familia sola, ante lo cual los padres de Lily enviaron a Petunia a su cuarto mientras su madre sacaba un cucharon de madera de su colección de cubertería y le hacía señas a Lily para que la acompañara, lo cual ocasiono que la jovencita palideciera una vez más.

En cuanto la zurra que le dio su madre, Lily no podía ni sentarse, para luego continuar con el sermón que le estaba pegando su padre el cual prácticamente la desconocía como la chica que educo, era una joven pretenciosa, que quería todo fácil en la vida y las cosas no eran así.

Lily solo escuchaba a su padre sin poder rebatirle nada sin traerse más problemas, ahora tenía la escuela en contra, si Bellatrix la veía la iba a maldecir por todas las burlas a su hermana Andrómeda y los castigos injustificados a Narcisa, pero es que esas niñas ricas eran unas prepotentes que solo se creían lo mejor por ser sangres puras y de alta sociedad, recordándole siempre que era un mundo donde ella no podría entrar, se había hecho a la idea que si estaba con Potter al menos su camino al ministerio seria como el de una lady solo para enterarse por Nicole y Alice que si en caso de que James y ella se casaran a James lo echarían de los sagrados 28, por no mantener la línea pura, y que solo él podría entrar a los asientos del wizengamont en caso de que sus padres mueran y de forma muy restringida.

Ella podría entrar algún puesto de trabajo empezando desde abajo siempre y cuando demostrara un talento especial y no solo haberse casado con un Lord, tenía en mente que con los méritos obtenidos gracias a director lo haría, pero ahora con lo que paso eso solo la hizo caer más bajo, si investigaban el caso de Petunia no sabía a donde terminaría, sin contar que cuando Severus cumpliera 16 la magia de que se las cobraba con ella se las cobraba.

Así que no podía perder a su familia por si tenía que volver al mundo muggle, porque sin magia, sin dinero, sin Potter estaba lista y servida para ser todo lo que los racistas sangre puras siempre le pronosticaron, pero le pasa por idiota y llevarse de Dumbledore, nunca en la vida nada es tan fácil. Además, que de todas las tonterías juntarse con Potter solo hizo que se viera como una oportunista de las peores por dejar a tras a su amigo, pero sinceramente él vivía metido con los racistas esos que según Sirius eran todos mortios o aspirantes, ella también temía por su familia, ella podía defenderse, pero su familia no.

  * Liliana a partir de ahora estas castigada, ayudaras con las labores del hogar en las mañanas, harás todo incluido lo de Petunia tómalo como parte de la retribución por el hechizo que le hiciste, a partir de las 8am estudiaras con la Sra. Michaels quien te va a poner al día con los estudios no mágicos hasta el mediodía, de 2 a 5 de la tarde con tus estudios mágicos, eso de lunes a viernes. los fines de semanas harás servicio comunitario en la iglesia y cuando no estés haciendo nada de eso te encargaras de las labores del hogar, además del desayuno, comida y cena – dijo su madre muy enojada esperando que le respondiera el más mínimo ji para zurrarle otra vez.
  * Independientemente de eso le pedirás disculpas a Severus públicamente delante de todos en la escuela, le vas a pedir disculpas a tu hermana y la vas a compensar ayudándola con sus estudios mágicos, vas a dejar el animal de Potter, no tendrás contacto con ese bestia y si lo haces te vas de mi casa, si quieres estar con un delincuente casi asesino, lo harás fuera de mi techo y te olvidas de que tienes familia… ¿entendido? – dijo su padre.



  * Si, lo entiendo y lo haré, pero ahora mismo Severus está en el hospital mágico y solo familia puede verlo, después de lo que paso no creo que quiera verme ni en pintura y con Petunia ¿Cómo le voy a pedir perdón si cada que me ve me quiere partir la cara? – dijo Lily con su cara de niña sufrida.



  * Yo dije que le pedirías disculpas públicamente a Severus y para eso querida no necesitas que él esté presente, cuando vuelvas a la escuela, si vuelves lo harás en el lugar más público que tengan – dijo su padre



  * Pero Papa – dijo Lily más humillante no podía ser



  * Esa es la primera opción la segunda es publicarlo en el periódico mágico de más tiraje que los magos tengan… tú decides – dijo su papa con tono de que no aceptaba replicas.



  * Siendo así lo haré en la escuela - si algo con lo que Lily no jugaba era con sus padres ellos sabían dar donde más duele.



  * En cuanto a Petunia algo resolveremos para que le compenses, cualquiera haría lo mismo en su posición, Lilian jugaste con su autoestima, la hechizaste y si no es por la profesora la hubieras dejado así permanentemente, tu no estas arrepentida por lo que hiciste solo estas dolida de que te agarraran, así que deja el descaro de hacerte la víctima y asume tus actos. – dijo su madre cansada de la actitud de su hija.



Petunia mientras había escuchado todo y ya tenía en mente como Liliana la iba a compensar, por todo lo que le había hecho, no bien decía el dicho ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! sorry por no haber actualizado antes pero lamentablemente, salí premiada con el Corona virus, he estado recuperándome y prometo actualizar mas a menudo.
> 
> Gracias por el apoyo a todos los que siguen mi historia.
> 
> Aclarandos:  
> 1\. el nombre de Enid fue de mi autoria, así mismo el don de ver la verdad lo tome como inspiración del El síndrome de Casandra es un concepto ficticio usado para describir a quien cree que puede ver el futuro, pero no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. búsquenlo en Internet para mas referencias.  
> 2\. Los nombres de los Padres de Petunia y Lily también me los invente, me inspire en Isis por la flor de Isis como todas en la familia tienen nombres de flores quería marcarlo como una tradición.  
> 3\. El Sr. Petigrew puede expulsar a Peter de la familia, no borrarlo como un lord pues no tienen un árbol familiar mas si puede hacerlo un sin nombre, sino queda estéril puede asegurarse de que su don no sea heredado y quede como secreto familiar.
> 
> Pues ya saben si les gusto un kudo no hace daño.


	11. LA vida te da sorpresas … solo nadie dijo que de las buenas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sabes cual es la diferencia entre la vida y la escuela ... En la escuela aprendes una lección y luego te dan una prueba mientras que en la vida te envían la prueba y luego aprendes la Lección.

**San Mungo**

**Ala Pediátrica**

Severus había despertado luego de 2 días de estar recuperándose de su agotamiento mágico, había respondido bien a los tratamientos a sus fracturas y maldiciones, pero aún le quedaba terminar el tratamiento contra su desnutrición, decir que se encontraba agotado era poco sentía que aun que había dormido no había descansado.

Cuando quiso levantarse para dirigirse al baño de su habitación cayo de la cama con un sonido sordo, sus piernas por más que trataba no respondían como deberían, sentía el dolor de la caída lo cual lo espabilo mas no podía mover sus piernas como normalmente lo hacía.

Trato de incorporarse con ayuda de la cama, pero sentía su cuerpo pesado como si no fuera suyo, de la frustración pego un grito de rabia mientras seguía tratando sin éxito alguno. Semejante escandalo fue escuchado por la enfermera del área que estaba cerca medicando a un paciente y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a investigar.

En ese momento el auror que estaba de turno vigilando se había empezado a mover para ir por un café, lo cual no llego muy lejos y se devolvió a toda prisa para entrar a la habitación encontrándose con la enfermera en el pasillo, ambos entraron con premura encontrando a Severus en el piso.

  * ¿Qué paso? – cuestiono la enfermera al joven – Déjanos ayudarte cariño
  * No puedo mover mis piernas eso pasa – dijo Severus frustrado - ¿quiero que me expliquen qué pasa con mis piernas? Y ¿Dónde está Lucius? – dijo el joven con enojo y frustración.
  * No te preocupes es normal que no puedas moverlas con normalidad debido al gran desgaste que tuviste, la recomposición de fracturas mal sanadas por largo tiempo causa esto, te normalizaras a medida que hagas las terapias y tomes las pociones correspondientes – explico la enfermera con paciencia sabiendo por todo lo que paso el jovencito. – el Joven Malfoy salió un momento para acicalarse y traer unas cuantas pertenecías para poder quedarse con usted, no debe tardar – dijo la enfermera esperando saciar sus dudas, mientras el auror la ayudaba acomodar en la cama.



Severus quien estaba rojo como un tomate ya que no estaba acostumbrado a pedir ayuda a nadie, bajo la cabeza para que su cabello cubriera su cara y murmuro lo que necesitaba.

  * Lo siento cariño, pero no te escucho – dijo la enfermera quien miro al auror para ver si el escucho el cual el negó - ¿podrías repetirlo más alto por favor? – le pregunto ella.



  * Que necesito ir al baño – dijo Severus con voz ronca y un puchero que lo hacía ver tierno.



  * Puedo traerte una bacinica y podrás hacer tus necesidades sin tener que moverte – nada mas de decir semejante cosa el joven le dedico una mirada entre incrédula y angustiada, para hacer una mueca de asco y negar repetidamente con la cabeza – o el auror aquí muy amablemente te cargaría hasta el baño mientras te ayudo – ofreció ella.



  * O mejor el me lleva y me deja ahí y yo me encargo solito de mis necesidades – dijo Severus en el mismo tono arisco que posee, que detesta que lo traten como idiota.



  * Está bien él te llevara, te sentara, pero ambos estaremos cerca de la puerta, la cual estará entreabierta para evitar que algo te pase – dijo la enfermera accediendo a medias.



Severus accedió sabiendo que no le darían algo mejor, pero cuando vio que el auror lo iba a cargar como si fuera una niña, se indignó - ¿Qué crees que vas hacer? – dijo el chico mientras manoteaba – a mi no me cargas como niña patética, para algo existe la magia – dijo Severus negándose a ser tratado de forma tan humillante.

  * Uhh niño ahí sí que estas mal informado, pero no se puede usar ningún hechizo contigo por miedo a que interactúe mal con tu magia, la cual últimamente no ha estado muy estable – dijo el auror recordando cuando por cambiar las sabanas el día de ayer la enfermera anterior lanzo un Wingardium Leviosa y su magia se activó repeliendo el hechizo y atacando a quien lo conjuro – en serio que no quiero salir volando hacia la pared – dijo el auror con suspicacia.
  * ¿Qué mi magia qué? – si había casos que cuando lo despertaban de mala manera el maldecía a sus compañeros de cuarto, pero nunca había actuado inconsciente.
  * No te preocupes es algo nuevo en ti, son muchos los cambios, pero ahora que tu magia ha sido desbloqueada está adaptándose a estar libre y una de las funciones es de protegerte, aunque sea de forma accidental - dijo la enfermera sabiendo que el chico estaba adaptándose a todo de nuevo.



  * No soy un niño para tener brotes de magia accidental ya casi soy adulto, así que no me hable como si fuera un niño – dijo sev frustrado con la enfermera.



  * Querido podrás ser casi un adulto, pero tu magia había estado bloqueada la mayor parte de tu vida, al ahora tener acceso total a ella, serán común los accidentes porque no sabes cómo regularla, siempre habías estado con el mínimo tu cuerpo aprendió a vivir así y más tus heridas tu magia se enfocaba en curarte la mayor parte del tiempo y la otra parte en aprender nuevos hechizos, pero ahora que estas al cien por ciento, tu magia no se enfoca en mantenerte sano, ni curarte, así que está aprendiendo adaptarse a tu cuerpo y su entorno, además de tu naturaleza la magia se enfoca en protección.



  * ¿Naturaleza? – cuestiono Severus como si a la enfermera le hubiera salido otra cabeza.



  * Si cariño… tu naturaleza de bendecido – dijo la enfermera mientras terminaba de acomodarle la bata para que el auror procediera a cargarlo.



  * ¿Qué yo que? – dijo Sev mientras manoteaba para alejarlos y exigirles explicaciones con la mirada, ahí la enfermera cayo en cuenta que al joven no se le había explicado nada de su origen mágico, ante lo cual ella y el auror compartieron una mirada de sorpresa.



  * Creo que llamare a un medimago para que venga hablar contigo, mientras este amable señor te ayudara a ir al baño de la forma más digna posible… ¿de acuerdo? – dijo la enfermera mirando como Severus aceptaba y dejaba que el auror lo sostuviera como saco de papas para dirigirse al baño aun en shock. Mientras ella abría la puerta para salir se escuchó un grito proveniente del baño.



  * ¿QUÉ LE PASO A MI CARA? – grito Sev mientras se veía al espejo sin reconocerse bien, parecía otra persona. - ¿Qué MIERDA ME HICIERON? – siguió el joven agregándole unos muy vario pintos insultos.



  * Niño o dejas de manotear en este instante o te tiro, que no soy tu saco de los golpes – exclamo el auror mientras trataba de acomodar a Severus en el inodoro y evitar que este siguiera golpeándolo, que se veía chico y delicado, pero tenía una mano bien pesada, en cuanto lo inmovilizo la magia de sev actuó y lo empujo fuera del baño.



Esta fue la señal que la enfermera tomo para salir lo más rápido posible en busca de un medimago, que le diera respuestas rápidas y concisas al joven Prince ante de que se salga de control y lastime a todos.

Cuando al fin volvió con un medimago se encontró al Auror con una gasa tratando de detener la hemorragia de su nariz y a Severus con la cara mortalmente seria sentado en medio de su cama con las lámparas, mesas y cualquier objeto de la habitación levitando a su alrededor.

  * Hola Joven Prince soy la medimago Gadner, me hablaron de tu caso en particular y estoy aquí para aclararte unos cuantos detalles que hasta el momento no se te habían informado apropiadamente – dijo la medimago tratando de acercarse sin perturbar aún más al joven – así que… ¿Qué te parece si te tranquilizas y hablamos civilizadamente? – dijo esperando una respuesta del joven mientras trataba de ubicarse en un lugar en la sala donde ningún objeto la golpeara mientras el auror y la enfermera se mantenían aun en la entrada de la habitación.



  * En primera me deja de hablar como niño de 4 años, ya tengo quince y soy casi adulto, en segunda estoy como se me pega la regalada gana de estar, que usted no es mi madre para estarme mangoneando y tercero me explica a la de ya lo que está pasando conmigo o las cosas a parte de levitar van a comenzar a explotar – dijo Severus con su tono seco y amargado solo que con la cara de muñeca que se carga hasta tierno se ve.



  * ¡Cuánta dulzura en solo ser! – dijo la medimaga de forma sarcástica – No soy tu madre, pero si soy responsable de lo que sucede o no en esta área así que te pido que colabores o me veré en la necesidad de noquearte y antes de que me digas yo y cuantos más, la sala tiene un hechizo de seguridad contra ti para evitar estos ataques – se tuvo que tomar esa medida para evitar que Severus matara o dejara en malas condiciones a medio personal del hospital.



Viendo que su berrinche no daría frutos más allá de los actuales Severus decidió tomar aire y forzar a su magia apaciguarse, los objetos comenzaron a bajar lentamente hasta posesionarse de cualquier forma en el piso. Después de ahí la enfermera decidió llevar afuera al auror para darles más privacidad a los restantes.

La Medimago Gadner procedió a organizar todo con un hechizo para luego posicionarse al lado de Severus, Le conto los orígenes de su condición y todo lo referente a la intervención de la madre magia, así como las consecuencias de los actos de sus agresores pues un bendecido era sagrado. Así mismo le explicó que ahora su status era el de una celebridad cosa que incomodo mucho al joven.

Entre todas las dudas una que asalto a Severus es que en todo el tiempo de su estancia solo habían mencionado a los Malfoy nunca escucho que mencionaran a su madre - ¿y mi madre? ¿le avisaron como estoy y dónde? – cuestiono con incertidumbre sabía que el animal de su padre pondría trabas a que lo viniera a ver, pero nunca pensó que tanto.

  * Bueno le hemos enviado varias lechuzas, las cuales ni han retornado ni han llegado sus respuestas- dijo Gadner – mira es raro, pero en el mundo muggle estas cosas pasan, no te preocupes enviamos aurores a investigar – dijo ella pensando que le daría más tranquilidad



Esto sin embargo solo aumento la preocupación de Severus a punto que su magia se disparó a un nivel tan alto que la sala procedió a noquearlo, esto solo preocupo aún más a la medimaga, pues esto solo se veían en niños maltratados. Esta procedió acomodar a Severus y hacer unos cuantos hechizos diagnósticos con el fin de dejarlo lo mejor posible antes de comunicarse con la oficina de aurores y ver en que estaba el caso de los padres de Severus.

**Escuela de magia hechicería**

**Oficina del director**

Casiopea ya estaba casi al borde de perder la paciencia, cada vez que resolvían algo en ese disparate de escuela, algo nuevo salía, la última con la que le salieron los duendes al tratar de restablecer las barreras mágicas de la escuela es que no podían, debido a que para eso debían de sacar todos los objetos oscuros del mismo, cosa que dejo impactada a la Sra. Malfoy pues para ella en la escuela no había objetos oscuros más que unos cuantos cachivaches que tenía Dumbledore en la que era su oficina los cuales usaba para espiar a los alumnos de familias con títulos, ahora sabia como el viejo se enteraba de muchos de los secretos de familias sin que se rompiera los votos de los miembros, pero de ahí a que en la escuela hubieran 1 Horrocrux (diadema de Ravenclaw), 1 basilisco en invernacion (Cámara de los Secretos), 1 poltergeist (Binns), 1 maldición mortal (salón de clases de defensa), una puerta transportadora (La que uso Draco en el príncipe mestizo) y una serie de objetos prohibidos de menor relevancia que estaba en la habitación secreta en donde estaba la mayoría de lo antes mencionado.

Era para no querer quedarse un día más en la escuela y prenderle fuego hasta los cimientos con la finalidad de exorcizarla de todo mal, lástima que el fuego maldito fuera tan difícil de controlar.

\- Buenas tardes Lady Malfoy – Dijo el representante del banco el cual era un mago americano que trabajaba en este tipo de casos y licitaciones, su nombre era Charles Ludwig, un joven con aspecto de niño estudioso con lentes más grande que su cara, que daba aspecto de tonto, pero muy listo que era – ya hemos hemos casi toda la auditoria y en vista que este enredo sigue aumentado he venido a ofrecerle una solución rápida para todos esta situación y los imprevistos a futuro. – dijo el a la carrerilla sin aun sentarse cosa que dejo a Casiopea con cara de circunstancias, no solo por lo dicho sino por su falta de educación, entrar sin llamar y comenzar hablar sin que le den la palabra es el colmo del mal gusto.

  * Joven Ludwig vuelva por esa puerta salga, toque y espere a que le diga que pase – le dijo Casiopea con su tono de lady y alzando una ceja, diciéndole en forma muda que no acepta replicas, lo cual es joven un poco intimidado hizo tal cual ella le ordeno – Adelante – dijo la señora para después darle paso a tomar asiento – tome esto como una lección, no está en américa y por mas desocupada que este una persona, antes de entrar se toca y se espera a que se le ceda el paso, créame esto le ahorrara una serie de maldiciones. – esto era una advertencia seria y más aún en estos tiempos de guerra.



  * Disculpe Lady es la costumbre, no se volverá a repetir – dijo el joven avergonzado de que esto ya se lo habían corregido los Goblins y muchos de sus compañeros de facultad en américa, pero su impulsividad le ganaba algunas veces – como le decía anteriormente le tengo una solución para sus problemas con esta auditoria tantos los actuales como los que surjan de improviso.



  * Soy toda oídos siempre y cuando sean soluciones que beneficie al colegio, no negare que el banco debe de beneficiarse solo que sea algo equitativo mas no igualitario ya que las condiciones en las que esta la institución cualquier cosa puede dejarla en la quiebra y a un paso del cierre, lo cual si sucede, vaya pensando que serán muchos herederos de familia en el extranjero, creciendo, haciendo lazos y quien sabe casándose con extranjeros lo que significaría movimientos de fortunas a otros países que no están bajo la designación de la nación Goblin – dijo Casiopea con su tono venenoso, sabiendo perfectamente que la nación Goblin solo tenía influencias en américa, las islas británicas y Egipto, siendo que la mayor parte de las escuelas mágicas de renombres no están en dichas áreas sería una perdida cuantiosa que la nación duende no podía darse el lujo de perder.



  * Lo tengo muy en claro mi Lady, por lo tanto la solución que ofrezco es que todo el material que no sea oscuro e ilegal sean entregados con fines de investigación al departamento de inefables con el propósito que los resultados de dichas investigaciones sean registrados a nombre de la escuela, así mismo los libros que se encuentren que muchos son ediciones limitadas y no todo el mundo tiene acceso ya que son muy antiguos los registremos a nombres de la escuela con la finalidad que las ganancias que se obtengan se su reproducción se queden en las arcas de la escuela – dijo el joven Viendo que capto el interés de la Sra. Malfoy pero esta aun seguía escéptica.



  * ¿y que ganaría el banco con todo esto además de saldar la deuda? Porque se que esto no lo estarán haciendo por el simple pago de la auditoria y quedar bien ante la saciedad mágica como los salvadores de la escuela, los duendes se han movido siempre por y para su beneficio personal, así que deje de hablarme solo de lo bonito y entre en el plano de lo que me interesa – dijo La lady con su tono frio e impenetrable, si en algo era buena era en negociar.



  * Bueno señora en eso tiene razón, el beneficio que la nación estaría pidiendo es en las armaduras y armar encontradas las cuales en su mayoría han sido forjadas en la nación duende y que se hacían pérdidas desde hace tiempo – dijo el joven aun inseguro de lanzar la contra oferta – sería la devolución de las mismas, tomando en cuenta que de aquí se descontara los servicios de la auditoria y el registro de los demás objetos que puedan generar valor al patrimonio de la escuela.



  * No – dijo simplemente la dama no era tonta para imaginarse que muchas de estas armaduras y armamento tienen su peso histórico, así mismo como su registro y si lo entregaba antes de que pasara por el departamento de valoración y determinación histórica su título de Lady iba a valer un rábano, ante tal ignorancia.



  * Debería pensarlo señora es una muy buena propuesta – insistió el joven tratando de convencer a la dama, pensando que era una rica con título y sin cerebro.



  * Ludwig su nivel de ignorancia y descaro me sorprende, el simple hecho de hacerme semejante propuesta es un insulto a mi persona y a mi título, no me crea ignorante como aquellas nuevas ricas que hay en su país las cuales solo presumen dinero mas no inteligencia, como usted no me toma en serio mi papel en esta negociación, le pediré muy cordialmente que abandone las instalaciones, su presencia esta dispensa y a partir de ahora me dirigiré en lo referente al rey Griphook – dijo ella mientras invocaba a un elfo domestico para que sacara de los predios a semejante pelafustán que le quería ver la cara de imbécil.



El joven trato de alegar en vano sabiendo que su impulsividad le gano de nuevo y volvió a meter la pata, ya se imaginaba la que le esperaba en el banco por semejante desplante, le habían advertido que se abstuviera de pasar se dé listo con una Lady, pero se imaginó que sería tan fácil como las mujeres ricas de américa, ahora se daba cuenta de que tratar con nobles no era algo de su liga.

  * Droppie en cuanto salgas de este “caballero”, vas y confirmas que el auror Alastor Moody haya llegado, lo diriges al salón de defensa y me avisas cuando este allí para alcanzarlo.
  * Si ama, como ordene a Droppie – respondió el elfo mientras con su magia levitaba y silenciaba al remedo de mago que insulto a su ama.



**Departamento del uso indebido de la magia en menores de edad**

**Oficina de regulación**

La profesora Spore y el Sr. Rupert se reportaron a esta oficina después de terminar de entregar a los alumnos a sus padres, fueron con la finalidad de informar el caso de las Hermanas Evans. La cosa era que ellos esperaban presentar el caso como algo normal, que los inefables fueran a modificar memorias pusieran las respectivas multas y se registrara a Petunia como una Hechicera.

Sorpresa las cosas no son como parecen, en primera Petunia estaba registrada como Hechicera desde hace años incluso desde antes de registrar a Lilian como bruja, siendo tan así que estaba matriculada en Hogwarts y hasta graduada. (obvio esta que falso de toda falsedad). Cuando investigaron quien le dio el seguimiento al caso pues una Hechicera hija de la naturaleza no pasa desapercibido para nadie es casi como un tesoro nacional.

Cuando comenzaron a indagar se dieron cuenta que quien realizo todo fue Mundungus Fletcher un despojo de mago bien conocido por venderse al mejor postor lo que significaba que ese infeliz había vendido una información confidencial a alguien con la finalidad de usarla en su beneficio o el de otro, así mismo se sabe que él es un pelele de Dumbledore.

Cuando hicieron la revisión se dieron cuenta de que la maldición lanzada a Petunia tan bien estaba reportada, tomado declaraciones de la joven Lilian Evans y estaba certificado como solucionado, lo cual causo la indignación del encargado del departamento el cual inmediatamente hizo un reporte con copia a los aurores para que tomaran acciones legales en contra de Mundungus y dependiendo de lo que ese idiota declarara tomar acciones contra su cómplice o cómplices.

Se enviaron unos inefables a que tomaran medidas para solucionar la situación de la Joven Petunia, interrogar a Lilian al ver que no dijo toda la verdad y ver cómo solucionar la falta de preparación de la joven Petunia.

La profesora Spore dijo que si no hay problemas ella se ofrece para orientar y nivelar a Petunia, pues vio en ella dedicación, perseverancia, coraje y entereza, lo cual le devolvió la fe en los estudiantes y no quería desperdiciar todo ese talento.

El departamento le dijo que después de la investigación se le tomaría en cuenta y de ser aprobada se le avisaría con tiempo, pero por ahora hay que preparar todo para la presentación de Petunia ante la sociedad mágica, así mismo como garantizar su protección ante cualquier eventualidad, más aún en este ambiente tipo guerra fría que rodeaba todo Inglaterra mágico.

**Calle de Las hilanderas**

**Casa de Tobias y Aileen Snape**

En el momento que se aparecieron dos aurores kingsley shacklebolt Sr. Y un novato se dieron cuenta que la zona industrial estaba abandonada, lucia lúgubre y deprimente, cuando vieron un letrero que decía que la zona había sido desalojada por un accidente ocurrido en la zona industrial y debían esperar para que la misma fuera descontaminada.

Se dirigieron a la casa registrada de la familia Snape, en el jardín de enfrente encontraban varias lechuzas muertas, según el novato que conocía de armas muggles por heridas de rifles, eso explicaba por que las lechuzas no retornaban, independiente del olor a aves muertas, había un olor pútrido saliendo de la casa, pero entre la basura acumulada en la casa y los animales el olor no lograban identificarlo.

Shacklebolt uso un lumus para iluminar la casa en busca de pista para ubicar a donde se trasladaron los Snape y quien fue el responsable de la muerte de tantos animales, al dirigirse a la cocina y abrir la puerta el olor se hizo intenso, cuando se ilumino el salón por completo pudo ver que en el piso se encontraba el cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue Aileen Prince, estaba pútrida se ve que había muerto al menos hace 2 semanas, por las condiciones en las que se encontraba al menos que se hiciera un examen forense no podrían determinar las causas de la muerte.

Ambos aurores siguieron con la revisión de la casa de rutina buscando por algún lugar el paradero de Tobías Snape, del cual no encontraron nada ni su ropa, cosa extraña por que las pocas partencias que había en la casa parecían ser de segunda mano o muy viejas.

En el medio de la evaluación encontraron que no había una habitación de un niño, es mas solo había una habitación en toda la segunda planta cosa extraña si ahí era que vivía el Joven Prince hasta que se dieron cuenta que un closet había un pequeño camastro al lado de la habitación Principal (lo que sería el Walking Closet) con rastros de sangre seca, cosa que dejo al auror lívido de pensar que el niño no solo era maltratado en la escuela sino fuera de ella.

Después de hacer un reconocimiento del área, llamaron al departamento de ciencias forenses mágicas con la finalidad que esclarecieran cuando y como murió la Sra. Snape. También se dio orden de captura para Tobías Snape para que diera unas cuantas explicaciones de porque dejo el cadáver de su señora, así como si fuera basura.

Lo que si sabía es que lo que sea que esto deparara no sería nada bueno, no al menos para el joven Prince el cual llamaba a su mama hasta en sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey tamo devuelta!!!!
> 
> Ya salí gracias a Dios del Virus y estoy aquí de vuelta, ya mas adelante seguiré con los juicios pero es que hay tantas cosas por el medio que cuando empiezo divago en las vertientes de esta historia que son fragmento).
> 
> asi que ya saben que hacer si les gusta y si pueden comenten, sus opiniones me inspiran a seguir.


	12. El que más sabe es el que más sufre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sufrir sin quejarse es la única lección que debemos aprender en esta vida.”
> 
> Vincent Van Gogh

**El que más sabe es el que más sufre**

**San Mungo**

**Ala pediátrica**

Severus estaba despertando de su noqueo mágico, se encontraba entre la bruma de estar despierto y dormido, hasta que de pronto reacciono, recordó todo. Su descompensación mágica se debió a que cuando estaba hablando con la Medimaga de repente recordó que su madre no había ido no por estar pendiente al imbécil de Tobías sino porque estaba muerta.

Todo volvió a el de golpe, al parecer estar tanto tiempo sedado le había hecho olvidar varias cosas, entre ellas la carta que le envió el miserable de Tobías diciéndole que Aileen estaba muerta, que si le decía a alguien jamás volvería a ver su cuerpo y no podría hacer las cosas demoniacas que hacía con sus rarezas, para Severus era un dolor eterno en su alma porque mientras más tiempo pasaba sin hacer los rituales de pasaje más probabilidades habían de que el alma de su madre no alcanzara el descanso eterno.

La condición para que el donante de esperma le devolviera el cuerpo de su madre era que este borrara todo rastro del asesinato con su magia, lo que este no sabía que Severus planeaba hacerlo, pero cuando lo matara a él, los días de Tobías estaban contados porque desde que el pudiera levantarse del hospital saldría a cazar a ese bestia.

Pero ahora solo había un inconveniente los aurores estaban en medio, su venganza ya no sería posible, si atrapan a Tobías, este saldría derecho a la cárcel muggle, seria juzgado por magos, pero la justicia se impartiría en el mundo mundano, los muggles no pueden pisar azkaban o estarían muertos en menos de lo que canta un gallo por los dementores, estar encerrado con los muggles no iba ser castigo suficiente para ese infeliz, conociéndolo era un experto mentiroso y manipulador, tenía amigos en la fuerza de sus tiempos en el ejército, por eso nunca lo habían encarcelado, las veces que los vecinos denunciaban las golpizas a que se veían sometidos los casos no procedían en parte porque Aileen no declaraba y en otra porque los amigotes del bastardo no terminaban el procedimiento por encubrirlo.

Además de que consideran a Severus todo un marica al que debían ponerle mano dura antes de que terminara poniendo en vergüenza el nombre de Tobias, cuanto odiaba Sev a esos imbéciles, que por cierto de paso debería de darles su merecido.

Antes tenía la limitante de que si hacia algo, lo más mínimo con su magia para detener a Tobías, la cabra de Dumbledore lo usaría como cebo para crucificar a la casa de las serpientes acusándolos a todos de mortios, cosa que no estaba dentro de sus planes ni ser usado por la cabra para destruir a sus amigos y menos ser sirviente de un megalómano.

Pero ahora que sabía que era una especie de tesoro nacional usaría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para destruir a todos los que le hicieron daño, esta vez no tendría piedad ni misericordia, total nadie la tuvo con él y lo mejor de todo saldría impune con la frente en alto, disfrutando de la desgracia ajena, porque bien dice el dicho el que ríe al último ríe mejor.

* * *

**Wizengamont**

**Sala del juicio**

  * Retomaremos la sesión donde la habíamos dejado, se dio un plazo para las familias tomar sus decisiones, actuar de acuerdo al código de magia familiar, según me informan todos ya tomaron sus decisiones, tanto lord Potter como Black hicieron sus decisiones públicas, mas sin embargo el patriarca de la familia Petigrew lo hizo en privado y envió una misiva con su respuesta, la cual en resumen dicta que desconoció a Peter como su hijo, quitándole el apoyo económico, el linaje familiar el cual es un secreto de sangre y han decidido cambiarse el nombre para que no sean relacionados con este hecho tan despreciable. – dijo Madam Augusta.



Muchos guardaron silencio pues los secretos de sangre eran la última medida que un mago tomaba para que nadie descubriera los dones que mantenían de la madre magia, eran pocas las familias que aun conservaban uno de estos dones, todos ellos muy preciados, pero con una maldición.

Un ejemplo de estos eran los Black tenían dos dones conocidos por su gran magia uno ser metamorfomago y el otro era poder ser animagos de criaturas mágicas cosa que nadie podía, pero venía con un precio; si eran metamorfos eran increíblemente torpes y despistados, si eran animagos su personalidad se asemejaba a la criatura en la que se transformaran, dígase humanos con conciencia de animales, eso sin contar que de por si tenían en la sangre la locura Black (esa familia era un combo pero de problemas).

Por eso los pocos magos que quedaban con dones decidían hacer un secreto de sangre que solo aquellos con el don transmitirán la información a un descendiente, pero no a cualquiera sino al siguiente portador del don, para así protegerlos de malos augurios y los estimas que estos dones traían, pues en la antigüedad muchos salieron perjudicados por dichos dones, así que hubo un tiempo en que a estos se les trataba como parias excluyéndolos del mundo mágico.

  * Siguiendo con esta sesión, la familia Lupin aun reconoce a su hijo y mantiene su apoyo, ya que proclaman que este es una víctima de Albus Dumbledore, así mismo que la manipulación de su destinado el Sr. Sirius sin nombre, al cual la familia acusa de usarlo en su estado de hombre lobo para asesinar a un inocente y manipular su laxo para evitar que este hiciera objeción al maltrato del joven Prince.



  * ¿Siendo esta una acusación formal, quien ratifica los cargos? – cuestiono Madam Longbotton.



  * Yo Madam – dijo ojo loco Moody responsable de la investigación – antes de arrestar a los acusados, escuchamos tanto los aurores a mi cargo como yo, al Sr. Sirius jactarse de que engaño al sr. Prince para que acudiera a la casa de los gritos para que la criatura atacara al joven, el heredero Prince creyó en las blasfemias del sin nombre al decir que lo ataco por traidor y lo dejo a su suerte en la casa de los gritos, este en su buena voluntad decidió ir en su auxilio sin esperarse lo que encontró.



Los murmullos en la sala eran abismales, todos los presentes estaban consternados al escuchar semejante barbarie, que un destinado usara el regalo más valioso de la magia para algo tan repulsivo era como un pecado no solo la magia se cobraba sino los magos también pues no todo el mundo tenía la de bendición de encontrar a un ser destinado amarte sin condición, con las cualidades de hacerte feliz y sobretodo de darte más de un heredero poderoso.

* * *

Walburga que estaba junto a Orion en los asientos de la familia Black mantenía su cabeza baja ni por asomo intentaba mirar a nadie, pero sobre todo al Patriarca de la familia quien está sentado en los asientos correspondiente al Lord, sabía que ella no había sido una madre ejemplar, pero había tratado solo que Sirius era igual que su padre, siempre llevándole la contraria, provocando su furia y sacando a relucir lo peor de ella, pero aun así intento darle las mejores costumbres sangre puras y la educación que su status requería.

Sabía que su resentimiento con la vida, el racismo y su odio a todo aquello que no se ajustara a su visión del mundo había cobrado lo peor de ella, pero al punto de crear a un ser tan despreciable que usara todo a su alcance como su pareja para matar a alguien, ni ella había llegado tan bajo y eso era mucho decir, después de la decisión tomada por la familia ella no había protestado, no tenía ni razón ni bases para hacerlo, tanto ella como Orion se comportaron como dos niños inmaduros en medio de un berrinche, sabía que la locura de la sangre le estaba haciendo mella en su mente pero decidió ignorarlo y este fue su costo.

Después del juicio y que todo hubiera terminado, ira ella misma a San mungos a tratarse de ser necesario a internarse, un escándalo más o uno menos en la familia ya no valía de nada, el nombre de la familia estaba por el piso, al menos esta vez sí haría lo correcto para formar parte de la vida del hijo que le quedaba, pues sabía que si seguía con esta personalidad tan toxica el patriarca de la familia no le dejaría contactar con Regulus ni por cartas.

Por otro lado, Orion estaba con su máscara de impasibilidad puesta no dejaría que los chismes acabaran con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, se mantenía estoico según los cánones sangre pura pero por dentro estaba destruido, lo único bueno que tuvo de la mala vida con Walburga fue a sus hijos, cuando por primera vez tuvo a Sirius en brazos supo que daría lo que fuera por verlo feliz, promesa que fue hecha a un lado cuando perdió al amor de su vida y se vio encerrado en ese círculo vicioso y toxico que era la vida con Walburga, fueron muchas las veces que su padre le dio la opción que hoy es un castigo impuesto, pero el por ser orgullo y no doblegarse ante ella no acepto, más sin embargo aunque vivían en la misma casa fue un padre ausente, descuido a Sirius y de Regulus ni sabe casi nada, cuando no estaba atendiendo los negocios de la familia, estaba en la búsqueda incansable del amor de su juventud y el poco tiempo que tenía estaba en la casa peleando con Walburga, él sabía que ella no era la culpable, que al igual que el cuándo se casaron perdió lo que más quería, pero el haberlo engatusado para traer un hijo al mundo y conservar el derecho a ser heredero directo del patriarcado pudo más que cualquier cosa, acepto la primera vez mas no una segunda.

Esta fue la razón por la que su odio a ella aumento, rompió su acuerdo y el como un tonto le siguió el juego, debió de ser más firme, tener más control, pero sus impulsos le ganaron y este es el resultado de la suma de todos sus errores, después del juicio acataría las ordenes de su padre y haría lo posible por en el poco tiempo que compartiera con Regulus fuera una persona digna de su tiempo, ya que para ser un padre iba tarde.

* * *

\- Les recuerdo que deben de guardar silencio o serán expulsados de la sala – luego de este llamado de atención la sala se recompuso. - Siendo así se le acusa formalmente a Sirius sin nombre de sacrilegio al vínculo más sagrado de la magia usar y tratar de convertir a su destinado en un asesino, Madam Bones tome nota y agréguelo al acta – dictamino la Sra. Longbotton.

\- Iniciaremos la sesión con el joven Peter sin nombre - dijo Madam Longbotton señalando el estrado y solicitando a un auror que escoltara al joven, el cual a sus ojos lucia más patético que cualquier otro en su condición.

\- Antes de proceder Madam yo Alastor Moody abogo a favor del joven Peter para que consideren su cooperación con los aurores para detener el ataque del licántropo Lupin – dijo ojo loco cumpliendo con su palabra de abogar por el chico.

\- Se tomará en cuenta en base a su declaración, determinaremos si merece la consideración – dijo Madam Longbotton.

El auror encargado de escoltarlo procedió a administrarle las tres gotas de veritaserum luego de que la poción fuera revisada y confirmada por un inefable, después de esto Madam Bones procedió a interrogarlo.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre completo y fecha de nacimiento? - a lo cual es joven respondió _: Peter antes Petigrew ahora sin nombre y nací el 2 mayo del 1960. -_ respondió este de forma monótona y sin reflejos de sentimientos o cual indicaba que la pócima estaba funcionando.

\- ¿Cómo conoce al s. Severus Prince Malfoy y que afiliación tiene con él?

_\- Conocí a Snape o como mejor lo llamamos snivellus o quejicus en Hogwarts y no tengo nada que ver con un adorador de las artes oscuras como él._

En la sala solo se escuchaban los murmullos de los presentes y las plumas rasgando el pale de los periodistas que estaban presentes, pues semejante noticia era primicia el ultimo Prince y que primer portador en aproximadamente 200 años, un mago oscuro, muchos de los presentes ya se imaginaban los titulares.

\- ¿De dónde saco usted la información de que el Sr. Prince es un adorador de las artes oscuras y por qué los sobrenombres?

_\- Porque así lo dijeron James y Sirius que lo había visto en la biblioteca estudiando maldiciones oscuras, que como era un Slythering debía de estarse preparando para ser un mortifago y los sobrenombres lo crearon ellos pues decían que eran perfectos para un murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras que se quejaba por todo desde que empezó desde el primer año de escuela._

Al escuchar esto James y Sirius se pusieron aún más pálidos porque sabían que sus problemas iban aumentar, una cosa es que ellos lo dijeran otra muy distinta es que todos lo dieran por hecho.

\- ¿Porque se dio por cierto lo que dos niños de 11 años dijeran y porque los profesores no hacían nada al respecto?

_\- Porque ellos dos son herederos de grandes familias, James de la Luz y Sirius de una familia oscura que quería cambiar y hacer el bien a diferencia de su familia, además eran los populares y todos querían estar en a su favor, todos saben que si quieren ser alguien después de la escuela lo mejor es tener a un heredero de los sagrados 28 de tu lado, eso te abrirá las puertas donde sea. Los profesores no hacían nada porque ellos eran los herederos Black y Potter quien va estar en su contra y más para defender a un Slythering pobretón, sin apellidos, además el mismo profesor Dumbledore afirma que Severus se perdió en el mal camino y había caído en las garras de Voldemort que ya no había esperanza para él, así que lo mejor era tratarlo como se merecía._

La sala se hizo un hervidero la cabeza de la vieja cabra hoy rodaría, en este juicio se acaba de poner bueno para aquellos detractores del anciano, que sabían de su favoritismo y nepotismo hacia los niños menos afortunados y los de la casa de la serpiente.

\- Quiero que guarden el orden, un desacato más y saco a todos de la sala y solo dejo a los sagrados 28- informo la Sra. Longbotton aguantándose las ganas de maldecir a Dumbledore y sus idiotas seguidores.

Después de esto la sala se calmó, pero se podía escuchar murmullos de varias facciones tomando decisiones de último momento más los de la luz que ahora veían en que problema se iban a meter si seguían apoyando a un demente como este que incitaba a los niños a la violencia.

\- ¿Porque el ataque tan acérrimo al sr. Prince y no a los otros compañeros de casa?

_\- Snape era el objetivo de James y Sirius, la victima perfecta nadie lo defendería y no tenía familia mágica que saliera a su protección, creíamos que era un sangre pura que su familia no quería ni se molestaría por él, aunque si atacábamos a quienes se nos oponían y quien lo defendiera, los demás vieron que si queríamos haríamos de sus años de Hogwarts un infierno y los profesores nos apoyaban, así que dejaron de hacernos frente para ser parte del publico._

-¿Estaba de acuerdo usted con este comportamiento?

_\- No_

\- ¿Porque entonces los seguía haciendo?

_\- Porque estando con ellos era intocable y las personas nos temían, era mejor estar con ellos que en su contra, sino lo hacia el que sufriría seria yo, seria catalogado como un traidor por defender a un sucio aspirante a mortifago._

James sentía que un bloque le oprimía el corazón su amigo desde los 11 creía que eran tan bastardos para tortúralo a él y a otras personas, está bien sus bromas se les fueron de las manos, pero eran bromas sin malas intenciones y el mismo Dumbledore decía que no le hacían daño a nadie, ahora escuchando como las personas del juzgado los veían y más sus padres que prácticamente lo desconocieron, sentía que él era el villano de la historia.

Sirius ya estaba acostumbrados a tener el odio de sus padres hacia el pero el tenerlo en otras personas era peor y que su amigo solo los viera como un medio de conveniencia al cual debía de seguir o sino perdería todo le hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago, el solo hacia bromas y trataba de mantener el orden de las cosas.

  * ¿Porque el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Black se ensañaron tanto con el Sr. Prince?



  * _James porque está enamorado de Lily Evans una sangre sucia que se cree mucho porque los profesores la creen muy estudiosa e inteligente, lo que no saben es que Snape la introdujo al mundo mágico al ser amigos de infancia, le presta sus tareas para que la inmunda los copie y pueda seguir en Hogwarts, ella le hace desplantes a James por no perder los favores del idiota de Snape que la cree su amiga, sin saber que esta le coqueta a James y le habla pestes de él, por lo que James se las desquita en Snape pensando que está enamorado de ella y la acosa, Sirius lo acosa porque él dice que las personas como él se lo merecen._



  * ¿Que quiso decir el sr. Black con personas como él?



  * _Sangres sucias, pobretones que ocupan un lugar que no les corresponde en nuestra sociedad y se creen mejores que los que son superiores a ellos._



  * Eso no es cierto …. Mentira… yo nunca dije eso- dijo Sirius gritando como poseso. Hasta que fue sometido con in hechizo silenciador y vuelto a ubicar en su asiento, los cuales estaban ubicados en un salón al lateral de la sala de juicio.



  * Black el joven está bajo los efectos de la pócima de la verdad no puede mentir y si tanto quiere defenderse espere a su interrogatorio. – dijo el auror que los tenía bajo vigilancia.



Sirius sabía que estaba perdido aparte de verlo como un matón ahora lo verían como un racista, su condena no será buena.

  * ¿En algún momento Sirius se refirió al sr. Prince como sangre sucia o pobre?



  * _Si, desde el primer año, sirius siempre decía que sus ropas eran harapos, que era un milagro que tuviera varita cuando no tenía para shampoo, que si su baúl lo remendaban más seria mejor para basurero, cuando respondía en clases y aun así no le daban tantos puntos como otros, sirius le gritaba que los su clase no valían la pena que no importaba cuanto estudiara siempre sería un poco cosa, en los años siguientes aumento su repertorio agregando que era un mendigo, un miserable, que para que iba a hogsmeade_ _si por más que mendigara nadie le daría nada, cuando Snape empezó a sobresalir en las clases de defensa comenzó a decir que la razones para su éxito era por ser un mortio en entrenamiento._



Sirius recordaba todo eso, las primeras eran bromas nunca lo dijo en serio y lo de defensa hasta Dumbledore dijo que esa serpiente rastrera estaba en malos pasos por lo tanto tenía razón de sospechar, pero ahora escuchándolo de otra persona, se dio cuenta que el miserable era el, había hecho lo peor del mundo discriminar por la apariencia y el origen, tanto que remilgo a sus padres y es el perfecto clon de ellos, así que bajo la cabeza al no poder aguantar las miradas que le lanzaban el auror y el custodio que lo vigilaban.

  * ¿Esta joven Evans si era su amiga porque dice que hablaba mal de el?



  * _Porque Evans solo esta con las personas que le pueden dar un beneficio, Snape le ayuda con sus deberes y asignaciones escolares pero después de ahí ella no tolera tenerlo cerca para poder mantener la apariencia de estudiante ejemplar, con las chicas de su curso solo se junta con las populares o las herederas a las que son pobres o no tienen apellidos ni las voltea a ver, ha salido con varios chicos mayores que eran ricos y/o herederos pero estos al ver su verdadera cara de arribista la dejan, James es el único idiota que esta tan ciego para creerle todo lo que ella dice sin dudarlo, a pesar de que todos sabemos lo doble cara que es._



_Ella dice que lo defiende de nuestros ataques, pero es la primera en decirle a James que Snape la acosa o se sobrepasa con ella para que lo ataque, parecer la víctima, pero realmente disfruta de las torturas que le hacemos, solo para quedar bien con James, ella se cree que si se casa con un Potter entrara al wizengamont y será una lady._

  * ¿Cómo sabe usted esto?



  * _La he espiado cuando cree que esta sola, lleva un diario donde escribe todo lo que he dicho, así que lo robe y está entre mis pertenecías en la escuela, pensé en usar esta información para chantajearla cuando lo necesite, si se vuelve una lady ella tendrá que deberme uno o dos favores si quiere mi silencio._



  * ¿Cómo pudo usted saber esto sin que ella se diera cuenta además si lleva un diario con semejante información no lo haría a la vista del público, como logro obtenerlo?



  * _Nunca se daría cuenta pues lo hago en mi forma de rata, así que entre transformado a su habitación y cuando termino de escribir, se fue al baño aproveche me transforme en humano, lo robe y luego volví a mi forma de rata para salir de ahí antes de que se diera cuenta._



En ese momento la sala quedo impávida el joven era un animago, antes de que comenzaran los cuchicheos y reclamos, Madam Bones decidió continuar el interrogatorio.

En el salón de junto James estaba anonadado, la Lily que él conocía no era más que una arribista como muchos de sus compañeros decían, pero él se negaba a creer, el amaba de verdad, está enamorado desde que la vio por primera vez en el andén de camino a la escuela, hizo hasta lo imposible por conquistarla hasta pensó que lo consiguió, que aparto del medio al Prince y gano su corazón, para saber se envuelto en una mentira y usado para lastimar a alguien que ahora entendía que no lo merecía.

Pero aun así no podía dejar de quererla, era el amor de su vida y alguna explicación abría para esto, Lily no era como Peter la describía y el con ayuda de la magia así lo probaría (no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver).

  * ¿Peter desde hace cuánto es usted animago y a usado esta habilidad para apoderarse de algún secreto de otro u otros estudiantes?



  * _Desde los 13 junto con Sirius y James, hicimos todas las investigaciones para estar con Remus en sus transformaciones, descubrimos que si un hombre lobo pasa las transformaciones con su manada son menos dolorosas y más fáciles de llevar, además de que la maldición no se transmite en animagos y si también he usado esta ventaja para enterrarme de muchos secretos de varios herederos, así poder conseguir lo que quiera y cuando quiera de ellos._



La sala se volvió un hervidero de chillidos, preguntas y escándalo, Madam Longbotton llamó al orden, pese que ella misma estaba consternada, su hijo era un heredero que compartía cuarto que semejante escoria a saber qué cosas de los documentos familiares este imberbe tenia copias o conocimiento, en vista de que nadie acato sus órdenes para retomar la compostura, decidió sellar la sala sacando a los espectadores del juicio, dejando a los sagrados 28 además de reporteros que juraron guardar el decoro, insto a Madam Bones a proseguir.

  * ¿Cuáles son las formas animagos de los jóvenes James y Sirius?



  * _James es un ciervo de larga cornamenta y Sirius es un Grimm, los cuales aprovechan de su forma para controlar y apaciguar a Remus en su forma licantropía, mas Sirius pues es su destinado._



  * ¿Por qué el joven Lupin nunca detuvo a Sirius y james contra los ataques del Prince?



  * _Porque es débil, tiene baja autoestima y teme perder a Sirius su destinado a tal punto que Sirius usa esta debilidad para convencerlo de que todo lo que hacemos es para mantener el orden natural de las cosas, los Slythering son malos y pronto serán mortios nuestros enemigos y nosotros debemos detenerlos como símbolos de la luz y gryfindors que somos._



  * ¿Cómo es que pueden estar en la escuela siendo animagos si hay una barrera que impiden que los mismos entren y si en dado caso la rompen se activa una alarma en el escuadrón de aurores?



  * _Dumbledore la desactivo para que podamos ir y venir a nuestra voluntad, además nos dio las instrucciones para llegar a la casa de los gritos y salir de la escuela sin tener ningún problema._



Los periodistas estaban que sus plumas echaban fuego de tanto rasgar el papel, estas noticias del día serian el primer clavo para el hundimiento de Dumbledore y eso que aún faltaban los otros dos y los profesores de la escuela, están serían las noticias de la década sino del siglo.

  * ¿Los profesores sabían de sus formas animagos?



  * No, el director no lo considero conveniente, alguno podría exigir que nos registremos y eso sería un problema.



  * ¿Por qué lo seria?



  * Porque cuando nos enlistáramos en el escuadrón de aurores esto sería nuestra ventaja para recolectar información y proporcionársela al director.



  * ¿Por qué debería recolectar información para Dumbledore?



  * Por qué él va a derrotar al sr. Oscuro y la necesita para que los miembros de su orden puedan estar preparados ante cualquier cosa.



  * ¿Explique que es la orden y a que se dedica?



  * Es un grupo para militar creado por Dumbledore llamado la orden del fénix y se encarga de estar atentos a los ataques del lord para así poder detenerlos y algún día acabar con esa amenaza.



Ahora a Madam Bones le cuadraba porque en los ataques de los mortifagos había un fuego cruzado antes de que ellos llegaran y había más heridos por causas inexplicables que por los mismos mortios, era este grupo para militar sin entrenamiento ni preparación que en su supuesto afán de ayudar causan más estragos que bien.

  * ¿Quiénes son los miembros de esta orden?



  * Hasta donde se Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Pomfrey, Slughorn, James, Sirius, Lily y yo.



  * ¿Por qué el joven Lupin no es parte de ella?



  * Porque al ser un hombre lobo puede dejar se influir por las bestias iguales que el que están por debajo del innombrable y traicionarnos en cualquier momento.



  * ¿Es la pareja destinada de Sirius no podría traicionarlos porque desconfiar?



  * El que sea o no destinados no influye si así fuera Sirius no le hubiera traicionado a él con media escuela, Dumbledore cree que no son destinados más bien potenciales destinados, la pareja de Remus es un Black, pero el aún no lo conoce o no ha nacido por eso es que se cree que la afinidad de Remus y Sirius es por esto y no por la unión de almas, así que Dumbledore usa este lazo para mantenerlo tranquilo y a su disposición.



Al saberse esto último Sirius se sintió perdido, no era un destinado, no tenía una pareja, un sin nombre sin nada que lo ate a este mundo, egoístamente pensó que Remus lo perdonaría y ataría su nombre al suyo al ser su destinado, pero si esto era cierto no tenía nada.

  * ¿Cómo Dumbledore se dio cuenta que no eran destinados?



  * Sirius no cumplía con las características para ser uno, es cruel, racista, prepotente, no tiene empatía por los demás excepto por James, no le preocupa que su supuesto destinado este en la enfermería muriéndose del dolor de la transformación mientras él se está revolcando con la chica de turno y no tiene ni la más mínima consideración de los pensamientos de Remus.



Viéndolo así para James era extraño el comportamiento de Sirius pues uno se preocupa por un destinado antes que, por uno mismo, pero Sirius solo lo hacía algunas veces más por compromiso hacia la amistad de ambos que por Remus.

  * ¿usted participo o conspiro de alguna forma en el ataque e intento de homicidio del Sr. Prince?
  * No, me entere después de que Sirius volviera riendo como loco de que lo había conseguido y James recriminándole su acto de locura.



  * ¿Qué hizo para detener esto?



  * Tome a Sirius y lo lleve con el director le avisamos lo que estaba pasando y que Malfoy y James se dirigían a la casa de los gritos, él dijo que se encargaría, así que nos retiramos a nuestra habitación hasta que vino James y nos contó que quien saco a Snape de la casa y lo salvo fue Malfoy y que no pudo hacer nada para ayudar, más que huir porque la bestia estaba tan iracunda que ni lo reconoció.



  * Esta será la última pregunta ¿Por qué su familia lo desconoció pese que no es el culpable directo de este desastre?



  * Porque mi padre se descubrió que soy un manipulador, convenenciero y chantajista que hará lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere, hasta matarlo a el y mi familia para quedarme con la granja que tenemos y después venderla.



Todos sin excepción se quedaron fríos al escuchar como el jovencito planeaba liquidar a su familia como si del clima se hablara.

  * ¿Cómo y porque deseaba hacerle eso a su familia?



  * Cuando volviera de vacaciones, me reunirá con mi familia, ellos siempre planean un viaje a un lago cercano a la propiedad, en el momento que estuvieran en el agua, usaría un hechizo de remolino de agua que me enseño James, se ahogarían, borraría todo rastro de mi varita con un hechizo que me enseño Sirius así cuando vinieran los aurores a investigar no encontrarían nada sospechoso, sería un huérfano, heredaría la propiedad y la vendería para irme a vivir a la ciudad.



Por qué lo haría porque estoy harto de ser un don nadie, sin nombre, que vive en una granja en medio de la nada, si hay algo que me enseñaron los chicos es que debo de hacer lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiero, en la guerra, el amor y la vida todo se vale.

  * James y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro pues ese era el lema de los merodeadores, pero nunca pensaron que su amigo lo usaría de esa forma y menos que fuera capaz de acabar con su familia, muchas veces Sirius habría bromeado que de poder desaparecería a su familia por lo basura que eran, pero del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho, no pensó que el pequeño Pet se lo tomaría tan en serio a tal punto de matar a los suyos y menos una familia tan buena como la que la tenía.



Ya había acabado el efecto de la pócima, se veía en la cara del joven la consternación por todo lo que dijo, ahora estaba perdido, no podía pedir clemencia pues el mismo al testificar que mataría a su familia se había tirado a un pozo más profundo que al principio.

  * Que queden en acta el testimonio del joven Peter sin nombre, asi mismo como se agrega a sus cargos el intento de Homicidio de la familia Petigrew con premeditación y alevosía – dijo Madam Bones



  * Se ratifican dichos cargos, se solicita sacar al joven de la sala para tomar conducta a su caso. – dijo Madam Longbotton



En ese momento se hizo una pausa hasta que sacaran al joven, se decidió a silenciar el circulo de los sagrados 28 para que ellos debatieran sin interferencia de los de más presentes en la sala. No les tomo más de 20 minutos decidir la sentencia y volver a llamar el joven al salón. Cuando Peter volvió fue colocado en medio del circulo de los sagrados 28, los cuales habían pasado en un papel su veredicto final.

Madam Longbotton empezó a Leer en voz alta para todos los presentes – En el caso de Peter sin nombre acusado de:

  1. Acoso agravado se le considera cómplice por coerción – no culpable
  2. Ataque agravado se le considera cómplice por coerción – no culpable
  3. Participación en los cargos antes mencionados bajo coerción y amenaza de los Sres. Potter y Black – coercionado – inocente.
  4. Animago illegal. - culpable
  5. Uso de ser animago ilegal para robar secretos de familia, con fines de chantaje y extorsión. – culpable.
  6. Intento de asesinato de su familia con premeditación y alevosía. – culpable



**Condena:**

Se le sentencia a 5 años en azkaban por se animago ilegal y se le suman 5 años por cada secreto de familia que se encuentre en su posesiones, además de que se le aplicara un hechizo desmemorizante para que no pueda usar dichos secretos en un futuro con fines de extorsión y/o chantaje, así mismo se le condena a cumplir 15 años por intento de homicidio, será colocado de forma inmediata en azcaban a cumplir las sentencias de forma continua, estará ubicado en la zona de baja seguridad para que los dementores no acaben con su núcleo mágico antes de cumplir sentencia, dependiendo de que secretos se encuentren después de previa investigación se le dará el total de su sentencia.

Como muestra de buena fe por parte de su colaboración ante la captura del sr. Lupin y evitar un ataque a Hogsmeade y que aviso del ataque al joven Prince al director y este no hizo nada, se le concederá luego de 10 años una revisión de su caso para ver si puede salir libre bajo restricción de su magia, siempre y cuando sea rehabilitado y se demuestre que tuvo un buen comportamiento.

Esperamos que entienda que este juicio nada tiene que ver con el que la magia se cobrara con usted en un año.

Termino lectura lady Longbotton mientras el joven era sacado del Wizengamont arrastras, lloraba, se compungía y se trataba de agarra de todo en cuanto podía, al ver a los merodeadores en la parte de atrás solo comenzó a gritar que era su culpa, que ellos lo convirtieron en eso y que esperaba que les fuera peor a ellos que a él.

Los chicos al escuchar esas sentencias sabían que estaban contra la espada y la pared, irían a azcaban y nadie los podía salvar, los adultos no estaban mejor parados, pero al menos no enfrentarían los cargos que los jóvenes.

  * Se enviará un auror a solicitud de Madam Malfoy a la escuela con fines de investigar ciertas irregularidades desde las guardas del colegio como los casos aislados que Lady Casiopea ha encontrado en el lapso de la auditoria de la escuela así mismo por las posesiones que se encuentren del Sr. Peter Sin nombre, con el fin de realizar una investigación de las informaciones obtenidas de forma ilegal y concluir con su sentencia – dijo Madam Longbotton.



  * Madam insisto que se les den prioridad a las guardas del colegio pues si están abajo, cualquier delincuente puede entrar a la escuela, así mismo que se investigue como un hombre pudo estar en la habitación de una mujer sin activarse la alarma. – dijo Madam Bones consternada de lo que le pudieran pasar a las jovencitas si algún inescrupuloso decide hechizarlas y aprovecharse de ellas.



  * De eso y muchas otras cosas más deberán tomarse conductas de forma inmediata. ¿Quién a favor de enviar un escudaron con Alastor Moddy a la cabeza? – cuestiono Madam Longbotton



En ese caso siendo todos madres y padres de familia estuvieron de acuerdo y rezando porque sus proles estuvieran bien. Y observaba partir a ojo loco de forma inmediata por flu a la oficina de aurores para buscar personal y de ahí partir a la escuela.

  * El siguiente en ser llamado será James Charlus Potter – dijo Madam Bones dándole instrucciones al auror de buscar al joven.



* * *

**Oficina de Aurores**

Llegaba por la red flu ojo loco, con la cara más seria que la habían visto muy pocas veces, preparen un escudaron con los mejores colocadores de barreras de defensa y rompedores de maldiciones, asi mismo consigan a Shacklebolt y que nos acompañen, en 15 minutos partimos a Hogwarts.

Al escuchar esto muchos se ofrecieron pues eran padres y quería saber que pasaba con sus hijos, luego de que el departamento de educación suspendiera a un grupo de estudiantes y expulsara a otro muchos estaban aun con la intriga de que se movía en la escuela y de si su descendencia estaba a salvo.

  * El auror shacklebolt aún no retorna, están bajo la cacería de Tobías Snape quien se presume asesinato de la última descendiente de los Prince madre de Severus Prince – dijo la secretaria de los aurores.



  * ¿Qué sucedió? – cuestiono Moody sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, pues pensaba que el muggle debía de besar el suelo donde pisaba la mujer que dejo todo por él.



  * Cuando fueron a la vivienda de la familia Snape para investigar el porue no respondían las lechuzas, encontraron a las lechuzas muertas y el cadáver en descomposición de la señora Snape, se asume que la señora lleva al menos 20 días muerta y que el Sr. Snape mato a las lechuzas al no poder obtener el correo que iban dedicados a ella, se presume huyo de la escena al sospechar que alguien iría investigar la irregularidad. – termino de contar la joven



  * ¿ya hicieron un levantamiento del cuerpo? – pregunto Moody mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara y tomaba asiento, el solo pensar en el niño se le revolvía el estómago, estaba pasando por tanto en tan poco tiempo.



  * Si, está en la morgue, los profesionales están investigando el cadáver para determinar causa de la muerte y fecha exacta, para proceder a entregar a los familiares lo antes posibles para realizar los ritos de pasaje.



  * ¿Alguien le informo al niño? – cuestiono por última vez el viejo auror pensando en que tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.



  * Aun no señor, shacklebolt no considera prudente decirle por la condición en la que se encuentra y me solicito que le informara a usted, para que le informara a sus tutores inmediatos y de ahí proceder – dijo la joven mientras se le ponía la nariz roja y los ojos aguosos aguantando las ganas de llorar por el niño que aparte de ser abusado sin compasión en la escuela, casi muerto, maldecido y ahora perdió a su mama, la vida algunas veces era tan injusta con quien menos lo merecían.



  * Dile que lo hare y de mi parte que cuando encuentren al hijo de perra lo maldiga hasta que se le caiga la mano – Moody se imaginó que si el imbécil huyo es que no solo esas cuentas tenia por saldar, ya algo se sospechaba que todo el abuso del joven no era solo cortesía de los asnos de Potter y Black.



  * Saldré a Hogwarts, pero en cuando lleguen con el Snape me avisas de forma inmediata, quiero ser yo el que interrogué a ese hijo de perra – dijo ojo loco saliendo de la oficina a reunirse con los demás aurores.

* * *




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpas por no actualizar según lo previsto pero varias cosas pasando al mismo tiempo.  
> Quiero agradecer su apoyo y que les siga gustado mi historia.  
> espero que la disfruten y esta vez si nos leemos pronto.  
> XOXO


	13. El ARREPENTIMIENTO VIENE DESPUES DE HABER PERDIDO TODO POR NADA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “El arrepentimiento viene después de haber hecho mal las cosas, el arrepentimiento aparece después de haber perdido todo por nada”
> 
> Torrancek

**Hogwarts**

**Salón de historia de la magia**

En cuanto Moody arribo a la escuela fue escoltado por un elfo al salón de historia de la magia y se le informo que Madam Malfoy se le uniría en breve, no era lo que tenía pensado hacer debía informarle a Casiopeia de lo ocurrido con la madre de Severus, pero sabía por las cartas que esta situación ameritaba su presencia urgente, en la escuela había un salón maldito y otro con un poltergeist.

Al entrar al salón inmediatamente sus barreras de oclumante se levantaron con más fuerza, ahí fue cuando noto la compulsión que lo obligaba a dormir, en cuanto se acercaba al escritorio había algo que lo obligaba a dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida, gracias a su entrenamiento como auror podía pasar fácilmente esta compulsión.

  * Exarmaueris coacto – dijo Moody tratando de romper la compulsión pero era muy fuerte o eso pensó hasta ver a Binns hacer lo mismo por un Segundo después de lanzar el hechizo y ahí se dio cuenta de que no era una compulsión simplemente, al parecer la poca magia que Binns poseía antes de morir la uso para crear un bucle interminable para que se supiera su verdad pero este se combinó con la compulsión y no permite al bucle mostrar su final y solo reiniciarse en el momento que lanzaron la compulsión, por eso su alma está atrapada hasta que no se muestre el final del bucle Binns no podría continuar.



Esto significaba que había algo muy oscuro que ocultar, la magia de Moody no sería suficiente para esto, sino que necesitaría de Casiopea para poder lograrlo. En ese momento entraba a la sala Lady Malfoy.

  * Veo que ya te has dado cuenta de esto no es un poltergesit – dijo Casiopeia
  * ¿Hace cuánto llegaste a esa conclusión? – cuestiono Alastor mientras alzaba una ceja y daba un vistazo al salón.
  * Intente romper la compulsión y por un breve instante vi como si fuera un deja vu, ahí me di cuenta – dijo la Lady.
  * Sabes que tal vez tu y yo no bastemos para romper esto y no quiero arriesgarnos de forma inútil en un momento tan crucial como este – dijo Moody preocupado de agotarse mágicamente.
  * Pensé en eso y gracias a la metedura de pata de un interno de Gringotts ahora el banco nos debe un favor, lo usaremos a ellos para que resuelvan y no arriesgarnos a nosotros mismos.
  * Sería lo más prudente, salgamos a tu oficina, necesito tratar otro tema contigo y este si que no puede esperar – dijo Moody mientras ofrecía un brazo a la Sra. Malfoy para escoltarla fuera del salón.
  * ¿podrías ir dándome introducción? – dijo Casiopeia sorprendida por la actitud de Moody.
  * No es conveniente tratar esto en los pasillos sabes que en esta escuela las paredes escuchan- dijo Alastor.



Con esto Madam Malfoy entendió que el tema era serio y debía tratarse a puertas cerradas pues era concerniente a su nuevo protegido. Con celeridad se dirigieron a la oficina de subdirección pues Casiopeia no quería perder el tiempo llegando a la que ocupaba, además algo en su corazón le hacia angustiarse.

Cuando estuvieron en la oficina, Alastor procedió a contarle lo ocurrido en la residencia Snape como fue encontrada la Sra. Aileen, como en la residencia no había evidencia de que la existencia de Severus y como estaban en la caza de Tobías Snape pues todo en la casa era un mapa de maltratos. En una investigación paralela se encontró una carta sin enviar al parecer el bastardo huyo deprisa, pero en ella se encontró pruebas suficientes para probar que iba a intentar chantajear al niño para que lo sacara del embrollo en que se metió, pero al parecer el accidente de la fábrica muggle le arruino el plan.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente desde e l punto de vista que se mire Alastor no sabía que este sería el segundo intento de chantaje solo que Tobías no pudo terminarlo apropiadamente ya que se dio a la fuga cosa que sin saberlo ayudaría a Severus en su venganza.

Por mientras Lady Malfoy procesaba la dura noticia y pensaba en la forma de abordar el tema con su protegido, ya que estaba en recuperación, aun en su inconciencia clamaba por su madre, una madre la cual no pudo despedirse y en su estado actual no podría llevar los ritos de pasaje el mismo, sino que tendría que cederle el derecho a alguien más, sería un duro golpe para alguien que ya estaba contra el piso de tantos golpes que ha recibido en su corta vida.

* * *

**Casa de la familia Evans**

**Sala de visitas**

La profesora Spore se había dirigido a la casa de la familia Evans para darle los por menores de su caso, el mismo estaba bajo investigación y se solicitaría a la señorita Lilian Evans en interrogatorio por las irregularidades del mismo, en cuanto llego a la casa fue bien recibida por la Sra. Evans, pero más tarde sería un ambiente tenso en la pequeña sala.

  * Por lo que le informe en este levantamiento consta en acta que se visitó la casa y que la señorita Evans declaro y hasta firmo como declarante su firma es mágica e infalsificable por lo que consta como tutor responsable firmo el director Albus Dumbledore, lo cual me sorprende porque el director puede solo firmar si los padres así lo acceden o si ellos están muertos y el menor es huérfano. – dijo la profesora Spore. - ¿En algún momento cedieron la custodia de su hija al director? – cuestiono.
  * Claro que no, es mas en ningún momento hemos tenido contacto con ese hombre, quien vino la primera vez a explicarnos la situación de Lily fue la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall de ahí todo tipo de información y trato ha sido con ella – dijo la Sra. Evans consternada.
  * Siendo así debemos ir al departamento de protección al menor pues están prácticamente siendo usurpados en su posición de padres, además de que con esto Dumbledore tiene carta libre de decidir sobre el futuro de su hija y ustedes no podrían oponerse en nada.
  * En cuanto llegue mi esposo iremos inmediatamente y no solo para recuperar a Lily sino para ponerle una demanda a ese viejo atrevido – dijo la Sra. Evans más allá del enojo. Y más cuando vio la transcripción del caso.
  * Fue ardua la investigación y en cuanto se apreso a Mundungus Fletcher por las irregularidades del caso, lo que llevo a indagar de forma mas exhaustiva dándonos cuenta de la magnitud del alcance del mismo, los inefables venían hoy así acá pero decidí intervenir para hacerles el proceso menos traumático, además de que si me disculpa es mejor que Lilian no sepa que va a un interrogatorio. – dijo la Profesora Spore un poco apenada por lo que debía de informar.
  * ¿Por qué Lilian no debería de saberlo? - cuestiono la madre sospechándose lo peor.
  * Porque según lo recopilado por los inefables ella es cómplice de Dumbledore en todo esto, fue testigo ocular de cuando les borro la memoria y si la información de Fletcher es correcta el le proporciono a Lilian una poción para usar en caso de interrogación con veritaserum la pócima de la verdad pudiera mentir sin que esto la afectase. – dijo la profesora Spore.



La señora Evans se encontraba más allá del enojo, la indignación y la vergüenza, no sabía que sentir con respecto a su hija, la dulce niña que había parido con dolor y que había dedicado tanto esfuerzo a su crianza para hacerla un joven de bien, decencia y pulcritud. Sabía que en el trascurso de su entrada a esa escuela maldita y haber permitido que se alejara de Severus sin una explicación la había perdido. Pero de que la salvaría de un destino peor lo haría, haría lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos para evitar que su hija cayera en un agujero de perdición sin retorno.

  * ¿Qué haremos ahora? - Cuestiono la Sra. Evans con voz compungida por el llanto no derramado, no lloraría pues hacerlo significaría quebrarse y no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo ahora mismo, así que con toda la entereza que le quedaba decidió tragarse el llanto, poner su cara más dura y seguir adelante.
  * Vine a esta hora porque sé que sus hijas asisten a la escuela muggle – dijo la profesora Spore la cual había estado al pendiente de las jóvenes desde lejos, los padres, aunque les costó lograron ubicar a Lilian en la escuela no así en el nivel que debía de estar por su edad, pero al menos algo era algo y el asunto de petunia aun tomaría su tiempo pues había todavía mucha gente que hechizar para cambiar todo. – iremos a la escuela ahí pondrá una excusa para sacar a la joven, informando que su padre tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital, de ahí partirá a esta dirección es un edificio mágico protegido dará el aspecto de un hospital solo por hoy, está lleno de compulsiones para que los muggles no se acerquen y usted podrá entrar por unas barreras que un inefable que está afuera está colocando a su auto. Haga lo que haga quítele la mochila a su hija y colóquela en el baúl creemos que siempre lleva la poción consigo para tomarla en el momento menos previsto, como es de una sola toma no puede arriesgarse a tomarla sin estar segura o sería un desperdicio, mas no sabemos si con los anos Dumbledore le proporciono más. – la Profesora Spore vio la cara de la Sra. Evans - ¿está segura que puede hacerlo? Sino puede no abra problemas hay personal capacitado que tomara su lugar y usted y su esposo solo tendrían que esperarla en la oficina.
  * Siendo así no puedo hacerlo, no puedo rebajarme a ser igual de mentirosa que ella, no puedo ahora mismo con tanto y es mejor esperarlos en la oficina así le explicare yo a mi esposo y no un tercero – dijo la madre pensando mejor el hecho pues si lo hacia lo que haría al ver a Lily seria actuar por impulso y arruinaría el plan.
  * Siendo así solo necesitaremos un cabello suyo y un auror entrenado hará el resto, después de esto tome lo que necesite para irnos y avísele a su otra hija lo mejor es que ella este ahí para ver que otras irregularidades se han cometido a su nombre.



Siendo así la Sra. Evans acepto y en lo que menos se imagino estaba lista, su esposo había llegado antes a solicitud de su esposa, partieron en un traslador especial y ya habiéndose ubicado en la oficina designada para su caso, procedió a explicarle a su esposo e hija todo lo acontecido, su esposo estaba desecho y su hija estaba más allá de la rabia, pues en cuanto la madre hubo terminado un inefable le dio aún más detalles del caso, explicándoles que se le privo de una educación y ciertos privilegios a la joven Petunia que por su estatus debió de haber recibido en el transcurso de los años.

Cuando estaba a punto de estallar su rabia se escuchó gritos desde el pasillo, de una histérica Lily la cual venía siendo trasladada por un auror con un hechizo inmovilus corpus y Wingardium leviosa, la joven trato de disuadir a su “madre” para obtener su mochila al ver a donde estaban al no lógralo trato de escapar, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos sin varita y contra un auror entrenado.

Decidió jugar su última carta que era la de violación de sus derechos por ser hija de muggles, pero esta tampoco funciono, cuando se vino a dar cuenta ya había hecho un escándalo de sí misma tan grande que era la comidilla de todo el edificio, pensó que esto la ayudaría, pero al ver la cara de los transeúntes supo que estaba perdida todos sabían lo que había hecho, desde que descubrieron lo de Petunia había llevado consigo la poción siempre por medidas de precaución más ese día estuvo haciendo deportes en su escuela y debió cambiarse el uniforme el cual no tenía bolsillos y decidió colocar la poción en su mochila al alcance de su mano ante cualquier inconveniente en el momento menos pensado la tomaría, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de huir lo habría hecho pero sin varita, dinero y en el lio mágico que estaba envuelta siendo vigilada desde lejos no podía darse el lujo de parecer culpable, solo esperaba que Dumbledore se zafara de su embrollo y la salvara a ella del suyo.

Mas al pasar los días y ver cómo iban los juicios sus esperanzas decayeron al mínimo sabía que tarde o temprano el karma vendría tras ella, si solo no se hubiera segado por la ambición y la envidia, ella debió ser la chica que brillara en su familia y en el mundo mágico, pero no en su casa la estrella era Petunia por su belleza, su inteligencia y sus dotes para hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera bien, en la escuela pensó que con lo aprendido con Severus podría destacar pero otra vez no solo era una más del montón inteligencia promedio, sin dinero ni apellidos.

Ahora después de tanto esfuerzos y sacrificios perdió todo de la noche a la mañana sin siquiera llegar a lograr el más mínimo de sus propósitos y más aún cuando estaba tan cerca, sino hubiera sido por el imbécil de Black ella ahora sería la prometida de James Potter y en unos cuantos años una Lady sin importar lo que dijeran Dumbledore lograría que fuera reconocida como la consorte de un sagrado 28, mas sin embargo estaba recluida en un pozo de desesperación del cual no encontraba salida.

Cuando abrieron una puerta hacia una pequeña oficina Lily se dio cuenta que sus padres estaban sentado en los primeros asientos lo cual la dejo lívida, pero sin tiempo a reaccionar porque en el instante menos pensado apareció Petunia con su gancho izquierdo el cual aparte de romperle la nariz y aflojarle dos dientes delanteros el mando directo al mundo de Morfeo.

El acabose se armó en la oficina entre retener a la joven Petunia y verificar la integridad física de la joven Lily debieron de hacer una pausa a la reunión para llamar a un Medimago.

* * *

**Oficina de aurores**

**Morgue**

El cuerpo de Aileen Prince nee Snape fue recibido por la forense del cuerpo de aurores con pocas horas de diferencia con respecto a su hallazgo, la mismo trato el caso con mucho respeto pues aun no habían informado al joven heredero de su situación y para poder realizar la autopsia debía de primero obtener la bendición del hijo para no mancillar su cuerpo.

Una parte de los ritos de pasaje es que el hijo mayor es quien debe dar inicio a la preparación del cuerpo por esto debe de ser quien la despoje de sus ropajes, lave su cuerpo con agua de manantial y salvia, cepille sus cabellos con sándalo y jazmines, lo cubra con seda, gaza, organza y después los cubra con flores favoritas para guiar su buen paso al más allá mientras se canta un hechizo que ayuda a iluminar el camino al otro lado, de no haber tenido hijos lo hace el familiar sanguíneo más cercano para evitar que el alma vague sin rumbo o peor se quede encerrada en el cuerpo sufriendo por en una tumba mientras el cuerpo se pudre.

Por lo que se veía el cuerpo estaba muy maltratado y vejado, se ve que la mujer había sufrido mucho en esa vida pues su cuerpo parecía una anciana y no una joven bruja rozagante, las brujas envejecen más lentos que los muggles, haciendo un paralelismo en las edades cuando una muggle va por los 40 una bruja recién inicia sus 20, pero cuando su vida está llena de sufrimiento su cuerpo absorbe esto y se expresa como anos de ancianidad. Su cuerpo aparte de las evidentes marcas tenia múltiples contusiones y abrasiones, el abuso físico en las partes visibles eran obvias más las cubiertas por las ropas aun eran un misterio.

Lo peor sería informarle al joven Prince el cual al parecer no tenía idea de nada según lo que reportaban los medimagos, un niño que por los hallazgos recopilados era abusado en su escuela y en su casa, de la cual la única que por lo que se veía lo defendía era su madre, ahora la había perdido, como causarle esta triste pena a un pequeño que ya estaba demasiado roto.

* * *

**San mugo**

**Ala Pediátrica**

Severus estaba apático, callado y podría decirse deprimido, al punto de no querer tener a nadie cerca ni mucho menos comer, al único que permitía su estancia en la habitación era a Lucius pues este lo calmaba y lo consolaba en la forma que el necesitaba sin agobiarlo y dándole su espacio, Luc era su complemento pues sabía todo lo que Severus necesitaba sin siquiera este mencionarlo, Severus siempre sufrió de economía de palabras no porque no tuviera que decir sino porque era de las personas que iban al punto sin demasiado rodeos, Lucius aprendió desde pequeños a entender su idioma y acoplarse al mismo.

Lucius sabia con solo ver esos ojos azabaches que su amado estaba en su fase de enojo y dolor, una de las etapas que más vivió por culpa de los merodeadores, la cual siempre supo entender y consolar, pero ahora era algo más profundo mas visceral, lo cual no podía entender pues sus mayores acosadores estaban pagando uno a uno por su osadía de atentar contra él, sabía que algo se le escapaba pero con tantos contra tiempos no sabía que era, hasta que sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la llegada inesperada de su madre, la cual por lo general aparecía en los horarios nocturnos.

  * Hola queridos! Espero que estén mejorando – dijo la dama con toda la elegancia y sofisticación que poseía mientras se acercaba a la cama de Severus para acariciar suavemente sus mejillas para después tomar sus manos entre las suyas – Querido siempre contaras conmigo a tu lado para ser tu soporte cuando necesites sostén, tu empuje cuando no tengas fuerzas para seguir, tu guía cuando no encuentres el norte en tu vida, tu aliento cuando no tengas fuerzas para seguir y ese consuelo que más necesites cundo el amor de madre no se esté en ti, que por mi magia así sea – dijo Lady Malfoy al hacer un rito de adopción druida que era muy conocido en los tiempos de guerra cuando los huérfanos mágicos eran más que los que nacían en 10 años.



Severus que no era tonto, sabia porque la madre de Lucius hacia esto, pero necesitaba su confirmación, desde joven aprendió a no creer en Tobías, era un convenenciero que usaba a su esposa e hijos hasta como moneda de cambios si así esto le beneficiaba. Así con aun la incertidumbre cuestiono -¿Esta Muer..ta..? – dijo tratando de sonar fuerte pero fallando estrepitosamente al final de la palabra pero viendo fijamente a los ojos de la dama Malfoy.

  * Lo siento querido – dijo la Sra. Malfoy mientras cubría a Severus con un abrazo reconfortante y tratando de calmar el dolor de su ahora recién hijo, sin imaginar si quiera que una noticia como esto afecto a Severus más de lo pensado, ya que siempre acostumbrado a tragar su dolor esta vez con la confirmación y la explicación de la dama hizo que todo el dolor que llevaba dentro estallara y los llantos estaban siendo inconsolables.



En ese momento fue que Lucius se dio cuenta de lo que le hacía falta era la presencia de la madre del pelinegro pues, aunque esta no podía estar 24/7 al pendiente de Severus si se encargaba de enviarle cartas que era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir y alcanzar su sueño.

Ahora se le hacía tan obvio de que era lo que no encajaba, la ausencia de la madre de Sev. El escuchar como el joven cuestionaba sobre la vida de su progenitora ahí supo que el bestia del muggle había logrado su competido, sacar de su vida a Aileen, matarla solo era la guinda del pastel, pero como que se llamaba Lucius abraxas Malfoy se vengaría del imbécil que una vez más quebraba a su persona en todo el mundo.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellos!!!
> 
> Lo se no tengp perdon pero he estado agobiada con el trabajo, es corto pero ya escribire mas seguido.  
> Espero que este capi les guste.  
> XOXO


	14. El linaje de los herederos en desgracia o lo queda de los Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «El infierno está lleno de buenas voluntades o deseos» 
> 
> San francisco de sales.

* * *

**Wizengamont**

**Sala del Juicio**

Cuando convocaron su presencia James estaba es estado de shock, no solo por enfrentar el juicio, las miradas que lo juzgaban como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo sino por tener que enfrentar la verdad, una cosa es que el dijera que solo eran bromas y otra muy distinta es enfrentar todo lo que tenía dentro, la poción veritaserum sacaba todo lo que llevabas dentro hasta lo que desconoces por eso estaba paralizado, no sabría que saldría de esto.

El auror tuvo que zarandearlo para que reaccionara y se dirigiera al podio donde le tomarían declaración, sentía que iba a la silla de los condenados, si eso sentía ahora no quería saber que sería de el cuándo dictaran sentencia. Peter aún estaba en negación solo gritaba como loco desde su celda en el wizengamont aún no había sido trasladado a prisión hasta no saber que secretos robo exactamente y cuanto aumentara su condena.

  * Para hacer este juicio lo más justo posible a todos los acusados se les harán las mismas preguntas y en el mismo orden, para que así quede por sentado el trato igualitario a los menores y no se alegue proselitismo o negligencia, se hará más preguntas si así se requiere para aclarar las respuestas – dijo Madam Bones quien fue ratificada por Madam Longbotton.



El auror encargado de escoltarlo procedió a administrarle las tres gotas de veritaserum luego de que la poción fuera revisada y confirmada por un inefable nuevamente ya que se usan botellas diferentes para cada acusado, aunque no se consuma todo el resto es guardado como evidencia por si hay que hacer una revisión del caso, después de esto Madam Bones procedió a interrogarlo.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre completo y fecha de nacimiento? - a lo cual es joven respondió _: James Charlus Potter nací el 27 de marzo del 1960. -_ respondió este de forma monótona y sin reflejos de sentimientos o cual indicaba que la pócima estaba funcionando.

\- ¿Cómo conoce al s. Severus Prince Malfoy y que afiliación tiene con él?

_\- Conocí a Snape en el andén 9 ¾ el día que íbamos a ingresar a la escuela por primera vez, era un chico pequeño, tímido y dulce el cual me dio ganas de proteger, nos sentamos con su amiga Lily en un vagón desocupado, hablamos de la escuela y lo que haríamos al llegar a ella, todo iba bien hasta que el muy bastardo dijo que quería ser Slythering, le explique porque no debía de ir a esa casa llena de amantes de las artes oscuras, pero solo me miro como si estuviera loco y me ignoro, ahí me di cuenta que él era uno más de ellos, un adorador de lo oscuro y futuro mortifago._

\- ¿De dónde saco usted la información de que el Sr. Prince es un adorador de las artes oscuras?

_\- Porque solo eso explica que un media sangre quisiera ir a una casa llena de racistas, snob y asesinos, sino porque más dejaría de lado ir a una buena casa o estar en mi presencia, soy James Potter el estandarte de la luz, él debía de seguirme a mí, no ignorarme cuando estaba dándole la oportunidad de su vida y compartir mi tiempo con él._

Cuando Flemont escucho lo que salía de la boca de su hijo tenía ganas de golpearlo por creído o de golpearse por criar a semejante payaso, insinuar que su tiempo era valioso como si ese mozalbete fuera mínimo el rey de Inglaterra y los demás sus súbditos, bien le habían dicho sus allegados que su mujer consentía de mala manera a su hijo al punto de hacerlo creer que era un regalo de la magia en la tierra, que debía de corregirlo con tiempo o este comportamiento le pasaría factura más tarde que temprano, pero él un eterno crédulo de su hijo lo dejo pasar pensando que eran cosas de la infancia, que arrepentido estaba de no haber aplicado mano dura en el momento, ahora no estaría pasando por este trago amargo.

Para Madam Bones que estaba haciendo el interrogatorio le estaba costando guardar la compostura y no darle un guantazo a este monigote con ínfulas de príncipe, pero como era una profesional estaba dando su mejor cara al hecho - ¿Quién dijo que usted es el estandarte de la luz y con que evidencia clama usted que el sr. Prince Malfoy es un adorador de las artes oscuras?

_\- Porque soy un Potter descendiente de Godric y descendiente Peverell, una amalgama perfecta de las dos líneas de luz más grandes de la historia, esto fue confirmado por mi madre, los símbolos indiscutibles de la luz y de los principios mágicos, lo de Snape, con sus deseos de ser serpiente, juntándose con Malfoy era obvio, además Sirius dice que su familia son prácticamente un calco de Snape en menor o mayor potencia, por lo tanto era cuestión de tiempo que terminara siendo mortifago, además solo se la pasaba en la biblioteca estudiando o pociones o maldiciones, lo más seguro con el fin de envenenar o maldecir a los demás por la espalda. Además, el director Dumbledore nos advirtió de los estragos de la guerra que está por venir y como debíamos elegir muy bien nuestros aliados, más aún cuando de esa casa salió el innombrable._

La sala se hizo un hervidero nuevamente por causas del viejo loco ahora no solo era negligente en la educación, sino que estaba instigando la enemistad de las casas por una guerra que solo existía en su cabeza pues el tal innombrable no había hecho más que unos cuantos movimientos y no eran aun ni siquiera un levantamiento civil sino más bien unos ataques pequeños y no relevantes en lugares pocos estratégicos.

\- ¿Porque el ataque tan acérrimo al sr. Prince y no a los otros compañeros de casa?

_Porque el maldito no solo me ignoraba, sino que maltrataba y se aprovechaba de Lily quien a pesar de que estaba en ese nido de serpientes seguía tratando de ser su amiga o eso creí hasta escuchar a Peter desmintiéndola, pero él se lo buscaba cada vez que tratábamos de dialogar con él se ponía a la defensiva, comenzaba a insultarnos como si fuéramos menos que tierra en su zapatos, así que no nos queda de otra que ponerlo en su lugar, pero el envés de hacer caso y respetarnos solo nos llevaba más y más la contraria._

\- ¿según usted que debió de haber hecho el sr. Prince?

_\- Pedir disculpas por molestar a Lily, pedirnos disculpas por los malos ratos que nos hizo pasar en la enfermería, dejar de lado a todas las serpientes y seguir nuestros pasos como líderes de la luz y ejemplos de la escuela, acatando los preceptos de Dumbledore para evitar unirse al lado oscuro y hacer el bien mayor._

\- ¿Quiere decir prácticamente ser su perro faldero y a que se refiere Dumbledore con el bien mayor?

_\- no nuestro perro faldero, pero si nuestro compañero en la lucha contra la oscuridad, lo que quiere Dumbledore es acabar con los abusos de los oscuros, unirnos como magos, insertar en la sociedad y en el ministerio a los hijos de muggles, acabar con el escondite de los magos y mostrarnos ante todo el mundo como somos._

Al escuchar semejante disparate se armó el acabose, terminar con el estatuto secreto significaría la extinción de los mágicos, si hay algo que lady magia prohibió desde la gran purga es la exposición de los mágicos so pena de perder su magia, ya que los muggles son más en número y aún tienen la mente cerrada a las cosas que no pueden explicar, para todo quieren usar la ciencia, lo cual ha llevado a la humanidad a los peores genocidios.

Lo de ingresar los hijos de muggles al ministerio no es que no pueda hacerse es que los susodichos deben de adaptarse al mundo mágico y aceptar sus costumbres, los hijos de muggles poco a poco han querido ir moldeando el mundo mágico al muggle y cuando esto no les funcionan se frustran, acusando a los puras sangres de esnobistas pero cuando estos les toca salir a conocer el mundo y ver los diferentes gobiernos mágicos se dan cuenta de que los demás países son aún más cerrados y conservadores que el inglés, por ejemplo en américa está prohibido que un mago se case con un muggle so pena de perder todo lo que lo representa mágicamente y convertirse en algo peor que un squid, en Asia está prohibido que los magos se casen con extranjeros y si lo hacen deben abandonar su país y nacionalidad para asumir la del extranjero, si se casan con muggles pasan a ser ciudadanos de tercera categoría, su honor y apellido familiar es borrado de la historia, es como si no existieran, en américa del sur países como Brasil, Perú, Panamá, Argentina y centro América como México, su cultura mágica es la ley, se come se respira y se lleva con orgullo, lo primero es su raza y su etnia, las costumbres muggles y de extranjeros son mal vistas, por eso los mayas, los incas y aztecas han mantenido sus ciudades mágicas en un hermetismo casi sagrado, no cualquier puede entrar a dichos países mágicos, si lo hace debe respetar las costumbres a raja tabla, una falta puede llevarte de estar preso a perder la cabeza.

Los hijos de muggles ingleses al ver este choque cultural deciden volver a su país pues tienen más libertad de practica que en otros, han sido muchos que pese a sus oportunidades de trabajo y crecimiento profesional no han podido llegar lejos por tener esta manía de querer influir en la magia con costumbres que derogan a los magos y que prácticamente alaban la muerte de los mismos como son Halloween y navidad.

  * ¿Sabe que la madre magia castiga la violación del estatuto secreto?



_claro que no, esos son mentiras que han creado los oscuros para separarnos aún más de los demás y negarles la oportunidad al mundo de unificarse con el muggle, así como en el tiempo de Merlín - dijo con James con seguridad. - Dumbledore dijo que solo los racistas buscan la separación._

Cuando en la sala lo escucharon todos miraron a Flemont este lucio sinceramente avergonzado este era la excusa de mago más patética y él era el culpable por no inculcarle lo básico que todo mago medio decente debe de saber, el como muchos padres han confiado la crianza de sus hijos a la escuela de magia y los maestros gran error, este idiota que tiene por hijo lo está dejando en vergüenza.

  * ¿En Serio está aclamando que los lineamientos en que se rigen el mundo mágico escritos en la piedra primigenia por la madre magia están mal?
  * _Eso es lo que dice el director Dumbledore, es el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, derroto al señor oscuro Grindelwald y derrotara al nuevo sr. Oscuro._



  * _¿Por qué_ Dumbledore afirma semejante disparate, si ni siquiera el tan llamado Voldemort e ha proclamado de tal forma?



  * _Porque él lo conoce sabe de qué es capaz y es el único tan fuerte para detenerlo._



  * ¿Si Dumbledore sabe quien es porque no dar la información para detenerlo de una vez por todas?



  * _Porque ustedes no están preparados para enfrentarlo, eso significaría muerte y sangre derramada en vano._



  * ¿Cree usted seriamente que un viejo mago con delirios de grandeza, 3 profesores mediocres y 4 chiquillos que no han completado su educación mágica son capaces de destruir a lo que ustedes llaman un señor oscuro y no un ministerio lleno de magos y brujas poderosos y entrenados?



  * _No aun, pero Dumbledore nos entrenara para estar listos y con nuestra ayuda y linajes salvaremos al mundo mágico._



  * _¿Por qué_ tiene que ser ustedes los que salven el mundo mágico y no otros?



  * _Porque es nuestro destino la fama y la gloria, somos los héroes, según Dumbledore está escrito en los designios de la magia, Sybill Trelawney así lo predijo en una profecía que le confió a Dumbledore el día que la entrevisto para el puesto de profesora de adivinación._



  * Que quede en acta que la susodicha Sybill trelawney es una estafadora buscada en Francia y américa por usar el nombre de la familia de Casandra la gran adivina para esparcir una serie de profecías que fueron lanzadas hace más de 300 años y las cuales están cumplidas en su mayoría también, dicha estafadora tiene orden de captura por fraude, extorción e intento de usurpación de una línea de sangre, ante lo cual me veo forzada a obligar al testigo a dar su ubicación y paradero con tal de capturarla – dijo Madam Bones.



  * Proceda esa delincuente, también tiene un feudo de sangre con la familia Longbotton al tratar de engañar al patriarca para que desconociera su línea de sangre acusando a nuestro hijo no nato de que sería un squid que se uniría a los oscuros por lo que para salvar a la familia debíamos de hacer lo que ella llamaba una limpia, la muy bruja quería practicar una absorción de alma para que la magia del heredero pasara a ella y usurpar nuestra línea de sangre, gracias a lady magia y mi suegro un ávido conocedor de magia primordial que evito que matara a mi heredero y a mí en el proceso – dijo Lady Longbotton dejando a la sala más que lívida conocían esas prácticas de brujas inescrupulosas que con tal de ser jóvenes, bellas y con dinero, usaban esta clase de hechizos para robar almas y magia, esta práctica era más común de brujas con niños muggles por eso y muchas practicas negras es que los magos fueron cazados en la gran purga.



  * Potter ¿Dónde está ubicada Sybill trelawney y quien tiene contacto con ella? - dijo Madam Bones usando una compulsión suave que potenciaría el uso del veritaserum



  * _La última vez la vimos en Hogwarts, pero entraba por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta que se comunica directamente con Honeydunkes, Dumbledore dijo que la ayudaría a limpiar su nombre de los falsos testimonios que le perseguían, que mientras se quedara en el bar cabeza de puerco con el hermano de este Aberford que nadie la buscaría ahí, esperarían a que varias de sus profecías se cumplieran para iniciar una nueva imagen de ella y poder admitirla como profesora en Hogwarts._



  * Aurores una brigada que se dirigía hacia allí, busquen a Trelawney y no se confíen se ve frágil, pero es una de las brujas oscuras más peligrosas del viejo mundo, ataquen con fuerza letal y si el hermano de Dumbledore se resise a él también. Cualquier involucrado en ese bar de mala muerte y que ayude a esa bruja tienen carta blanca para atacar, vayan ahora mismo, solo los aurores tendrán salida de esta sala, los demás estarán sellados aquí hasta que se de captura a esa bruja no podemos arriesgarnos a que salga información de aquí y escape. – concluyo Madam Bones mientras sellaba la sala después de la salida de los aurores abalado por los sagrados 28 y en ejecutado por Madam Longbotton la cual se quedaba ahí solo por ser su deber porque si por ella fuera daría caza a la maldita bruja con sus propias manos.



  * Se retoma el juicio donde se dejó y de aquí continuaremos con las deliberaciones finales. – dijo Madam Augusta Longbotton.



  * ¿Porque el Sr. Black y usted se ensañaron tanto con el Sr. Prince, en conjunto con sus dos cómplices Peter sin nombre y Remus Lupin?



  * _El siempre había querido apartar a Lily de mi usando su carta de inteligente y de que es mejor en todo que los demás, pero solo logro agobiar a la Pobre con su acoso y yo como su futuro esposo no lo iba a permitir, Sirius lo acosa porque él dice que las personas como él se lo merecen. Remus no podía hacer nada so pena de enojar a su destinado y perderlo por apoyar a un oscuro y Peter sabía que si no estaba con nosotros estaba en nuestra contra por apoyar a un oscuro._



  * ¿Qué quiso decir el sr. Black con personas como él?
  * _Adoradores de las artes oscuras, pobretones ambiciosos que solo quieren conseguir sus metas al precio que sea, sin importar a quien se lleven por delante, quienes se creen superior pero solo son una piedra en el camino para las personas que si valen la pena._



Sirius ya no sabía ni que sentir, era visto por Peter como un racista que por el status de sangre no podía aspirar a crecer y por James como un clasista donde los pobres deberían de ser pobres para siempre y no aspirar a nada más, cuando el mundo se le desvirtuó tanto para que el terminara siendo un paria inclusive más grande que los Carrows que eran los asesinos en serie más grandes conocidos en el mundo mágico en el último siglo.

  * ¿En algún momento su denominado grupo de merodeadores atacaron aquellos que quisieron defender al sr. Prince?
  * _Si, así les servía de ejemplo aquellos que querían apoyar el lado oscuro, que si se metían con la luz les iba a ir muy mal. Además eramos prefectos y los protegidos de Dumbledore, intocables contra todos ellos._



  * ¿Por qué nadie hacia nada con los golpes que presentaba un niño?
  * _Era Snape si estaba así era porque lo merecía, sino Dumbledore hubiera hecho algo inclusive el muy mentiroso de Snape se atrevió acusar a su padre muggle de maltratarlo a él y su madre con tal de que lo sacara de su casa. Cosa que obviamente era mentira una bruja podría fácilmente hechizar a un muggle y no permitir que la maltrate y un padre jamás atacaría a su hijo, estos solos querían evitar que la oscuridad lo consumieran y esta era la mejor forma de hacerlo._
  * ¿considera correcto que un niño sea abusado según usted por ser oscuro?
  * _Claro que no, los niños no pueden ser oscuros, solo pueden ser obligados por otros._



  * ¿Entonces porque está bien que le pase al joven Prince?
  * _Él no es un niño es un aspirante a mortio, el ama las artes oscuras y si sus padres lo corrigen es porque están tratando de salvarlo de caer en un abismo del cual no podrá salir y el muy necio no se deja._
  * ¿entonces todo aquel que haga magia oscura debe ser castigado, vejado y luego encerrado en la cárcel para que no pueda hacer daño?
  * Si exactamente eso debería hacerse.
  * ¿Señor Potter defínanos en sus propias palabras que es lo que usted define por mago oscuro?
  * _Aquellos seres que odian a los demás por su estatus de sangre, creencias y convicciones, quienes maldicen a los más débiles, atacan por la espalda y en grupos porque saben que solo no pueden hacerlo, los que hacen el mal, se regocijan con ello y nunca obtienen el castigo que merecen porque usan el poder a su favor para salir indemnes._
  * Siendo esa su definición de mago oscuro y viendo todo lo que han hecho su grupo de 4 atacando al joven Prince y casi matándolo por sus prácticas, creencias y origen ¿Caerían usted y sus amigos en la clasificación de oscuro?
  * _Si_
  * ¿Planeo usted la muerte del joven Prince en conjunto con Sirius?
  * _No, nunca su muerte, una cosa es ensenarle su posición y otra cosa es cruzar una línea como el asesinato, pensaba salvarlo para que con la deuda de vida estuviera en mis manos y no pudiera hacer nada en contra de nosotros, pero sobretodo de Remus._
  * ¿Sabía usted que las deudas de vida no funcionan completamente si se hacen con un beneficio?
  * _Sí, pero si el beneficio es oscuro y el mío no lo era._
  * ¿Logro su cometido entonces, ato al Sr. Prince Malfoy a una deuda de vida?
  * _No en ese momento el estúpido de Lucius salvo al Snape y evito así que se cumplieran mis planes, a ver todo por la borda como Lucius sacaba a Snape de la casa de los gritos y dejaba semi-inconsciente a Moony, Salí de ahí y fui directo con Dumbledore avisar lo que estaba pasando él dijo que solucionaría todo en cuanto Lucius llevara a Snape al castillo, él lo obligaría a no decir nada._
  * ¿cuál era su propósito con el joven Prince al decir que estuviera en sus manos?
  * _Obligarlo a ser un sirviente de la familia Potter, jurarme lealtad y obediencia eterna, que me sirviera a mí y mis hijos, sino iba a estar a mi lado por las buenas lo estaría por las malas hasta que aprendiera que conmigo iba a estar mejor que con nadie, si tanto le gusta ser servidor seria el mío, para que anduviera por malos pasos que estuviera bajo los míos, así me aseguraría que nunca estaría en la disposición de los mortifagos o haciendo el mal._



  * ¿Porque la obsesión de poseer al sr. Prince con tanta vehemencia?



  * _Porque el debió de ser mío desde el principio, pero no ese imbécil, ignorante de lo bueno acostumbrado a la porquería de vida que tenía me rechazo por eso hice que Sirius lo desfigura y lo ayude para que mientras vida tuviera recordara el dolor en carne viva de lo que su rechazo causo._



  * ¿y su amor por la joven Evans, no era por ella toda esta diatriba contra Prince?



  * _Claro que no Lily al lado de Snape era una sombra, él era la visión más etérea que cualquiera pudiera ver, hermoso como muñeca de porcelana, inteligente y con una lengua de plata, era todo lo que yo merecía, pero me desprecio, si yo no podía tenerlo, nadie lo tendría, así que le quite lo único que ese muerto de hambre podría tener de valor su belleza, no fue sencillo pero junto con Sirius y nuestros grimorios familiares lo hicimos en nuestro segundo año, al ver que el maldito no aprendía, decidí que con los merodeadores le enseñaríamos su lugar, humillándolo, atacándolo, haciendo sentir que su vida no valía ni un mísero respiro hasta que pidiera clemencia ahí le enseñaríamos que podía ser parte de algo mejor si así se disponía pero el muy imbécil envés de venir a suplicar mi perdón decidió irse con Malfoy, ahí fue donde se me cayó la venda y vi que él era una escoria oscura más, después de ver que él no valía la pena me di cuenta que Lily era una segunda opción más prudente bonita e inteligente, además de una digna representante de la casa de los leones, pero al ver que esa sucia serpiente quería engatusarla para que siguiera sus pasos debí actuar con más mano dura para evitar que sus sucias garras alcanzaran a la inocente Lily._



Todos en la sala sin excepción podrían ver que James Potter no estaba plenamente en sus cabales, disponer de las personas como si fueran objetos, sin voluntad para solo servir a sus antojos no era algo que un joven de su edad debiera de manifestar, sinceramente la falta de empatía de este joven por la vida de los demás deja mucho que desear.

  * ¿Esta o estaba usted enamorado de Sr. Prince?
  * _Estaba y aún creo que si cambia podría volver a estarlo, en lo profundo de mi sé que él debe ser mi compañero, pero mientras siga e camino de la oscuridad y este junto a Malfoy no vale la pena ni mi tiempo._
  * ¿De Dónde saca que el sr. Malfoy es un oscuro?
  * _Es un maldito, snob, niño de papa, que no se junta si no es con aquellos que pueda brindarle algún beneficio o crecimiento social, no se mezcla con mestizos ni con hijos de muggles y solo vive creando calumnias al director diciendo que solo tiene preferencia con los leones y prejuicios contra las serpientes, cuando todos saben que lo leones somos los mejores y esas serpientes rastreras solo son unos viles envidiosos._
  * ¿El sr. Malfoy ha atacado alguno de los grupos raciales antes mencionados, con maldiciones, ataques en masa o insultos peyorativos y/o humillaciones públicas?
  * _No, pero no porque no quiera, sino que usa la imagen pública de que soy mejor que ustedes y no merecen mi presencia para no cometer un error y así el director no pueda expulsarlo._
  * ¿Por qué que el director trata de expulsarlo si él no ha hecho nada para merecerlo?
  * _Porque ese miserable usa la propaganda de que el director es un corrupto que usa la escuela como banca personal, para sus delirios de una guerra que no existe, que aumenta la xenofobia, la división de las casas y el prejuicio a su favor, cuando todos sabemos que es mentira, solo hace esto para lograr sacar al director de la escuela y servirla en bandeja de plata a los mortifagos._
  * ¿De dónde saca la idea de dicha guerra que solo Dumbledore y ustedes conocen?
  * _De Sybill trelawney ella el día que la conocimos estaba esperando al director y de repente su vista se nublo y comenzó a profetizar una guerra entre un ser oscuro sin alma que acabaría con el mundo mágico conocido, solo el descendiente de las dos líneas mágicas más poderosa podría desafiarlo y volver el mundo sino a su gloria a algo mejor, uniendo la magia para que fuera una sola. Cuando Dumbledore llego le informamos lo que escuchamos y ahí el confirmo que yo era ese destinado. Soy el futuro salvador del mundo mágico según la profecía de Trelawney, soy un heredero, soy poderoso, inteligente, diciendo de las mejores líneas de la luz y según Dumbledore soy el siguiente paso para el crecimiento del mundo mágico, es normal que los demás me sigan, estoy buscando la mejoría del mundo mágico al igual que Dumbledore, solo que hay muchos oscuros impidiendo el camino del triunfo hacia el bien mayor._



  * ¿señor Potter eso que nos cuenta no se le hace prácticamente igual a la profecía que vaticino la llegada de merlín y que se cumplió hace ya más de 2000 años?
  * _Eso pareció, pero esta es nueva según trelawney hay muchas profecías que se confunden y Dumbledore es demasiado inteligente para ser engañado._



  * ¿no será su deseo de ser algo más que un mago del montón lo que le hace creer en esto?
  * _Es que todos han dicho que nací para ser el mejor y si este es mi destino así lo aceptare, no soy un mediocre ni seré uno más del Montón._



  * ¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquiera que Dumbledore le pida inclusive matar a quien el tache de oscuro, insurrecto y no siga la disposición para alcanzar dicho bien mayor?



  * _Si es en defensa propia y no tengo otra forma de detener a mi atacante sí, pero no porque alguien me lo pida, la muerte es una línea que aún no estoy dispuesto a cruzar, todo mago sabe que quien asesina sin razón acaba con su alma y se vuelve un ser oscuro, sin lógica plagado por la locura y el vicio de seguir matando._



Después de esto el efecto de la pócima estaba desapareciendo, ya se podía distinguir las emociones del joven el cual estaba avergonzado de lo estúpido y prepotente que se escuchó, los aurores que lo arrestaron la primera vez tenían razón era un egomaniaco sin corazón. Fue retirado de la sala por el escolta que lo llevo a la sala adjunta, no levanto la cabeza pues sabía que en la sala solo había personas juzgándolo como la peor escoria del mundo mágico y pensar que estuvo enamorado del Prince y nunca se dio cuenta, estaba tan absorto en hacer su santa voluntad que lastimo a quien supuestamente quería y lo cambio por el segundo plato mejor, esto eran las consecuencias del veritaserum sacaba verdades a flotes de las cuales no tenías ni el más mínimo conocimiento lo cual a la larga era una tortura para entre el consciente y el subconsciente.

  * Madam solicito la palabra – Dijo Flemont Potter.



  * – dijo Madam Bones en espera de saber la opinión del patriarca potter antes de deliberar.



  * En vista de que mi hijo ha sido manipulado por las intrigas de Albus Dumbledore desde que era un crio que apenas ingreso a la escuela, que a simple vista ha dejado una huella en su forma de conducción como heredero lo cual ha desembocado en este terrible desenlace, insisto en levantar cargos contra Dumbledore por manipulación directa de línea de sangre y confabulación para destruir el estatuto secreto usando el desconocimiento de otros en su favor, así mismo abogo por clemencia pues mi hijo indirectamente ha sacado a la luz no solo las maquinaciones criminales de Dumbledore sino así a una prófuga de la justicia experta en extorción y engaño a tal punto que le hizo creer en una profecía que no existe, por lo tanto insto a investigar a Dumbledore como cómplice de la Bruja oscura Trelawney. No con esto justifico ni las acciones ni el comportamiento de los susodichos llamados merodeadores encabezados por el zángano de mi hijo, pues queda en claro que mi hijo es una vergüenza tanto como heredero como mago que se hace llamar pura sangre, mi hijo si es culpable de ser egocéntrico, petulante, clasista y retrogrado, pero aun es mi hijo el cual mantiene en claro que líneas aun no debe de cruzar y una de esas es la línea entre la vida y la muerte, como el único descendiente vivo con la habilidad de producir un heredero digno de la casta Potter insto clemencia a su condena.



  * Sus palabras aunque tardes no son carentes de una verdad , más sin embargo los prejuicios en su hijo a llevado a la difamación de mi familia y la casi muerte de mi protegido , solo porque usted no supo ser un padre que llevara con buena mano la educación de su heredero – dijo Abraxas Malfoy el cual estaba aguantando estoicamente el término del interrogatorio del Potter menor el cual estaba desprestigiando su heredero y su familia por el mero de hecho de no ser un seguidor de un pendejo manipulable como él. – su hijo es un caso tan especial que cuando aplico hace 1 año para el departamento de aurores este le manda a cada padre un informe detallado de los pro y contras de su personalidad con la finalidad de determinar si será un riesgo para la fuerza, usted ni se molestó en revisarlo y lo sé por qué si se hubiera dado cuenta como esta en el tablón de los aspirantes que su hijo y su mejor amigo están en la columnas de seres no gratos y su hijo en especial por ser racista, clasista, de mente cerrada, personalidad sociópata caracterizado por la impulsividad, estallidos de violencia, personalidad acosadora, uso de la magia de ataque sin contemplación, ególatra con tendencias narcisistas y como hemos visto aún más de ahí, si usted fuera al menos un buen tutor ya que padre no ha sabido ser esto lo hubiera detenido hace 1 año atrás o quizás antes si le hubiera prestado la atención que correspondía. Pero ahora pide clemencia y no por su hijo sino para salvar una casta moribunda que no ha aportado más que desgracias al mundo mágico porque no nos olvidemos de que gracias a su tío abuelo Héctor que casi destruye el estatuto secreto ingles por sus exposiciones a los muggles nazi y todos sabemos cómo desemboco en eso con los campos de concentración, el exterminio de judíos, gitanos, gays y demás tanto magos como muggles, al igual que quiere hacer el imberbe de su actual hijo en asociación con Dumbledore.
  * Protesto – dijo Flemont – mi tío Pago un alto precio por enamorarse de una muggle que resultó ser una espía nazi, la cual estaba usándolo con fines de aumentar el poder de la raza Aria, cuando el descubrió su engaño pago su justo precio, perdió su magia, fue exiliado y perdió su nombre. La familia Potter también pago su gesto no puedes decir que salimos indemnes – rebatió el Lord Potter.
  * Pagar su justo precio, déjame discernir, tu estúpido tío expuso a una comuna mágica que habitáculo de squid de varias familias mágicas que ni abandonaban ni dejaban a los suyos por el simple hecho de no tener magia activa, ellos Vivian alejados de los prejuicios de la guerra alemana, practicaban encantos, pociones, enseñaban las tradiciones mágicas aquellos que si llevaban su magia antigua, hasta que tu desgraciado tío, obcecado por el amor de una muggle que no lo encontraba lo suficientemente interesante, que entrego a todo un pueblo con tal de impresionarla, a tal punto de mostrarle no solo la magia sino la ciudad para que viera con su propios ojos la grandeza de la que podía ser parte si se unía a él, y en cuanto la muy arpía puso un pie en Chelmno solo hizo traer la muerte y la destrucción, tu tío convenció a todos que las tropas solo querían ayudar con la perdida de la cosecha, llegaron las tropas, metieron a todos en furgones como animales, los llevaron al castillo de Kulmhof, quitando todas las posesiones y ropas para según ellos desinfección tu tío solo dijo que era precaución, en el sótano se suponía que habían duchas y otra vez tu tío dijo es seguro vayan tranquilos les doy mi palabra de mago que todo saldrá bien pero eran cámaras de gases, los que no murieron por el gas los quemaron por ser criaturas del infierno y lo sé porque yo estaba ahí, tenía 7 años la rama de la familia Malefoi fue exterminada ese día, yo sobreviví porque mi familia uso lo último que tenia de magia para sacrificarse y sacarme de ahí, no solo lo Malefoi murieron ahí muchas otras familias también, mientras tu maldito tío veía como todo pasaba y seguía a la muggle según el por amor, salió sin juicio porque el perdió su magia y vivió su vida muy cómodo en américa sin pagar por ni una sola de las 70, 000 vidas que se perdieron en Chelmno y tienes la cara de decir que pago su justo precio, usted no tiene ni la dignidad ni el valor moral para discernir lo que es justo. – dijo Abraxas con la mirada inyectada de odio y dolor al recordar lo que fue su infancia y todo lo que perdió por el estúpido de Potter.



En la sala varios tenían lágrimas en los ojos pues también habían perdido miembros y hasta familias completas por los campos de concentración nazi y la estúpida guerra muggle, como para volver a repetir lo mismo, bien dice el dicho que el que no conoce u olvida su historia, tiende a repetir sus errores.

  * La familia Potter pago más de lo que aquí se asume, se perdió la mitad de la fortuna nuestra en compensación a las familias, mi tío fue borrado del árbol familiar Potter y catalogado como un sin nombre, la muggle que inicio todo fue maldecida a ser vista como lo que los nazis más odiaban y murió a manos de ellos mismos en un campo de concentración, esto también fue muy doloroso también perdimos a parte de la familia y sino andamos contando este trágico hecho es porque también fue doloroso para nosotros y si él no fue juzgado en un juicio si fue juzgado por la sangre y eso al final pesa más – dijo Flemont con voz solemne porque además de perder miembros de su familia perdió a la que sería su esposa antes de Eufemia, su primer amor, si se casó con Eufemia era porque en el tiempo de las debutantes eran la mejor opción no porque así la quisiera, el también sufrió y el también odio a su tío Héctor por lo que hizo, sin lo mato es porque en la familia está prohibido matar a un miembro que lleve la sangre Potter so pena que pierdas tu magia en el proceso, pero de algo si se encargó y es de que nunca tuviera una vida ni cómoda ni feliz, mientras Flemont respirara la vida de Héctor seria miserable y llena de dolor.



  * Y por ser su palabra con eso basta y nos sobra, pues me niego a semejante argumento, y me niego a dar misericordia a un Potter, ya lo hizo mi familia una vez y la pagamos muy caro. – dijo Malfoy con rencor renovado. – Además su hijo no ha hecho nada que merezca nuestra misericordia, es más solo se ha llenado la boca con palabras sin valor ni peso legal para difamar el nombre de mi familia por el hecho de que el amor de la infancia no mostraba suficiente interés en él, a que nos recuerda eso. – dijo Abraxas señalando las similitudes de James con Héctor - Pues no lo acepto y más bien solicito a la corte levantar un cargo de difamación, injuria y calumnia contra James Potter a la familia Malfoy así mismo como solicito que de darse un heredero de la línea Potter este no sea criado por ninguno que posea dicha sangre en compensación a la perdida de mi familia, además estaríamos haciéndole un favor a dicho heredero, ya hemos visto que ni los padres ni el hijo sirven para criar a un mago decente y respetable digno de portar el título de sagrado. – dijo Abraxas con la voz dura.



James escuchaba tofo desde el salón de atrás, él nunca supo lo que paso con su tío nunca nadie se tomó la molestia de hablar de esas cosas con él, estaba aturdido de saber que en su familia había un sin nombre y el peor de todos, pues si por historias se cuenta lo del genocidio de la comuna de Chelmno, pero él nunca se imaginó que sería su pariente. (al quedar sin nombre se borra de la historia al mago y no quedan registros de él, es como si no existiera).

  * Por mi parte tomo la palabra de agregar los cargo solicitados por la familia Malfoy pues no es prudente dejar sin juicio ni castigo las calumnias sin fundamento hacia un sagrado 28, así mismo les solicito que se delibere sobre el futuro del heredero no nato Potter, solicitando la abstención de Lord Flemont Potter pues este no ha sido el tutor más competente al momento de la crianza de un heredero ni su esposa tampoco, los sagrados 28 tenemos unos lineamientos de crianza estrictos los cuales están esculpidos en piedra y por lo visto usted no ha cumplido con ninguno de ellos – dijo Lady augusta mirando directamente a Flemont el cual tuvo que morderse la lengua pues aunque le pesara admitirlo era cierto, no había cumplido con los preceptos de crianza pues se los había derogado a la alcahueta de su esposa por estar pendiente a ellos negocios y patrimonios de la línea Potter pensando que cuando James estuviera al cumplir la mayoría de edad este sería un ejemplo para la sociedad, pero que ciego había estado en confiar en su mujer una que era apodada la alcahueta de principito y ahora entendía el porqué. –



  * Se toma un receso de 30 minutos para deliberación, dictamen de los cargos y sus respectivas condenas, así mismo insto a brindar soluciones del caso del heredero no nato Potter.



* * *

Luego de la media hora más caldeada y con los ánimos más tensos, se reunieron de nuevo para dar dictamen a los cargos, lo cual tenía en ascuas a Flemont pues sabía que ahora no solo había perdido a su hijo sino a su nieto. Pues no era tonto, su hijo había destruido cualquier oportunidad de poder criar a su nieto y la única carta que se le ocurría no podía jugarla en este momento o seria visto como un oportunista y convenenciero. Solo le queda esperar y actuar en base a lo que hoy se dictaminara.

  * En el caso de James Charlus Potter acusado de:


  1. Acoso a Severus Prince- Malfoy. **Se le encuentra culpable**.
  2. Uso indebido de la magia para torturar a varios compañeros de escuela sobre todo al sr. Severus Prince Malfoy. **culpable**
  3. Chantaje y extorción de Peter Petigrew para coaccionarlo a participar en lo antes mencionado.
  4. Abuso de cargos de poder como prefecto ante sus compañeros de escuela. **culpable**
  5. Humillación pública y sin motivos del pilar de los sagrados 28. **culpable**
  6. Acoso agravado a Severus Prince Malfoy con ataque agravado. **Culpable**
  7. Chantaje y uso de la condición de licántropo de Jhon Remus Lupin para coaccionarlo a participar en las acciones antes mencionadas. **Culpable**
  8. Uso de la condición de licántropo de Remus Jhon Lupin para asesinar a Severus Prince Malfoy y cómplice de intento de Homicidio del Sr. Severus Prince Malfoy respectivamente. **Inocente**
  9. Difamación, calumnia e injuria de la familia Malfoy sin base ni evidencia de ser una familia de predominio oscuro y/o partidaria a un terrorista. – **Culpable**
  10. Animago ilegal **\- culpable**
  11. Encubrimiento de una prófuga de la ley por omisión de información de relevancia para la captura de Sybill Trelawney – **Culpable**



**Condena:**

Se le sentencia a 5 años en azkaban por se animago ilegal, se le condena a 2 años por cada cargo de forma consecutiva sumando un total de 25 años a cumplir en una celda de mínima seguridad en azkaban, se le hará revisión a los 10 años de su caso, donde se determinara si cumpliendo los parámetros de evaluación Psiquiátrica, reformación para hacerlo un miembro útil de la sociedad, será evaluado para ver si puede ser liberado cumpliendo arresto domiciliario, revisión periódica, disminución de la magia con grilletes restrictivos y servicios comunitarios a disposición del ministerio hasta cumplir su condena.

En caso de que tenga un heredero con quien este fuese concebido será determinante si la familia en cuestión pues los Potter no tendrán contacto con el menor hasta que este cumpla los 11 años de edad, pues no se consideran dignos de la crianza de un niño mágico, el mismo será criado bajo el tutelaje de del familiar materno más adecuado, tanto la madre y/ o familiares que decidan procrear con esta familia serán evaluados muy de cerca por este juzgado con el fin de velar en el mejor interés del futuro no nato, una de las condiciones que si deberá cumplir intrínsecamente que el niño será designado a la tutela del ministerio quien velara por su educación, bienestar emocional, físico y mental así como también un guardián legal de Gringotts quien manejara sus posesiones hasta que este tenga la mayoría de edad en virtud de los mejores intereses.

En cuanto al contacto del sr. Flemont como Patriarca y cabeza de la familia Potter con su descendiente directo su nieto este será supervisado y controlado, lo vera cuando nazca de ahí hasta los 5 años, lo vera 3 veces y a partir de que el menor tenga 11 años podrá verlo 2 veces al año a si su tutor y guardián legal del momento lo consideran digno de tal privilegio, pero para ganarse dicho derecho deberá cumplir con los lineamientos de reinserción de la sociedad de su hijo James Potter como ente productivo de la misma si en dado caso el sr. James Potter incumple los lineamientos impuestos en la revisión de su caso con fines de libertad condicional, todos los beneficios antes mencionado serán revocados tanto para el como para Lord Potter, siendo el heredero no nato dispuesto al ministerio hasta que este sea mayor de edad y por sí mismo decida conocerlos o no.

Guardias lleven al Joven Potter a las celdas hasta a registro de condena, confiscación de varita y cumplimiento de condena momentáneo hasta que termine el juicio y se llevado definitivamente a su última morada Azkaban. – dijo Lady Longbotton. 

Cuando James escucho esto sintió que su vida caía en un pozo sin fin 25 años, su vida había terminado sin siquiera empezar, había perdido todo, hasta su futuro hijo solo por seguir lo que él consideraba correcto, porque a él, el solo quería ser el mejor, nunca quiso hacerle daño a nadie, ahora si conseguía salir de esto aun así tendría que durar 10 años en prisión, no se graduaría, no se casaría, no tendría una vida como la soñó y peor aún no podría ver a su hijo crecer, no era tonto él era un árbol caído y ahora todos a los que les hizo daño harían leña con él y le darían justo donde más le duele a un mago en su heredero, de por si la línea Potter es difícil tener un hijo y si lo tienen es después de mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio, es lo más atesorado, ahora sin siquiera tenerlo ya lo había perdido.

Los guardias tuvieron que ir a lanzar varios hechizos tranquilizantes a la sala posterior pues solo se escuchaban los llantos desgarradores de James clamando por su inocencia, su libertad y sobre todo por su hijo, los aurores lo desmayaron para evitar más escándalo y con un hechizo levicorpus lo trasladaron al pabellón de los prisioneros.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hollis!!!
> 
> Esperando que estén bien, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, pensé en abarcar más puntos de la historia, pero el juicio de james trajo tanta trama que ya será para el siguiente, por otra parte, quiero aclarar que la parte de Chelmno es real y la tome de https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chelmno_(campo_de_exterminio), quise usarla con el mayor respeto que merece, porque es un vivo ejemplo de lo que el odio, la discriminación y el miedo pueden llegar a producir. Por eso cite “Quien no conoce su historia está condenado a repetirla”, de Jorge Agustín Nicolás Ruiz de Santayana y Borrás, haciendo una comparación de los dos escenarios.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, seguiré mi historia solo que, a mi ritmo, hay veces que quisiera hacerla más rápido, pero soy perfeccionista, me gusta escribir algo con peso, coherencia y sentido que el lector pueda disfrutar y no solo algo de relleno por seguir la trama.
> 
> Espero que la disfruten tanro como yo y nos seguiremos leyendo.
> 
> XOXO


	15. Lily, el Karma y la historia de los Evans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Cuando las almas se tienen que encontrar, el destino acerca los mundos, borra la distancia, uno los caminos y desafía lo imposible.”
> 
> Anonimo

**Despacho De Guarda Y Custodia De Menores**

Después de que lograran contener a Petunia para que ahora si no matara a Lily, lo cual costo dos aurores y un psicómago con una poción calmante más los señores Evans, es que petunia al ser una hija de la tierra inconscientemente tiene más fuerza que un muggle normal, ya que no puede usar la magia activa por ser una fuente canalizadora de la magia natural su cuerpo tendía a ser más resistente a ciertos hechizos como los que son de contención y sedación es como un mecanismo de defensa natural, más sin embargo si es susceptible a hechizos de ataque lo cual es un riesgo por lo que a estos tipos de hechiceros se les entrena desde pequeños en defensa para que puedan protegerse, pues son muy codiciados, los hijos de uno de ellos tienden a ser muy fértiles y sobretodo poderosos. No que cualquiera pueda forzarlo, pero existen pociones de amor ilegales que pueden reducirlos, aunque ya casi nadie se arriesga porque los hijos productos de estas relaciones inmorales nacen sin alma y son prácticamente unos esbirros, eso lo comprobaron de la peor forma, no obstante que el que le hace esto a un hijo de la magia la magia lo castiga dejándolo estéril y maldito.

Pero aun así se han sabido de casos donde estos hijos de la naturaleza son seducidos y engañados creyéndose amados para que solo produzcan un heredero y después desechados, lamentablemente esta práctica aún sigue siendo vista en el mundo oscuro la cual ha traído como consecuencias la aparición de banshees, pues estas hechiceras al verse vejadas, engañadas y sin sus hijos se transforman en banshees que no descansan hasta acabar con los magos que las perjudicaron.

Así que el ministerio estaba erradicando estas prácticas de por si eran pocas las familias mágicas en suelo británico, con la madre magia tan enojada como estaba por las practicas vejosas estaba reduciendo el mundo mágico inglés y si seguían así en los próximos 50 años el mundo mágico seria la mitad y en 100 al menos que se mezclen con extranjeros serian nulos.

En la oficina se podía ver de un lado a Petunia sentada en una silla mientras hacía ejercicios de respiración siendo guiada por su madre y la psicomago para que controlara su furia, ya que en el ataque a Lily golpeo a quienes la escoltaban tratando de detenerla. Del otro lado de la oficina estaba Lily con la nariz rota, un diente menos siendo tratada por un auror con conocimientos prácticos de primeros auxilios y siendo sostenida por su padre pues del puñetazo la pelirroja estaba atontada.

En el medio de dicha oficina estaba el encargado del caso, junto a la profesora Spore la cual fue la que inicio esta investigación y servía como testigo, también la misma se había ofrecido como tutora de Petunia, había visto un potencial nunca antes visto en este tipo de hechiceras las cuales solían crecer mimadas y consentidas a tal punto que solo llegaban a ser esposas trofeos que no explotaban el potencial de sus dones, por solo limitarse a ser madres y amas de casa, con Petunia se podía explorar hasta donde podían llegar estos dones.

  * Bueno ahora que estamos aquí, no en las mejores condiciones empezaremos con esto – dijo el Sr. Chamos Diggory (Padre de Amos Diggory) el cual estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido en la escuela con el caso Prince así como con las suspensiones y/o expulsiones de varios alumnos de la escuela, donde gracias a dios su hijo no era parte porque era muy buen estudiante y dar reporte semanal a su padre so pena de que si fallaba en alguna materia lo mandaban a Francia, Amos tan enamorado como esta de una jovencita de la casa Ravenclaw, es bueno hasta en historia, pero porque estudia por su cuenta y es autodidacta. – estamos aquí porque debido al descubrimiento del caso de la joven Petunia Evans, la maldición a la que se vio expuesta por su hermana se realizó una investigación más a fondo del caso encontrando un reporte falso del mismo, así como el cambio de custodia no solo de Lilian Evans como se pensaba sino también de Petunia solo que esta no está bajo la tutela de Dumbledore sino bajo la familia Doge la cual está en investigación ahora mismo.



  * ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible si nosotros no hemos ni cedido la custodia, no hemos abandonado a nuestras hijas y obvio no estamos muertos para pasar por alto nuestra autoridad como padres y tutores legales? – Pregunto Armand Evans más allá de la furia.



  * Cuando Mundungus Fletcher fue a investigar el caso de Lilian envés de hacer el reporte completo al supervisor inmediato por el descubrimiento de Petunia, llamo a Dumbledore por solicitud de la joven Lilian, según lo revelado por Mundungus en el interrogatorio Dumbledore le dio un excelente pago si falsificaba el reporte, no era conviene revelar el status de una hechicera como Petunia pues según el inescrupuloso de Dumbledore muchos “oscuros” estarían de tras de la joven con fines malévolos, que era mejor dejarla tal y cual como estaba hasta que el momento oportuno, así la protegerían, le pago un buen soborno para que llenara el informe como caso resuelto y después se lo despacho del lugar informándole que él se haría cargo de todo, Mundungus así lo hizo lo dejo con Lilian y se fue, tres días después Dumbledore le solicito su presencia en Hogwarts entregándole a Mundungus unos documentos firmados por ustedes cediéndole la custodia de Lilian a él y la de Petunia a la familia Doge, donde citaba que esta se casaría con el joven Elphias Doge al cumplir este los 17 años, dentro de 2 años más pues aún tiene 15 con la finalidad de proporcionarle 2 herederos; uno que cumpla con el Rol de heredero principal de la fortuna Doge y otro que cumpla como heredero de una de las fortunas heredas a la familia con la condición de que cambien el apellido o si no se le entregara al pariente que siga en la línea de sucesión el cual sino me equivoco es un mago Irlandés de apellido Finnegan. También entrego los documentos correspondientes de la joven Petunia como estudiante de la escuela de magia con la condición de que si esta aparecía como graduada para cuando cumpliera 17 años, Dumbledore le duplicaría el pago que le hizo al principio. – relataba el Sr. Diggory los por menores del caso, que a medida que avanzaban ponían más coléricos tanto a los padres como a Petunia Mientras Lily ya más consciente de todo se hacia la atontada.



  * Lo que no se sabe es que paso en el momento que Dumbledore se reunió con la joven Lilian por eso fue traída aquí para ser interrogada con Veritaserum con la finalidad de que esta corte no se engañada, pues previamente Mundungus nos avisó que la joven contaba con una poción que le proporciono Dumbledore que nulifica los efectos de la poción Veritaserum, por lo que fue razón suficiente para hacer este operativo con la finalidad de evitar que ingiriera dicha pócima – termino de relatar el sr. Diggory a modo aclaratorio al sr. Evans el cual estaba lívido y nervioso de pensar que su hija pudiera ser participe en una locura como esta.



  * Con fines de hacer este procedimiento lo más legal posible se llamó a un representante del ministerio que estará siendo prácticamente un juez de caso, el mismo cuenta con la potestad del ministerio para hacer el interrogatorio, cumplir castigos y resarcimiento de daños. - Dijo el sr. Amos haciéndole la señal al Sr. Plate para que pasara al frente e iniciara la labor encomendada mientras salían la psicomago y uno de los aurores pues el espacio era reducido para tener a tantas personas juntas.



  * Mucho gusto soy el sr. Amal Plate como antes dijo y estaré realizando este proceso, si no les solicito su autorización es porque lamentablemente ustedes no tiene ningún poder legal sobre sus dos hijas y no se les pide a los que figuran como tutores pues ante dicha irregularidad la familia Doge está en investigación y Albus Dumbledore por diversos cargos ahora mismo está detenido, ante lo cual según la ley mágica ambas chicas están a la disposición del ministerio, cosa que aunque ahora mismo los altera estamos tratando de resarcir. – explico a groso modo para que los padres no se sintieran aún más vejados por lo que está ocurriendo.



  * Joven Lilian Evans en vista que a pesar de que se le han descubierto varias fechorías y según investigaciones, se le ha dado la opción de hablar antes de que las cosas pasen a mayores, pero aun así ha omitido ciertas verdades, se ha dictaminado que no es un ente confiable y por lo tanto para su interrogatorio será bajo la pócima de la verdad. - explico Plate.



  * ¡NOOOOO! – dijo Lily mientras trataba de huir, lo cual no llego muy lejos por que fue detenida tanto por el auror como por su padre. – NO… NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME…. ME NIEGO…. –dijo ella gritando como posesa hasta que se le lanzo un hechizo que la inmovilizarla. Mientras aún seguía gritando.



  * ¡CALLATE! – dijo Petunia con voz gruesa, quien se levantó de la silla de golpe empujando tanto a su madre como a la Profesora Spore en el proceso, la cual estaba más allá de la ira pues enterarse que su hermana fue cómplice no solo de haber perdido su belleza, su oportunidad de estudiar magia, sino que hasta su decisión de elegir con quien casarse, la había llevado al límite – VAS A DEJAR EL TEATRO DE VICTIMA QUE NO TE QUEDA, TE VAS A TOMAR LA MALDITA POCIMA POR LAS BUENAS O ME ASEGURARE DE METERTE EL FRASCO COMPLETO POR LA GARGANTA LUEGO DE DARTE UNA PALIZA QUE TE DEJE PARALIZADA DEL CUELLO PARA BAJO – dijo Petunia quedando arrodillada frente a Lily- ASI QUE TU DECIDES… HAZME EL DIA – dijo Petunia apretándole las rodillas para darle más énfasis a su amenaza, lo cual hizo que la joven ahogara un gemido de dolor su hermana no estaba jugando.



  * Querida por favor cálmate, no quieras cometer un error del cual te arrepentirás – dijo su madre abogando al sentido común de Petunia aun sabiendo que tenía toda la razón para estar en ese estado.



  * Mi amor escucha a tu madre – dijo su padre para tomarla por los hombros y tratar de alejarla lo más suavemente de Lily y evitar que la mate en un mal comentario de la impertinente de Lily – Y tu Lilian evita el derramamiento de sangre… pero de tu sangre y colabora – dijo Armand mirándola con enojo.



Cuando Lily escucho a su padre llamarla por su nombre completo, sabía que este estaba más allá del enojo estaba decepcionado de ella, además sabía que su hermana no amenazaba más bien avisaba – Lo hare, pero ella tiene que mantenerse alejada de mí, no pueden dejar que me toque, es lo único que pido – dijo Lilian.

  * Está bien, se lanzará un hechizo protego alrededor de nosotros tres, el auror, usted y yo – dijo el sr. Plate – para levantar un mini escudo, inmediatamente el auror procedió a darle la pócima aun manteniendo el hechizo de inmovilización.



  * Para verificar que la poción esté funcionando, podría decirnos ¿Cuál es su nombre completo y su fecha de nacimiento? – cuestiono el Sr. Plate.



  * _Lilian Joan Evans y nací el 30 de enero del 1960. – dijo con voz monótona y sin emociones._



  * ¿Srita. Evans lanzo usted una maldición deformante a su hermana y si así fue por qué?



  * _Si, fui yo usando la varita de la madre de Severus la cual no tiene rastreo y lo hice porque estaba harta de la siempre perfecta Petunia, siempre la más bella, la mejor en todo y yo siempre relegada a ser su hermana la rara, hasta que me arte de sus constantes regaños y burlas, decidí que su imagen debía ir con su actitud._



  * Como pueden ver está funcionando así que continuaremos el interrogatorio y les solicito que no interrumpan – dijo el Sr. Plate - ¿Cómo maldijo a Petunia, que sucedió ese día y como termino su custodia en manos de Albus Dumbledore?



  * _Ese día Severus vino casa a practicar con la varita que tomo de su madre, ella la mantenía oculta en un sótano, no usaba la magia por orden de su esposo, Severus la encontró y quiso probar varios hechizos que habíamos hecho en la escuela conociendo que la varita no tenía bloqueo, cuando Petunia comenzó a molestar diciendo que no debía hacer magia fuera de la escuela y que conociéndonos algo podría salir mal o peor vernos, después salió hablar con sus tontas amigas las cuales son unas odiosas, así que para ponerlas a todas en su lugar las maldije con el hechizo que los merodeadores usan con las Slythering, Severus no se dio cuenta porque había tenido que usar el baño, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hice y lo revirtiera, le dije que su madre lo estaba buscando, se fue porque cuando eso ocurría era que su padre lo estaba buscando y sino aparecía le daría una paliza._



_Después de eso aprecio un enviado del ministerio llamado Mundungus Fletcher acusándome de hacer magia contra los muggles, ahí me di cuenta de que no importa el bloqueo, rastrean a los magos en sí, comprobó que mi varita no tenía rastros de uso desde que salimos de la escuela, así que pensó que era magia accidental, hasta que vio a Petunia y se dio cuenta que no podía haber hecho eso sin una varita, me amenazo y dijo que estaría expulsada si averiguaban que tenía una segunda varita sin registro, me asuste así que le confesé como lo hice y le dije que llamara al profesor Dumbledore que él se encargaría de todo._

_Al poco tiempo llego el director y se lo llevo al patio, hablaron de algo que no escuche y se fue, luego el entro a la casa y le lanzo un hechizo a Petunia que la puso a dormir no sin antes borrar su memoria, e implantar el recuerdo de que estaba enferma de paperas._

_Me llamo la atención porque por mi imprudencia podría poner sus planes en riesgo y nuestro futuro como salvadores del mundo mágico se iría por el caño, me dijo que debía de ser la joven hija de muggle ejemplar para así poder abrirme paso en el ministerio, me dijo que en vista de que mis padres no podían enterarse de lo que paso porque exigirían que Petunia volviera a la normalidad, lo cual no era conveniente, Petunia era una hechicera y seria codiciada por todos en el mundo mágico, cosa que me dio rabia, perfecta en el mundo mundano y casi una princesa en el mágico, si yo era la sangre sucia Evans ella sería menos que yo, en ese momento llegaron mis padres antes de lo pensado encontraron a Dumbledore y a Petunia toda desfigurada, cosa que altero nuestros planes pues pensábamos hacerles creer que Petunia tenía la enfermedad de las paperas, al no poder llevarlo acabo, les dijo a mis padres que si Petunia volvía a la normalidad sería un riesgo para ella, mis padres no confiaron en él y exigieron que salieran, mi madre tenía el contacto de un inefable que había ido a casa varias veces cuando era niña y hacia magia accidental, cuando el director escucho eso determino que era mejor obliviarlos y hacerles creer lo planeado, no sé porque el hechizo no funciono en mi padre y en mi madre la atonto, al ver que sus mentes eran fuertes, decidió noquearlos, en los siguientes 3 días, cada que uno de ellos despertaba tanto mis padres como petunia volvían a recordar todo y Dumbledore tenía que venir cada vez más para mantenerlos dormidos, cuando volvió mis padres estaban preparados, Mama me encerró y puso a Petunia a vigilarme para que no pudiera hacer nada, mientras ellos trataban de comunicarse con el inefable, Dumbledore llego y trato de volver a hechizarlos pero esta vez estaban preparados papa tenía su escopeta mientras mama lo distrajo lanzándole un cuchillo afilado, cuando Dumbledore evito el cuchillo, papa disparo hiriéndolo en un brazo, pero el director fue más hábil, apareció a Petunia en frente de mis Padres, ahí aproveche para Salir de mi encierro y ayudarlo._

_El amenazo con hechizar a Petunia sino hacían lo que el pedía, le lanzo un crucio a Petunia delante de mis padres para que vieran que era cierto, ellos suplicaron por ella y aceptaron, Dumbledore les hizo firmar un pergamino en blanco a ambos y luego les hizo tomar una pócima que eliminaba directamente todo lo realizado en los últimos días, cuando la bebieron se desmayaron, ahí luego obligo a Petunia a tomarla, cuando estaban todos inconscientes se introdujo en sus mentes e implanto nuevos recuerdos._

_En el pergamino en blanco puso que mis padres cedían la total custodia de nosotras a él para ser nuestro guardia y tutor tanto mágico como muggle. Arreglo la casa, me dio instrucciones por si llegaba a venir el inefable que hacer y decir, luego se fue y me dijo que por el verano me mantuviera bajo perfil._

_Cuando el inefable llego, le dije que mis padres y hermanas estaban enfermos pero que se me hacía raro que yo no me contagie, él me dijo que era normal por ser bruja y ellos muggles, trato de ver a mis padres, pero Dumbledore previendo eso lanzo una compulsión en la puerta del cuarto de mis padres que hizo que el inefable se marchara sin preguntar nada, mis padres y Petunia al día siguiente se despertaron y comenzaron hacer su vida normal._

Cuando escucharon esto los Evans estaban conmocionados por lo hecho por su propia hija, ayudar a un ser inescrupuloso a dañarlos solo por ser una niña mimada y egoísta era demasiado.

  * ¿ A qué se refiere cuando dijo las hechice, acaso hechizo a   
Petunia y sus amigas?
  * _Si, a las tres Petunia, Dorothea y Agatha._



  * ¿Sabía que al Sr. Prince su padre lo maltrataba y desde cuándo?



  * _Si, desde que hizo su primera muestra de magia accidental según tengo entendido los 3 años._



  * ¿Por qué no lo informo a un adulto?



  * _Porque Según el director Severus estaba perdido desde que cayó en Slythering así que no valía la pena._



  * ¿Sabe porque la magia no afecto a sus padres, Dumbledore le dijo a que se debió esto?



  * _Si, tiempo después me saque la duda, el investigo los orígenes de mis padres, mi Padre es en realidad un Squid de la familia Selwin los cuales se caracterizan por ser oclumantes naturales por eso la magia de la mente no le afecto, mi padre termino en el mundo muggle porque de peque_ _ño la regente de la familia en ese momento lo exilio, una tal Dolores Umbrige pero al parecer ella lo hizo para eliminar al último Selwin, quedarse con su dinero y posición en los sagrados 28, al casarse con mi madre una mestiza, ella pudo hacerlo completamente, cosa que me dolió pues hubiera sido una heredera, pero Dumbledore me dijo que después de que me casara con James Potter podría hacer justicia y recuperar lo que por ley le pertenece a mi familia, mi madre no le afecto tanto la magia porque al parecer es mitad criatura, cual, no sé, pues nunca me dijo le que si me hizo ponerle una poción anticonceptiva a mi madre todos los meses pues tener otro niño mágico llamaría la atención en mi familia y serian blancos de los llamados mortifagos, acepte porque al final no quiero que les pase nada a ninguno de ellos, son mi familia y debo de protegerlos a pesar de que algunas veces no lo parezca, además Dumbledore me prometió que me ayudaría tener todo lo que merezco._



  * ¿Qué según usted es todo lo que merece?



  * _Ser una Lady y pertenecer al wizengamont._



  * ¿Compartiría estos logros con su familia?



  * _Claro que no, mis padres ya se habituaron al mundo muggles no sabrían como encajar y Petunia si el mago con la que la comprometieron decidía quedarse con ella después de darle hijos él se encargaría de ubicarla en su nueva realidad._



Lo dicho por la joven Evans dejo a todos perplejos, más al auror que conocía el detalle del caso de como la magia había castigado a Umbrige por usurpar el asiento de los Selwin, al parecer el Sr. Evans es el dueño del asiento y si la magia lo reconoce es porque no está casado con una muggle.

  * Perdón que interrumpa señor Plate, pero tengo que hacerle esta pregunta a la jovencita – dijo el auror, el Sr. Plate le cedió la palabra – Dumbledore dijo mitad criatura y la otra mitad ¿Qué es?
  * _Squid_



Todos los pertenecientes al mundo mágico sabían lo que esto significaba, el Sr. Armand Evans es el sagrado 28 Selwin quien se daba por extintos. Todos al darse cuenta se voltearon hacia él y rindieron sus respetos inclinándose ante él y levantando sus varitas todos pronunciaron “ _bendito sea el sagrado, que viva la magia y por ella sus dones fluyan, a sus pies estamos los dispuestos a honrar su sacrificio y a quienes recibimos su protección” –_ en ese momento una luz se encendió en sus varitas como acto de reconocimiento.

Este acto dejo sorprendió tanto Armand como a Isis, Petunia estaba mitad iracunda y mitad espantada los magos algunas veces eran muy raros, pero cosa de la vida Armad supo que responder fue automático, alzo su mano, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y dijo: – “Que _sus bendiciones florezcan y así mismo sean devueltas, que mi magia los proteja y mis dones sean útiles, doy mi palabra que los protegeré a toda costa cumpliendo con el sacrificio de los que estaban antes de mi”_ – luego de esto de Armand salió un halo de luz que rodeo la sala, esto hizo que el ultimo reaccionara - ¿Qué significa esto? Alguien puede explicarme que pasa – dijo Armand ya asustado.

Los magos se levantaron, el auror no cabía en felicidad habían encontrado al último sagrado, el circulo al fin estaría completo, lo que significa que la magia florecería al fin después de tantos años _(hago una pequeña nota aquí los Gaunt no cuentan porque están muertos y Tom al partir su alma para la magia del circulo cuenta como muerto, es más bien un esbirro y los asientos que han sido cedidos a otras familias ya sea en representación o en sucesión, mientras tengan un representante reconocido por la magia están activos, los Selwin son los únicos catalogados como perdidos, nunca se había podido comprobar que Umbrige robo el asiento debido a que nunca se habían llamado a todos los sagrados a presentarse)_

  * Evans usted es el último Selwin conocido, no es un muggle, es un squid un mago que por cosas de la magia nació con un núcleo mágico que no lo deja hacer magia activa, pero si puede hacer pasiva, al parecer quien usurpo todo lo que le pertenecía a su familia trato de deshacerse de usted en el mundo muggle a sabiendas que quien mata un sagrado 28 puede perder su magia o tener un castigo peor de parte de madre magia, al parecer contaba que perdiera su derecho al casarse con una muggle pero mire cosas de la vida se casó una Squid lo que lo hace aun dueño de su posición como sagrado, su señorío y fortuna, además eso explica cómo fue que tuvo dos hijas mágicas – dijo el auror.



  * ¿Fortuna?... ¿Señorío? …. – cuestiono Armand mientras mira a Isis y Petunia las cuales estaban igual o más sorprendidas que él.



  * Usted es un Lord – dijo el auror como simple respuesta.



  * Oh… - dijo Armand mientras parpadeaba, miraba a todos en la sala y luego se desmayaba.



  * En su defensa mucho aguanto, él es muy impresionable- dijo Isis que con ayuda de Petunia lo estaban levantando para llevarlo al asiento más cercano.



  * Enervate – dijo el Sr. Plate para que reaccionara más rápido.



  * ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo Armad recuperándose – soy un Lord, soy mágico, soy rico, eres mágica – dijo señalando a su esposa – eres mágica – dijo señalando a Petunia – eres una desgraciada – dijo señalando a Lily la cual se le estaba pasando el efecto de la pócima.



  * Ya se encuentra mejor, gracias – dijo Isis toda calmada como si nada la afectara.



  * Evans esto como lo pregunto …ahh... ¿No la altera un poco la situación? – dijo la profesora Spore haciendo la pregunta que todos sin excepción de los familiares querían saber.



  * Alterarme es poco, estoy que me subo por las paredes, pero en esta familia solo hay cupo para un rey del drama y Armand lleno ese cupo con creces – dijo Isis toda serena como si hablara del clima señalando a su esposo el cual se encontraba dando vueltas en un espacio reducido mientras se agarraba el cabello – si me alterara ante cualquier cosa como a el, mi familia sería un desastre- dijo Isis jalando a Petunia la cual tenía intenciones de darle otro puñetazo a Lily por idiota, egoísta y crédula del anciano imbécil. – Querida respira recuerda lo que dijo la psicomago – dijo la madre logrando calmar a su hija – Armand deja de hacer drama y concéntrate, que esto es serio.



  * ¡Si señora! – dijo su esposo de forma automática. – antes de que lleguemos al punto de que me expliquen todo lo que va a suceder conmigo ahora quiero saber que pasara con Lilian porque sé que lo que hizo es algo muy serio. – dijo Armand mientras le dirigía una mirada de _“cuando lleguemos a casa hablamos”._



  * Bueno señor su hija ha cometido varias infracciones, pero la más grave a parte de hechizar a su hermana y confabular para robar su custodia, es que ella evito que potenciales hijos de la magia nacieran de ustedes dos, en el mundo mágico con los pocos niños que nacen evitar el nacimiento de algún bebe con potencial mágico es un crimen muy serio. – dijo el Sr. Plate.



  * En esa parte tenemos voto más nosotros que cualquiera – dijo Isis – podría dejarnos decidir su castigo como los más afectados – dijo la madre.



  * Lo siento Sra. Evans, pero ustedes como padres minimizaran el castigo de su hija y lamentablemente lo que ella ha hecho es una afrenta al mundo mágico en sí. - dijo el auror siendo corroborado por el Sr. Plate.



  * Cree en serio que por ser sus padres seremos blandos – dijo Isis. – realmente no nos conoce, nosotros en especial yo, siempre golpeo donde más duela y lo que esta irreverente nos hizo; nos quitó el derecho de tener más hijos, herir intencionalmente a su hermana según ella por confiar más en un extraño que en su familia a costa de cumplir sus metas egoístas, ayudo a que nos lastimaran, borraran nuestras memorias, nos manipulo a su antojo, si cree que va a salir bien librada están equivocados, respetaremos las leyes mágicas pero nosotros queremos agregar nuestro castigo – dijo Isis con voz dura pero con postura serena.



  * Tengan piedad dejen que el ministerio me castigue – suplico Lily si algo sabia por experiencia es que su madre es el ser más creativo a la hora de los castigos, sus castigos no se basaban en que aprendieras de tus errores para no volverlos a cometer sino en asustarte a tal punto de crearte un trauma que el terror no te dejaba volver a equivocarte.



  * Bueno los castigos aplicables por la familia pueden hacerse independientes de los castigos aplicables a la ley – dijo el auror quien al ver las caras de desconocimiento por parte de los Evans procedió a explicar – al ser usted un Lord puede ejercer castigos extraordinarios a un heredero, como desheredarlo e inclusive expulsarlo de la familia, o según así disponga puede hacerle un juicio de sangre y que la magia decida, el ultimo es un poco impredecible pues la magia cuando castiga no lo hace a medias es todo o nada, mientras que los castigos en base a la ley independientemente de lo que decida la familia se cumplen bajo los lineamientos que estén en rigor en el momento – aclaro el auror.



Isis miro a Armand y alzo una ceja este en respuesta parpadeo y alzo las dos cejas, esta le respondió con una sonrisa y él le asintió, desde que se conocieron tenían esta extraña habilidad de comunicarse entre sí sin decir una sola palabra – siendo así mi esposo y yo estamos de acuerdo en que procedan con los castigos según las leyes mágicas en rigor mientras nosotros tomaremos nuestras medidas. – dijo Isis muy serena mientras miraba a Lily fijamente la cual trago en seco y le pido a cualquier deidad que estuviera en turno que la protegiera.

  * En ese caso procederé a ser un acta de cargos, los cuales serán llevados al ministerio, junto con la confesión de la señorita Lilian J. Evans, los cuales serán evaluados y se aplicaran sentencia, mientras la joven permanecerá en una de las celdas del ministerio retenida hasta que se conozca su castigo final, esto lo hacemos como precaución en vista de que ha estado en contacto con cómplices de Dumbledore que la podrían ayudar a escapar de su castigo. – dijo el sr. Plate dando la orden al auror para que escoltara a la joven al ministerio.



  * Por mientras algo que si haremos de forma inmediata es devolverles a ustedes la custodia de sus hijas y romper cualquier contrato o compromiso firmado en su nombre por Dumbledore, así mismo es mi deber escoltarlos a Gringots a realizarle una prueba de herencia para que pueda ir al ministerio lo antes posible a reclamar su asiento, fortuna y señorío. – dijo el sr. Plate.



  * Bueno como encargado de la oficina de protección al menor ratifico la decisión del sr. Plate y así mismo les notifico que como padres y tutores responsables de la joven Lilian J. Evans esta expulsada de la escuela de magia por violación del estatuto del menor donde prohíbe el uso de varitas fuera de la escuela y practica de magia en muggles, lo que me recuerda que debemos de enviar un comunicado a los inefables para que tomen carta en ese caso y reviertan las maldiciones en las amigas de la srita. Petunia, así mismo les notifico que la joven Petunia Selene Evans se le abre una plaza formal para sus estudios en el departamento de regulación mágica y así mismo se le asigna como tutora a la Profesora Spore.- dijo con solemnidad el encargado del departamento el sr. Diggory.



Ante esto a Petunia se le abrió el corazón de felicidad, estudiaría y sería una hechicera como siempre soñó – SIIIIII – grito de alegría – Les prometo que seré la mejor que nunca se arrepentirá de esta oportunidad – dijo la joven quien abrazo al sr. Diggory de emoción.

  * Pero que tonterías dices niña, esto no es una oportunidad, esto es tu derecho el cual nunca debió de negársete – dijo el anciano conmovido por tan afectuoso gesto.



  * Bueno a la joven Lilian Joan Evans se le acusa formalmente de:


  1. Uso indebido de la magia fuera de los limites escolares.
  2. Ataque agravado a muggles.
  3. Ataque agravado a una natura filiae, quien en este caso es su hermana Petunia Selene Evans.
  4. Cómplice de falsificación de reportes ministeriales y dar falso testimonio en conjunto con Mundungus Fletcher.
  5. Cómplice de encubrimiento de abuso infantil de un niño mágico por un muggle en el caso Severus Prince Malfoy en conjunto con Albus Dumbledore.
  6. Confabulación de Ataque agravado a un sagrado 28 quien es su padre Armand Evans.
  7. Confabulación de ataque agravado a su madre Isis Evans.
  8. Cómplice de robo de línea mágica al robar la custodia de su hermana a sus padres en conjunto con Albus Dumbledore.
  9. Cómplice de impedir el nacimiento de potenciales magos en conjunto con Albus Dumbledore al proporcionarle pociones anticonceptivas a su madre Isis Evans sin su conocimiento.



En listo el Sr. Plate para dejarlo en conocimiento de los padres y poder levantar el acta formal. A pesar de todo Lily agradeció dentro de sí que solo le hicieron preguntas del caso de Petunia si por asomo le hubieran preguntado de Severus y las notas estaría más hundida aun, estos, aunque eran cargos serios sabía que si conseguía comunicarse con algún allegado de Dumbledore este la ayudaría a salir más o menos librada. Solo era cuestión de poder enviar un mensaje sin que se dieran cuenta al momento que la lleven al ministerio, gracias a dios aun llevaba el broche mágico que le dio el director el cual tenía un hechizo para enviar un mensaje básico de emergencia.

  * Otra cosa se aseguró bien que mi “hermanita” no les salga con una de sus sorpresitas, quien dice que no tiene otro truco guardado además de la poción que le quitaron – dijo Petunia no muy confiada al ver que Lily se quedó tranquila cuando le leyeron sus cargos.



  * Eso podemos resolverlo ahora mismo – dijo el auror quien lanzo un hechizo de reconocimiento en Lily y se sorprendió cuando encontró el broche mensajero y un brazalete que realmente es un portkey que se activa con una palabra clave el cual de seguro no había funcionado por las barreras antiaparicion del edificio, al instante ambos objetos fueron confiscados causando que Lilian se alterara y comenzara a lanzar improperios contra Petunia por arruinarle todo, la cual el auror silencio con un hechizo y se la llevo inmediatamente del lugar.



  * ¿Cómo supo eso Srta. Petunia? – cuestiono la profesora Spore.



  * Conozco a Lily muy bien, sabía que algo pasaba al verla tan ecuánime cuando escucho la sentencia al principio pensé que era porque temía mas a lo que papa y mama fueran hacerle que a lo que ustedes fueran hacerle, después vi como miro su muñeca, me di cuenta que nunca había visto ese bracelete y cuando destello me di cuenta que podía ser algo mágico.



  * ¿destello? … ¿Qué destello? – Pregunto el sr. Plate.



  * Pues la luz que emiten los objetos mágicos, así como las varitas – dijo Petunia de lo más normal.



  * Petunia ¿podría decirme de que color está destellando mi varita? Es para confirmar algo – dijo el Sr. Plate.



  * Pues azul – dijo Petunia simplemente.



  * No, es más bien como celeste – dijo Isis mirando con detenimiento la varita – me recuerda el agua de un lago en escocia que visite en mi infancia.



Ante esto el señor Plate se le cayó la varita del asombro, pues era impresionante como tanto madre como hija reconocieron el núcleo mágico de su varita – Señores ustedes serán el revuelo mágico más impresionante de este último siglo, lo que están viendo es el núcleo mágico de mi varita la cual es un pelo de Kelpie de agua, originario de un lago de escocia – dijo emocionado.

  * Y eso es sorprendente ¿por? – Pregunto Armand como si eso no fuera normal.



  * Evans, aunque somos mágicos nosotros no podemos ver la magia así tal cual al menos que hagamos una invocación u otro lo haga, su esposa puede ver la magia a detalle y su hija en menor escala, eso solo lo hacen magos con un poder impresiónate o las criaturas mágicas, al parecer una de las características de su esposa como mitad criatura se las heredo en menor rango a su hija. – dijo sr. Plate.



  * Ahhh – dijo Armand para mirar a Isis y luego a Petunia. – tan solo eso pensé que sería algo mas – dijo Armand como quien habla de la lluvia para luego desmayarse.



  * ¿Qué parte no entendieron de que él es muy impresionable? – dijo Isis mientras le hacia señas a Petunia para que recogiera a su padre.



  * Lo siento pensé que su esposo ya se había hecho a la idea de los acontecimientos mágicos en su vida- dijo sr. Plate.



  * No, para nada nos llevara un tiempo y hasta ayuda del psicomago para asimilar todo esto – dijo Isis toda calmada.



  * ¿Nos? – cuestiono la profesora Spore.



  * Sí, no ve que estoy al borde de un ataque de pánico – dijo Isis sentándose muy educadamente para luego tomar una taza de té – estoy que los nervios me carcomen.



Todos en la oficina miraron a Petunia esperando una explicación del comportamiento de sus padres. – que les puedo decir en mi familia siempre hemos sido raros, mi madre puede mantener la calma en los momentos de crisis o de stress de una forma que parece que no le corrieran sangre por las venas, gracias a Dios ahora por lo menos está manifestando algunas emociones – dijo Petunia dejando a todo el mundo asombrado al decir que está manifestando algunas emociones, esa mujer parecía una estatua, sino fuera porque la ven moviéndose dirían que está muerta- mientras mi papa es muy sensible e impresionable, yo que les digo la furia me gana algunas veces, pero cuando quiero puedo mantenerme como mama solo tengo que concentrarme y Lily es más como papa una dramática, le cuesta mantener la calma en situaciones de stress. – dijo Petunia quien había levantado sola a su papa y lo deposito en la silla junto a su madre.

  * Eso me da una pista de que puede ser su madre, pero ahora será mejor despertar a su padre para dirigirnos a Gringots – dijo el Sr. Plate mientras le lanzaba un Enervate al sr. Evans.



  * ¡Oh mi Dios! Soy mágico, eres mágica – dijo Armand señalando a Petunia – eres una criatura …. Hermosa – dijo mientras señalaba a su mujer para luego guiñarle un ojo y sonreír coqueto. Lo cual hizo que su esposa sonriera apenada y le picara un ojo.



  * ¡iuch! ¡asco! – dijo Petunia al ver a sus padres coquetearse, lo cual era una forma de Armand mantener la compostura y ayudar a su esposa a salir del ataque de pánico que tenía, si Armand conocía muy bien a Isis para saber que cuando se ponía modo estatua de hielo como la llamaban sus conocidos era que estaba atrapada dentro de un ataque de pánico, la cual no la dejaba expresar de forma lógica sus emociones y a la alarga hacían que se deprimiera.



  * Gracias mi vida, pero ahora concéntrate si – dijo Isis ahora más tranquila.



  * Si ahora a lo que nos compete, debemos dirigirnos al banco y de ahí ir al ministerio, el caso de ustedes es urgente por lo que, habilitare un transporte mágico rápido, como entenderán al ser usted el ultimo Lord del circulo mágico, el cual hasta que usted no aparezca está incompleto y la magia en si misma esta por así decirlo bloqueada desde hace 40 años, nuestro mundo ha sufrido un desbalance el cual queremos restaurar, pero con su ausencia no habíamos podido. – dijo el Sr. Plate explicándole los por menores de la situación.



  * Que coincidencia tengo 39 y me faltan exactamente 9 meses para cumplir los 40 – dijo Armand



  * No es coincidencia, la última Selwin vista con vida estaba embarazada, al parecer murió en un ataque mágico masivo llevado acabo por Grindelwald cuando estaba dando a luz en san mugo, con el ajetreo se creyó que ella y su heredero murieron, pero al parecer alguien aprovecho la confusión para hacerlo desaparecer – dijo el sr. Plate.



  * Yo aparecí en un parque en 1935 en medio de la gran depresión, cubierto con una sábana lleno de sangre y sin siquiera una nota, me llevaron a un orfanato Haverstock Hill, Kentish Town, en **Londres** donde viví hasta los 7 años que me adopto una familia llamados Evans eso fue en 1942, ahí conocí a Isis y jure que la visitaría siempre, hasta que la adoptaron 3 años después y se la llevaron a escocia, me asegure de escribirle todos los días, trabajar duro en lo que apareciera y ahorrar para ir a verla en verano. – dijo Armand recordando con añoranza aquellos años. – aunque cuando estallo la segunda guerra del 42 al 45 perdimos contacto pues evacuaron las ciudades y me enviaron muy lejos de ella, la encontré casi de milagro en el 53 en una estación del tren ella iba a su trabajo como maestra mientras yo era aprendiz de comerciante, fue gracioso ambos íbamos tarde y chocamos en la estación King Cross entre el andén 9 y 10, cuando Lily ingreso al mundo mágico descubrimos que esa era la entrada al tren que abordan los estudiantes. – dijo Armand viendo con devoción a la quien hoy es su mujer.



  * Para mí cuando me separe de Armand, me sentí morir, estaba incompleta, todos los días eran grises, pero debía ser fuerte por la situación, así que me propuse que en cuanto tuviera edad suficiente volvería a Londres y lo buscaría aunque tardara años en encontrarlo, a los 16 no aguante y me dirigí a la ciudad dejando todo atrás, llegue a una casa pensión y esa noche rece para volverlo a ver, por estar tan inmersa en eso, me dormí tarde, por eso me agarro la hora, al estar con las prisas de que debía de llegar a tiempo en mi primer día de trabajo, me confundí, tome la dirección equivocada, cosa que en mi vida me había pasado, por azares decidí tomar el tren para llegar con tiempo aunque eso me desviara un poco, sin darme cuenta me perdí y por estar distraída choque con alguien al levantar la vista para pedir disculpas lo vi era el, mi corazón se sintió lleno, por primera vez en la vida podía ver el color del mundo y sentir que podía respirar, era como si el mundo cambiara su eje, la gravedad no me atara a la tierra sino a él. – dijo Isis mirando con puro amor a su marido.



  * Si y después de ahí dúo de cursis se besaron como si el mundo se acabara, a los 3 meses se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre, fin – dijo Petunia harta de la historia de amor de sus padres – Dios son tan melosos que me enferman, cuando actuaran como los matrimonios normales y no como adolescentes viejos – dijo está reprochándole el comportamiento a sus progenitores que sin importar su edad aún se coqueteaban y se metían mano sin importarles si estaban o no en público.



  * ¡nunca! – dijo la Profesora Spore emocionada lo cual llamo la atención de los Evans. -Srta. Evans sus padres son destinados – dijo la profesora como si eso explicara todo.



  * ¿ahh? – preguntaron los 3 Evans con cara de no saber de qué les estaban hablando.



  * Al ser la Sra. Isis mitad criatura está destinada a que en el mundo encontraría a su media mitad lo que ustedes los mundanos llaman alma gemela, para una criatura es el ser con más afinidad mágica que la ayudara a desarrollar y controlar sus dones además de que posee todas las características para hacerla feliz, lo que ella vivió al estar separada del sr. Armand es una depresión mágica sino hubiera encontrado al sr. Evans a los 17 moriría pues las criaturas después de conocer a su pareja no pueden durar tanto tiempos separados, la tristeza los consumen – explico la Prof. Spore mientras tanto Armand como Isis se tomaban de las manos – además por lo que me cuenta al parecer su parte criatura percibió el rastro del sr. Armand, por eso se desvió, al parecer la criatura tomo conciencia sin usted darse cuenta, la llevo a su compañero, cuando se encontraron y se besaron inconscientemente se vincularon, lo que usted describe es una vinculación mágica que solo se da en aquellos que son destinados el uno para el otro. – dijo la profesora Spore emocionada por ser testigo de una historia de amor verdadero.



  * ¡EN TU CARA! – le grito Armand a Petunia la cual decía que sus padres eran dos cursis que había leído demasiados cuentos de hadas de pequeños al punto que se lo creen – tu escéptica del amor, te lo dije – dijo Armand de pie celebrando que su esposa era su esposa es su alma gemela mientras hacia un baile ridículo.



  * ¡Ay por dios! Díganme que eso no se hereda porque no soportaría vivir la vida haciendo actos tan patéticos – dijo Petunia suplicando – ¡ay papa ya deja de hacer el ridículo!



  * Srita Evans debería estar feliz, usted es hija del amor verdadero – dijo el sr. Plate.



  * ¿ahh? – dijo Petunia como si le al hablarle del amor le hablara de la peste.



  * Los hijos de dos destinados son hijos del amor verdadero, son bendecidos por la magia con uno o más dones – dijo el sr. Plate lo cual hizo a Petunia sonrojarse aunque era una escéptica redomada del amor consecuencia de Lily y su maldición pues en esa época le gustaba un chico que al verla siendo fea le dejo hasta de hablar y hasta sobrenombres le puso, por eso empezó a creer que el amor verdadero no existe solo era una ilusión, que lo de sus padres fuera real y no como ella algunas veces se decía que era producto de una añoranza de niños que solo se aferraban a su ultima ilusión de la infancia para ser feliz en medio de todo lo que paso durante la guerra, pero el saber que sus padres son almas gemelas le alegra, le sigue dando asco ver a sus padres metiéndose mano pero le alegra que son el uno para el otro.



  * ¡Armand! ¡querido, cálmate! – dijo Isis con una sonrisa boba en su cara por las tonterías de su esposo el cual el tomo de la mano, la hizo levantarse para envolverla en sus brazos y luego besarla apasionadamente.



  * Eres el amor de vida – dijo Armand luego de separase de Isis y mirándola intensamente a los ojos.



  * Tu igual mi amor – le dijo Isis con la misma pasión que cundo lo conoció.



  * Oiga no que debemos ir al dichoso banco … o lo hacemos ahora o va a ser testigo de cómo estos dos se escapan para meterse mano, en el lugar oscuro y privado, que este cerca de aquí, por lo general son baños. – dijo Petunia al sr. Plate, conociendo a sus padres, que no era la primera vez que los habían multado por exhibicionismo público.



  * Señores Evans, su hija tiene razón en otro momento podrán saiar sus necesidades, pero es hora de irnos – dijo el sr. Plate



  * ¿necesidades? – cuestionó Isis a como el sr. Plate se refirió a sus exabruptos de pasión.



  * Si los destinados tienen una necesidad casi fisiológica de manifestar su unión, es normal que entre ustedes que pase y no puedan controlarse hasta saciarla. – dijo el Sr. Plate



  * ¡oh Dios! … ¿Por qué? …. Ahora le acaba de dar una excusa a estos dos para que se metan mano cuando quieran – dijo Petunia lamentándose de que sus padres recibieran esa información – y se los advierto si se los llevan presos en el mundo mágico por exhibicionistas, ni se crean que los voy a ir a sacar, demasiado es tener que dar la cara en la comisaria por ustedes dos, caramba que no son adolescentes – dijo Petunia toda irritada de imaginarse de lo que serán capaces sus padres con la excusa de que es algo fisiológico si ya de por si 1 vez al mes tenía que irlos a buscar a la delegación por sus exabruptos de pasión como los llamaban ellos.



  * Bueno en realidad si comparamos la longevidad de los mágicos ya sean criaturas, magos o squid, tus padres literalmente están pasando por la adolescencia – dijo la Profesora Spore.



Al escuchar estos Armand e Isis celebraban mientras Petunia se lamentaba, todos salieron de la oficina para dejar al jefe del departamento solo, riendo de las ocurrencias de esa familia y esperando por la magia escuchar de ellos, pues viendo el giro que acaban de dar las cosas esto solo sería el principio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sorpresa!!!
> 
> Esta vez me desate escribiendo, que les digo estoy inspirada y esto fue lo que me fluyo.
> 
> Gracias a todos por sus ánimos y apoyo y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo al hacerla.
> 
> Nota: Estoy con Petunia ver a tus padres meterse mano da cosa.


	16. EL RITO Y LA HERENCIA PARTE 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " EL HEREDAR ALGO BORRA O CONTEMPLA EN EL HEREDERO LA MEMORIA LA PENA QUE DEJA EL MUERTO"   
> MIGUEL DE SERVANTES
> 
> Nota: lo que esta en negrita y cursivas es Parsel

**San Mungo**

**Ala pediátrica**

Severus había llorado, había maldecido a Tobías por quitarle a su madre, había sufrido ante la verdad, muy dentro de sí esperaba que fuera una mentira más del malnacido que le dono esperma, estaba roto por dentro, sentía su alma desgarrada por dentro, una parte de su alma se había muerto al recibir la noticia, pero como que era un mago iba a hacer que Tobias y todos sus secuaces pagaran.

Desde peque no sev supo que su padre era un esbirro de la sociedad, su padre junto a sus amigotes fue expulsado del ejercito de forma deshonrosa por haber cometido crímenes de guerra, pero como el ejército tenía más que perder por haber permitido a semejantes rufianes ingresar a las filas solo por ser hijos de militares bien posicionados solo fueron dados de baja administrativa, sus respectivos expedientes sellados y sin ni un solo cargo, prácticamente barriendo todo el sucio bajo la alfombra con tal de no quedar mal.

Mas sin embargo eso fue lo peor que pudieron hacer, 3 de los amigos más cercanos a Tobias eran policías, los cuales eran unos corruptos que tapaban todas las atrocidades que el imbécil hacia a cambio de que este le hiciera unos cuantos favores, 1 era abogado el cual trabajaba para la mafia y el otro era contratista el cual le dio empleo a Tobias en la empresa de construcción que heredó de su padre, ante el mundo muy decentes pero cuando iban a casa de los Snape eran unos despojos de la sociedad.

Desde chico atacaban a Sev con sobre nombres como mariquita, cara de niña, que era un futuro muerde almohadas, que era demasiado parecido a una muñeca, inclusive uno de los amigotes un día aprovecho que Tobias estaba borracho e inconsciente luego de un juego de apuestas en la sala de la casa, Aileen estaba aún trabajando en la fábrica pues de gratis según Tobias no viviría en su casa, sev estaba en el armario del cuarto de sus padres donde había un pequeño camastro, según Tobias no iba a desperdiciar espacio en un fracaso de hijo como el, el pequeño apechas y tenía 4 años, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, el amigote de Tobias entro a la habitación, cuando vio su objetivo comenzó acariciarse la entre pierna, al pequeño ver esto le pidió que se fuera que su papa no le iba a gustar encontrarlo ahí, el tipo le advirtió que si hablaba nadie le iba a creer a un mariquita como el, esta vez sev le dijo que se fuera con más fuerza, pero el hombre no hizo caso, solo lo tomo del brazo y lo saco arrastrando de la habitación a la sala, le dijo a los otros que ya tendría con quien divertirse, que no era necesario llamar a una Puta.

Todos comenzaron a reír alrededor del niño, lo cual puso a sev nervioso, lloroso suplicaba que lo dejaran hasta que uno lo tiro en la mesa del comedor la cual estaban usando como mesa de póker y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones mientras dos agarraban sus manos y separaban sus piernas, el que lo había bajado dijo que el iría primero que ya después se turnaban como quisiera en eso le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al niño para dejarlo atontado ya que los llantos y berrinches lo tenían harto, cuando iba a realizar el acto más impensable gracia a todo lo sagrado llego Aileen quien al ver semejante espectáculo se llenó de furia y más al ver a su niño suplicarle ayuda.

Los Prince son bien conocidos por dominar la magia sin varita, Aileen, aunque dejo el mundo mágico siendo adolescente por huir con el bueno para nada de Tobias, había dominado la parte de ataque de ese arte y sumado con su furia seria aún más potente. 

Su magia lanzo a los que tenía sujeto a su hijo contra la pared encima de la chimenea, a los otros dos los lanzo por la ventana uno cayó encima de la verja de la casa muriendo al instante, al otro fue a para encima de un auto móvil muy mal herido, de los 3 que quedaban en la casa, uno trato de atacarla con un cuchillo, pero ella lo hechizo para que atacara a sus amigos, todo el ruido que causo la conmoción alerta a los vecinos los cuales llamaron a la policía, cuando llegaron las patrullas Aileen atino hacer lo más inteligente tomar a Severus, modificarle las memorias a los 3 imbéciles y salir corriendo de la casa mientras hacía que el infeliz del cuchillo la atacara a ella.

La policía al ver a la mujer con un bebe en brazos correr de un maleante armado, le advirtieron que bajara el arma, pero al este no responder y seguir con su plan de hacerles danos a la madre y al niño solo dispararon, el hombre cayó abatido, al ver que era miembro de la fuerza, se armó el acabose, estaban investigando, los heridos habían sido transportados al hospital más cercano, Tobias había ido preso pues en la casa se encontraron dinero, drogas y armas que él no podía explicar su procedencia, duro 6 meses hasta que los amigotes se recuperaron y con un soborno lo sacaron otra vez volvían a salir.

Severus quedo marcado esa noche, desde entonces no le gusta que lo toquen o invadan su espacio personal más si son adultos, solo a su madre dejaba acercarse, en los 16 meses que Tobias estuvo en la cárcel, él y su madre fueron felices hasta que volvió y su madre tuvo que acatar lo que él quería, lamentablemente cuando su madre se caso estaba enamorada, tanto que cuando juro en el ayuntamiento muggle amarlo, obedecerlo y respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe le puso su magia sin saber que este infeliz no era más que un charlatán que solo quería poner las manos en su fortuna pero sus padres no aceptaron a semejante gamberro en su mansión, este pensando que podía matarlos para que su esposa heredara toda la fortuna y el poder manejarla a su antojo descubrió de la peor manera que eran magos, estos lo maldijeron de tal forma que quedo cojo y feo por lo que quedaba de vida, al enterase que su mujer era una bruja maldijo su suerte, trato de dejarla pero por la magia involucrada no podía, así que según él le hacía pagar el infierno en que vivían, lamentablemente ella estaba atada a obedecerlo aunque no quisiera.

Así que cuando él se pasaba con Aileen la magia de Sev actuaba para defender a su madre, pero lamentablemente después el pagaba los platos rotos, de los amigotes solo sabía que no podían volver a pisar su casa pues habían quedado en probatoria, fueron degradados en la policía 2 de los que quedaron, 2 habían muerto, y el que fue lanzado por Aileen al vehículo quedo cuadripléjico, perdió su empresa tratando de volver a caminar y por tanto Tobias quedo desempleado, como el minusválido no era útil a nadie del grupo se olvidaron de él. Mas sin embargo lo que quedaban se aseguraban de que Tobias saliera impune de todo lo que hacía a su familia, borrando las quejas, reportándolas como falsas, lo cual mantenían al vago libre para seguir haciendo sus fechorías ya que se encargaba de hacer los favores del bajo mundo para que sus amigotes no fueran investigados, pero eso tenía un hasta hoy, porque él se encargaría de que todos pagaran cada una de las humillaciones y vejaciones que ese mal nacido les hizo vivir.

  * Quiero ver a mi madre – dijo Sev con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, esta vez su magia no salió de control porque estaba tan centrado en su pena que solo el consuelo de la señora Malfoy y Lucius lo estaban conteniendo, así que no quería que nada malo les pasara al parecer su magia estaba respondiendo a este estímulo y estaba controlada.



  * Cariño … ahora no es lo más conveniente por tu estado si quieres pásame el derecho de pasaje y yo lo hare por ti – dijo Casiopea no queriendo que su nuevo hijo sufriera al ver el estado de su madre, ella quería que la recordara como era no como estaba.



  * Mama tiene razón, tienes que recupérate y ahora no es conveniente que te alteres – dijo Lucius.



  * No les estoy pidiendo su autorización, les estoy pidiendo que me lleven con mi madre – dijo Severus sin mirar a ninguno realmente y con la voz aun rota.



  * Cariño estas débil físicamente y tu magia esta descontrolada no estas apto para hacer e rito de pasaje en estos momentos, lo mejor es que me cedas el derecho a mí – le pidió Casiopeia de la mejor forma.



  * Dije que quiero ver a mi madre – dijo con voz profunda pero aun rota el joven Prince – Es mi deber como su hijo hacerlo, no pude protegerla en vida, lo mínimo que debo de hacer por todo su sacrificio, amor y protección, pueden llevarme en una silla mágica y en cuanto a mi magia la mantendré controlada, así que o lo hacemos así o desatare a mi magia a tal punto que hare lo que sea para llegar a donde esta ella. – dijo Severus con tono de advertencia y quienes lo conocían sabían que el no amenazaba solo advertía.



  * Te llevare – dijo Lucius aun contra la voluntad de su madre la cual no quería ceder – Madre entiéndelo, es su derecho, su deber y su deseo ver a su madre por última vez, sé que quieres protegerlo de todo el sufrimiento, pero ya a Severus no puede sufrir más, ya perdió a la persona que más amaba en este mundo solo le quedara su recuerdo y sino no cumple con lo último que le queda para honrarla, será como matarlo en vida y si algo tiene Sev es que es un sobreviviente luchara a capa y espada por cumplir como hijo, así que es mejor hacerlo a su modo – dijo Lucius mirando a su madre a los ojos con la finalidad de convencerla.



Casiopeia miro hacia arriba, suspiro y se pasó la mano por la frente, para luego asentir – Si haremos esto lo haremos a mi modo, iremos en la silla mágica pero un Medimago nos acompañara en caso de que Sev se agote u ocurra algún percance con su magia, también nos acompañará el auror que te vigila y avisaremos al ministerio para que desvíen a la prensa y puedas tener privacidad, ahora mismo están con los juicios y parecen buitres en busca de carne por una historia, imagínate si ven a Severus antes de su presentación al ministerio será el acabose.

Severus acepto pues sabia que era lo mejor que iba a conseguir y mas con la sra. Malfoy quien era un hueso duro de roer, mientras ella salía hacer las encomiendas necesarias para su salida, sev aprovecho para tomar la mano de Lucius y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, era su forma de agradecer por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, sev no era de muchas palabras lamentablemente por el entorno en que creció aprendió a fuego que debía de estar siempre callado y que sus sentimientos y emociones no importaban, lo cual hizo que sufriera de economías de palabras, cuando tenía que decir algo iba al punto y sin rodeos, por eso muchas personas tomaban mal que cuando el hablaba los tratara como si no valieran su tiempo, pero era lo contrario él era practico si tenía algo que decir lo hacía y punto y no perdía el tiempo en pláticas banales, eso le gustaba de Lucius y de Regulus sabían entender que con lo poco él podía decir mucho y sus gestos los mas íntimos los reservaba para quienes valían la pena.

Cuando Lucius sintió la mano de sev tomar la suya y verlo fijamente sabía que este le estaba agradeciendo por todo, Luc no se resistió y llevo su mano a sus labios y deposito un suave beso en sus nudillos sin perder el contacto con sus ojos. – Por ti hare lo que sea necesario para hacerte feliz, te lo prometo.

  * Sé que lo harás, pero lamentablemente mi felicidad no depende de ti – dijo sev mirándolo con pesar, si había algo que aprendió de sus padres es que no importa que la felicidad de una persona no debe depender de otra, sino eres feliz por ti mismo como pretendes que otra persona te haga feliz, no podrá y si logra hacer lo mínimo por lograrlo te hará un mal irreversible, ser un dependiente emocional, lo que significa que cuando esa persona no este, tu felicidad se ira con el… no Severus haría hasta lo imposible por ser diferente a Aileen en cuanto al amor, primero se amara el mismo antes que a otro, segundo amara si pero sin ataduras, sin promesas y sin presiones, solo se lo dará a quien esté dispuesto a darle lo mismo que le entreguen a él y tercero por sobre todas las cosas sus hijos serán siempre lo primero cueste lo que cueste.



Aileen fue una joven con baja autoestima, que no se amaba y estaba desesperada por aprobación y aceptación, que al primer pendejo que le mostro lo mínimo de aprecio le juro amor pensando que este le salvaría de la vida opresiva que sus padres puristas le daban, de las presiones sociales de ser heredera y no ser suficiente y sobretodo de un matrimonio por conveniencia porque la muy ilusa aun creía en los cuentos de amor, pensando que con el amor era suficiente para vivir un felices para siempre.

Pues a él no le pasaría eso y si está en sus manos a sus hijos tampoco, él no los condenaría a un matrimonio arreglado solo por seguir cánones sociales, sus hijos si los tenía tendrán la libertad de elegir sean hombres o mujeres, si quieren amar o si no, si quieren casar o si no, si quieren estudiar, a él no le importara siempre y cuando sean felices…. Hay de aquel que trate de hacerles el mas mínimo daño pues se las verán con él.

Lucius no se tomó a mal estas palabras, entendió el sub texto, sabía que sev tendría primero que sanar antes de dejar entrar a alguien nuevamente a su corazón, pero él no le importaba el estaría ahí, para apoyarlo, protegerlo, respetarlo y amarlo, no importa cuánto tuviera que esperar además a él le encanta lo difícil pues lo llena de emoción y adrenalina, si fuera fácil tener a su amado hace años que hubieran estado juntos y él se hubiera aburrido. Los Malfoys son bien conocidos porque sus parejas sean aquellos aguerridos que les den lucha y que su soberbia por predominar uno sobre el otro los llene de pasión, sino para ejemplo sus padres, que al momento de conocerse se llevaron como perros y gatos, todo el mundo pensó que no se casarían ni bajo una maldición y sin embargo se casaron, cuando Lucius les pregunto por qué esperaba que dijeran porque era su deber más sin embargo su padre dijo que se enamoró de la fiera salvaje y hermosa que era su madre porque solo ella podía hacerlo perder la razón al punto de dudar si entre maldecirla o besarla como si no hubiera un mañana y su madre le dijo que porque a pesar de ser un imbécil pedante y arrogante siempre la trato como su igual ni si quiera por ser mujer le tenía compasión a la hora de pelear llevándola al punto de si maldecirlo o comérselo a besos, al final la pasión les gano.

Lucius sabía que sus padres eran raros, pero cuando hablaban del amor era otro nivel de rareza hasta que lo comprendió, la primera vez que conoció a Sev trato de humillarlo por su ropa y condición, pero cuando vio como este le respondió con sarcasmo y crueldad sin importarle que Lucius fuera 2 años mayor que él y como si su estatus le valiera un rábano, lo dejo fascinado, al principio lo intrigo y decidió conocerlo ya después de conocerlo y saber que con el no sería un camino de florecitas, halagos y cumplidos para ganar su favor se enamoró, Lucius siempre había estado rodeado de lame botas y chupamedias que solo estaban a su lado para sacar alguna alianza o beneficio, lo cual lo hastiaba y aburría en partes iguales, que cuando conoció a Sev fue una bocanada de aire fresco.

  * Ya te lo prometí y me importa si quieres o no, siempre estaré ahí por ti – dijo Lucius de forma arrogante y su sonrisa de medio lado.



  * Pues siéntate de pie te vas a cansar – le respondió Sev con su tono de me importas un rábano disimulando el sonrojo que le causaba el rubio idiota de su mejor amigo.



  * Ya tengo todo listo para tu salida, saldremos en 1 hora mientras iré a buscarte ropa adecuada y todo lo necesario para los ritos. – dijo Casiopeia interrumpiendo el momento íntimo de su hijo y protegido.



  * Perfecto, estaré listo para ese entonces. – dijo Severus en espera de que todo le saliera bien.



* * *

**Oficina de Aurores**

**Registro y cateo de Prisioneros**

Lily en su vida pensó que estaría en este lugar siendo tratada como una delincuente, en su futuro se vislumbra ella trabajando con los inefables y sirviendo de ayuda al departamento de aurores, mas sin embargo todo su mundo había dado vueltas de la noche a la mañana. Si hubiera sabido que Severus era importante ni de chiste lo cambia por la anemona humana de Potter, ese imbécil era tan básico e interesante como la tabla de 1, sino fuera porque es un heredero y Dumbledore la convenció de seguir sus planes, su situación fuera otra.

Sabía que se había pasado con Severus, pero eran solo comentarios al azar que se imaginarían que eso dos idiotas se lo tomarían tan a pecho como para matar a alguien, bien le había dicho Alice que pensara antes de hablar que en el mundo mágico hasta un rumor puede costarte tu cabeza, pero no ahí iba ella creyéndose la sabelotodo, la que todo lo puede y mete veneno a dos manos.

Ahora estaba de cabeza en este lio, si el demente de Black no le hubiera llenado la cabeza al crédulo de Potter otra seria su historia, ahora a ver cómo sale de esta sin salir peor de lo que ya estaba, al menos ahora que sabía que s padre era un Lord y ella una heredera, alguna concesión se haría con ella no sería tan malo como si fuera alguna de hija de muggle mas.

Lo que si sabía era que su madre le daría un castigo ejemplar, Dios sabe que esa mujer golpea donde más duele, esperaba que cuando saliera del ministerio su madre le tuviera compasión. Cuando estaban en la oficina llenando su ficha y los cargos, comenzaron a tomarles sus huellas, firma mágica, registraron su varita y luego la pasaron a una sala con un cartel con un número de registro esto la dejo un poco atónita pues no se imaginaba que para una multa y sanción mágica hicieran esto.

  * ¿Por qué tanto papeleo para darme una sanción mágica? No deberían sol darme una ficha con la multa, donde pagarla y enviarme a casa con mis padres – dijo Lily de forma muy ingenua.



  * Evans tal vez por la conmoción de los golpes recibidos usted no capto bien el resultado de la reunión en la oficina de protección al menor, pero usted está detenida y con cargos serios;


  1. Uso indebido de la magia fuera de los limites escolares.
  2. Ataque agravado a muggles.
  3. Ataque agravado a una natura filiae, quien en este caso es su hermana Petunia Selene Evans.
  4. Cómplice de falsificación de reportes ministeriales y dar falso testimonio en conjunto con Mundungus Fletcher.
  5. Cómplice de encubrimiento de abuso infantil de un niño mágico por un muggle en el caso Severus Prince Malfoy en conjunto con Albus Dumbledore.
  6. Confabulación de Ataque agravado a un sagrado 28 quien es su padre Armand Evans.
  7. Confabulación de ataque agravado a su madre Isis Evans.
  8. Cómplice de robo de línea mágica al robar la custodia de su hermana a sus padres en conjunto con Albus Dumbledore.
  9. Cómplice de impedir el nacimiento de potenciales magos en conjunto con Albus Dumbledore al proporcionarle pociones anticonceptivas a su madre Isis Evans sin su conocimiento.



  * De aquí para donde ira es a cumplir sentencia en Azkaban. – le informo el auror que estaba haciendo su papeleo.



  * ¿Cómo que azkaban? Mis padres dijeron que se encargarían de mi castigo, yo no pudo ir a azkaban, soy una heredera … se están volviendo locos – dijo Lily alterada.



  * En primera sus padres decidirán que castigo darle a usted a parte del de nosotros, pero independientemente la ley es clara usted cometió unos actos imperdonables contra el mundo mágico y sus padres ahí no tienen potestad de intervenir en esto, le corresponde esperar en las celdas de aquí hasta que le dicten sentencia, por otro lado usted no ha sido reconocida como heredera de nada, su padre primero debe comprobar que es un lord, de así serlo la heredera es su hermana por ser la primogénita, usted sería la segunda en línea de sucesión por lo tanto usted ni siquiera tendría los privilegios de heredera.



  * ¿Cómo? … pero … Pero ... Petunia no es una bruja – dijo Lily pensando que solo los hijos con magia activa poder ser herederos.



  * No es una bruja es algo mejor una nature filiae lo cual es más poderosa, por lo tanto, su orden de sucesión se mantiene e inclusive, aunque hubiera sido segunda en línea por su condición heredaría los títulos de igual forma, ella tiene prioridad por ser una bendecida de la magia.



  * ¿Qué? – grito Lily furica, no era justo su hermana siempre ganaba, cuánta razón tenía Dumbledore en dejarla en la ignorancia, Petunia no estaba capacitada para ser heredera de nada, las estupideces que hará no serán pocas si la dejan con el título. – ella no se lo merece es una arpía, loca, violenta y que solo le causara danos a los demás. Comenzó a despotricar la pelirroja.



  * Y lo dice la que maldijo a su familia, les borro la memoria, ayudo a falsificar documentos, le robo el derecho de nacimiento a su hermana, la vendió como objeto a una familia, casi hace que maten al último Prince que supuestamente era su amigo y maldijo Muggles con el fin de lograr sus objetivos personales… wao que fuente tan confiable …. Vamos a creerle todo lo que diga en contra de cualquiera que cruce por su mente – dijo el auror sarcásticamente y dejando a la Evans con la palabra en la boca pues la misma no sabía cómo rebatir lo dicho - ¿algo más que quiera añadir? – dijo el mirándola con desdén y destilando puro veneno.



  * No tiene que ser sarcástico que no soy estúpida – le respondió Lily con veneno.



  * No estúpida no es .... pero una desalmada si – le respondió este mientras la colocaba de frente a una cámara para llenar su foto de registro, así terminar con el proceso y llevarla a la celda que le correspondía.



En el camino a su nuevo hábitat, vio a Peter Petigrew gritando como loco y suplicando piedad, ahí fue cuando se enteró que estaba condenado momentáneamente a 15 años en lo que reunían más evidencia por cargos aún pendientes, que había perdido su nombre, Black también y además lo expulsaron de su familia cosa que según le habían explicado sus amigas era lo peor que lo podía pasar a un mago, también se enteró que Potter fue condenado a 25 años y perdió su título de heredero lo cual la dejo impactada jamás pensó que los títulos se le podían quitar a los hijos únicos, lo cual la dejo aún más angustiada pues si con ellos que siempre habían vivido en cuna de oro y tenían contactos por montones que será de ella que aún no era reconocida.

Cuando paso por enfrente de la celda de Potter este la vio y trato de hablarle más Lily lo ignoro hasta que la ubicaron en la que le correspondía.

  * Lily flor, amor … ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Pregunto Potter todo enamorado.



  * ¿Porque estoy aquí, preguntas? Déjame ver cómo te lo explico – dijo Evans con la voz llena de veneno y la mirada inyectada con odio al imbécil de Potter – Estoy en una maldita celda porque tú y tus imbéciles amigos no conocen de límites y casi matan a un ser humano que resulto valer más que todos ustedes juntos bola de idiotas, estoy aquí porque su idiotez arruino todos los planes de Dumbledore y la futura salvación del mundo mágico porque ustedes vagos sin oficio ni beneficio no encontraron nada más divertido que hacer que planificar un asesinato, arrastrándonos a todos a sufrir de las consecuencias de sus estupideces – le grito la joven al Potter en parte por rabia y en parte para desahogarse.



  * Lily amor, no te pongas así, te juro que hare hasta lo imposible porque te saquen de aquí – dijo el Potter tratando de calmarla y pensando que su exabrupto era parte de un ataque de ansiedad hasta que se vio interrumpido por su novia.



  * Deja de decir amor imbécil …. Que amor y que nada … si hubiera sabido que por estar contigo estaría hoy en día aquí ni loca aceptaba la propuesta de Dumbledore – dijo ella con rencor.



  * ¿de qué hablas? – cuestión James anonadado por lo dicho.



  * Hablo de que solo estaba contigo por solicitud de Dumbledore, de eso hablo – dijo ella como quien le habla a un niño que apenas comprende el idioma.



  * Lily, pero tú y yo nos amamos – dijo James suplicando que lo dicho por su novia no fuera cierto.



  * ¡Ay pero por favor! … amarte… si apenas te tolero… sinceramente creíste que de la noche a la mañana yo me enamoraría de un demente que goza torturando personas y más aún el que supuestamente era mi mejor amigo – dijo ella alzando una ceja y viendo como el Potter no decía nada – en serio te lo creíste, eres más patético de lo que pensaba, solo estaba contigo porque Dumbledore así me lo pidió para poder lograr que te unieras a la orden, de ahí a que dieras tu apoyo como lord tanto por tus votos como tu dinero. – dijo ella como si del clima hablara.



  * ¿Qué ganarías tú con eso? – dijo el sin aun entender el alcance de todo.



  * Lo que me merezco por derecho ser una lady reconocida y poderosa, pero sobretodo admirada, además de poder y dinero, lo cual nunca vienen mal pero ahora por sus estupideces estoy en este lugar - Dijo la Evans ya sin importarle nada pues total James ya no le era valioso más bien un estorbo.



Cuando ella dijo estas palabras el mundo de james se rompió por completo, había sido usado de la forma más vil y despreciado por la mujer que amaba, la cual solo estaba con él por su estatus, a su mente llegaron las palabras de Peter cuánta razón tenía para decir que ella solo estaba por interés. - ¿ahora que perdí todo me imagino que ya no te sirvo? – cuestiono James a la joven.

  * Y decían que no eras inteligente, mira como ataste los cabos tu solito – dijo Evans con sarcasmo – es obvio que no sirves para nada, quien diablos se va querer involucrar con un demente, asesino, desheredado que de milagro no ha perdido el nombre. – dijo la Evans



  * ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de todo lo que he hecho por ti? – dijo James desbastado, roto y mirando a Lily con asombro.



  * ¿Cuándo te pedí que mataras a Severus? …. Más bien te pedí que lo olvidaras y que hiciera como sino existiera, les advertí a ti y al maniático de Black que ya no eran unos niños, que dejara de hacerles chiquilladas a Severus …. pero no…. Lo que hicieron fue seguirla y cada vez peor – dijo Evans furica por el descaro del Potter de querer enredarla en sus idioteces, ya está hundido y ahora se la quiere llevar a ella con el que ni sueñe.



  * Eran bromas para divertirnos nunca fue nada serio, pero el todo se lo tomaba a mal y actuaba como si de verdad quisiera matarnos, no nos quedaba de otra que defendernos – dijo Potter tratando de hacer ver su punto – además yo nunca quise matarlo eso fue idea de Sirius solamente, yo más bien trate de salvarlo, pero Malfoy se adelantó.



  * ¿bromas? – cuestiono Lily con mitad de enojo y mitad asombro por la desfachatez de James – a ver anormal te lo voy a explicar cómo el retrasado que eres; en primera tus malditas bromas solo eran divertidas para ti, Black y cualquier criatura que no tenga alma y se regocijé con el sufrimiento de los demás… cómo diablos pretendes que alguien no se tome a mal que lo torturen y lo humillen delante de todo el mundo… idiota… segundo Severus no actuaba como si quisiera matarlos él quería matarlos para así dejar de sufrir de todas sus salvajadas y tercero tu no querías salvarlo querías salvar los traseros de los merodeadores para que no fueran a la cárcel haciendo que el pendejo de Severus te debiera la vida con eso lo obligarías a guardar silencio… energúmeno aunque lo hubieras salvado la magia no lo reconocería como deuda de vida porque en primera ustedes lo causaron y en segunda solo estabas actuando en tu propio beneficio. – dijo ella mirándolo como la cucaracha que era.



  * Lily no me digas eso tú también – dijo James con el corazón roto pues hasta la chica que amaba lo veía como si fuera un ser oscuro sin corazón – sé que estas abrumada pero te juro que te saldremos de esto juntos, no dejes que la presión por lo pasado nos separes, sé que estás diciendo esto por la desesperación, pero te prometo que todo saldrá bien solo estaré aquí a dentro 10 años mi familia se encargara de todo – dijo James tratando de aferrarse a un tabla de esperanza y dándole el ultimo beneficio de la duda a su amor.



  * ¡Ay!!!... el niño no aguanta la verdad en su cara, acostúmbrate ahora que eres un pobre diablo eso lo que te espera y en cuanto a lo de “juntos saldremos de esto” eso me sonó a mucha gente, lo que sea que pase contigo sean 10 años o sean 25 no es mi problema, yo contigo después de esto no tengo nada que ver y si sabes contar conmigo no cuentes porque ya muy emproblemada estoy como para también caer en la estupidez de seguir una relación con el que trato de asesinar al bendito Prince, soy arribista no idiota. – dijo Lily con tono hastiado de hablar con el imbécil de james.



  * Te estoy viendo y aun no creo lo que sale de ti…. Es como si alguien más estuviera hablando solo que usando tu cuerpo – dijo James pasmado del actuar de Lily mientras las lágrimas caen por los ojos de este y se sostenía de los barrotes de la celda para no caer, su mundo ahora si estaba destruido, preso, sin fortuna y ahora sin amor.



  * ¡!AHHH!!... ya cállate me tienes harta… eres un hipócrita de los peores… cuando las desgracias les pasaban a otros solo decías que les gustaba el drama, lo hacían para llamar la atención que debían de superarlo y seguir adelante pues el mundo no se acabó, ahora te lo digo yo a ti; deja el maldito drama, supéralo y sigue adelante pues el mundo no se acabó – dijo Lily dando por terminado su conversación, sentándose lo más lejos posible de la celda de james mientras pedía a todo lo sagrado salir lo mejor posible de esta.



James solo tomo asiento en la celda, mirando a la nada sin mirar y con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas estaba más solo que nunca y solo las lágrimas eran su consuelo, esperaba que al menos sus padres pudieran sacarlo de ahí antes de los 10 años porque de lo contrario moriría de desesperación.

* * *

**Banco Gringotts**

**Oficina de Griphook**

El sr. Pate había conseguido un permiso para usar un traslador desde la oficina de protección al menor directamente a la entrada del banco, lo cual era solo requerido para casos especiales. – Bueno Sres. y Srta. sé que no es un viaje nada placentero así que aquí tengo unas pociones para calmar el malestar que dejan los trasladares en los primerizos.

  * Siento mi estómago en mi cabeza – dijo Armand tratando de guardar las apariencias y no hacer un acto deplorable de sí mismo, ni bien tuvo en sus manos la pócima la tomo sin pensarlo.
  * Yo siento que mis órganos internos aun no llegan – dijo Petunia haciendo lo mismo que su padre.



Cuando vieron a Isis solo respirar profundamente y luego tomar su frasco como si nada pasaran sabían que el viaje mágico otra vez disparo su stress. - Mi vida ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto Armand mientras la abrazaba despacio a lo que ella asintió y con la mano pidió un minuto para recomponerse.

  * Estoy bien solo necesito caminar un poco para sentirme mejor – dijo La Sra. Mientras recomponía su apariencia.



Ya con todos restablecidos el Sr. Plate procedió a dirigirlos a la entrada del banco, la cual en el momento que Isis y petunia entraron se dieron cuenta de una capa dorada que cubría la entrada de techo a piso y de pared a pared, con la duda corriendo por sus cabezas.

  * ¿disculpe? Sr. Plate ¿Podría explicarnos que es esta magia que recubre la entrada? – cuestiono Petunia no aguantando su curiosidad.



  * ¿Magia? – Cuestiono el Sr. Plate aun sin saber a qué se referían, en eso un duende que estaba custodiando la entrada y escucho la conversación se acercó a ellas.



  * Eh! ¿Tu muchacha puedes ver el escudo de la entrada? – cuestiono un duende que ejercía de guardia aun dudoso de la situación.



  * Pues claro ustedes no son muy sutiles al poner un domo dorado en todo el banco – dijo Petunia después de señalar lo obvio.



  * Si, aunque si lo van a poner como que dejar un espacio abierto no tiene sentido – dijo Isis señalando un pequeño agujero donde fluía un pequeño hilo de la magia del domo como marcando un rastro.



El duende abrió los ojos al punto que parecían querer salírsele de las cuencas pues no era posible que alguien pudiera percibir la magia de esta forma, al menos que fuera una criatura en específico – ustedes dos son parte Ninfas ¿verdad? – cuestiono el duende.

  * ¿ninfa? … ¿así que eso es lo que soy? – pregunto Isis emocionada, al menos lo que en su forma de ser es emoción, lo cual consiste en una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.



  * Goblin si pudiera llevarnos a la oficina del sr. Griphook podríamos resolver este dilema de forma más discreta pues los asuntos que nos atañen son un poco delicados. - solicito el sr. Plate de forma educada, a sabiendas de que los duendes son muy orgullosos y no les gusta tratar mucho con los magos.



  * Síganme – dijo el Goblin guiándolos hasta que Petunia e Isis lo interrumpieron.



  * Oiga… ¿Porque parte de la magia del escudo esta enganchada a ese mago? – cuestiono Isis siendo Petunia la que aun sostenía el halo de magia como si fuera una bola de hilo que estaba sujeta al mago en una de las cajas de la recepción.



El duende al ver a la joven y como manipulaba la magia del domo se quedó anonadado, pero al saber que la magia del domo estaba atada a ese mago en particular eso dictaba que era un ladrón solo que su crimen no estaba siendo cometido dentro del banco sino con propiedad del banco solo que de una forma que no estaba especificada en las barreras mágicas del banco, solo era cuestión de averiguar cómo y para eso la jovencita seria de utilidad. Le hizo una señal al cajero de la posición del sospechoso que el duende en la caja percibió como retrasar el proceso.

  * En un momento resolveré sus dudas primero llegaremos con Griphook y jovencita si por favor puede seguir con el halo de magia hasta que hablemos con el gerente nos harías un gran favor– dijo retomando el camino.



Cuando llegaron a la oficina Griphook se quedó sorprendido al ver una jovencita arrastrando parte de la barrera del domo del banco como si fuera un hilo el cual estaba sacando de su cauce. – Hoob explícame esta situación – dijo el gerente señalando a petunia.

  * Al parecer la joven es parte criatura, al igual que la Sra. Y han detectado un ladrón en el banco, se encuentra en la caja 2 ya di el aviso, pero al parecer está usando un tecnicismo de la barrera – explico el duende.



  * Siendo así síganlo, recuperen evidencia inefutable con la cual podamos jugarlo sin que el ministerio pueda alegar su inocencia, lleva a la chica para un trabajo de campo encubierto – dijo Griphook mientras los señalaba a ambos.



  * ¿disculpe? ¿Qué mi hija qué? - dijo Isis – nosotros apenas hemos descubierto que somos mágicos, estamos aquí para descubrir nuestro linaje y herencia, no para que no nuestra hija adolescente se vuelva agente de investigación fraude bancario – dijo Isis enojada con los duendes por pasarle por encima a su autoridad y disponer de su hija como si fuera un objeto.



  * ¡Querida! …. No es que no esté de acuerdo contigo, lo estoy al 100% pero – dijo Armand tragando en seco al saber cómo se pondría su mujer – Petunia ya se fue – termino diciendo mientras señalaba a donde se suponía debía estar su hija.



Isis volteo y miro a ambos lados, sin poder creerse que su hija se haya largado sin pedir permiso siquiera, pero cuando terminaran de este lio esa mocosa iba a saber porque Lily le tenía pánica a su cucharon de madera – Esa hija de … mi – dijo Isis susurrando mientras respiraba y cerraba los ojos manteniendo la calma por fuera como si fuera una pose, pero por dentro bullendo en rabia. – Si algo le pasa a mi hija en esto se la vera conmigo – dijo mientras veía fijamente a Griphook a los ojos – y le advierto que yo amenazo yo aviso.

  * Señora no se preocupe su hija está en buenas manos, estará con los mejores del campo y además su labor será recompensada por el banco, serian a la tasa del salario mínimo 250 galones menos los beneficios de salud – dijo griphhok como si nada.



  * ¿250? – dijo isis mirándolo entre insultada y sorprendida.



  * Esta bien 350 pero es mi ultima oferta recuerde que no paso por el entrenamiento y aun no ha sido evaluada por la comisión, por lo tanto ya es mucho considerando que es un novato y las prestaciones de salud será solo por hoy un 50% extra en caso de algún daño – re planteo el Goblin



  * Querida viendo como están las cosas y como ya Petunia se fue es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora hasta que resolvamos mi situación y ella vuelva, así que mejor acepta y prosigamos – dijo Armand en un tono de súplica esperando porque su mujer no lo mate por permitir semejante barbaridad.



  * Acepto, pero que esto no se queda así, escuchaste Armand tu yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – dijo Isis aun indignada mientras este asentía y rogaba a Dios que su mujer se aplacara al momento de llegar a la casa.



  * Bueno… después de semejante exabrupto… el motivo de nuestra visita se debe a que el sr. Armand Evans al parecer es el último Selwyn con vida y por lo tanto el sagrado 28 perdido, estamos aquí con la finalidad de validar su estatus, reclamar su señorío y poder cerrar al fin el circulo de piedra. – dijo el Sr. Plate emocionado.



  * Siendo así tomen asiento – dijo el Goblin sacando un pergamino y una daga – este pergamino es uno de verificación de herencia, tomara la daga y se cortara la palma de la mano, luego la colocara sobre el mismo, este se activara y creara un árbol familiar donde verificaremos quien es y quiénes son sus ancestros, esto claro esta no es gratis tiene un costo de 50 galeones, pagaderos de su bóveda de ser heredero sino serán dirigidos con un recibo a caja – dijo el duende materialista dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.



  * Ehhh … no es que dude de su trabajo, pero ¿Por qué tengo que cortarme la palma? ¿no es suficiente un piquetito? ¿además esta desafectada? Es que no tengo la actualización de la vacuna del tétanos – Dijo Armand nervioso.



  * La daga es mágica no le pasara nada es más en cuanto termine de poner su mano en el pergamino la herida se cerrará automáticamente – dijo el Goblin



  * Pero es que… me va a cortar – dijo Armand aun nervioso sin darse cuenta que Isis tomo su mano y la corto con la daga para luego poner su palma en el pergamino de forma delicada como si el acto en si no hubiera sido una salvajada.



  * Listo ahora a ver que sale – dijo Isis como si nada hubiera pasado, a Armand no le dio tiempo ni de indignarse, mientras a los demás los dejo frio su imperturbabilidad.



En el pergamino se comenzó a formar un árbol familiar de los Selwyn por el lado materno y por el paterno de los Fisher quienes fueron una familia conocida por ser los primeros aurores del mundo mágico inglés, defensores de la justicia desde tiempos inmemoriales. Al ver esto se confirmó el linaje de Armand siendo su madre Selene Selwyn y su padre Wilhelm Fisher.

  * ¿Selene? Como mi hija – dijo Armand emocionado de saber de dónde viene y por la coincidencia. – nunca supe quiénes eran mis familiares y por más que quise nunca pude encontrarlos, pero el saber que el nombre de mi madre y que es igual al de mi hija es impresionante.



  * Los niños mágicos forman un vínculo irrompible con su gestante al punto que conocen su voz, sus nombres y sus emociones por la magia que fluye entre ambos, así que no sería raro que supiera el nombre de su madre e inocentemente se lo pusiera a su primogénita, lo cual es costumbre entre los magos antiguos poner como segundo nombre de los abuelos – dijo el Sr. Plate.



  * En vista que es usted el último de los Selwyn pasaremos a tramitar la documentación de reconocimiento como Lord y lo que compone su señorío. – dijo el Goblin convocando la documentación necesaria para reconocer a Armad como un sagrado 28.



  * En estos últimos años hubo un incidente de expropiación de títulos por parte de dolores Umbrige la cual fue juzgada por la magia al intentar usurpar su lugar en su asiento, la misma aunque no ha podido poner la mano sobre su fortuna se ha expropiado de una de sus propiedades y ha hecho votaciones en su nombre para aprobar y derogar leyes que estoy completamente seguro usted no estará de acuerdo pues deroga a aquellos que son media sangre, hijos de muggles y criaturas, lo cual encaja con su familia y puedo asegurar que siendo ella la principal sospechosa en su desaparición, hizo todo esto con tal de que usted y su descendencia nunca pudieran pisar el ministerio y reclamar lo que por derecho y magia le corresponde. – explico el Goblin – siendo usted el legítimo heredero puede revocar todo lo que ella hizo haciendo que las leyes aprobadas con su votación sean nulas y pasen a revisión, así mismo puede reclamar sus propiedades así mismo como cualquier objeto de valor que esa ladrona allá tomado sin autorización de las mismas.



  * Hágalo ahora mismo – dijo Armand lleno de ira al saber quién era la responsable de su situación – quiero que hagan pagar a esa miserable por todo lo que hizo, porque no me cabe duda de que ella tuvo que ver con lo que le hizo a mi familia, yo no aparecí por obra y gracia en el mundo muggle, ella de alguna u otra forma tiene que ver.



  * De eso no se preocupe, ese ser esta ahora mismo detenido en el ministerio por tratar de engañar a la magia y está pendiente juicio por robo de línea de sangre a un sagrado así que usted mismo podrá interrogarla durante el juicio y hasta dictaminar su condena, por mientras se le revoca a Dolores Umbrige las posesiones usurpadas, se confisca su bóveda aquí en Gringotts en compensación momentánea por los danos ocurridos y así mismo se hará una evaluación del inmueble para ver de qué pudo haber vendido con fines económicos o que saco de la propiedad sin consentimiento. – dijo el gerente haciendo uso de un pergamino mágico y una vuela pluma que mientras escribía lo que dictaba el pergamino lo transmitía a los encargados de las cuentas de los Selwyn. - Así mismo es necesario que usted asuma el señorío y declare los miembros pertenecientes a su casta con fin de que se les reconozcan sus títulos correspondientes. – concluyo el Goblin



  * Bueno quiero reconocer a mi esposa y mi hija Petunia, pero con mi hija Lily ahora mismo estamos pasando por una situación que como padres nos ha roto el corazón – dijo Armand el cual procedio a explicarle al gerente con la ayuda del sr. Plate de los por menores de todo lo que Lilian hizo con ellos y de la situación que se está viviendo con Petunia al descubrir su Don.



  * Según lo que me explican, los crímenes cometidos por su hija son suficientes como para desheredarla, muchos lo llevarían más allá y hasta el nombre le quitarían por la afrenta – Griphook y Plate les explicaron lo que implica ser una sin nombre, lo cual para ellos era bastante cruel, a pesar de todo era su hija y ellos aun la amaban, estaban dolidos, pero no a tal punto de condenarla a semejante existencia.



  * No queremos hacer algo tan drástico, pero si queremos que de esto se arrepienta – dijo Isis con una idea ya establecida en la cabeza - ¿Cuándo Armand acepte su señorío cambiara sus apellidos y con él, nosotras también o podremos conservarlo? – cuestiono la Sra. Evans.



  * Si, así será pues es lo requerido para que el asuma todo lo que le corresponde aun pudiera tener su apellido adoptivo como segundo nombre, pero solo sería el tanto usted como sus hijas deberán llevar el apellido Selwyn siempre y cuando él las reconozca como parte de la familia, si en dado caso lo optan pudieran reconocer a su hija mayor como heredera Selwyn y a la menor como heredera Evans, teniendo así descendencia para cada línea familiar, es lo que los sangres puras hacen cuando tiene dos linajes importantes o quieren mantener vivo algún apellido. – explico el gerente.



  * Muchas gracias nos acaba de aclarar muchas dudas y de paso acaba de dar con el castigo perfecto para Lilian – dijo Isis quien miraba Armand, el cual con solo ver a los ojos de su esposo capto todas sus intenciones, llevándolas a cabo en el acto, fue un impulso, pero se sintió que era lo que debía hacer.



  * Yo Armand hijo de Selene, hijo de Wilhelm, descendiente de la línea Selwyn, descendiente de la línea Fisher, criado por los Evans, casado con Isis y vinculado con ella por la magia, reclamo mi status como Lord regente de la antigua y honorable casa Selwyn, presento a mi alma gemela Isis de ahora en más Lady Selwyn, reconozco a nuestra hija Petunia Selene como la única heredera de la familia Selwyn y declaro que Lilian será una protegida de la familia siempre y cuando lleve el nombre Evans con orgullo, solo se le será reconocido como herencia lo que esta línea posea en status, propiedades y condición, que por la magia así sea – dijo Armand siendo rodeado por un halo de magia el cual se expandió por todo su cuerpo y luego cubrió a su esposa, en cuanto esto sucedía, en su mano aparecía el anillo de Lord en su dedo de matrimonio, sus ropas cambiaron a una túnica formal negra con el emblema de su familia en el pecho justo encima del corazón, en el caso de Isis aparecía el anillo de Lady en el mismo lugar que él, sus ropas cambiaron a un vestido formal verde con corsé y falda amplia (tipo de los 1800) oscuro con una capa negra que portaba el emblema de los Selwyn y aun en la distancia a Petunia le aparecía el anillo de heredera y sus ropas cambiaron a una túnica mágica de combate (la magia reconocía que ella estaba en una misión y debía de ser protegida), con este acto los tres dejaron de ser Evans para ser reconocidos como pura sangre Selwyn mas sin embargo también se reconoce que Lily no será plenamente abandonada por ellos mas no será parte de su familia, más bien seguirá siendo lo que más detesta una simple hija de muggles con una casa en el mundo muggle y sin casi ningún bien monetario.



  * Lord Selwyn un gusto prestar mis servicios a usted y su familia, a partir de ahora cuenta con 7 bóvedas las cuales en total manejan 87,759,852.63 millones de galeones, 1 mansión en Londres, una mansión en Francia, una casa de campo en Escocia, 1 cabaña de reposo en Gales, 3 casas en américa en diferentes partes, así mismo tiene 25% de las acciones del profeta, 25% de las acciones de san Mungo, 2.5% del ministerio, 15% de las acciones de los boticarios Longbotton, 75% de las fábricas de escobas Fisher, 1 asiento en el wizengamont, 1 asiento en el ministerio mágico francés, plaza libre para todos sus descendientes en Hogwarts sin importar su condición y un patrimonio secreto solo revelable a usted y su familia en la mansión principal, la cual esta oculta bajo un fidelio que solo permite acceso a los descendientes, solo accesible a usted cuando la invoque – dijo Griphook sin darle más larga al asunto y pasándole una carpeta con toda la información – además de eso se le hace entrega de forma inmediata de este cetro dejado por su abuelo Wólfram para su uso y protección. – ante lo cual el Goblin le entrega a Armand una vara larga curvada de cedro con una piedra mágica en la punta rodeada de un elaborado adorno de metal.



Cuando Armand lo tomo, su vista se nublo, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y tuvo una visión, de unas personas pasando este báculo de mano en mano, a través del tiempo, cambiando de época más nunca de entorno todos y cada uno estaban en la misma entrada usando el báculo para abrir una verja, la última persona que tuvo el báculo era una mujer hermosa de ojos grandes pelo negro ondulado y hermosa que al momento de estar frente a la puerta se volteo para verlo y decirle; bienvenido a casa hijo mío, tu hogar está esperando por ti, después de esto Armand hizo un viaje mental como si lo estuvieran llevando por varios sitios hasta llegar al banco, ahí se dio cuenta que estaba llorando pues había conocido a su madre y esta le dio un mapa mental con el camino a casa.

Isis lo consoló pues sabía que esto para su amado siempre había sido un tema delicado, ser abandonado sin siquiera una nota, era algo muy cruel, solo estaba cubierto por una sabana ensangrentada, ella por lo menos tuvo el consuelo de saber que su madre la dejo por su protección pues su vida estaba en riesgo de muerte y que prometía volverla a buscar, como estaban en tiempo de guerra todo supusieron que sus padres murieron en la misma e hicieron lo imposible por salvarla a ella, por lo tanto para Isis fue tolerable pues sabía que era amada pero Armand ni ese consuelo tenia, ahora podía sentir que su amado estaba conforme aun le faltaba poco para estar pleno y ella se encargaría de eso.

  * Ahora que ha sido declarado como Lord debemos ir de forma inmediata al ministerio para que cierre el circulo, siento la prisa, pero es que debemos a provechar que casi todo el cotilio está ahí, así que debemos ser más rápido con su prueba de herencia Lady Selwyn, pero entiéndame esto es urgente – dijo el Sr. Plate un poco ansioso por lo que va a suceder en el ministerio, lady Isis asintió y procedió hacer lo que le solicitaban.



El duende saco otro pergamino y lo coloco en la mesa, Isis procedió hacer lo mismo que con Armand solo que sin tanto drama, en cuanto su mano fue puesta en el pergamino y la levanto los hilos de sangre fueron formando su árbol familiar donde se podía observar que como padre tenía Morfin Gaunt y como madre a una Ninfa del bosque, la cual su nombre no aparecía pues la magia protegía a estos seres tan especiales, por parte de su padre se veía una línea muy basta y con nombres muy prominentes, de los cuales solo el sr. Plate y el gerente tenían conocimiento.

  * Lady Isis usted es una Heredera también – dijo el gerente explicándole que la familia Gaunt se hacía muerta desde hace tiempo, pero ahora se comprueba que no era así, además de que ella es la última descendiente viva de Salazar Slythering además de también formar parte de la línea Peverell, lo cual la hace una pieza importante del circulo pues son dos los herederos que se encuentran presente, sin contar que el poder político de ella es mayor que el de su esposo.



  * Eso quiere decir que también tengo mi propio título nobiliario aparte del de mi esposo… estoy impactada – dijo Isis con su pose de estatua de hielo mientras se sentaba, cruzaba las piernas y ponía sus manos cruzadas encima de sus piernas – después de este día un psicomago es poco para lo que voy a necesitar – dijo ella.



  * Mi amor estoy aquí – dijo Armand dándole la mano mientras la ayudaba a tranquilizarse – disculpe sr. Griphook, pero cuando mi esposa se estresa se pone en estado de serenidad extremo. – tratando de explicar el extraño comportamiento de su conyugue.



  * Es normal, las ninfas tienden a ser muy herméticas en cuanto a sus emociones, es prácticamente un mecanismo de defensa que desarrollaron a través del tiempo para poder combatir en las batallas y guerras sin que su juicio se vea nublado o las perdidas los vuelvan locos – dijo el gerente.



  * Ahora todo tiene sentido – dijo Isis evaluando su situación y condición, pues si se dejara llevar de las emociones estaría en una cama depresiva.



  * Lady Isis le informo que por parte de la familia Gaunt solo queda el asiento del wizengamont, estos dilapidaron su fortuna y por no cumplir los lineamientos de Slythering no tienen derecho a reclamar dicho título ni fortuna, el cual ha estado congelado desde que Gormalith asesino a Richonat por no despreciar a los muggles ante lo cual activo una maldición impuesta por Salazar Slythering (para evitar que sus herederos se maten uno al otro y para castigarlos de así hacerlo) ante lo cual fueron perdiendo todo y morir en la profunda miseria. Al parecer Richonat logro salvarla a usted escondiéndola en el mundo muggle, si Gormalith hubiera descubierto que usted era media criatura la hubiera asesinado. – explico el gerente.



  * ¿Mi madre logro sobrevivir? – Pregunto Isis aun consternada por saber que sus familiares eran tan obsesos con la pureza que terminaron matándose uno al otro.



  * No, Isot estaba muy débil después de dar a luz, uso su magia para esconderla con un glamour en el mundo muggle… se quedó sin fuerzas para enfrentarse a su tío, el cual aprovecho que estaba débil para asesinarla, los aurores dieron con el pero no llegaron a tiempo, el logro lanzarle una maldición que solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que acabara con ella, así que sintiendo su final próximo, llego al banco clamando ser llevada a la bóveda de la familia Slythering para sellarla, dejo un mensaje dentro para usted, si lograba llegar al mundo mágico usted podría entrar a la bóveda o algún descendiente suyo – dijo el duende recordando la perdida de tan formidable ninfa que siempre presto sus dones al banco, era una gran amiga y el saber que esta joven era su descendiente le hacía querer protegerla.



  * Ya veo, sabe siempre supe que fui amada y protegida, pensé que había sido por la guerra, pero saber que mis padres se enfrentaron a toda su familia solo por mi … es otro nivel de amor y sacrificio – dijo Isis sentada derramando lágrimas de sus ojos sin llanto, sin pena solo lagrimas mientras por dentro estaba con el corazón roto – ¿Porque solo yo puedo abrir la bóveda si veo que hay otro descendiente en el árbol un tal Tom Marvolo Riddle? – cuestiono Isis intrigada por saber quién era este familiar.



  * Ese esbirro no cumple con ninguno de los requisitos de la familia y de consejo no lo busque solo le traerá sufrimiento y desgracia a su familia – dijo el gerente ese pelafustán vino reclamando la herencia y cuando le toco abrir la bóveda fue expulsado del banco por haber corrompido todas las leyes de la magia con la atrocidad que le hizo a su alma más que había cometido el mismo pecado que todos los miembros de la familia matarse uno al otro por la locura con la sangre.



  * Siento ser quien interrumpa este momento, pero debemos apurar el reclamo de Lady Isis para poder llegar al ministerio, siendo así necesito de ambos para cerrar el círculo – dijo el sr. Plate con sincero pesar por ser un intruso en este momento tan delicado.



  * Está bien hagámoslo, abramos mi bóveda – dijo Isis mirando al gerente, el cual asintió y procedió a dirigirlos personalmente a la bóveda más profunda del banco, siendo un caso tan especial como este.



Cuando salieron de la oficina, Los nuevos Selwyn llamaron la atención del todos los del banco pues ver el escudo de una familia tan antigua, la cual estaba aún en un misterio por su desaparición de los herederos directos (Que vamos ellos eran lo que la familia Romanov para los muggles) dejo a todos sorprendidos a todos los presentes, después de pasar la sala del banco se dirigieron a las bóvedas, bajando por un tren que le crispo los nervios a Armand mas para Isis solo fue un pequeño soplo de aire que la acercaba más a su destino, cuando menos se lo espero estuvo enfrente a una bóveda con una serpiente gigante de piedra arremolinada en forma de puerta.

  * ¿Ahora que se supone que debo de hacer? - Pregunto al gerente con la finalidad que la guiara. - ¿Mi madre no dejo una llave como con las demás bóvedas?



  * En serio muchacha creíste que sería tan fácil – dijo el duende con sorna – si así hubiera sido cualquiera hace mucho podría haberla reclamado, tú tienes que abrirla.



  * ¿Y como se supone que lo hare? … apenas y estoy descubriendo el enredo que es mi vida como para saber cómo abrir esto – dijo Isis alzando las manos como gesto de desesperación – mínimo será pararme aquí delante de la víbora y decir “ ** _Ábrete”_** \- termino pronunciando Isis para que luego la serpiente se moviera como si estuviera cobrando vida, la serpiente de roca comenzó a detallarse de color plateado y sus escamas se habían hecho más definidas y sus ojos antes sin vida se tornaron rojos como dos rubíes.



  * ¿Isis que dijiste? – pregunto Armand curioso al ver como la piedra reaccionaba.



  * ¿Cómo que dije? ¿acaso no me escuchaste? – dijo ella consternada por todo lo que está ocurriendo.



  * Que te escuchara es una cosa que te entendiera es otra – le respondió su esposo aun confundido hasta que fue halado hacia atrás tanto por el gerente como por el sr. Plate.



  * **_Así que tenemos a otro intento de heredero queriendo robar los tesoros de mi señor – dijo la serpiente de piedra en cómo se lo imaginaran parsel - ¿Quién se supone que eres farsante?_**



  * **_yo soy Isis hija de Richonat – dijo Isis con seguridad sabiendo que si flaqueaba este bicho se la comería de un solo tajo - ¿Quién eres tú que osas llamarme farsante sin conocerme? – le pregunto indignada._**



  * **_Naga guardiana de los tesoros de Slythering y te llamo farsante porque no eres capaz de mostrarte en tu verdadera forma para enfrentarme – dijo la serpiente indignada con Isis_**



  * **_Yo no me oculto, esto fue el último sacrificio de mi madre para protegerme de aquellos que debieron asegurar mi bienestar, pero prefirieron traicionar los preceptos de la familia y acabarnos – dijo Isis enfrentando a la víbora._**



  * **_Siendo así comprobémoslo “Revelio”_** – dijo la serpiente usando magia para revelar la verdadera naturaleza de Isis, la cual sus ojos cambiaron más grandes y rasgados de un color verde con la pupila dorada, sus orejas puntiagudas y su rostro más perfilado, en su brazo derecho a la altura de su hombro una marca de nacimiento que cualquiera confundiría con un tatuaje de un árbol de cedro. – **_ahora siendo tú, deberás de darme la llave para abrir la bóveda y reconocerte como la heredera –_** dijo la serpiente lo cual dejo confundida a Isis.



  * **_No hay llave, mi madre no la dejo pensé que solo tendría que venir y usar magia para abrirla, lo cual si lo pensamos bien va hacer un dilema porque tampoco tengo_** **_magia_** – dijo Isis aun confundida.



  * **_Si quieres el tesoro reclamar, lo que estuvieron antes de ti que aun llevas y que tus descendientes llevaran para probar que digna es, debes de dar_** – dijo la serpiente como si recitara un acertijo.



  * Griphook, usted me dijo que mi madre no dejo llave ¿cierto? – cuestiono Isis al duende el cual asintió a su pregunta - ¿y porque rayos está pidiéndome una llave? – dije Isis más confundida aún.



  * Esta segura que es una llave y no otra cosa, esto guarda que dejo su madre no constaba de llave, además estas criaturas los muchilindas ( _En la_ _[mitología budista](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitolog%C3%ADa_budista)_ _, Muchilindao Muchalinda es el rey de los_ _[nagas](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naga)_ _(serpientes) que protegió con su caperuza a_ _[Buda](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buda)_ _)_ son muy engañosas, que es exactamente palabra por palabra lo que le está pidiendo – dijo el duende dándole a Isis que pensar.



  * Bueno en sus exactas palabras “ ** _S_** i quieres el tesoro reclamar, lo que estuvieron antes de ti que aun llevas y que tus descendientes llevaran para probar que digna es, debes de dar” – recito Isis.



  * Mi amor eso no es una llave – dijo Armard – es tu sangre – le respondió sacándola de la duda al ver su confusión.



  * ¿Qué rayos? – dijo Isis con cara de que me estás hablando, pero luego de pensarlo detenidamente tenia lógica – por cosas como estas es que doy gracias a todo lo divino por haberme casado con un hombre inteligente – dijo ella lanzándole un beso para después ofrecer su mano a la serpiente dándole a entender que tomara lo que necesitara, la serpiente sin dudar la mordió, sorbiendo un poco de su sangre, para luego soltarla a Isis le dolió, pero después la magia la sano.



La serpiente en cuanto absorbió su sangre comenzó a desquebrajarse, a medida que los pedazos caen un brillo segador cubría la sala cuando termino solo quedo un espíritu dorado en forma de mujer solo que los ojos grandes, el doble que el de un humano, orejas alargadas y terminadas en puntas, nariz respingona y una belleza caso etérea, era una versión de Isis solo que mayor, solo que Ninfa completa, la cual está sonriendo con orgullo y felicidad pues su hija estaba frente de ella.

  * Bienvenida a casa Isis, hija de Isot, hija de Richonat, nieta de corvinus, descendiente de Salazar y descendiente de Peverell, has mostrado tu valía, eres digna heredera desde hoy y hasta que tu momento de pasar el título llegue, yo te declaro La matriarca y Lady de la antigua e ilustre casa de Slythering, lleva con honor este legado y dale gloria a su nombre, que por madre magia así sea – dijo Isot, para que a Isis inmediatamente la rodeara la magia y en su mano apareciera el anillo de Lady Slythering, el cual al momento de aparecer estaba envuelto en una serie de maldiciones oscuras que la magia se encargó de purificar y erradicar de igual forma al esbirro que lo ocupaba (una parte del alma de Voldemort.



– Pequeña cuanto quisiera poder permanecer contigo, pero ahora que mi misión está completa y todo lo que por derecho es tuyo está en tus manos he de irme a completar mi siglo, pero nunca olvides que donde sea que este siempre estaré a tu lado y que estoy orgullosa de ti. – dijo Isot dejando a su hija conmocionada, tan así que sin poder aguantarse trato de tocarla mas no pudo pues era un espíritu, deseaba tanto, pero tenía tan poco tiempo que debía de aprovechar todo lo que le dijera su mama.

**_CONTINUARA…._ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis!!!
> 
> Gracias a todos por su apoyo me he tardado, pero ha valido la pena, ya que ahora es que todo esta tomando forma, ya veran mas adelante y se explicara porque Voldie no pudo ser el heredero de Slythering. Tambien si buscan en Internet encontraran que la muchilinda es una especie de serpiente magica.  
> Espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto.  
> XOXO


	17. El Rito y la herencia parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “un acto de justicia permite cerrar un capitulo; un acto de venganza escribe un capitulo nuevo”
> 
> Marilyn Vos Savant

**Gringotts**

  * Mama tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte…. Que decirte – dijo Isis aun impresionada por conocer a su progenitora por la cual siempre tuvo curiosidad y anhelo de conocer.



  * Mi conocimiento esta resguardado en esta bóveda, mi alma, mi espíritu y el de todos en la familia Slythering está en el anillo, pero si he de dejarte mi saber más importante es el que no busques en muerte lo que tienes en vida – dijo Isot con una sonrisa y despidiéndose mientras su alma se transformaba en miles de mariposas que se deshacían en un camino de luz hacia el techo.



Para Isis fue doloroso pero reconfortante el saber que fue tan amada que su familia lucho hasta la muerte por ella, por lo tanto, haría hasta lo imposible por llevar con dignidad y honor el apellido de su nueva o mejor dicho antigua familia.

  * En vista que Lady Isis fue reconocida como la heredera universal de la casa Slythering, yo Griphook ratifico su título y la hago poseedora de la antigua bóveda Slythering, nos hora darle nuestros servicios, a partir de ahora cuenta con 1 bóveda primigenia _( estas fueron de las primeras creadas en el mundo mágico cuando los duendes fueron nombrados administradores de las antiguas fortunas al ver su gran talento con la duplicación del oro, así que los magos poderosos fueron los primeros en abrir una cuando el banco se creó_ ) las cual en total maneja 1mil millones de galeones, 1 castillo en Albania el cual está bajo un fidelio que solo usted y los que designe pueden penetrar, 1 mansión en Escocia, un chalet en Francia, 25% de Hogwarts, 75% de la escuela Ilvermony en estados unidos, así mismo tiene 25% de las acciones del boticario Mulpepper, 35% de las acciones de san Mungo, 6% del ministerio, 15% de las acciones de los boticarios Longbotton, 25% de la escuela Dumstrang, 1 asiento en el wizengamont, 1 asiento en el ministerio mágico francés, plaza libre para todos sus descendientes en Hogwarts sin importar su condición y un familiar mágico que está oculto en la cámara secreta de Hogwarts así mismo todo el contenido de dicha cámara, la cual esta oculta y solo permite acceso a los descendientes, así mismo hay una mansión secreta de la dinastía Slythering solo accesible vía el familiar que está en la escuela, lo cual recomiendo que lo busque lo antes posible para evitar inconvenientes más ahora que la escuela está siendo auditada me tomo el deber de decirles que si el familiar es la criatura de la que encontramos rastros, la misma será eliminada en cuestión de días, asi mismo le recomiendo que haga un reconocimiento de sus herederos – dijo Griphook sin darle más larga al asunto y pasándole una carpeta con toda la información .



  * _yo Isis hija de Richonat, hija de Isot, descendiente la noble y ancestral casa Slythering_ criada por los York, casada con Armand y vinculado con el por la magia, reclamo mi status como Lady regente de la antigua y honorable casa Slythering, presento a mi alma gemela Armand de ahora en más Lord Consorte Slythering, reconozco a nuestra hija Petunia Selene como la heredera de la familia Slythering hasta que nazca otro heredero digno de portar el título, declaro que Lilian Evans como una protegida de la familia siempre y cuando lleve el nombre Evans con orgullo, solo se le será reconocido como herencia lo que esta línea posea en status, propiedades y condición, que por la magia así sea – dijo Isis siendo rodeada por un halo de magia el cual se expandió por todo su cuerpo y luego cubrió a su esposo, en cuanto esto sucedía, en su mano izquierda en el dedo corazón aparecía el anillo de Lady justo al lado del de su matrimonio, en sus ropas el emblema de su familia se fusionaba con el de su esposo y aparecía en las capas de ambos, en el caso de Armand aparecía el anillo de Lord consorte en el mismo lugar que él de su esposa, en la distancia a Petunia le aparecía el otro anillo de heredera pero en su mano derecha.



  * Eso bastará por ahora lo demás deberá esperar a mañana ya para hoy debemos dirigirnos directo al wizengamont a cerrar el círculo de piedra de inmediato. - dijo el sr. Plate.



  * Pueden usar la chimenea de asuntos oficiales los dirigirá a la sala principal del ministerio así será más rápido – dijo el Goblin.



Armand tomo la mano de Isis para darle apoyo mientras salían de la bóveda y se dirigían a su destino ambos estaban al tanto que todos estos cambios tan de repentes serán definitivos hoy dejaban de ser un matrimonio común de muggles para convertirse en herederos de dos poderosas dinastías, lo cual los abrumaba al igual que los alegraba en cierta forma. Solo Dios sabrá que les deparara.

* * *

**Oficina De Aurores**

**Morgue**

Lucius iba al lado derecho de Severus y su madre al izquierdo, este se encontraba en una silla de ruedas mágica, delante iba un auror custodiando su destino y otro detrás acompañado por un médico y una enfermera de san Mungo, ya que con su magia descontrolada y sus ataques de pánico era mejor prevenir que lamentar, sabía que este momento era insoportable para su amado, para él era algo inimaginable si perdiera a Casio su madre una parte de su alma se iría con ella, de solo recordar que hace un año atrás un secuaz de Dumbledore trato de eliminarla al saberla pieza clave en el mandato del colegio, ella era la cabeza de los gobernadores y ponía a raya todas las decisiones ridículas de Dumbledore el cual se creía amo y señor de la escuela, gracias a Merlín en uno de los ataques de los merodeadores, cuando Severus estuvo en la enfermería escucho los panes de la vieja cabra, lo hacían inconsciente ya que Pomfrey nunca quería atenderlo a tiempo y siempre lo dejaba de ultimo cuando perdía el conocimiento, sin embargo su amado asiduo al dolor escucho la conversación de Dumbledore con una mujer llamada Tren la cual había entrado al colegio por un pasaje secreto y después de recibir la orden se había ido, so pena de que el ataque no estuviera relacionado con el sino a un hijo de muggle que también era una piedra en el zapato del director por su medidas extremistas con el fin de cambiar el mundo mágico a adaptarse al muggle, gracias a esta información se evitó muchos inconvenientes ya que si Casio moría Dumbledore tendría carta libre para Hogwarts y también que Lucius y abraxas serian implacables en su venganza, terminándolos de tachar de oscuros definitivamente y para rematar la guinda del pastel este ataque seria la propaganda perfecta para tachar a los hijos de muggles como no confiables y no admisibles al ministerio quitándoles a muchos herederos su oportunidad de ocupar de forma legítima sus asientos teniendo que buscar representantes en las facciones neutras o de la luz, siendo que un solo apoderado podía tener máximo 5 votos y los neutros eran pocos la facción de la luz se vería bien asistida más que son parte en su mayoría del cónclave de Dumbledore, el plan perfecto para una mente manipuladora como él.

Gracias a Severus se pudo preparar todo para enfrentar el ataque, la atacante había usado la poción multijugos para tomar la forma del joven estudiante, previo aviso a Madam Bones jefa de aurores, desde temprano el joven estaba en la oficina de aurores para su seguridad, a la hora del ataque se sitio el lugar, varios aurores se enfrentaron a la atacante conocida como Tren la misma era una ávida conocedora de las artes oscuras las cuales aplico para defenderse, los aurores no estaban preparados para semejante ataque por lo cual la bruja pudo desaparecer cuando la poción estaba acabando y no pudieron averiguar quién era la susodicha.

Lamentablemente sin el culpable y con poca evidencia no se podía acusar a la cabra a la ligera más siendo el líder del wizengamont por eso los Malfoys decidieron actuar de forma activa en contra de las causas de Dumbledore lo cual estaba haciendo mella en su poder político, pero aún no lo detenían, si era sincero hasta gracia debería de darle a los idiotas merodeadores por poner a la cabra en bandeja de plata y que ahora pudiera cortejar a su amado libremente sin ataduras sociales.

Solo falta cazar al inmundo de Snape padre y traerle su cabeza a su amado para que este pudiera ser feliz y dejar su tormentoso pasado atrás y como que se llamaba Lucius Abraxas Malfoy que lo haría lo que fuera por su amado.

Para Severus el camino se sentía eterno, largo y tedioso, pues a cada movimiento sentía que hueco que había en su corazón crecía mas, una cosa era saber que Aileen estaba muerta y otra distinta era verla, no sabía cómo reaccionaría en el momento, solo sabía que su angustia crecía con cada paso que daba ella fue su madre la mujer que le dio la vida y que sacrifico todo por él, cometió errores de juventud, pero pago muy caro por los mismos, no era justo que ella estuviera muerta cuando el imbécil de Tobias andaba muy libre y campante, ahora él estaba invalido atado a una recuperación lenta y sin poder hacer nada para encontrar al maldito de su padre y hacerlo pagar lo peor de todo que partir de ahora debía aprender a vivir sin ella quien había sido su pilar durante tantos años, eran solo ellos contra el mundo y ahora solo quedaba el contra el mundo y realmente este mundo con tantos cambios era abrumador.

Algunas veces quisiera que todo fuera como antes del colegio, el en casa junto a su madre, sin más preocupaciones que enfrentarse a Tobias, era difíciles mas no imposible y en su pequeña casa miserable aún tenían una pequeña burbuja de felicidad en donde su tiempo juntos nada ni nadie podía lastimarlos, eran patéticos lo sabían, pero, aunque sea por un instante eran felices.

Ahora solo quedaba con él la amargura de su perdida y el odio hacia su asesino, no tenía nada porque vivir más que su venganza, ya después de ahí vería que haría con su vida, pero por ahora debía de encontrar fuerzas de donde no tenía para hacer el rito de pasaje, aunque se le fuera parte de su corazón y alma en esto.

Casiopeia veía disimuladamente a Sev sabiendo que su nuevo hijo estaba aparentando estabilidad cuando realmente esta situación se lo estaba comiendo vivo por dentro, si accedió a esto es para que el joven se diera cuenta que debía de ceder el derecho de pasaje, ella sabía que no estaba listo para ver a su madre, es más ni ella misma no sabía que esperar en cuanto entraran a la morgue, pero debía ser fuerte por él, eran un niño que en su vida solo había conocido amor, cariño y comprensión por una persona y esa estaba ahora muerta de la peor manera asesinada por quien debió ser su soporte y compañero.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la morgue Casiopea decidió entrar primero mientras los demás esperaban a fuera, la forense la dirigió al habitáculo donde estaba el cuerpo de la señora Snape y le advirtió que la imagen era dantesca y la iba a impresionar si deseaba podría darle una pócima calmante previo a el reconocimiento del cadáver, lo cual ella rehusó, al momento de levantar la sabana y ver el estado del cuerpo lady Malfoy viro el rostro mientras una mano tapaba su boca la otro estaba en su pecho por la conmoción, esa pobre bruja había sufrido demasiado en vida y la evidencia era su muerte, hizo una señal a la forense para que la tapara, mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, después de eso lo tenía claro, su nuevo hijo no podía ver esto, esto lo terminaría, su depresión y su baja autoestima junto a esto sería el golpe final para su psique y ella no lo iba a permitir.

Se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y salió a confrontar al Prince, Lucius podría decir lo que quisiera, pero un adolescente enamorado como el, haría cualquier cosa por complacer a Severus, aunque esto le hiciera daño en el proceso, lo cual ella no iba a permitir.

  * Lucius dame u momento con Sev – solicito su madre siendo más una orden que una petición, lo cual el blondo reconoció el tono sutil de su madre y decidió obedecerla para no hacer una escena delante de tantos desconocidos, una cosa era enfrentar a su madre en una habitación en privado donde solo estaban ellos tres otra muy diferente es hacerlo delante de personas ajenas a su dinámica familiar, Lucius podrá ser un heredero pero su madre era una Lady desobedecerla era más que un insulto una ofensa a la jerarquía mágica, así que luego de darle un apretón a Sev se dirigió hacia los aurores y el personal médico solicitándoles un espacio prudente para que ellos pudieran hablar sin ser oídos.
  * Severus hijo… ¡no! – dijo ella mirándolo directo a los ojos, el joven se quedó observándola sabiendo a que se refería su negativa más ni eso lo amedrento.
  * No importa cuánto insista Sra. Malfoy es mi deber y lo hare, ya he llegado hasta aquí no me hará echarme para atrás – dijo Sev empecinado.



Casiopeia se arrodillo frente a Severus y tomo sus manos – hijo es tu deber mas no es una obligación, ya estás aquí sí pero no estás solo, yo estoy aquí y un así me odies esto es lo mejor para ti – dijo Casiopeia inmovilizándolo con un hechizo – yo Casiopea Malfoy, madre por magia relevo a Severus Alexander Prince del rito de pasaje de su madre por nacimiento Aileen Prince nee Snape, velando por su bienestar y protección y no estando en su plena facultad mágica ni mental para llevarlo a cabo pido a la madre magia que se me conceda. – en cuanto termino una línea mágica paso de Severus a Casiopeia siendo esta favorecida por la magia.

  * Noooo – grito Severus con un llanto desgarrador lanzándose de la silla de ruedas para evitar que Casiopea hiciera lo que a él le correspondía - ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Era mi deber …. Era mi deber… - gritaba el niño siendo contenido por Lucius y los sanadores, quienes estaban restringiendo el brote de magia del menor con tal que no pasara a mayores.



  * Podrás odiarme en este momento, pero hasta la magia esta de mi lado, no puedo dejarte sufrir más de lo que ya lo has hecho, es tu deber honrar a tu madre, pero ahora que eres mijo es más que un deber mi obligación protegerte hasta de ti mismo. – dijo ella dándole la espalda y entrando de nuevo a la morgue.



  * ¡Nooo! … ¡déjenme! …. ¡déjenme ir con mi madre! – dijo Severus llorando y manoteando a todos, su magia estaba restringida lo sabía madre magia estaba poniendo un alto para que no deshiciera su dictamen, pero aun sin magia - ¡MAMA! – gritaba en el suelo mientras Lucius lo abrazaba por la espalda, los aurores conjuraban un escudo para evitar que la magia del chioc se saliera de control mientras el sanador y la enfermera lo evaluaban y conjuraban hechizos calmantes al joven para evitar un ataque de pánico.



Casiopeia escuchaba el llanto desesperado de su nuevo hijo, pero era lo mejor, así que sin retrasarlo le dijo a la forense que retirara la sabana para dar inicio al rito, se limpió unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras que salieron de sus ojos al escuchar el llanto del chico, decidió concentrarse y empezar antes de las fuerzas le fallaran, los aceites y sales necesarios para limpiar el cuerpo estaban ya dispuestos en la mesa de al lado, Casiopeia se retiró la capa para tener mayor movilidad, la forense ofreció unos guantes de dragón para poder retirar la ropa de la fallecida y le solicito que las colocaras en la bolsa de al lado para poder tenerla como evidencia, la forense no podía ayudar en esto debía hacerlo Casiopea sola, así que inicio con quitarle la ropa la cual por su estado de putrefacción mucha se había pegado a la piel, lo cual le costó sacarla perdiendo el cuerpo pedazos de piel en el proceso, después de eso, paso a lavar el cuerpo con agua de manantial y rosas, así como su cabello, sacando el sucio y la mugre, el agua con los restos fueron recolectadas en bases para su posterior investigación. Ya con el cuerpo desnudo la forense le solicito a la señora Malfoy que tomara varias muestras, y un hechizo geminio del cuerpo a un maniquí el cual replicaba todas las heridas, debido a que siendo un ritual de pasaje solo el familiar debía de tocar el cuerpo y después de terminado el ritual el mismo no debía de ser tocado solo trasladado a la tumba familiar.

Cuando termino del baño la roció con sales aromáticas y luego la cubrió con una túnica de seda blanca, a su alrededor coloco claveles, coloco sus manos en su pecho y con un manto blanco cubrió su rostro para luego recitar:

  * **_Oh madre que has dado tu vida, que has dado tu magia, que has protegido a tu vástago y dejas tu semilla en este mundo, parte feliz de que tu línea aún continúa llevando las enseñanzas que has dejado en vida, sigue tu camino continuo tu ciclo, dejando todo el dolor atrás, olvida tu odio, celebra tu vida, descansa tu muerte y sigue tu camino no sin antes dejar tu saber más importante,_** ** _recedat anima vestra ultimum destinatio Te suscepit animo aperto reliqua merito (que tu alma parte a su último destino, que el cielo se abra y reciba tu espíritu al descanso merecido.)_**



****

en cuanto termino el rito el cuerpo de Aileen comenzó a emanar una luz, la cual termino de tomar forma era su espíritu, el cual estaba sorprendida viendo quienes estaban a su alrededor, sabiendo cual fue su destino, no cuestiono que paso solo pronuncio el nombre de su hijo, Casiopeia le indico la puerta, pero el espíritu antes de salir le dirigió unas palabras a Casio.

  * Por favor cuídalo y amalo como si de verdad fuera tu hijo – suplico el fantasma.



  * Siempre lo cuido y lo amo porque es mi hijo – dijo Casiopeia con firmeza pues ella se tomó el papel de madre muy en serio no por ser un bendecido sino por ser Severus el niño que nunca se ha rendido ante la adversidad.



Conforme el espíritu atravesó la puerta donde encontró a su hijo, estaba más hermoso que nunca y más roto también, cosa que la alegro y la entristeció por partes iguales.

  * Hola mi príncipe mestizo – dijo su madre, al escucharla Severus se calmó y dejo de pelear con todos a su alrededor, era ella su madre, estaba hermosa – hijo mío se feliz como yo nunca pude serlo en esta vida, aférrate al amor, no dejes que el odio consuma tu corazón, no busques venganza sino justicia y por sobre todo mi último saber es que el amor verdadero existe tú fuiste el mío – dijo la fantasma con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro – tú fuiste la fuerza que me hizo salir adelante y luchar contra todo así que no dejes de buscar el amor por más daño que el nefasto de Tobias me haya hecho no dejes que el gane condenándote a la amargura y la soledad – le pidió su madre con abnegación - y por favor recuérdame así como soy ahora libre y feliz, lo que está en esa sala no soy yo, solo es un cascaron vacío lleno de cicatrices de dolor que debes dejar atrás, agradezco a la Sra. Que ahora toma mi lugar en esta tierra de que te proteja hasta de ti mismo, siempre te cuidare desde el otro mundo, te amo. – dijo Aileen desapareciendo en forma de pequeñas luces hacia el cielo.



  * ¡yo más! – dijo Severus con lagrimones en la cara, Casiopea que había visto todo a la distancia se dirigió a donde el chico estaba y lo envolvió en sus brazos.



  * Ella estará cuidándote desde el cielo, pero yo me encargare mientras vida tenga de cuidarte en esta tierra – dijo Casiopea.



Después de que los sanadores verificaron el estado de Severus confirmando que estaba estable solo exhausto por el sobreesfuerzo, Casiopea decidió que ya teniendo todo listo, era momento de llevar el cuerpo de Aileen al mausoleo Prince (Severus siendo el heredero universal y un bendecido restauro a su madre en el árbol familiar y declaro como persona no grata a Tobias Snape), para darle el entierro que se había postergado tanto ya que debió de hacerse a los tres días de su muerte, termino el papeleo necesario para poder retirarse y con ellos llevarse el cadáver.

La forense les informo que en máximo 72 horas tendrían los resultados de las diferentes pruebas forenses y un informe con el detalle de la causa de muerte, así mismo les informo que la investigación en general sobre el homicidio la estaba llevando el auror Shacklebolt, así mismo estaba a la caza del Sr. Snape por ser el principal sospechoso, Casiopea informo que esa información era de su conocimiento y estaba al pendiente de cualquier cambio en la misma , así mismo solicito que la información referente al caso completo sea enviada a ella directamente ya que su nuevo hijo no estaba en condiciones para ser partícipe del proceso y además aún tenía pendiente un caso en el ministerio.

Cuando iban de camino al atrio principal para salir del wizengamont se encontraron con los antiguos Evans quienes iban llegando junto al sr. Plate, quien se sorprendió al encontrar al Prince, pero esto solo significaba que la magia estaba moviendo los hilos para que por fin el circulo de piedra se completara.

Los padres de Lily al ver a su tan querido Severus se quedaron atónitos ante su cambio se veía sano, pero parecía un muñeco de porcelana antiguo, lo mismo Severus con ellos pues el sr. Armand lucia como un pura sangre y la Sra. Isis lucia como si fuera una criatura muy poderosa, bella pero intimidante.

  * Sé que quieren ponerse al día, pero por favor esto es más importante ellos son los herederos Selwyn y Slythering respectivamente, deben presentarse al círculo y cerrarlo como es debido, por favor las explicaciones se las daremos después – dijo el Sr. Plate para evitar más retrasos ya de por si llegar hasta aquí le había costado mucho como para ponerse a platicar de lo más normal.



  * Lo entiendo – dijo Casiopea dándoles el paso y haciendo señas a Severus que hablarían después hasta que esté la interrumpió.



  * Yo quiero ir – dijo mirándola fijamente – este también es mi lugar y deseo reclamar de una vez por todas lo que me corresponde, aunque después estén ustedes representándome, quiero ir – dijo el joven calmado, pero con voz decidida ante lo cual Casiopea asintió, ya era hora de hacer las cosas completas de una vez por todas.



* * *

**Hogwarts**

**Habitación De Los Merodeadores**

Moody había indicado a los aurores que lo acompañaban que montara guardia en la entrada mientras el investigaba, le había costado par de buenos hechizos, pero había dado con el escondite de Peter sin nombre alias colagusano, se veía que el chiquillo era astuto, se había hecho de varios secretos financiero de al menos 6 herederos entre las casa de los leones y los Hufflepuff, entendía porque no había podido entrar a la de los cuervos pues esta tenía varios hechizos contra roedores para proteger sus preciados libros y en las casa de las serpientes tampoco pues esta tienden a tener serpientes o cualquier animal que coman roedores, así que entrar en las mismas le era prácticamente imposible.

Entre los documentos que encontró, hubo uno en particular que llamo la atención y cuando lo reviso supo por qué este era un caso viejo, específicamente de cuando era novato, el ataque e intento de robo de línea mágica del heredero, siempre supo que había algo que no cuadraba en el mismo sibil Trelawney se caracterizaba por robar magia y alma de niños para mantenerse joven pero era muy perspicaz siempre lo hacía con niños hijos de muggles nunca se había arriesgado con niños ni media ni pura sangre, debido a que se arriesgaría a un feudo de sangre.

Es más, todas sus fechorías fueron descubiertas a partir de ese caso en específico, las investigaciones arrojaron que la bruja tenía más de 150 años y se había mantenido así robando magia, ella misma era la causante de varias cazas de brujas y muggles inocentes por llevar a cabo estas prácticas, dándose a la huida e inculpando a otros. Cambiando de identidad cada que robaba un alma.

Pero ahora todo tenía sentido del porque la justo iniciar con esa familia sangre pura y era su herencia mágica, al parecer el esbirro de Silbil en sus años de prácticas oscuras determino que había una línea en particular bendecida por la magia la cual proveía a su portador indestructibilidad, podían sufrir accidentes graves y solo terminaban con heridas básicas que al máximo de tres días sanaban, a largo plazo de exposición a sustancias nocivas desarrollaban inmunidad así mismo con los hechizos mientras más expuestos eran a los mismos más resistencia tenían al punto de llegar a ser inmunes a los mismos hay una leyenda que cuentan que uno de sus herederos hasta burlo a la muerte, lo único es que este don solo dura en el portador hasta que se descendiente nace el cual es pasado directamente al niño, los herederos siempre serán varones y después de pasar el don solo les queda la longevidad muchos pueden vivir hasta 250 años pero deciden compartir dicho Don con su pareja reduciendo su longevidad a unos 125 años si es que una enfermedad o maldición los ataca antes.

Ahora todo cuadraba si Trelawney se hacía con este don seria imparable, inmune a los hechizos y las pociones, con años de vida para seguir robando más almas sería prácticamente inmortal, solo había algo que la detenía debía robar el alma del joven heredero antes de que este cumpliera 16 y su herencia fijara su alma completa o sino tendría que esperar al siguiente en la línea para poder actuar y como estaban las cosas debían de dar caza a la bruja rápido pues según esto ella tenía planeado hacer su ritual en el cabeza de puerco antes de que el chico cumpla anos.

Peor aún el heredero cumplía 16 mañana por lo cual debía de ser sacado de Hogwarts hoy mismo, salió a toda prisa de la habitación para buscar al joven heredero. – ustedes uno conmigo buscamos a heredero, su vida corre peligro y el otro de aviso al ministerio esto es maximun terrorem – al decir esto los aurores se pusieron pálidos esto solo había ocurrido en el ataque a san Mungo por Grindelwald – muévanse ahora.

  * ¿Señor quien es el heredero y porque es tan importante? – cuestiono uno de los aurores.



  * Es Frank Longbotton, diles al departamento que envíen a los mejores en magia negra al cabeza de puerco y que le informen a Madam Longbotton que su secreto sangre ha sido descubierto por Trelawney.



El joven no perdió más el tiempo y salió de inmediato a buscar la chimenea más próxima para mandar el mensaje, Moody no pudiendo esperar envió un patronus al wizengamont y comenzó a rastrear al joven Frank, ocurriendo lo que más temía, uno de los compañeros dijo que no lo veían desde entrada la tarde e incluso falto a su tutoría de herbologia cosa muy extraña en el pues más que una obligación es su hobbie ensenar esta materia.

Moody solicito a este joven que lo llevara a la habitación de Frank en cuanto estuvo ahí tomo una prenda y lanzo un hechizo de rastreo comenzó a seguir la junto al auror que lo acompañaba, su mayor temor se hacía realidad la prenda salía fuera del castillo, no había duda ya lo tenían en el cabeza de puerco.

  * Date prisa en cuanto salgamos de las instalaciones del colegio concéntrate en aparecer en el pueblo de ahí tenemos que dirigirnos al cabeza de puerco, te lo advierto desde que lleguemos usa la fuerza letal, a quien nos enfrentamos no dudara ni un segundo en lanzarnos maldiciones que nos mataran… ¿entendido? – le dijo Moody obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa del joven, antes de lo esperado estuvieron en la entrada del castillo y de ahí ya pudieron aparecerse, cuando lo hicieron fue enfrente del bar de las tres escobas a Moody se le ocurrió avisarle a Rosmerta para que evacuara la pequeña villa pues si sus pensamientos eran ciertos esto sería un ataque de proporciones inimaginables.



Habían 4 aurores vigilando la villa después del ataque del hombre lobo y a solicitud de los que ahí vivía para sentirse más protegidos, estos al saber la situación se dividieron 2 a evacuar la villa y los otros 2 a erigir un escudo en las proximidades del bar cabeza de puerco, el auror que habían dejado atrás aparecía con todo un escudaron de aurores y 6 inefables en el pueblo, el cual diligentemente bajo las ordenes de Moody se dividieron en 4 equipos para rodear el bar por los cuatros costados los equipos delantero y trasero evitarían cualquier escape y los laterales serian de ataque.

* * *

**Wizengamont**

  * Orden en la sala – solicitaba Madam Longbotton - me llega un comunicado desde Gringotts al parecer en el día de hoy dos personas víctimas de las acciones de Albus Dumbledore y de Dolores Umbrige, fueron a realizarse la prueba de herencia al descubrir ciertas irregularidades que más adelante se aclararan, en fin, al punto importante uno de ellos es el legítimo heredero Selwyn – esta noticia conmociono a todos en la sala pues significaba que el circulo estaría completo una vez más – y la otra persona es la heredera legitima de la antigua y noble ancestral casa Slythering y no como se había supuesto que habían muerto todos ellos con el ultimo Gaunt. – eso si fue el acabose, dos herederos poderosos apareciendo al mismo tiempo después de tantos años, las duda de donde estaban y porque no habían aparecido antes estaban pululando entre los presentes



  * Guarden silencio – dijo con un sonorus lady Longbotton – lo importante es que están aquí y vienen a cerrar el círculo como debió de hacer en un principio de esta sesión – con solemnidad la cabeza del ministerio procedió a presentar a los herederos - con ustedes Lord Armand Selwyn Patriarca de la noble y ancestral casa Selwyn, lord consorte Slythering y su esposa Lady Isis Selwyn - Slythering Matriarca de la noble y ancestral casa Slythering. – dijo Augusta para dar paso a una pareja que en pocas palabras eran espectaculares irradiaban poder y belleza a manos iguales.



Armand e Isis fueron explicados por el sr. Plate antes de entrar lo que debían de hacer para reclamar sus asientos, en el caso de armad con su báculo y en el caso de Isis con el anillo de su familia serían los equivalentes a unas varitas.

  * Lord Armand Selwyn Fisher Patriarca de la familia Selwyn reclamo mis asientos como legítimo heredero – dijo mientras alzaba su báculo del cual salió un destello de luz, haciendo que la magia de la sala lo reconociera y su asiento tomara una nueva forma delante de el para luego proceder a sentarse.



  * Lady Isis Slythering consorte Selwyn Matriarca de la familia Slythering reclamo mis asientos como legitima heredera – dijo con su mano levantada haciendo a su anillo brillar, la magia de la sala la reconoció y su asiento uno antiguo y prácticamente en desusó apareció en todo su máximo esplendor pues la magia misma lo restauro.



  * Antes de proceder a cerrar el círculo hay alguien más que quiere tomar su asiento de la forma que corresponde – dijo Madam Longbotton para luego ponerse de pie – con ustedes Lord Severus Alexander Prince – ante lo cual todos se levantaron de inmediato para rendirle respeto al príncipe y pilar de los sagrados 28.



La sala estaba en un silencio sepulcral ante ellos venia entrando en una silla de ruedas mágica un joven hermoso, flaco y con aspecto enfermizo pero hermoso sin importar que, el verlo y tener presente que fue una víctima de un abuso constante cuando debió de ser protegido les dio en el alma a todos.

  * Lord Severus Alexander Prince, patriarca Prince y pilar de los sagrados 28 reclamo mi asiento heredero y como príncipe de los sagrados 28 – dijo Severus con solemnidad para luego ser ayudado por Lucius a llegar a dicho asiento al sentarse la magia fluyo por la sala – ¿Quiénes se presentan ante mí? – cuestiono el joven.



Los sagrados 28 se presentaron por familias, mientras iban pronunciando sus nombres cada asiento se encendía con magia, creando una red entre unos, iluminando el salón para luego recitar a coro:

\- **Nos presentamos ante ti príncipe de la magia, pilar de nuestra raza y protector de nuestro linaje, ante ti estamos postrados como tus humildes siervos, dispuestos a honrar y proteger los preceptos que la madre magia os confió a ti y todo aquel que tu sangre posea, honramos tu presencia, suplicamos tu bendición y esperamos tu misericordia.**

Dijeron todos al unísono creando una cúpula de magia que se herejía alrededor del príncipe quien la magia recubría haciéndolo parecer etéreo, su cabello volaba a su alrededor y sus ojos estaban blancos canalizando toda la magia del circulo de piedra, la voz del joven cambio se escuchaban como si fueran dos voces, lo cual así eran una de él y otra de madre magia.

  * **Se dicen siervos y no han servido en su tarea, agradecen tener un pilar y lo han descuidado, han olvidado nuestro linaje para dar paso a las costumbres mundanas que ha mermado nuestro credo, raza y linaje, han dado cabida a la oscuridad que ha mermado la vida de aquellos que deberían ser parte de la magia, este círculo ha de cerrarse cumpliendo los preceptos escrito en piedra sin excepción**



  * **Así lo haremos –** respondieron los sagrados 28 mientras estaban arrodillados ante la presencia de madre magia.



  * **La magia es magia no importa si es squid, brujo, hechicero o criatura y como tales son parte de este mundo no del mundano, nadie es excluido si uno es sacado todos los serán, todos son mis hijos y ante mis ojos todo tienen los mismos deberes y sobretodo derechos, cualquier ley que persiga, case o excluye a uno de ellos quedan removidas inmediatamente. –** promulgo lady magia haciendo que muchos preceptos con leyes racistas colocados en marcos alrededor del ministerio estallaran en mil pedazos.



  * **Que así sea –** respondieron los sagrados



  * **Los niños mágicos sin importar su origen son sagrados, atacan a uno y los pierden a todos, por lo tanto, es prioridad su bienestar y es su deber protegerlos a todos por igual –** ese fue el segundo decreto registrándose en el libro de nacimientos mágicos del ministerio todos los nombres de aquellos que por su condición habían sido excluidos.



  * **Que así sea –** corearon de nuevo.



  * **El estatuto secreto es inamovible, inalienable y quien ose revelarnos ante los mundanos tendrá la pena máxima ser un mundano, perder toda su magia y ser borrado del mundo mágico, solo aquellos que demuestren de ser dignos y hagan una prueba de honor podrán mantener dicho conocimiento de lo contrario será borrados como si nunca hubieran existido en la tierra. –** expreso madre magia de forma que no admitía replica.



  * **La magia es magia no importa si es blanca o negra solo quien tenga el poder para poseerla será digno de ella, pero si osa usar sus dones para destruir nuestra sociedad y a quienes formen parte de ella, así mismo quienes los sigan o siguieron tendrá por mi mano un destino peor que la muerte. –** dijo madre magia mirando a la facción oscura quienes tragaron en seco y se sometieron a los designios de la misma. – **díganle al que se hace llamar Lord sin serlo que solo tiene un ano para recoger aquello que dejo tirado por el camino que otros designaron como su vida y que seré benevolente porque ha sido manipulado.**



  * **Que así sea** – dijeron todos y más sorprendidos los de la facción oscura que sabían del Lord, pero jamás pensaron que los engaño a todos haciéndose pasar por lord y más ahora que la verdadera heredera de Slythering está en la sala, ahora todos los que lo siguieron ciegamente deberán atenerse al castigo que la madre magia les imponga.



  * **Aquellos que lo han olvidado mis bendecidos son un regalo de vida, quienes osen engañarlos, usarlos, traicionarlos y lastimarlos serán castigados por la propia mano de sus víctimas y recen para que sean estos quienes los castiguen porque si ellos no pueden lo hare yo y les informo yo no tengo misericordia. –** dijo madre magia decepcionada de los abusos cometidos y el desprecio demostrado ante sus obsequios.



  * **Que así sea** – dijeron los sagrados y viendo como muchos de los presentes en la sala como escucha estarán muertos antes de terminar el día, pues había varios cocidos por usar dichos bendecidos para procrear y desecharlos como si fueran meros objetos, quitándoles el derecho de ver a sus hijos.



  * **Magia vieja, más antigua que la tierra, que has mantenido la vida, la fuerza y la naturaleza, renuévate con fuerzas y has que mis comandos cimentados en esta piedra retornen con su antigua fuerza –** dijo lady magia a través de Severus quien halo toda la magia de cada sagrado y del centro de la sala para luego canalizarlos con fuerza hacia afuera rompiendo la cúpula de cristal que estaba en el techo del salón, la magia pura y salvaje salió a raudales estallando de golpe y cubriendo todo el mundo mágico británico, en ese momento cada ciudadano hombre, mujer, niño y criatura sintió la magia en todo su ser como nunca antes, las barreras que los protegían se renovaron como nunca antes, bloqueos que muchos tenían por causas de otros fueron levantados, enfermos fueron sanos y muchos que cometieron crímenes contra los estatutos mágicos castigados ( _las secuelas las veremos más adelante_ ).



Después de esto madre magia dejo a Severus, quien cayo sentado en su asiento, los presentes alegres porque por fin la magia en toda su gloria había vuelto comenzaron a ovacionarlo – Larga vida al príncipe… Larga vida al bendito – la algarabía se notaba en toda la sala, Severus se sentía pleno no por el reconocimiento de los magos sino porque madre magia había escuchado su suplica y le concedió su derecho para hacer justicia, cumpliría la última voluntad de su madre dejaría el odio y la amargura atrás, no perdería su paz ni su alma por una venganza más bien edificaría su vida para hacer justicia por él y por aquellos que no la tuvieron.

Todos estaban felices hasta que un patronus llego directamente a donde Madam Bones exclamando maximun terrorem en el cabeza de puerco, hasta ahí llego la algarabía pues eso no había sido mencionado desde los tiempos de Grindelwald.

En ese momento llego un auror con un mensaje urgente, estaba tan angustiado que el joven no llego directo a donde Madam Bones, sino que en el pasillo del salón grito – Maximun terrorem, lady Longbotton su secreto de sangre ha sido descubierto su heredero está en el cabeza de puerco – dijo el joven exasperado. Haciendo que la mujer se levantara de forma abrupta, eso solo significaba una cosa Frank estaba en peligro

Sin medir palabra salió de la sala hacia la chimenea más próxima ella misma iría por su hijo, aunque le costara la vida, Madam Bones salió detrás de ella para evitar que cometiera una locura, pero la misma no escuchaba razones, por lo ya escuchado la sesión del día debía ser pospuesta pues además de Frank los niños que estaban en la escuela y más aún los habitantes del pueblo estaban en riesgo.

  * Lady Augusta desista deben quedarse aquí y dejarnos esto a nosotros los profesionales – insistía Bones mas sus suplicas caían en oídos sordos, a medida que se dirigían al atrio las vestimentas de Lady Longbotton cambiaron a una túnica de combate, ella podía ser toda una dama de sociedad, ávida maestra de herbolaria y pociones, pero su esposo en paz descanse era un excelente duelista y después de lo de Trelawney le enseno todo lo que sabía y la instigo a que aprendiera aún más por su cuenta.



  * Es mi hijo el que está en medio del peligro y por el mato a cualquiera y me baño en su sangre, así que o me dejas pasar o pasare por encima de ti y todo el que se ponga por delante. – dijo augusta en tono de que no es amenaza es un aviso.



  * Ella tiene razón en este momento su hijo y quién sabe si los nuestros están en máximo peligro, no solo ella ira nosotros también, somos los sagrados 28 estamos completos y con magia renovada quien ose enfrentarnos, estará perdido – dijo para sorpresa de todos Augustus Black quien era sabido por todos era una persona no grata entre la luz por sus ideas puristas, pero por su descendencia haría lo que fuera.



  * Iremos todos, nos apareceremos en las 3 escobas y de ahí levantaremos el sello de los 28 – dijo Madam Bones aceptando que no podría contra 27 cabezas de familia ella sola, como dice el dicho sino puedes con ellos úneteles – ahí tomaremos dos caminos una parte deberá ir a Hogwarts y resguardar a los niños y la otra parte se quedara en el pueblo, entendido – exclamo la joven.



  * Si- corearon todos al unísono para luego tomar las chimeneas y desaparecer hacia la primera batalla en siglos que los sagrados enfrentarían.



Severus, aunque se sentía revitalizado por la magia y ya podía sostenerse en pie, aunque con pasos muy torpes, quería ir pues Frank fue uno de los pocos que siempre lo defendió más su nueva madre se lo impido, solo dejo que se despidiera de Lucius pues este iría con su padre a dar apoyo.

  * Quiero ir a donde están los merodeadores – solicito el a su madre – es hora de impartir justicia – dijo el en tono neutro.
  * Casiopeia no quiso darle vuelta al asunto porque sabía que su hijo haría lo que fuera por lograr su cometido sea que ella lo apoyara como que no y era mejor que lo hiciera con ella a su lado que a sus espaldas.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hollis hollis!
> 
> Si se que he estado perdida, pero me dio covid de nuevo y esta vez estuve grave, tarde en recuperarme pero estoy bien y de vuelta para seguir con esta aventura que ahora es que se pone buena.
> 
> gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero que la disfruten.
> 
> XOXO


	18. Maldiciones, Justicia, Castigo Y Redención.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “El castigo no es la respuesta, el castigo es fácil, es vago, la redención es dura, la redención te hace trabajar”  
> Skulduggery Pleasant

**Hogwarts**

Momentos antes del secuestro de Frank este se dirigía de camino a los jardines donde estaban los salones de herbologia, este estaba de muy mal humor desde hacía mucho tiempo no solo por el asunto de los merodeadores sino por todo lo que estaba entre el medio y para completar estaba Alice Townsend, era una chica que se veía dulce, simpática y amable pero no por nada era amiga de la Evans, ambas son muy empecinadas en lo que quieren y lo que esa chica creía que quería era a él, sinceramente el solo quería su amistad y por un tiempo la vio como una opción de olvidar a su verdadero amor el cual se iba a casar con un imbécil purista al cual detesta a muerte.

Estar en contrarios del espectro de la magia hacia que las familias no se tolerasen, él era de la luz y ella era de la oscuridad, también que la familia de ella y la de su madre se llevaban como gatos y perros no ayudaban, pero a pesar de todo y lo mal que siempre se han llevado esa maldita lo enamoro como nadie en este mundo, ella hacia que su sangre hirviera, había veces que deseaba estrellarla contra una pared con la intensidad de un huracán para luego comérsela a besos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Los Longbotton tienen un defecto de la magia y es que solo se enamoran una vez y cuando lo hacen es con la fuerza de su vida, lo hacen para siempre, aunque esas personas no estén con ellos, si pierden a su amor ya no son ellos mismos, se agrian, se tornan fríos y aunque suenen cruel si tienen hijos y no son con su amor sino con alguien más por cumplir, no pueden amarlos, los consideran como el resultado de un engaño, hasta estos niños sufren pues nacen incompletos es como si les faltara amor propio, son tímidos, retraídos, torpes y hasta su magia les cuesta asimilarlos por lo que se manifiesta tarde de forma débil o son squid (a quien se parecerá), por lo que madre magia intervino dándoles a esta línea el don de encontrar a su amor verdadero y cuando estos se aceptan nadie puede separarlos, quien lo haga sufrirá un castigo en la tierra de no ser amados por quien robaron y sufrir por mano de este de desdicha, dolor y engaño.

Pero esta parte muchos de la línea la han olvidado pues desde hace un tiempo se están olvidando las practicas antiguas, lo cual ha hecho que muchos errores del pasado se estén cometiendo en la actualidad, han olvido mucho de sus fundamentos para darle cabida a fundamentos mundanos dejando su rica historia y legado atrás.

Alice como toda adolescente que cree que conocerá a su príncipe se casarían, vivirán felices para siempre estaba más que ilusionada con Frank cuando este comenzó a darle tutorías de herbologia, este acepto ser su amigo a pesar de la diferencia de edad ella apenas cumplió 15, él ya estaba por cumplir 16, ya estaba cerca de la mayoría de edad y estaría más pendiente a su futuro como heredero, por eso ella creía fervientemente que con un empujoncito él se le declararía, convirtiéndose ella en la futura señora Longbotton, hasta que se burbuja se reventó, con la aparición de esa maldita bruja que se interpuso en su camino, al principio los veía pelear y decirse insultos pues sus familias eran rivales, le parecía normal su rivalidad hasta que un día salió antes de clases para buscar a Frank y convencerlo de dar un vuelta por el lago negro.

Todo iba bien hasta que escucho unos gritos en el salón de herbologia el cual debía estar vacío, eran dos voces una de él y otra de esa maldita, esto ya era el colmo de que esta hasta lo buscara para pelear, pero Alice no lo dejaría así, la pondría en su lugar para que dejara a su futuro esposo en paz, pero cuando llego al invernadero no pudo abrirlo así que estaba dando la vuelta cuando por una ventana capto como esa le daba la espalda a Frank para luego este tomarla por el cuello y atraerla hacia él mientras ella respondía halándole el cabello por la nuca con una de sus manos, no escucho lo que él dijo pero lo siguiente que vio rompió su corazón en mil pedazos, el la tomo con fuerza de la cintura atrayéndola completamente uniendo sus cuerpos como si fueran uno solo, para luego comerle la boca con un beso que avergonzaría a cualquier amante pues la intensidad despedía tal pasión que hasta el mas tonto se daría cuenta de que esos dos se aman a muerte.

Alice no soporto el dolor así que salió corriendo de ahí, como alma que lleva el diablo, se encontró con la peor consejera del mundo Lily Evans, la cual la convenció de usar amortecía para demostrarle a Frank que ella era la correcta y no esa bruja oscura, se la darían antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores, pero luego de lo de Snape, el encarcelamiento de los merodeadores, la expulsión de Lily y las revisiones hechas al colegio, desistió de la idea pero lamentablemente en las revisiones encontraron la poción la cual está prohibida por ser una poción de amor que puede robar una línea de sangre después de lo de Dorea Black esas leyes se habían endurecido, la interrogaron a ella e inclusive llevaron a Frank a revisión, no estaba hechizado lo cual fue un alivio tanto para el como para ella, pues de estarlo ella estaría presa o muerta dependiendo de quien la agarra primero si su familia o la madre de Frank.

Por eso, aunque él no quería saber de ella ni de su amistad, ella insistía por su perdón y que le creyera que fue culpa de Lily, que ella no haría eso en su sano juicio y por eso no lo intento.

  * Alice… te lo voy a poner fácil para que lo entiendas… NO ME IMPORTA NI TU, NI LILY NI LA MALDITA POCION… solo quiero que te alejes de mí que ni siquiera respires mí mismo aire – dijo Frank harto de la mocosa estúpida.



  * ¡Frank! ¡perdóname en serio! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos se estaba humillando y ni aun así este se compadecía de ella – te lo juro que yo si te quiero y que no haría nada para dañarte, ver como esto ha llegado a semejante maltrecho me rompe el corazón – dijo aun suplicando y tratando de acercarse para ser rechazado de forma despectiva de ella.



  * Que parte no entiendes que lo que tu sientas ni me importa ni tiene que ver conmigo – dijo este mirándola como escoria, pues él podría ser un osito de miel por ser tierno y amable pero cuando encontraban su lado malo él podría ser todo un desgraciado – has con tú vida lo que se te pegue la gana siempre y cuando sea lejos de mí, así que te lo advierto me pasa algo y extrañamente salgo jurando amor por ti mi familia no solo te destruirá hará que un feudo de sangre contra la tuya parezca una broma, así que PIERDETE – dijo Frank para dirigirse a su destino dejando a una Alice llorosa y hecha una madeja de llantos y quejidos sin importarle en mirar atrás.



Estaba a punto de entrar al salón cuando algo en el bosque prohibido llamo su atención era ella estaba siendo atacada por las 2 excusas de sangre pura que el más odiaba en todo el mundo, a pesar de que ella no fuera para él, nunca permitiría que esos animales le hicieran daño así que sin pensarlo corrió a donde estaban, podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de ella y eso solo producía que su ira fuera creciendo a dentro de su ser como un volcán a punto de explotar.

* * *

**Bosque Prohibido**

  * ¿Qué creíste que te saldrías con la tuya?... me importa muy poco si te quieres o no casar conmigo o que tu estúpida familia de su aprobación o no, serás mi mujer ya sea que cooperes o que te obligue… sométela hermano en lo que le lanzo el hechizo – dijo el mayor con la cara distorsionada por la rabia de ser usado por una estúpida bruja que su único propósito debería de ser abrir las piernas cuando él quisiera y darle un heredero decente.



  * ¿Estás seguro que esto funcionara? – pregunto incrédulo el menor de los dos, aun temeroso pues si lo encontraban en estas iban derechito y sin retorno a azcaban.



  * Que si … deja de ser marica y mantenla quieta – dijo el mayor empezando a lanzar un hechizo de esclavitud, esto la convertiría en lo que él quería que fuera su esposa, que fuera una perfecta dama sangre pura que odiaría a todo aquel que fuera una mancha en la sociedad mágica, que solo viviría por los ideales puristas y siguiendo solo el poder que el arte oscuro podía darle, pero el muy estúpido no leyó una clausula muy específica es que este hechizo no rompe la voluntad de nadie solo potencia aquellas ideas que se les son impuestas, así que ella solo sería ella solo que una versión tan distorsionada que sería capaz de destruir a todo aquello que se le interponga entre ella y el propósito establecido, como consecuencia solo se enfocan en la única voluntad establecida, no tiene cabida para ningún otro sentimiento, es decir son incapaces de amar.



Ella había sido emboscada de camino al salón de herbologia, iba para allá para hablar con Frank participarle que debido a los cambios ocurridos ella ya no tendría que casarse, por lo tanto su estúpido escarceo con Alice Townsend debía acabar o ella se encargaría de partirle la cara a la mocosa estúpida por regalada y maldecirlo a él por andarse insinuando, cuando por la espalda sitio como le lanzaban miles de agujas que no la dejaban respirar, conocía la maldición era un crucio, la saco de balance mas no la noqueo, sabiendo defenderse desde pequeña comenzó atacar con todo lo que tenía, hasta que se vio acorralada entre esos 2 idiotas y el bosque prohibido, estos atacaban despiadadamente sin tregua ni cuartel, aun no se recuperaba de la primera maldición, cuando la atacaron al mismo tiempo con un hechizo oscuro que ni ella conocía cayó al piso lo cual uno de los esbirros aprovecho para atarla con un inmovilus.

Mientras el otro comenzaba a recitar: “Que tu voluntad este atada, que tu conciencia se vaya, que solo vivas para la voluntad que hoy designo **_Et servire te faciam est usque ad terminos vita tua et extremis, et non erit, et vivet designo quod spiro (te esclavizo a un propoposito hasta que mi vida termine o la tuya se acabe, solo vivirás y respiraras para lo que te designe)._**

****

Justo en ese momento antes de que el pudiera decir su última voluntad para condenarla, llego Frank lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra el primero fue un Expeliarmus que golpeo al invocador mandándolo a volar contra un árbol y el segundo fue un Volare Mittere a quien la tenía inmóvil mandándolo al lago negro y haciéndole que perdiera su varita en el proceso.

  * ¡Vamos reacciona! – suplico Frank sosteniéndola entre sus brazos viéndola con la mirada perdida y desmadejada como una muñeca sin voluntad.



  * ¿Cuál es mi propósito designado? - dijo ella como esperando que se le insertara una orden. Frank entendió lo que pasaba había estudiado magia antigua con su abuelo y este era un hechizo esclavizante, el cual para liberarla debían matar a quien lo invocara o morir la víctima, pero aún no estaba completo así que él tenía una oportunidad para salvarla.



  * Tu propósito es ser tu… siempre tu… ser la bruja inteligente, hermosa e indomable que siempre has sido, fiel a tus principios, que lucha por lo que quiere, amorosa con los tuyos e irreverente ante las etiquetas sociales… vuelve a ser la Bellatrix Black de quien me enamore… te lo suplico vuelve – dijo Frank poniendo sus frentes juntas mientras suplicaba que volviera y maldiciendo a los Lestrange por ocasionarlo esto a su amada.



En ese momento Bella reacciono poniéndose de rodillas frente a Frank, recordando de a poco todo lo que paso, Frank al verla bien solo atino a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, estaban a punto de besarse cuando ambos escucharon la maldición asesina, la cual no se dirigió a ellos sino a Rodolphus Lestrange para que luego el mundo de ambos se volvió oscuro, perdiendo ambos la conciencia.

  * Te dije que esperaras a que bajaran la guardia a si sería más fácil, no que asesinaras al primero que se te diera la gana – dijo la voz de un hombre anciano que salía del bosque prohibido quien había sido el que los noqueo.



  * Te doy la razón, pero no me iba arriesgar a que este remedo de mago oscuro lastimara a mi presa, además no entiendo porque noquearlo a los dos si al que quiero es al chico – dijo la bruja Trelawney



  * Porque mientras tú te robas su alma yo me robo la de ella, necesito cambiar de apariencia y rejuvenecer si quiero pasar desapercibido, no eres la única que necesita volver a empezar.



  * ! Aberforth Dumbledore! Quien lo diría de ti, pensé que lo de la manipulación y sacar beneficio de los jóvenes era solo por parte de tu hermano – dijo Sibil mientras lanzaba un hechizo levitante a la parejita que serían su futura salida del mundo mágico inglés.



  * ¡Oh cállate! … muévete rápido que tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que los aurores se den cuenta de que falta un alumno, antes de llegar me percate que Moody está aquí, ese sí que no tardara en dar con nosotros – dijo el anciano moviéndose a toda prisa para tomar el pasadizo a la casa de los gritos y de ahí llegar al cabeza de puerco, no se arriesgaría tomar el pasadizo del colegio que da al cabeza de puerco por riesgo a que los vean y los atrapen.



Así fue como ambos salían del bosque sin percatarse que dejaron a uno de los hermanos Lestrange vivo y fue testigo de todo, el tardo en salir del lado pues en el ataque de Longbotton perdió su varita y todo se complicó cuando unos kelpies trataron de ahogarlo pero el siendo buen peleador pudo escaparse para ser testigo del justo momento en que asesinaban a su gemelo, este acto lo destrozo, es bien sabido que en el mundo mágico los gemelos son dos personas con una sola alma que al ser tan grande se divide para poder sobrevivir en el mundo, así que cuando Rabastan perdió a Rodolphus este perdió la mitad de su alma lo cual es un dolor inimaginable pero por su magia y por su nombre esos malditos pagarían por la vida de su hermano.

Usando la varita de su hermano para invocar la suya, tomo el cuerpo para ponerlo en resguardo en la puerta de la cabaña del guarda bosques para luego dirigirse a cobrar su venganza, ya cuando haga pagar a los malditos cumpliría con los ritos de pasaje, pero ahora solo su odio lo movía y su destino era uno solo el cabeza de puerco.

* * *

**Cabeza De Puerco**

Los dos magos adultos ya habían preparado todo lo que necesitaban para hacer el ritual en el sótano del bar, solo faltaba el crio y ahora con la mocosa Black agregada Sibill debía de hacer unos cambios de últimos momentos tanto al hechizo como al pentagrama en el piso, cosa que le molestaba de sobremanera el alterar sus planes a último momento.

Los dos jóvenes fueron depositados en un altar improvisado en el que apenas cabían, el chico estaba acostado boca arriba y la chica recostada boca abajo sobre él, mientras comenzaban con los cambios necesarios para el conjuro no se percataron de que tenían un polizón en el bar y cuando lo hicieron fue demasiado tarde.

  * Bombarda Máxima – grito Rabastan al centro del salón haciendo volar el centro del salón donde estaba el pentagrama y la bruja arrodillada, mas no tardo en esperar el ataque de su cómplice para lanzar otra tanda de maldiciones a diestra y siniestra pues tenía su varita y la de su hermano.



Tal conmoción hizo que tanto Frank como Bella reaccionaran y volvieran en si para descubrirse en medio de un fuego cruzado del cual sabían que las victimas principales serian ellos si no ideaban la forma de salir de ahí, ambos bajaron de la mesa y la voltearon para usarla como defensa en cualquier caso, hicieron un escaneo rápido de donde se encontraban y lamentablemente la única salida está del lado contrario a ellos expresamente donde estaban las maldiciones en oferta de a 2x1, lo cual su única opción sería defenderse.

  * ¿Estás Bien? – pregunto Frank a Bella revisándola para verificar que ella no estuviera herida.



  * Yo de maravilla … disfrutando de un duelo entre gente que no conozco y gente que detesto en medio de lo que parece nuestro secuestro – dijo Bella con todo el sarcasmo que su lengua viperina pueda lanzar, ante preguntas estúpidas respuestas más estúpidas.



  * No me digas… ¿te traigo una bebida para que disfrutes mejor del espectáculo? – dijo frank respondiendo le de igual forma - ¡estúpida! Te pregunto para ver si sientes alguna herida no porque necesite un resumen de lo que salta a mi vista – dijo Frank respondiéndole en el mismo tono con cara agria.



  * ¡Tarado! Especifica porque ni adivina que fuera para leerte el pensamiento – le contesto ella.



  * ¡Loca maldita! Este no es el momento para discutir y guarda silencio para que no llamemos la atención – dijo Frank mirando a su alrededor para localizar sus varitas sin éxito y cubriéndose él y a ella en el proceso cuando un pedazo de techo casi les cae encima.



  * ¡Mira Longbabas a mí no me mandas a callar sino quieres ver que tan loca soy! – dijo ella halándolo consigo para evitar que una maldición le diera mientras ambos corrían a poner se en resguardo en una esquina del salón. En el proceso Bella conjuro un escudo sin magia ella era experta en esto, pero lamentablemente sin su varita y estando débil por el ataque previo no pensaba que este fuera a resistir. Frank observando lo que hacía puso sus manos sobre las palmas abiertas de ella y se concentró en aportar magia para mantener el escudo, él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella, pero al menos entre los dos podrían mantenerlo en lo que llegaba ayuda pues sabía que después de semejante algarabía ya al menos los aurores estarían sino rodeando el lugar al menos cerca, solo era cuestión de resistir, no sabía dónde se encontraba pero no debía ser lejos de la escuela si Rabastan dio con ellos.



  * La bruja que está detrás de esto es Sibill Trelawney ella me está casando desde antes de nacer, ella no te quiere a ti así que desde que se abra una oportunidad yo asumiré el escudo y tu saldrás de aquí – dijo Frank a Bella dándole la oportunidad de escapar.



  * Y dejarte aquí solo Longbabas sino vez esto va hacer una masacre en cuanto acaben con Rabastan si están manteniendo esto es porque Rabastan está destrozando el lugar, a la primera oportunidad debemos salir los dos de aquí esto no tardara en derrumbarse y caernos encima – le respondió Bella viendo que el imbécil de Lestrange no era tan idiota cada dos hechizos que lanzaba para atacar u defenderse uno iba a los soportes del techo de ese sótano y si los cálculos de bella no están mal en dos series más el sitio les caerá encima sino hacen algo rápido.



  * ¿Además porque no me habías dicho que alguien detrás de ti, imbécil? – pregunto Bella



  * Porque tarada tú no eres nada mío – le respondió de forma seca lo cual saco de base a la chica, al ver la reacción de Bella con la cara de decepción y los ojos acuosos procedió a explicarse – es por mi secreto de sangre no eres de mi familia la única forma para decirlo es que esté en peligro de muerte o seas mi esposa, yo esperaba a que fuera lo segundo y no lo primero – dijo Frank mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.



  * Entonces esperaste a que te maten para decírmelo… ¡qué coño!… ni tan difícil que es proponérmelo – dijo Bella tan indignada que no se dio cuenta de que Frank se lo estaba pidiendo.



  * ¡Eres el ser más denso que hay en este mundo… hay veces que me sorprende que para la magia seas una prodigio, para los pleitos estés más que lista con esa lengua venenosa, pero para lo importante no te des ni cuenta! – dijo Frank mirándola con exasperación - ¡tarada te acabo de proponer que te cases conmigo! – le reclamo este.



  * ¡mira imbécil a mí no me insultas! Y si te entendí, pero lo que no acepto que tengamos que estar en semejante situación para que me lo propongas en medio de nuestro posible asesinato – dijo Bella emocionada de que se lo propusieran, pero molesta por la forma.



  * Bien así no tendré que explicarles a tus hermanas que te lo propuse en un sótano de mala muerte en medio de un pleito… por lo menos esta vez sí obtuve una respuesta no como cuando en verano te mandé una carta con mis intenciones y de vuelta me enviaste la invitación a tu boda con el imbécil de lestrange – dijo Frank agrio.



  * Yo nunca recibí dicha carta y por supuesto que no envié… ¡maldita sea mi padre! – dijo Bella ahora entendiendo porque su progenitor se emocionó de forma inusitada por casarla con Lestrange, ahora todo cuadraba, su padre odia tanto a Augusta Longbotton que le daría donde más duele en su hijo rompiéndole en corazón aunque en el proceso rompiera el de su hija, su donador de esperma estaba aún amargado porque la bruja se casó con Longbotton padre y no con el pero quien podía culparla si siendo novios su padre le monto el cuerno, varias veces, tantas que de una de esas salió como resultado ella, quien es un año mayor que Frank , que esperaba su padre que lo perdonara y le celebrara la gracia, definitivamente cuando salieran de esta haría que su padre sufriera el castigo del patriarca de la familia, estaba harta de que la tratara a ella y sus hermanas como objetos para descargar sus frustraciones y sino como objeto de cambio. – Mi padre es quien orquesto toda la parafernalia de la boda, solo me libre de ella porque le hice jurar con magia que si mis notas eran sobresalientes podría hacer una maestría mágica ya cuando terminara me podría casar, pero con el fraude de Dumbledore quede como una tonta y tenía que cumplir mi palabra so pena de que si no lo hacía me enclaustrarían en una de las casa de descanso y a las que casarían serian a mis hermanas, no podía permitir que le hicieran eso a ellas, así que me sacrifique yo – dijo ella en tono suave y sincero.



  * ¿Porque no me lo dijiste ni bien llegaste?... yo te hubiera podido ayudar – dijo Frank quien recibió una mirada de Bella de si, tú y cuantos más – es en serio en mi secreto de sangre hay un beneficio que protege a mi futura esposa por nuestro vinculo y a quienes ella me pida bendecir con mi protección. – dijo Frank mientras las manos se unían con los dedos entrecruzados con los de ella y las frentes unidas forzando que su magia se uniera para hacer el escudo más fuerte.



  * Porque estaba siendo vigilada por los Lestrange, daba un paso en falso, quienes pagarían serian tú y mis hermanas – dijo Bella derramando unas cuantas lagrimas – así que decidí enfrentar esto sola aunque con eso perdiera todo lo que quería y por lo que había luchado, tienes que entender que desde que soy pequeña supe que las cosas debería resolverlas yo por mi cuenta porque no habría nadie para hacerlo por mí, así que no pienso en pedir ayuda, solo pienso en cómo hacerlo sola – le dijo ella para luego ser besada por el en los labios de forma rápida para luego separarse.



  * Pero tú no estás sola…. Nunca lo has estado ni nunca lo estarás… mientras viva estaré a tu lado para ser tu apoyo, tu amigo, tu confidente y tu fiel soldado ante cualquier batalla aun si no me quieres junto a ti… siempre estaré ahí sin importar que nuestras familias nos quieran separar… me importa una mierda si mi mundo es blanco y el tuyo es negro soy capaz de crear uno gris donde solo estemos los dos … así que … ¿Bellatrix Licorix Black quieres permitirme el honor de tu compañero de ahora hasta que nuestras almas dejen este mundo? – pregunto Frank mirándola directo a los ojos con todo el amor que siente por ella.



Bella no tenía palabras sus labios temblaban por el llanto, ella no era cursi ni le gustaban esas babosadas ni cursilerías, pero por Merlín que este hombre la estremecía desde el cabello hasta los pies, estúpido Frank por convertirla en una adolescente enamorada - ¡SI! – dijo ella besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

  * Mientras ellos estaban en su mundo y protegidos por su escudo, del otro lado estaba Sibil tratando de evitar que el bar les cayera encima con un Tenere Maximun mientras Aberforth estaba lanzando maldiciones al chiquillo que los siguió, el cual sí que tenía conocimiento de maldiciones oscuras, pero ya debían de acabar.



  * ¡Elimínalo ya! – grito Sibill al anciano – no podemos permitir que todo se vaya al trasto solo tenemos dos horas antes de que el chiquillo cumpla 16 y poder hacer el hechizo sino todo esto será para nada.



  * ¿Qué crees que hago?... ¡jugar! - Dijo el anciano quien hacia lo hasta lo imposible de atacar y evitar los escombros que caían, más sin un Angulo limpio de ataque todo complicaba la situación.



Sibill estaba por usar uno de sus hechizos insignia para acabar con todo de una vez cuando se percató de algo que sería imposible y era el crio Longbotton estaba emanando magia primigenia, su herencia se estaba manifestando, pero no era posible no era el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños y faltaba para media noche.

Una cosa de que si se caracteriza Augusta Longbotton es de ser precavida, sabiendo que Trelawney estaba atrás de su hijo y haría hasta lo imposible hasta dar con él, cambio las fechas de nacimiento de su hijo, coloco como el día del nacimiento el día siguiente a su fecha real, al principio fue un mal entendido pero este le convino y así lo dejo, si en dado caso algo ocurriera Frank fuera adulto antes de lo que lo demás pensara y sobretodo reclamara su herencia antes para estar prevenidos también.

En ese momento cuando la vieja bruja se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se olvidó de todo para atacarlo antes de que su herencia estuviera completa mas no conto que en ese momento la magia en todo el mundo mágico británico se renovó también lo cual intensifico la herencia de Frank quien desbordado en magia desato una onda expansiva que no solo hizo volar el bar desde sus cimientos sino a todos dentro del mismo, excepto a Bella quien estaba unida a él en una burbuja mágica.

En medio de esto la magia primigenia Longbotton reconoció a Bellatrix como su verdadero amor, confirmo que las intenciones de ambos tenían bases sólidas, al ser puras y de amor sincero de ambas partes, que la magia tan sabia como antigua los unió, tal vinculo es indestructible, pues lo que la magia ha unido no podrá sepáralo el hombre, cuando esto paso en el dedo del matrimonio de ambos se dibujó la runa del matrimonio reconociéndolos ahora como el Sr. Y la Sra. Longbotton.

* * *

**Fuera del cabeza del Puerco.**

Cuando los aurores estaban listos para entrar a la orden de Moody paso lo que nadie se esperaba el bar exploto en miles de pedazos haciendo que todos salieran volando y dejando un cráter, los más experimentado habían colocado escudos para evitar ser heridos por los escombros, pero aun así la onda expansiva fue sorprendentemente fuerte, sacudiendo todo el pueblo, alertando a todos en los alrededores.

De semejante onda expansiva salieron tres cuerpos dos por sus años de experiencia con magia lograron mantenerse ligeramente estables pero el tercer cuerpo salió desperdigado siendo arrojado con tal fuerza que sus heridas le impedían el movimiento, siendo la más grave un pedazo de tabla en su abdomen.

En cuanto la ola expansiva termino y los escombros cayeron todos, Moody pudo ubicar la figura de sibil la cual estaba gritando como loca enajenada, al parecer sus planes no habían salido como quería lo cual era aún peor, pues ahora no se contendría en atacar sabiendo se ya no tenía nada que perder.

Sibill estaba más allá de la rabia 16 años desperdiciados en espera de poder tomar lo que por derecho era suyo, pues a situaciones desesperadas medidas aún más, dejo su fachada de mugrosa harapienta se quitó los lentes tirándolos con violencia, su cara comenzó a cambiar era una bruja ahora más joven y hermosa, pero con los ojos negros como dos fosas y las venas que se le marcaban en la cara y el cuello de color negro, su ropa cambio a un vestido negro, con escote marcado y sin hombros.

  * **!** **Maxime Crematorium** **! –** grito la bruja para comenzar a incinerar todo a su alrededor.



\- **!** **Aqua sentinam** **! –** grito Moody junto varios del escuadrón que tenían experiencia con el mismo hechizo.

Mientras Aberforth lanzaba una burbuja de agua inmensa hacia una parte del escuadrón para aprisionarlos ahí y ahogarlos en el proceso, más sin embargo todos ellos sabían invocar el casco burbuja no en balde habían sido entrenados por Alastor _alerta permante_ Moddy.

* * *

**Las 3 escobas**

El bar de Madam Rosmerta nunca se había visto tan concurrido ni con tanta gente de alta alcurnia al mismo tiempo lástima que no fuera un evento social o sus bolsillos estarían rebosantes de galeones. Cuando ya había terminado de salir los últimos sagrados 28 díganse Armand e Isis acompañados del Sr. Plate pues querían ayudar y más si había niños involucrados, este accedió a que fueran, pero solo para levantar el escudo de los sagrados ya después se irían a la escuela ayudar y resguardarse pues ellos aun desconocían de magia defensiva.

Madam Bones estaba por repartir ordenes cuando de repente todos sintieron la ola mágica que sacudió el pueblo y saco de balance a varios de los presentes, lo cual ocasiono alarma entre todos y salieron lo más rápido posible del bar, para ver a los lejos como el cabeza de puerco estaba hecho pedazos y los hechizos salían disparados a diestra y siniestra en una batalla campal.

  * Todas varitas en alto e invoquen el escudo antes de que sea peor– grito Bones a todos los presentes.



Como nunca antes visto los sagrados 28 estaban juntos sin importar que fueran magos de la luz, oscuros o neutros todos como uno levantaron sus varitas y recitaron a coro; Nos ** _, sacris custodes, lancea perforatum, mater magica, ope defendat nos, qui munera suscepi preces tuas, faciens nostrum scutum magicae indissolubili sociavit._** ** _(nosotros los sagrados guardianes te invocamos a ti madre magia, ayudanos a proteger a quienes tus dones han favorecido haciendo con nuestra magia un escudo inrrompible)._**

****

De cada varita salió un halo de luz blancuzco que comenzó a rodear el área donde se encontraba el cabeza de puerco cercando a todos a dentro, comprobaron que había funcionado cuando un hechizo toco el escudo y este brillo absorbiéndolo.

  * Ahora si la mitad de nosotros se encargara de evacuar el pueblo y de dirigirse a la escuela para ponerse a salvo, prioridad los niños, el resto conmigo a la batalla – dijo Madam Bones



Los más habidos conocedores en duelo mágico como Potter, Lestrange padre, Augusta, Malfoy y la mayor parte de la facción oscura fueron a la batalla desapareciéndose en forma de neblina hacia la batalla, los demás se encargaron del pueblo, pero en específico Armand, Isis y Plate estaban dirigiéndose directamente a la escuela, tanto para ayudar pero para aprovechar y que Isis sacara al Basilisco de la cámara de los secretos, según Isis este podría ayudar a proteger el colegio o inclusive detener la batalla en caso de que no hubieran más opciones.

Subieron a uno de los carruajes que había a las afueras del pueblo, percatándose de que con ellos iba alguien más y ese era Augustus Black quien se importarle la gente del pueblo iba directo a buscar a los niños Blacks teniendo un mal presentimiento.

  * Un gusto yo soy Armand y esta hermosura es mi esposa Isis – dijo el nuevo heredero Selwyn a un desconcertado patriarca Black, pero este no queriendo estar del lado equivocado de dos sagrados tan poderosos como este decidió ser educado, devolviendo el saludo y presentándose apropiadamente, lo cual dejo sorprendido al Sr. Plate pues conocía muy bien lo racista que los Black podían ser.



  * ¿Qué le agita Lord Black? – cuestiono Isis al ver al hombre angustiado, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien ella y sus dones le hacían percibir las emociones de los demás muy fácil.



  * Mis herederos están en el colegio más sin embargo tengo un mal presentimiento y quiero asegurarme de que todos están bien – dijo el Black siendo sincero la presencia de esta media criatura le reconfortaba de cierto modo, pero no le hacía olvidar de su temor.



  * Tenga fe de que todo estará bien, ellos deben de estar en colegio seguros… además hoy no era día de estar en el pueblo así que no hay porque preocuparse. – dijo Isis.



  * Eso espero joven Lady... eso espero – respondió el Black aun preocupado y viendo los destellos de magia de tras de ellos.



* * *

**Celdas Del Wizengamont**

Severus caminaba acompañado de un auror y de Casiopeia, iba con un bastón que Casio apareció de forma improvisada transformando una parte de la silla de ruedas en la que estaba siendo transportado antes de cerrar el círculo.

Mientras ellos resolvían estos detalles, Casiopeia llamo a un elfo de confianza él le solicito llevar el cuerpo de Aileen al mausoleo Prince, que después de finalizar estos pendientes ellos se encargarían de lo demás. La enfermera y el Medimago se quedarían en la ante sala en espera en lo que ellos terminaban, pero estarían pendiente ante cualquier eventualidad.

Cuando estuvo en la región designada para los responsables de su desgracia, se sorprendió en el estado en que encontró a Potter, Peter y Lily, al parecer Sirius ahora era un sin nombre y si ancla que lo atara a este mundo estaba más en la tierra de los sueños que despierto.

  * ¿Quién diría que este día llegaría? – dijo Severus alzando la voz para que los presentes lo escucharan, Lily y James estaban atónitos al reconocerlo, Severus estaba más allá de hermoso era etéreo, era una visión de lo que la belleza definía y aún más. – siempre me juzgaron de oscuro, que no descansarían hasta verme volverme loco en una celda y mira las vueltas que da la vida, los que están en la celda son ustedes. – dijo Severus en tono frio y venenoso mientras se apoyaba en el bastón con ambas manos delante de sí.



Para todos fue un shock verlo, pero para James fue aún más, el volver a ver esa imagen de Severus era como remontarse a cuando tenían 11 años y dijo que era lindo, pero este lo miro con asco (en realidad el pequeño Severus adaptado a los insultos de Tobias de decirle lindo maricon que cuando Severus escucho a James llamarlo lindo pensó que sería un imbécil igual que su padre… que si lo pensamos bien no se equivocó). A partir de ahí james no lo dejaría en paz no por rechazo sino porque haría que ese chico solo viviera y respirara para pensar en él, solo que con la mala casta de Sirius y Peter apoyándole todas sus malas ideas todo termino con él en una celda y el chico que era su obsesión odiándolo a muerte.

Para Lily era como recibir una bofetada sin manos, ella siempre estuvo celosa de Severus desde niños por ser inteligente y lindo a los ojos de todos excepto de su padre que lo veía como la mayor aberración de la tierra y también así lo trataba, este era el Severus que hacía sentir a Lily poca cosa, cuando comenzó la adolescencia por los constantes abusos se afeo e hizo a Lily sentirse mejor consigo misma y ver que ella ahora podía brillar y él no, la hacía sentir mejor, era una egoísta lo sabía pero ser siempre la segunda en todo la tenía harta, siempre eran o su hermana o el primero, siempre eran ellos los que destacaba, asi que cuando llego su turno no lo desaprovecho lástima que se le fuera de las manos por culpa de los imbéciles merodeadores, solo le quedaba que ella ahora era una heredera y no tendría que sufrir tanto de la dichosa pena de azcaban que le querían hacer creer que le iban a dictar.

  * ¿A qué viniste? – cuestiono Lily con resentimiento – si viniste a vanagloriarte de nuestra desgracia te informo que disfrutes el show mientras puedas… esto solo es una parafernalia que el grupo de hipócritas de los sangres puras están haciendo solo para quedar bien contigo, pero en cuanto acabe la novedad y vean el esbirro que realmente eres, nos darán la razón y acabaran contigo. – dijo ella con todo el veneno que pudo.



El descaro de semejante sinvergüenza era mucho, para Casiopea era una vulgar, arrabalera e inmunda aprovechada, que uso a su hijo hasta donde pudo y ahora esta ardida porque ha caído en desgracia y no puede usarlo más.

  * ¡Lilian!... ¿Qué formas son esas? … desde que llegaste aquí te desconozco – dijo Potter sorprendido del actuar de la supuesta mejor amiga de Severus - ¿no que él era tu mejor amigo? … ¿Por qué ahora eres así? – cuestiono james con enojo por la situación.



  * Ya te dije que a mí no me hables imbécil que por tu culpa y la de los otros idiotas estoy aquí y como trate o deje de tratar a este a ti te importa una mierda … total tú al igual que los otros lo querías muerto o peor usarlo para tus enfermos deseos – dijo Lily con veneno - ¿Qué creías que no me daba cuenta de tu patética obsesión con Severus? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras recargaba su cara entre los barrotes que sostenía con ambas manos - ¿de lo celoso que te ponías cuando Lucius estaba a su lado? – pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.



  * ¡Cállate! … eso no es cierto – grito James mirándola desesperado porque no dijera nada más mientras miraba la reacción de Severus el cual parecía imperturbable y sus acompañantes que lo miraban como si estuviera loco.



  * Puedes negar lo que quieras, pero no puedes negarlo obvio… siempre has estado a tras de Snape, pero como este nunca se fijó en ti preferiste destruirlo… sino era contigo pues con nadie – dijo Lily mirando a Severus - ¿ah que no sabías Sev? – dijo ella con tono que pretendía ser el de niña buena mirando hacia Severus que seguía mirando al frente y nunca a ninguno de los dos – Jamie aquí hizo un mapa de toda la escuela … pero no cualquier mapa… no … no… no… uno especial, uno mágico, que señala la ubicación de cada persona en la escuela, especialmente para ti – dijo ella señalándolo con ambas manos con una emoción fijada – uno para poder saber dónde estabas a cada momento, si estabas acompañado o si estabas solo… ¿sabes porque? – le pregunto mirándolo directamente, mientras james forcejeaba con los barrotes y gritaba que se callara que dejara de hablar.



\- pero Jamie porque te pones así … estamos hablando con Sev… el protagonista de todos tus sueños húmedos – dijo ella mirándolo con veneno – el mapa era para espiarte sin importar donde estuvieras… como la vez que Malfoy te consiguió la clave del baño de prefectos … lo usabas todos los jueves creyendo que nadie se daría cuenta… el día en que James desaparecía para espiarte y manosearse mientras estabas ahí desnudo y desprotegido – dijo ella con el tono neutro mirándolo con asco – el muy imbécil tiene una capa de invisibilidad la cual usaba para acosarte sin que lo supieras – dijo ella ardida con james por tratarla y hasta considerarla como plato de segunda mesa, pues su principal y único delirio era sev, por el cual ella volvía a perder otra vez.

  * ¡BASTA! … TE LO SUPLICO YA… BASTA …. No me humilles más – dijo James al saberse acorralado entre la espada y la pared si antes Severus lo odiaba después de esto lo aborrecería.



  * ¿Qué?... ¿Creíste que nadie se daría cuenta? – cuestiono Lily con tono agrio – cuando estabas conmigo solo lo mencionabas a él y cuando no estabas conmigo era porque estabas tras el … al principio creí que eran tus locuras de abusador, pero después lo comprobé cuando la noche que me entregue a ti, te la pasaste llamándolo a el – dijo ella indignada y con la voz llena de odio.



  * ¡Eso no fue así! – dijo James tratando de defenderse – Severus yo te juro que no fue así – suplico el Potter por su atención mas este estaba mirando al frente con cara de hastió ante toda la situación.



  * ¡Silencio! – dijo Severus usando su voz mágica, asustando a todos los presentes -Si ya terminaron con su show patético … les informó que si estoy aquí es porque madre magia me concedió el derecho de castigarles personalmente por todas las aberraciones a mi persona… no estoy aquí porque me interese verlos regodearse en su inmundicia, si les soy honesto antes de despedirme de mi madre y escuchar su ultimo saber … me hubiera vengado de ustedes de la forma más cruel que hay en este mundo pero ahora solo vengo a impartir justicia… después de hoy nunca más en mi vida dedicare un solo pensamiento a ustedes pero créanme que ustedes si me tendrán presente en todos los días de su vida – dijo el Prince con voz solemne, cumpliría la promesa a su madre y empezaría hoy.



El saber que la madre de Snape había muerto desconcertó a los prisioneros, pues de todo sabían que algo sagrado para él era ella, los merodeadores porque una vez insultaron a su madre, él se las cobro con creces mandándolos a los 4 derechitos a la enfermería y Lily sabía que la Sra. Aileen era la única que lo amo a tal punto de recibir palizas del sr. Snape por defenderlo a él, así que el perderla debió de destruirlo.

  * Potter y Evans ustedes hecho de mi vida un infierno y una decepción respectivamente, todo por sus caprichos adolescentes Potter ser reconocido y Lilian ser aceptada como una Lady dijo mirándolos por turno – Potter tu ego ha sido tu peor enemigo y tu confianza ciega a quienes te alababan tus atrocidades tu caída, mi castigo será que nunca confiaras en nadie, vivirás con el miedo de que te traicionen, siempre abra culpa en tu corazón y como estarás en azcaban y no podrás resarcir el daño hecho esto solo pasara hasta que tu heredero sufra en vida lo que yo sufrí a manos tuya, los crímenes del padre los pagara el hijo – dijo Severus mirándolo con dagas en los ojos.



  * ¡Mi hijo, nooooo! Te lo suplico – dijo James de rodillas llorando a los pies de Severus – te lo imploro hare cualquier cosa, aceptare cualquier pena si quieres déjame pudrirme en azkaban has que un dementor me bese, pero a mi hijo no… no puedes hacer que pase por todo eso – hasta ese momento james había caído en cuenta de todas las barbaries cometidas contra el Snape, si la mitad de eso le tocaba a su hijo moriría de sufrimiento.



  * ¿De los aquí presentes alguien aboga por tu heredero? – cuestiono Severus a modo general esperando respuestas. - ¿Peter? … ¿Evans? … ¿Sirius si acaso escucho? – cuestiono el Prince esperando a ver que harían.



  * Por mí y que se muera toda su maldita línea, por su culpa estoy aquí – dijo Peter con la voz ronca por los gritos, pero cargada con todo el odio que sentía, esto dejo a James decepcionado, su amigo el que tanto protegió le dio la espalda a la primera de cambio.



  * No me importa lo que le pase a Potter mucho menos su engendro no nacido – dijo Lily con desprecio lo cual termino de romperle el corazón a James.



  * Yo… yo asumi-re el castigo del hijo de james – dijo Sirius débil, pálido y ojeroso



  * ¡Gracias Siri! – dijo James feliz que al menos su hermano no lo dejara de lado en esta situación, pero su alegría no duro para siempre.



  * Siempre y cuando James me ate a su nombre y magia para poder seguir en la tierra y que el niño sea reconocido como mi heredero, de lo contrario no – dijo Sirius mirando a James. - ¿Qué creíste que lo haría solo por amor a ti? No… yo tenía una vida… yo tenía un futuro… pero tú me lo quitaste todo… sabias de mi condición…. Sabias de mi locura y envés de detenerme o buscarme ayuda… me impulsaste a ser cosas que ahora en mi semi lucidez más que arrepentirme me avergüenzo… eras mi hermano… deje a mi familia por ti… deje todo por ti y en esto me convertiste. – dijo sirius jadeante y sin fuerzas.



La verdad sea dicha sirius desde joven comenzó a tener cambios de personalidad y ataques de ira sin razón, sus padres nunca le prestaron atención y cada vez que trataba de explicar lo que le pasaba solo recibía maltratos de su madre y ausencia de su padre, siendo los Black los únicos con el poder para hacer algo contra la locura que corría en la familia sus opciones eran limitadas, con sus primas se llevaba de muerte, con su hermano nunca pudo conectar así que su único recurso era su primo James teniendo sangre Black por parte de Eufemia este era su salvación, James pensando que esto solo traería estigma hacia él le dijo que debían mantenerlo oculto de todos y que cuando viera que se desataba lo ayudaría, pero no lo hizo James uso de ventaja esto pues cuando Sirius se desinhibía y su otra personalidad Canuto estaba a cargo hacia lo que James quería y si era hacerle “bromas a todos especialmente a Severus mucho mejor” además Dumbledore le dijo que esa era la luz queriendo salir de Sirius y dejar la oscuridad atrás, que estúpido fue, llegaron al punto que todo se salió de control.

  * En vista Potter que eres un traidor con todos y hasta con tu familia le agrego al castigo que seas conocido como traidor a la sangre, nunca admisible en ninguna posición al ministerio o al servicio público mágico aun así cumplas tu condena – dijo Severus con voz fuerte entendiendo todo si Black estaba ya enfermo y Potter lo sabía traiciono un secreto de sangre, traiciono a su familia.



Los secretos de sangre ocultan los dones brindados por la magia así como sus defectos de sangre, hay muchos que saben el don y el defecto pues habían sido públicos hasta hace unos 700 años, que por rencillas, feudos y abusos mágicos se decidió que por seguridad de los herederos se sellaran en forma de secreto que solo los de la misma sangre podían saber, el punto es que aunque muchos saben de los dones y los defectos de la magia Black conociendo también que los defectos pueden controlarse y en algunos casos corregirse con la magia de otro familiar lo que aún sigue en secreto es el cómo pues el que posee la locura designa a un familiar para que sea su guardia, lo controle y lo mantenga, es prácticamente como cederle su custodia mental y mágica prácticamente Potter era el responsable de Sirius y si no hizo nada es negligencia.

  * Acepto el castigo y pido perdón Sirius – dijo James arrepentido de corazón de su estupidez.



  * Que te perdone la magia porque para mí estas muerto… traidor … prometiste que me cuidarías… me mentiste – dijo Sirius llorando por que la única persona que amo y considero familia le jugo sucio.



  * Yo James Charlus Potter ato a Sirius Orion a mi nombre y a mi magia, lo declaro un Potter y que todo en cuanto posea incluyendo a mi heredero sean de el… que por mi magia así sea. – dijo james con su mano derecha señalando a Sirius mientras un hilo de magia los unía – De ahora en más Eres Sirius Orion Potter – concluyo Potter mientras Sirius era envuelto por la magia haciéndole recuperar su fuerza y vitalidad.



  * Yo Sirius Orion Potter acepto dicha responsabilidad y así mismo acepto el castigo impuesto a mi heredero, que por mi magia así sea. – declaro Sirius.



  * Yo Severus Alexander Prince Malfoy acepto dicha propuesta, no obstante Sirius Orion Potter ha de ser condenado por sus crímenes previos, tuvo la posibilidad de comunicarle su condición al patriarca de la familia Black y opto por hacerlo a un menor irresponsable y negligente, por lo tanto, es igual de responsable, te condeno a pasar tu castigo en tu forma animaga, solo podrás proteger a tu heredero en dicha forma – decreto el Prince.



  * Pero mi forma es un Grim – exclamo con pánico el nuevo Potter – son discriminados, perseguidos e incluso cazados, no podre estar cerca de mi hijo así… no me dejaran estar con el… no podre verlo crecer… no me hagas esto – suplico Sirius. – no me quites a mi hijo – lloro el adolescente desesperado.



  * Si y solo si llegas a hacer 1000 y un acto de buena voluntad sin causar ningún mal a nadie alrededor de todo el reino unido y en las islas británicas volverás a ser humano si para cuando tu hijo cumpla 16 y reciba su herencia no lo has logrado morirás de la forma más dolorosa que exista y tu alma estará condenada a vagar en la tierra sin descanso alguno, mientras solo podrás vivir siendo un Grim y como tal deberás cuidar de tu hijo, desde la distancia pues prohíbo que el niño sepa de ti, que por la madre magia así sea. – dijo Severus mientras sus ojos brillaban en blanco.



  * Antes de que me transforme … dame el nombre de mi hijo – pidió Sirius a James – mientras cambiaba a su forma de Grim, su ropa se desgarro y quedo hecha girones haciendo que esta conversión no fuera animaga sino una transformación completa en un animal solo que tendría conciencia humana, cuando esta termino Severus abrió la celda para dejarlo salir, el animal una bestia enorme que triplicaba el tamaño de un lobo, con dientes feroces y los ojos grises, se dirigió a la entrada de la celda de James esperando una respuesta.



  * Nuestro hijo se llamará Harrison James Potter – dijo James entre sollozos al ver a su amigo convertido en un animal - Y de cariño le dirán Harry… prométeme que lo protegerás y lo llevaras por el buen camino… es más prométeme que nunca será como yo – dijo James aguantando el llanto mientras veía como el Grim se acercaba a la celda lo lamia para luego asentir con la cabeza – Vete y cumple con tu castigo… que la magia te bendiga Sirius – dijo James para luego ver como el Grim salía de las celdas a toda velocidad.



A lo lejos se podía escuchar a todo el personal del ministerio gritando y pidiendo ayuda pues un Grim estaba dentro del edificio, solo se podían escuchar los hechizos y las maldiciones a la bestia, lo cual solo causo que James terminara de caer al piso con las manos en la cabeza y gritando con un llanto desgarrador.

  * A ti Peter sin nombre te condeno a que tu apariencia refleje lo que realmente eres una rata traidora y convenenciera, como es tu alma se verá en tu cuerpo, nadie creara en ti nunca, serás siempre un seguidor jamás un líder y por sobre todo tu simiente nunca estará en esta tierra que por mi magia así sea – dijo Severus mientras Peter se transformaba en una criatura gorda, fea repulsiva mitad rata mitad humano. – este castigo no quita tu condena en azcaban la cumplirás sin excepciones ni salvos conductos. – esto termino por dejar a Peter inconsciente.



  * Lilian Evans parte de tu castigo ya lo han dictaminado tus padres – dijo Severus mientras Lily lo miraba con incertidumbre.



  * ¿De qué hablas? … Mis padres no me han castigado si me han dejado aquí es momentáneo hasta que todo se aclare – dijo ella un poco insegura de sus palabras.



  * Tus padres son Lores ambos de dos antiguas y poderosas casas, como tales ambos han determinado como heredera Selwyn y representante hasta que nazca otro heredero para la casa Slythering a Petunia quitándote todos los derechos sucesorios y cualquier beneficio de dichas familias – dijo Severus observando cada una de sus expresiones que iban desde la sorpresa hasta la rabia.



  * ¡Ellos no pueden hacerme esto! … ¡yo soy la única bruja en la familia!... ¡yo soy la única digna! – gritaba como verdulera la Evans mientras forcejeaba con las rejas.



  * Serás una Evans siempre y cuando lleves el apellido con orgullo más sin embargo serás reconocida en el mundo mágico como una sangre sucia nunca serás una Lady ni por nacimiento ni por matrimonio, nunca recibirás ni fidelidad ni honestidad de nadie, solo serás feliz por momentos y nunca completamente, nunca contaras con el amor verdadero de nadie ni siquiera de tu hijo y por sobretodo el único hijo que traerás al mundo será el de James Charlus Potter, que por mi magia así sea – dijo Severus con regocijo ella hizo cuanto pudo hasta pasarle por encima a el y su familia, pues los Selwyn le contaron a detalle todo lo que su desnaturalizada hija les hizo pues este sería su castigo divino, ante tal noticia Lily no aguanto y se desmayó de la impresión.



  * Llévenme con los otros – solicito Severus al auror, este al igual que Casiopea veían el resultado de meterse con un bendecido de la magia y si esto fue solo el principio no se querían ni imaginar que sería los demás.



El auror asintió para guiarlo mientras enviaba un patronus para que dieran asistencia a los desmayados y al Potter que parecía tener un ataque de pánico. Siguió por un pasillo y abrió una puerta que tenía mayor seguridad contra los adultos por ser más versados en magia y su riesgo de escape.

Minerva, Poppy y Slughorn estaban en una sola celda, pero divididas por cubículos, los cuales al ver al joven tardaron en reconocerlo, pero al hacerlo el color se les fue del cuerpo y el alma se les fue al piso, no sabían que les dé paraba, pero si habían escuchado bien la magia le dio permiso de ser castigados estaban más que perdidos.

  * Ustedes tres hicieron con mi vida y con la de los que eran como yo un infierno lleno de injusticias, pero eso llego hasta hoy, independiente de lo que decidan en sus juicios, los condeno a nunca tener aquello que sus corazones más anhelan hijos, familia, reconocimiento, fama, fortuna y amor, a no estar plenos ni satisfechos con su vida, a ser unas sombras en la sociedad sin importancia ni relevancia si viven o mueren y sin oportunidad de redención ya la vida les ha dado demasiadas oportunidades y no aprovecharon ningunas, que por mi magia así sea – dijo Severus con su voz llena de rabia por las negligencias cometidas solo por sus deseos egoístas.



Los tres estaban atónitos por su sentencia, si ir a la cárcel era malo, ser una sombra era peor, una sombra solo existe para ocupar un lugar en el espacio, pero como tal no tiene importancia ni relevancia, es peor que ser un paria de la sociedad, minerva cayo sentada en estado de shock, Poppy estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y Slughorn estaba solo parado mirando a la nada hasta que cayó al piso como un saco de papas golpeándose la cabeza con los barrotes de la celda, el auror se apresuró en auxiliarlo pidiendo más ayuda en el recito.

Mientras Severus se volteaba para mira al malnacido de Albus Dumbledore, deseando poder cobrarse todas las que ese viejo racista y oportunista le hizo, más sin embargo cuando lo vio detenidamente sabía que algo no estaba en orden, pues este “Dumbledore” irradiaba una capa de magia que lo recubría, no salía de el sino que estaba alrededor de él, otra cosa que le hizo sospechar al joven Prince fue la actitud apática y silenciosa no típica del viejo manipulador.

  * ¡Finiten Incantatem! – dijo Severus con us ojos brillando en magia y su mano izquierda señalando a Dumbledore, el hechizo quito la ilusión ante sus ojos se revelaba un anciano con pelo grisáceo, de mayor altura y corpulencia que Dumbledore, el cual parecía despertar de su letargo.



  * ¿Qué sucede? … ¿Dónde estoy?.... ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntaba el hombre desesperado mientras se levantaba confundido en una celda.



  * Yo soy Lord Severus Alexander Prince, Patriarca y único sobreviviente de la noble y ancestral casa Prince, está en las celdas del wizengamont, al parecer Albus Dumbledore lo uso para que suplantara su puesto ya que él es el que debería estar encarcelado – dijo Severus tratando de aclarar las dudas del hombre.



  * ¿Al fin encerraron a ese infeliz por el asesinato de Ariana y sus actos terroristas con Grindelwald? – cuestiono el hombre aun en la celda cosa que confundió tanto a Casio como a Severus.



  * Disculpe, esto sonara raro, pero es muy importante para saber que sucede… ¿Podría decirnos en que año cree que estamos, quien es Ariana, qué relación tiene Albus con Grindelwald y no menos importante quien es exactamente usted? – cuestiono Casiopeia al hombre pues se estaba imaginando lo peor.



  * Estamos en agosto de 1899, Albus Dumbledore junto a su amante Grindelwald mataron a mi hermana Ariana para poder llevar a cabo sus planes de conquistar el mundo mágico y exponernos ante los muggles y yo mi señora soy Aberford Dumbledore a sus servicios, lamentablemente el hermano de ese maldito asesino. – dijo con voz solemne el anciano mientras hacia una pequeña caravana tanto al pilar del mundo mágico como a la dama.



Tal revelación dejo atónitos a todos los presentes hasta los que estaban conscientes en sus celdas, Albus tenía más cartas bajo las mangas de las que se pensaban, ahora era necesario saber cómo sucedió esto y como Aberforth duro más de 70 años prisionero de su hermano.

  * Den la alerta Albus Dumbledore escapo, es peligroso, orden de captura inmediata, uso de fuerza máxima permitido y si es necesario lo traen vivo o muerto – dijo Severus ordenándole al auror dar el aviso.



  * Pero mi lord con todo respeto usted no tiene autoridad para dar esa orden – le dijo el auror.



  * Yo no necesito que nadie me dé autoridad para hacer nada – dijo Severus tornándose sus ojos blancos y su voz mágica y espectral de vuelta – YO SOY LA AUTORIDAD … YO SOY LA MAGIA – dijo dejando espantado a todos los presentes la madre magia estaba enojada y eso no era bueno, el auror salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y rezando por que la magia no se las cobre con todos ellos si Dumbledore hacia algo y ellos no lo detenían a tiempo.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hollis corazones!!!
> 
> Espero que esten disfrutando de como va la historia y los giros de la misma.
> 
> Diganme que piensan de la nueva parejita... Se que es rara pero mi inspiracion me llevo ahi, ademas es una forma coherente de explicar varios cambios o las circunstancias por las que se estan dando las situaciones.
> 
> En el proximo capitulo preparense que abra emociones a dos por uno.  
> Gracias a todos por su apoyo y nos leemos Pronto!
> 
> XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste y recibir su apoyo.
> 
> Si les gusta la idea lo seguire.


End file.
